Another Variable
by Coopereid
Summary: Last in the 'Reid's Conundrum' series. Spencer and Derek add to their family - how will it play out? Contains M-PREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I apologize for how long this took me! It took me forever to come up with an ending to this story I was happy with, and didn't want to post it unfinished, because personally, unfinished stories drive me crazy. Here it is _finally_ and I hope you like it.

* * *

_Week 1-4_

They had been trying for a year when Spencer thought about giving up hope completely. It was too hard to just wait for it to happen, considering last time it happened after only one night. It only added to his aggravation that Parker was constantly coming up to him, asking for a baby brother. He'd have to somehow get revenge against Garcia for that.

One afternoon at work, he'd gone to JJ's office to talk to her.

"Spence, are you sure this time? I really don't want you getting your hopes up again."

"I don't know how to describe it, I just have a _really_ good feeling."

She sighed. He'd had several false alarms in the past year, and she knew how every single one crushed him. "Just promise me something? If it's negative again, you won't get upset and shut yourself out."

"I promise."

She bit her lip. "Morgan has a meeting tonight, right?" He nodded. "We'll get out of here normal time, stop by the store, and go to your place."

"Thank you."

"So," she said, leaning back in her chair, "what did you two do for the big anniversary?"

"That," he started, pointing a finger at her, "is none of your business."

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that_. I really, and I can't emphasize enough, _really_ don't want to know what you two did. What'd you get each other?"

"Well, the first anniversary is typically the 'paper' anniversary."

"Spence, do _not_ tell me you gave him a sheet of paper."

"Please. It's like you don't know me at all."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, a type of paper is photo paper, so I gave him a photo collage of us and Parker over the past year."

She thought to herself. "Very nice."

"And he got us tickets to go see my mother before Christmas."

"Not too shabby. Did you actually get _out_ of the bed and breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, for quite some time actually."

She smiled. "Good. We'll meet at my car at 5."

When Spencer left her office and she was sure he was out of earshot, she called Garcia.

"PG at your service."

"Hey, Garcia. It's me."

"What can I do for you, Thing 2?"

"Listen, I actually need a favor…"

"Sure, anything."

She sighed, turning her chair around and lowering her voice. "Next time you have Parker? I need you to tell her to stop with the 'baby brother' comments."

"It's all in good fun."

"Yeah, until they've been trying for a _year_."

"They have not…"

"Since right after the wedding, actually."

Garcia suddenly felt like the biggest ass on the face of the earth. "Yeah, no problem. I'll watch her for them this weekend for their date night and stop it. _God_ I'm such an idiot."

"You didn't know. And please, don't let Spence or Derek know I told you?"

"Of course."

* * *

After work, they stopped at the pharmacy and went straight home. Spencer had told Derek that he and JJ were going out after work and that he'd need to pick up Parker from daycare. Once inside, Spencer opened the back door to let Clooney out and turned to JJ.

She held the box in her hand. "Promise me that you won't let this get to you, whatever the answer?"

"I promise."

She shook her head, holding out her pinky. "Promise."

He groaned. "Really, JJ? Wrapping my pinky around yours doesn't make the promise any more vali-" She gave him a stern look and he wrapped his pinky around hers. "Promise."

She sighed, handing him the box. "Good luck."

He nodded, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She silently prayed that the test brought good news, or that he'd be able to handle himself if it didn't.

When he emerged a few minutes later, she looked up at him.

"What's the verdict, doc?"

He held up the test, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I really thought my feelings were right this time."

"Don't be sorry, it happens."

He shrugged, throwing it in the trash and opening the back door, whistling. "Clooney."

"Spence, if you need to talk-"

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, closing the door and locking it. "I thought I was pregnant, I'm not. It happens."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Don't sweat it. I'm fine."

She walked over, hugging him. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I don't, but thank you."

She rubbed his back before grabbing her keys and leaving.

* * *

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew it was risky and a long shot, so he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but something about that time felt real. He wiped his eyes, shaking his head and starting dinner.

"Honey, I'm home," Morgan said, walking in and setting Parker down.

"That joke is never going to be funny, no matter how many times you try it," he said, walking to the living room and crouching down beside Parker. "Did you have fun at daycare today?"

She nodded, handing him a picture she'd painted. "I drew!"

He smiled, taking the paper and looking at the squiggles. "Awesome, what'd you draw?"

"Baby."

Morgan sighed as he hung up their jackets, shaking his head. "Princess, let's go wash your hands for dinner," he said, picking her up and walking to the bathroom.

Spencer sighed, walking to the bedroom and putting the painting in a drawer with the rest Parker insisted on making for the sibling she wanted. He wiped his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan said, knocking on the door. "Timer's going off."

Spencer shook his head, walking to the kitchen and pulling the pans out of the oven, shutting off the timer.

"Everything okay?" Morgan asked, buckling Parker into her booster seat.

Spencer nodded, making their plates. "Fine, why?"

"Just checking." He pusher Parker's chair in as Spencer set her plate in front of her.

"If you feed Clooney your vegetables again tonight, no dessert," he warned.

She pouted, eyeing the carrots on her plate.

Morgan thought for a second, then pushed half of the carrots off. "If you finish all of those, you can have dessert."

Spencer was confused - he didn't know how to take it that bargaining was the only way to get their daughter to eat the healthy food on her plate. Since it ended with her actually eating them, he decided he wasn't going to be too concerned about it.

* * *

After dinner, Spencer set Parker in front of the TV at her table with a bowl of jell-o. He turned on her favorite show, Yo Gabba Gabba, and sat on the couch, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"You know, Catherine was telling me that with how advanced she is, she might be ready for preschool soon."

Spencer smiled. "Really? I think I can take credit for that one."

"Watch it," he said, flicking his nose. "She could've gotten it from me. She said it's because she's so independent, but enjoys being in groups. _That_ didn't come from you."

"I don't mind groups. I just prefer not to be in them."

"Done!" Parker announced, setting the plastic spoon down in her bowl.

"Good job, Princess," Morgan congratulated her, getting up and grabbing the bowl, kissing her forehead. He walked out to the kitchen, washing the bowl and throwing the spoon in the trash. In the bin, he saw the corner of a pregnancy test box. He sighed to himself, not needing to read it to know the results.

* * *

Once Parker was in bed that night, they laid down together. Most couples unwound at the end of the day talking about what happened at work – considering they worked together, they had to have small talk on different subjects to keep it interesting.

"Hey, Spencer," Morgan started, biting on his lip, "did anything happen today?"

He thought to himself and shrugged. "Nothing significant."

"Oh?"

He sighed, knowing that Morgan could read him like an open book if he lied to him. He'd only gotten better at profiling him since they had been married. He took a deep breath, exhaling. "I thought maybe… maybe I could've been, but-"

Morgan rubbed his back. "It's not your fault."

He sniffed, cursing himself for getting upset. "But it was so easy last time. I didn't even _try_ and it happened. Why is it so hard?"

He hooked his finger under his chin. "Look at me."

He sighed, wiping his eyes and looking up at him.

"Sometimes, it just takes a lot of work to make something happen."

"It's been over a _year_, Derek. Something's obviously wrong with me if it hasn't happened in a year."

"Nothing is wrong with you. I'm not going to give up hope that this can happen for us again. I don't want you to either."

He bit his lip. "You still want to try?"

"As long as you do."

He exhaled, curling closer as Morgan wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll happen eventually. Somehow," Morgan said, rubbing his arm and humming softly.

Spencer nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Spencer's latest breakdown, and he'd decided to stop over-thinking it. Yes, it had been a year, but maybe it wasn't happening because he wouldn't stop stressing about it. He'd taken a brighter outlook on life, and stopped looking at the negatives and saying that he couldn't.

One particular Sunday, after their standing Saturday date, Morgan took Parker to a play date with some of the kids from her daycare center. Spencer had offered to join him, but Morgan had decided to let him sit this one out, considering one of the mothers was pregnant and he didn't want him to get upset. Spencer decided he'd spend the morning getting things done, such as the grocery shopping and cleaning up the house. After putting away the groceries, he bit his lip, reaching for a purple box on the table. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but just like last time, he had a good feeling about this one.

When the three minutes were up, he took a deep breath, pacing the bathroom. He promised himself that this time, he couldn't let the emotions get to him – in fact he wouldn't let them get to him. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath, and reached for the test, picking it up. He opened his eyes, looking down at the test. Seeing the word 'Pregnant' in the window was means for a double and a triple take, making sure he hadn't simply missed the word 'Not' in front of it. After three looks, he confirmed to himself that it did actually say that he was pregnant. The smile plastered on his face was far from fading as his phone rang in his pocket. He bit his lip, taking it out, and when he saw it was Morgan, answered it immediately.

"Hey, are you on your way home?"

"Yep, Parker's tuckered out in her carseat. She should be down for a little bit after we get home so we might actually have a few minutes to ourselves."

"That sounds amazing. How about some hot chocolate and relaxing on the couch?"

"Now_ that_ sounds amazing. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, hanging up. He smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen, putting the water in the kettle and setting it on the stove.

* * *

Morgan walked in some time later, a fast asleep Parker in his arms. He walked to her bedroom, tucking her in and setting her turtle in her arms. He tiptoed out and closed the door, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch, where Spencer handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," he said, kissing his forehead.

"Any time," he responded, sipping his own.

A while later, they were lying on the couch, fingers laced and Spencer's head in his lap. With his other hand, he absentmindedly played with Spencer's hair.

"Are you excited to go see your mom next weekend?"

He smiled, nodding. "She's really excited to see Parker again. And Parker's been saying 'Nana' so well lately, so I can't wait to see my mom's face when Parker says it."

"I'm sure she's going to love it, like my mom when she says 'gamma'."

"I hope so."

* * *

"So," he started, changing the subject, "I've come to a conclusion, and I want you to hear me out."

"I'm listening?"

"You know, maybe… maybe we don't need to have another baby," he suggested.

"Oh?" Spencer responded, looking up at him.

"Well, obviously, it would be nice, but we've been trying for over a year now and nothing's happened. Maybe it's a sign or something? I mean, we're not exactly young."

"Excuse you?" he snapped, swatting his arm.

"_I'm_ not exactly young, and maybe, you know, we should accept that."

Spencer shrugged, playing with the ring on Morgan's finger.

"Besides, we're a perfect family, just the three of us," he said, kissing Spencer's forehead.

"Funny you should say that, actually."

"Oh?"

"Because, according to this," Spencer said, pulling the test out of his pocket, "we're a perfect family, just the _four_ of us."

Morgan looked down at him, taking the test from his hand. "You're serious?"

"Read it."

Morgan glanced at the test and saw the word 'Pregnant' in the window. "I stand corrected. Just the four of us." He bent his head down, kissing Spencer's forehead softly.

Spencer smiled, taking his hand and resting it on his stomach. "One thing though?"

"Hm?" he asked, running his hand over his stomach and smiling.

"I am _not_ going to be the one telling the team this time."

"It would be my pleasure. When do you want me to tell them?"

Spencer thought to himself. "Three months is generally the time when people share that information with the people they care about, because it's when the risk of miscarriage is decreased considerably. Think you can keep your mouth shut for a couple months?"

"The question is, can you keep it a secret from JJ?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

That week at work, they were able to avoid detection and keep it a secret. Spencer thought to himself that they only needed to do it for another two months before they could tell the team. On Friday afternoon, they left work early to go home and pack for their trip. When Spencer finished packing his own bags, he went to Parker's room to pack for her.

"Parker, do you want to bring your purple dress, or your green dress to go see Nana?" he held them out to her, knowing that 'no' couldn't possibly be an answer here.

She looked between them, then grabbed the purple dress, throwing it into her bag. "That one!"

He picked it up, folding it and putting it into the bag. "Do you want daddy to bring some books to read to you on the flight?"

"Please, daddy!"

He smiled, looking through her bookshelf and picking up some books, putting them in her backpack.

"Papa can pack some movies too, Princess," Morgan suggested, leaning against the door.

"No, book!"

Spencer looked at Morgan, very proud of himself. "I win."

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early to make it to the airport. Once they boarded, Spencer buckled Parker into the window seat so she could watch the clouds. After they got over the takeoff, Spencer took out a few of her books, reading to her until she fell asleep mid-flight. He smiled, tucking the books into her backpack and resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead. "Feeling okay?"

He nodded. "I'm feeling _great_."

"You're not feeling sick?"

"The symptoms don't really start until the second month, which by the way, I am definitely _not_ looking forward to going through again."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

He looked up at him. "Really? Getting sick morning, afternoon, and night for several weeks isn't that bad? I'm going to have to take sick time to avoid detection. Not to mention not being allowed regular coffee and the whole other mess of symptoms that are going to make you wonder why you married me."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Because I love you, and I'll continue to love you through everything."

"We'll see if you're still saying that when the mood swings kick in."

* * *

After they landed in Vegas, they unpacked their things at the hotel, and made the drive to Bennington. Spencer had called ahead to be sure his mother was having a good day. Once they arrived, Spencer opened the backdoor, unbuckling Parker and picking her up.

"No, walk!" she whined, poking him.

He groaned, setting her down. "Fine, but you have to hold daddy's hand."

He held out his hand to her, which she quickly took, squeezing it.

"Besides, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting," Morgan teased, picking up Parker's backpack.

"Watch it," Spencer warned, walking inside.

When they walked to her room, Spencer let go of her hand. "Go get her."

"Nana!" Parker shrieked, running into her room and hugging her leg.

Diana smiled, sitting on her couch and pulling Parker into her lap. "Is daddy reading to you every night?"

"Uh huh!"

Morgan unzipped the backpack, handing several papers to Parker.

"For you!" Parker squealed, handing her the stack.

Diana flipped through the pictures, smiling. "They're wonderful, thank you."

* * *

"So," she asked, getting up as Parker was doodling in her coloring book, "how far along are you?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try it, Spencer. A mother knows."

He smiled, blushing. "We just found out last week. We haven't… really told anybody yet. You're actually the first."

"Take good care of him this time, Derek. He was too skinny when he was pregnant last time."

"I promise," he said, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.

"_Skinny_? I gained seventy-five pounds carrying her around for 9 months, 2 weeks and 4 days!"

Morgan rubbed his stomach. "Don't worry, Diana. He'll be well-fed and taken care of this time around."

Spencer swatted his hands. "Oh, so now _you're_ teaming up with _my_ mom?"

Morgan smirked, kissing his cheek. "I always told you, Pretty Boy," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "paybacks are a bitch."

* * *

They spent Christmas at home, and had Garcia show up Christmas day with her arms full of presents.

Spencer groaned. "Garcia, you didn't."

"I did and you can't scold me! She's finally at the fun present opening age and I will not have you ruin this for me," she said, walking in and setting the presents beside Parker.

"Mine?!" Parker asked, looking up at her.

"All yours, kitten. Except for this one," she explained, plucking up a box and handing it to Morgan, "for your parents."

"Is this safe to open in front of my daughter?"

"It's fine," she said, rolling her eyes and sitting beside Parker, handing her a present.

Morgan opened the package, holding up its contents: a statue. "…Thank you?"

"Is that a fertility statue?" Spencer asked, looking over at her.

"Yes, it is. I hope it helps."

Spencer and Morgan shared a look as he went to put it away in the bedroom.

"What'd Daddy get you for Christmas, princess?" Garcia asked, watching Parker tear through her presents.

"Kishen! Books!"

She gasped. "A kitchen _and_ books? That's awesome. What did Aunt JJ get you?"

She pointed to the easel in the corner, complete with finger paints.

"Oh, I'm sure Daddy _loves_ that."

Spencer nodded. "Definitely plotting revenge via gift to her cousin Henry."

She ended up staying for Christmas dinner, sticking around to help put together several of Parker's toys. She didn't notice that Spencer only had one cup of coffee the whole time, or that Morgan stole several glances at his stomach. That night, they laid down in bed, Spencer curled up on his side beside Morgan.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable. You know, you nearly blew it with Garcia today."

"Excuse me?"

"All those times you were looking at my stomach? Come _on_, Derek, you can't keep doing that."

"I can't help it. How can I not be proud? It took us long enough."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Well, when we get back to work? You need to act as if nothing happened. No more staring at my stomach. No more arms around my waist. None of it."

"So, what, you're going to take all of my fun?"

"You can do whatever you want when we're _home_. Just nothing at work."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "Fine."

"Oh and one more thing?"

"Sure?"

"You're going to read one of the books in the study about pregnancy, because I love you dearly, but I am not putting up with questions every ten minutes this entire time. I love you, but I will hit you."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "If that's going to keep me safe? No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Week 5-8

Spencer sat at his desk, fighting to keep his eyes open. This time around, he was a lot more alert in noticing his symptoms. It was after lunch and he was already exhausted. He set the folder down, exhaling and burying his head in his hands.

"You okay, Reid?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up. "I'm just tired."

"Oh? Too much fun over your Christmas break?"

"You know me, Emily, I'm a regular party animal. I was in bed by 10:30 every single night and slept in until the late hour of 7:30. And Parker started preschool yesterday. My life is a riot."

"Preschool? Already? She really is proving herself as the child of a prodigy, isn't she?"

He smiled slightly, nodding.

"You're not getting sick on us again, are you?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not."

She walked over, resting the back of her palm against his forehead.

"Emily, I'm fine, I'm not getting sick."

She pulled her hand back. "You're not warm. Promise me if this keeps up, you'll see a doctor?"

"Derek's taking me to the doctor tomorrow morning, actually, if that eases your mind."

"It does. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he said, straightening in his seat and picking up his folder.

A while later, Emily walked to JJ's office, knocking.

"It's open," JJ called, keeping her eyes on her folder.

She walked in, closing the door behind her. "Is something up with Reid?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, setting her pen down. "Not that I know of, why?"

"He just seems, I don't know, different. He's falling asleep at his desk and Morgan's taking him to a doctor, I guess I was just wondering if something's wrong or going on with the two of them."

JJ sighed. "I think I know what it is. Sit. And you have to promise me this doesn't leave the room."

"It won't. I promise."

"Spence and Derek… they've been trying since the wedding and haven't had any luck. I think it's finally getting to both of them."

"Trying?" Emily asked. It finally clicked in her head. "Jesus, over a year?"

She nodded. "You can see the change in Derek too. They've stopped their PDA at work, which wasn't_ that_ much, but still."

She sighed. "They're going to be okay, right?"

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Spencer hadn't lied – he was going to the doctor the following morning. What he didn't divulge was the fact that it was their first ultrasound. After dropping Parker off at preschool, they drove to the doctor's office.

"You know, typically at six weeks, they do a transvaginal ultrasound, but considering my lack of the necessary equipment for that, they developed an ultrasound tool specifically for male pregnancies that's able to detect the heartbeat as early as six weeks."

"So we're going to hear the heartbeat?" Morgan asked, parking the car.

"Most likely," Spencer said, pushing himself out of the car and exhaling, leaning against the door.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Nausea and morning sickness have an earlier onset during second pregnancies. I don't think I anticipated _how_ early. The books say it can start as early as two weeks after conception with a second baby, but-"

Morgan walked over, putting his finger to his lips. "Do you need me to take you home after this appointment?"

Spencer sighed, nodding, taking out his phone and calling Hotch.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," he said, rubbing his temple.

"Hotchner."

Spencer took a deep breath, exhaling. "Hey, Hotch. I have Morgan taking me to the doctor, then he's taking me home. I'm not going to be in today."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think I um, I might've caught what Parker had last week. I should be back in tomorrow or the day after."

"Feel better."

He exhaled, swallowing. "Yeah, no problem." He hung up the phone, running inside.

* * *

Morgan raised an eyebrow, following him. "Spencer?"

Spencer had just made it to the bathroom when he started getting sick. Morgan sighed, knocking on the stall door. "Spencer? Do you need any help?"

"I just need a minute. And maybe a breath mint." He sighed, reaching over and flushing, resting his head on his knees.

"I'm… sorry?"

Spencer smiled slightly, shaking his head and pushing himself up. "For what? Last I checked, we both wanted this," he said, walking to the sink and washing his hands. Morgan held out a container of mints to him. "Thank you." He flipped it open, taking one and popping it in his mouth. "Shall we?"

Morgan shook his head, wrapping his arm around his waist and walking to the office.

When they were called in, Spencer squeezed his hand, walking to the exam room. He laid back on the bed, taking a deep breath and keeping his grip on Morgan's hand.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded. "Just, um, a little nervous? With Parker, I didn't find out until well after I was pregnant – past three months, in fact. This time it's just really early and I just… I want to know everything's okay, you know?"

Morgan kissed his forehead. "You're rambling."

"Sorry."

A nurse came in, taking a few vials of blood. Morgan saw the discomfort in Spencer's eyes and kept him distracted the whole time.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing him softly.

"Anytime," Morgan said, rubbing his arm.

When his doctor came in, she gave him a smile.

"Congratulations, and welcome back."

"Thank you," he said, squeezing Morgan's hand. "This is Derek – Parker's father, my husband, and, obviously, the father again."

She held out her hand, which he shook. "Nice to meet you."

"How did my blood work turn out?"

"Everything looks fine, and there aren't any red flags at this point."

He exhaled, squeezing Morgan's hand.

"Let's get a look at this little one, shall we?" she said, setting down his chart. "How long have you known you're pregnant?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but, I feel like I've known since after conception. We tried on and off for a year and when it finally happened, I just… knew," he said, reaching down and unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it up.

"Any symptoms yet?"

"Unfortunately. It's been six weeks and I've already had nausea, fatigue, and morning sickness."

She smiled, putting the gel on his stomach. "Onset is a lot earlier with second pregnancies than with firsts."

"Oh, he knows," Morgan started.

"Shut up," Spencer said, rolling his eyes and hitting his arm as she put the transducer on his stomach.

"If I can direct your attention to the screen," she said, pointing to it, "right there is your baby."

Morgan leaned over, getting a closer look. "That little bean?"

"That isn't a _bean_, Derek Morgan, that's your child."

"Sorry, Pretty Boy." He leaned down, kissing his forehead. Spencer's ears seemed to perk up when a sound filled the room that Morgan didn't recognize. "What's that?"

Spencer smiled, looking up at him. "That's the heartbeat. Typically, hearing the heartbeat this early on is a strong sign that it's a healthy pregnancy."

His doctor looked at him. "About 110 beats per minute. Very strong heartbeat."

"Can, um, can we get a copy of that?" he asked, pointing to the picture on the screen.

"No problem," she said, printing it out, handing it to Morgan and cleaning off his stomach. "From the looks of it, you're about 6 weeks, so you can probably expect this little one around-"

"September 7th," Spencer finished, sitting up and buttoning his shirt.

"Take it easy, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

* * *

On the drive home, Spencer sighed, exhaling.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Definitely glad I called out of work today."

"Do you need me to pick up anything on my way home?"

"Saltine crackers helped ease my stomach with Parker. And some soup wouldn't hurt either."

"Sure thing. Chicken noodle, tomato, French onion-"

He whimpered, closing his mouth and swallowing. "For the love of God, Derek, stop talking about food."

"What should I tell everyone at work?" he asked, parking the car.

Spencer sighed, shrugging and grabbing his bag. "Stomach virus? Cold? Just let me know what it is so when someone asks me I'm not of the loop."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Get some sleep and relax, okay?"

He nodded, walking inside. He went to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and climbing on the bed, patting the spot beside him for Clooney to jump up and lay down. He sighed, petting him. "Just the three of us today, buddy."

* * *

When Morgan got into work, he walked to Spencer's desk, grabbing a few files from the top of his pile.

"No Boy Wonder today?" Garcia asked.

He shook his head. "Had to take him to the doctor this morning, he's probably home, curled up in bed fast asleep right now."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," he assured her, "just had a rough morning."

"Maybe I should stop by at lunch, drop off some soup or something."

He shook his head. "Just _saying_ soup in the car nearly made him sick. I'm going to grab some on the way home and see if that changes."

"Is he contagious?"

Another headshake. "He did get sick this morning, but I doubt it's catchy. I feel fine."

"Take good care of him, okay?"

"As always, PG," he said, grabbing the files and walking to his office.

* * *

When Emily looked across her desk and saw an empty chair the first day, she shrugged it off. When he didn't come in for the next two days, she was starting to get concerned. Having seen him sick before, she knew that it took a small army to get him to stay home. Every day when she asked Morgan what was up, he brushed it off, letting her know that he was fine and there was no reason to worry. She even asked JJ if something was wrong, and she didn't know. She decided that during lunch time, she was going to stop by their house and get to the bottom of it – after all, the bullpen was extremely lonely without his incessant pen clicking and fact spurting.

Spencer was fast asleep in bed when he heard a knocking on the door, then heard Clooney running out, barking at whoever it was. He groaned, hoping that ignoring them would make them go away. After a few minutes, he realized that was impossible and they weren't leaving. He got out of bed, wrapping the blanket around himself and walking to the front door.

"Clooney," he snapped. The dog immediately backed into his dog bed and curled up. He peeked through the peephole and seeing Emily, opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Mind if I come in?"

He shook his head, holding open the door.

She stepped in, looking at him. "Why am I always the one to detect when you're sick?"

He shrugged. "I guess you're just that good. Is the bullpen getting lonely?"

"Oh, yes. If I have to listen to Anderson's boring stories one more time, I'm going to be extremely tempted to wring his neck."

He smiled slightly, pulling the blanket around him as he sat on the couch. "What brings you by?"

"Just checking in on you. It's very… unlike you to miss work. Let alone three days in a row. What do you have?"

He thought quickly. "I um, think it might be a stomach virus?"

"Well, what did the doctor say?"

"The doctor? She said that it's fine and I should get over it soon."

"Any other symptoms I should look out for? Know if I need Morgan to go home too?"

He laughed softly. "Nausea, fatigue, heartburn, but trust me, Morgan's not going to show any of the symptoms."

She raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "How about I make you some lunch before I head back to work?"

"That sounds great, but you don't have to."

"It's no trouble. What can you digest?"

He thought to himself. "Soup. I've been living off of soup and scrambled eggs the last few days."

"No problem, get back in bed. I'll bring it to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead."

He thanked her and walked to the bedroom, propping up a few pillows behind his back.

* * *

Emily looked through the cabinets, pouring some soup into a bowl and putting it into the microwave. She grabbed a tray and put on a few crackers, as well as a glass of water. Before the timer went off, she heard the bathroom door slam.

"Reid?" She walked to the hallway, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

He groaned, attempting to mutter out an 'I'm fine' with no luck.

She walked in, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "Are you sure you're fine?"

He shook his head, wiping off his mouth.

"Do you need to see a doctor? I could take you before my lunch is up."

"I told you, my doctor said I'm fine," he snapped.

She sighed. "Clean up and get back in bed. I'll go finish your lunch."

He nodded, hitting the flusher and getting up.

When she walked back in the bedroom, he was sitting up, eyes focused on the television.

"Anything interesting?"

He shook his head. "Just a special on History Channel about the Holocaust," he said, turning the TV off.

"You always know how to watch something to cheer yourself up, don't you?" she joked, setting the tray in front of him.

He shrugged. "It was between this, several soap operas, bad talk shows, and that Friends show JJ always makes me watch when we're on cases."

"You definitely made the right choice," she said, sitting on the foot of the bed. While he was eating, she glanced over at Morgan's nightstand and saw several books on male pregnancies stacked up, a bookmark sticking out of one of them.

She smirked. "It all makes sense…"

"Hm?" he asked, opening up the crackers and eating one.

"You're nauseous, you're tired, and you're getting sick. Add in Morgan's current reading material and the change in behavior in you two at work? This isn't a stomach bug. It's morning sickness. You're pregnant! Your doctor said you're fine because they're symptoms and you'll get over them after the first trimester. Reid!"

He coughed slightly, setting his spoon down. "What?"

"This is huge! You two were trying for so long and you're pregnant!"

"We um… we're not telling anybody yet. Waiting until the three month mark, when it's safe to tell. So I'd really appreciate if you kept this between us?"

"Does JJ know?"

He shook his head. "Just Derek and I, my mother… and well, now you."

"The secret's safe with me. Besides, Derek can know I'm keeping an eye on you down in the bullpen. But, bit of advice? If you don't want anyone else to find out, hide the reading material," she said, pointing to the stack of books.

"I'm actually making him read up. I love him dearly but if he keeps asking me questions, I might have to backhand him."

"Hormones?"

"No, just impatience."

She smiled. "So the doctor's appointment?"

"Ultrasound and blood work. Healthy heartbeat, no problems in sight at this point in time."

"That's definitely a good sign."

He nodded and they spent the rest of her lunch break talking in his room. When she got up to leave, he bit his lip. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around as she pulled her jacket on.

"…Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime. If you can't talk to Derek, just give me a call."

He watched as she walked to the kitchen, setting the tray in the sink, then grabbed her keys off the counter, closing the door behind her. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt good that somebody else knew besides the two of them, and he knew that he could trust her with their secret.

* * *

Once Morgan got home that night, he set a few bags on the kitchen table and kissed Parker's forehead. "How about you go in your room and color while I go check on Daddy?"

"Why?"

Morgan sighed. As if 'no' wasn't bad enough, 'why' seemed to take its place lately. "Because I said so," he responded, kissing her cheek and setting her down, watching her run to her room. He walked to the bedroom and saw Spencer fast asleep. He kissed his cheek, pushing his hair back.

"Rise and shine, Pretty Boy."

Spencer opened his eyes slightly, looking up at him. "You're home early."

"No, _I'm _home on time. _You_ slept the day away."

He glanced over at the clock and sat up. "Damn."

Morgan took a seat beside him. "Are you feeling any better today?"

He nodded. "Little bit. I only got sick three times today, and I'm feeling a lot less nauseous. Emily's visit helped too."

"…Emily stopped by?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "…No?"

"She was getting lonely down in the bullpen and checked in. She even brought me lunch in bed."

"You didn't _tell_ her, did you? I know you wanted to wait."

"I didn't say a word-"

"Good."

"But since you left your reading material on your nightstand? She put two and two together and sort of… found out?" he finished, looking up at him.

"So Emily knows… do we need to tell the team?"

"Absolutely not. I trust her to keep it a secret until we tell the rest of the team. Besides, she brought up the point that this means she can keep an eye on me in the bullpen when you can't be there."

"Do you think you'll be ready to go back to work on Monday?"

"Oh, definitely. I love Clooney, but there's no way I can spend any more sick time home with him. It's almost like he can detect the pregnancy hormones because he's obsessed with sniffing my stomach while I'm sleeping."

"He's just getting to know his new master," Morgan suggested.

Spencer shrugged, resting his head on his shoulder. "How was Parker's first week of preschool?"

"She loves it, and the teachers love her."

Spencer smiled. "Surprise, surprise."

* * *

On Monday morning, Spencer was feeling better and decided to go back to work. The nausea had somewhat subsided, but in its place were constant cravings. Morgan looked past most of them, but when he requested pickles and ice cream, he had to take a trip to the gym while Spencer ate it. He walked into the bullpen, setting his coffee down and sitting at his desk.

"Welcome back," Emily said, looking up at him. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Much. A few days at home was just what I needed."

She smiled, motioning to his coffee cup. "Really?"

"Half caff," he said proudly, taking a sip."Two cups a day instead of one."

"Very smart."

"There's a reason I'm the resident genius."

* * *

Later in the day, Hotch called him into his office. He looked over at Emily.

She shook her head. "Maybe he found out?"

He sighed, getting up and walking to Hotch's office. Morgan was sitting in front of his desk, and they were surprised to see each other there.

"Is there something wrong?" Morgan asked, looking at Hotch.

"Just need to talk to the two of you. Have a seat, Spencer." He got up, closing his office door as Spencer took the seat beside Morgan.

"Are you feeling better?" Hotch asked, sitting at his desk and looking at the two of them.

He nodded. "Much, thank you. I guess I just needed Derek to tell me to stay home for a few days."

"And how's Parker?"

Morgan smiled. "Loving pre-school. She's definitely her Daddy's daughter."

"But," Spencer added, "she's turning into a social butterfly, which I blame him for."

"I actually have a request to ask of the two of you, and you don't need to feel obligated to say yes."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Since Parker was born, we've only been bringing one of you with the team on cases. We're still getting the job done well, but I feel that it may be time to consider both of you traveling with the team again at the same time. It seems like when we have you, Derek, we need Spencer's mind, and when we have Spencer, we need to have someone more forceful."

"But… what about Parker?" Morgan asked.

"The reason one of us was staying behind was to take care of her," Spencer finished.

"There are actually several offers on the table for sitters while we're on cases. Garcia, of course, has offered to keep her, drop her off at preschool, and take her home at the end of the day. Will has also put an invitation on the table for her to spend time with Henry. As I said, though, the decision is solely up to you, and you don't need to say yes."

Spencer sighed, looking at Morgan, then back at Hotch. "Can we discuss it tonight and get back to you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

That night after putting Parker to bed, they closed the door in their bedroom, talking about the options.

"I fail to see why we need to continue to discuss it, Derek. I'm going back on cases with you and that's final," Spencer said, folding his clothes and putting them in the dresser.

"We both decided that after Parker was born, one of us would always be around for her."

"Yeah, we agreed to that so we wouldn't miss any of her firsts. We've had most of them, Derek. You've said yourself she's fiercely independent and enjoys spending time away from us. She's showing us that it's okay for us to do this."

"But you said yourself that one of us should always be with her."

"Damnit, Derek," Spencer shouted, slamming the drawer shut, which caused Morgan to jump. "Stop making it sound like I don't love her and I'm trying to get away from her."

"I'm not doubting that you love her, I'm just saying-"

"Yes, we agreed to always have one of us at home with her, and I know why we did it. But I've accepted the fact that she's older now. I don't need to be around her all the time to know she's safe and taken care of. I need to go back to work and I need you to understand that."

"You _are_ working, Spencer. Staying back at the BAU and helping Garcia."

"I'm not working to my full potential sitting at home and playing games of patty-cake at night. I didn't gain all of this knowledge in the FBI to sit by Garcia and _hopefully_ get answers. I did it so I could be out in the field making a difference. I miss being able to actually _do_ my job and see the difference it makes when I do something right." By now, Spencer was tearing up, trying his best to keep his composure. "I love Parker and, as much as I want to spend every waking moment with her, I can't, because I have a job and I'm okay with that. I need to feel like I'm doing something that matters again. Don't take that from me."

Morgan sighed, seeing the pain in his eyes. He walked over, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him. "Calm down. All this stress isn't going to do you any good."

Spencer sniffed, burying his head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Morgan rubbed his back. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. "It's been two years, Derek. I need to be back in the field where I'm needed. I need you to understand that."

He kissed his forehead. "If this is what you need, then it's what we're going to do."

"Thank you," he whispered softly, wiping his eyes.

"Go wash up and I'll get you some ice cream."

"…Extra marshmallows?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. "Extra marshmallows."

* * *

Spencer smiled slightly, giving him a quick kiss before he walked out to the kitchen. He walked to the bathroom, washing his face. He was almost back to his bedroom when he felt like he had a shadow. Turning around, he saw Parker standing behind him, clutching her turtle.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

She wiped her eyes, sniffing. "You and Papa yell."

He sighed, picking her up. "Yeah, we did. But Papa and I are fine. Sometimes, grownups' voices just get louder when they're talking about something they don't want to talk about."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes, adults aren't very smart. Even me."

She smiled slightly, wiping her eyes and looking at him.

"Come on, I'll show you that Papa and I are happy." He went out to the kitchen while Morgan was scooping their ice cream.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little princess out of bed?" Morgan asked, setting the scoop down.

"She heard us yelling and thinks that we're fighting."

He glanced down at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded, clinging tighter to her turtle.

Morgan shook his head, leaning over and capturing Spencer's lips with his. Spencer smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Ew!" Parker whined, using one hand to cover her eyes, and the other to cover the turtle's. "No!"

Morgan smirked, pulling back and kissing her forehead. "You know Daddy and Papa love you, right?"

She nodded, holding out her arms. "THIS much."

"_I_ think even more than that," Spencer suggested.

"Hey, Parker, can Papa ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Well, you know how Daddy and I work and catch the villains, so the princes and princesses can live happily ever after?"

She nodded again. "Nice in armor."

Spencer laughed. "That's right, like knights in shining armor."

"The king needs both of his knights at work sometimes, and you'd stay with Aunt Penny. Is that okay?"

She thought for a second, then nodded. "Safe pinses."

Morgan kissed her forehead, then looked up at Spencer. "Then I guess it's settled."

Spencer smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

After putting Parker back to bed, they sat in the kitchen, eating their ice cream.

"Knights in shining armor? Happily ever afters?" Spencer asked, getting up.

Morgan shrugged as Spencer made his way to the kitchen sink. "It is what we do, to an extent. How else do you describe being a profiler to a two and a half year old?"

"Good point."

Morgan got up, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist, hand on his belly. "When do we tell her?"

He rested his hand on Morgan's. "After we tell the team – we can give ourselves time to break it to her gently. I fear if we come right out and say 'you're going to be a big sister', she'll tackle me and demand to see the baby." He saw Morgan giving him a look. "What?! I'm not that strong, she could take me down."

Morgan chuckled. "Isn't that the truth?"

Spencer flicked him. "Just because I said it doesn't mean you need to agree with me."

They went to bed, Spencer curling up beside him. Morgan wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work, one hundred percent?"

He nodded, resting his head on his chest. "It's what I need to do."

"And the baby?"

"I promise I'm going to keep the baby safe and not do anything stupid. After the baby's born, we can do the 'one of us home' thing again, just cut it off a little sooner this time."

"You always have a plan, don't you?"

He smiled slightly. "It's what I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Week 9-12

When Morgan woke up to an empty bed, he panicked – he was always awake before Spencer, so he had time to shower and put on coffee before Spencer even thought about getting up.

He walked around the house, looking for him. "Spencer?" he asked, checking Parker's room and the kitchen. He found him fast asleep on the bathroom floor, blanket wrapped around him. Kneeling beside him, he pushed his hair back.

"Feeling okay?"

Spencer sighed, nodding. "I'll be back to bed in a few minutes," he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Back to bed? It's morning, Pretty Boy. How long have you been in here?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I um, I woke up after midnight feeling nauseous, so I came in here. I guess I just fell asleep."

"Did you get sick? Should I tell Hotch you're not coming in today?"

He shook his head. "I didn't and I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "If it gets worse as the day goes on, I'll go home, I promise."

This happened for nearly a week. Morgan tried getting up with him on the second night, but Spencer demanded that he stay in bed and stay comfortable. On the third night, Spencer walked into the bathroom to find an air mattress waiting for him in front of the bathtub. He made a mental note to thank him later, but immediately curled up on it, falling asleep.

* * *

On the drive into work in the morning, it became their system that Spencer would sleep in the passenger seat while Morgan drove and dropped Parker off at preschool. Morgan would wake him a few minutes before they arrived at work so he'd be awake when they walked in together. He sat at his desk, looking through a folder when Hotch walked up to his desk. "I need to see you in my office."

He nodded, side-eyeing Emily and walking to his office, sitting down. "Yes?"

Morgan walked in a minute later, looking at Hotch. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit," Hotch ordered, closing the door and sitting at his desk. Morgan raised an eyebrow, taking the seat beside Spencer.

"Hotch, we didn't break any of our rules. We didn't show any PDA at work, we've kept our relationship private, and we haven't let it get in the way of the job," Morgan said quickly, trying to find the answer before the question was asked.

"I'm well aware that you two have been keeping your relationship under wraps, and I'm sure the team appreciates it."

"Then what is this about?" Spencer asked. "We've already decided to both go on cases when necessary, and we've talked to Garcia about watching Parker when we do so."

"That's not what this is about, either."

"Then what?"

Hotch held up a fax, and Spencer froze, immediately recognizing the letterhead from his doctor's office.

"I'm guessing it was still in your file to send a copy of your records after each appointment, and this was at the bottom of a pile on my desk. Now, I have no right to dictate your life, but I feel this is something I should've been told. You're lucky this came to me and not Strauss, or this would be a completely different story."

Spencer bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. He was cursing himself for not talking to his doctor about telling Hotch. "I know," he spoke up, "and I promise, I wasn't going to let anything happen before we told everybody. I understand the job is unpredictable and something _could've_ happened, but I'd just like to focus on the fact that nothing actually _did_. We would've found a way for me to stay back at the station and out of the line of fire at all times, without raising any suspicions, because we wouldn't want the team to lose focus."

"This isn't something to be taken lightly. This isn't a decision affecting your family, this also affects the team."

"We know it affects the team, and we debated telling everyone as soon as we found out, but then we looked at the risk factors. Considering I'm not only over the age of 30, but it's also a male pregnancy, which is high risk on its own, I didn't want something to happen and upset everybody."

Morgan sighed, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "We were going to tell the team when he was in the clear and there was no longer the huge risk of a miscarriage. We didn't want to tell anyone too early and have something happen."

Hotch looked between them and, seeing the pain on their faces at the moment, his usual harsh face melted away. He sighed, remembering that he and Haley had avoided telling anybody about Jack for pretty much the same reason, and JJ had avoided telling the team about Henry until Will told everyone for her. "How far along are you?"

He bit his lip. "Ten weeks as of yesterday."

"And those sick days?"

"…Morning sickness. I couldn't even get out of bed."

"Are we in trouble here, Hotch?"

He shook his head. "And I'll let you hold off telling the team until you're both comfortable with it. Reid, if you come on a case with us, I'm going to keep you back at the station and out of the field until your doctor tells me to keep you back here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. Absolutely."

"And this time around, I don't want any lying. If you're not feeling well or you're experiencing any symptoms, I want you to be outright and let somebody know. You don't need any unnecessary complications."

"Trust me, I don't let him hide anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Garcia walked over to Emily's desk. "No 187 or Papa Bear today?"

"Oh, they're in. And both got called into Hotch's office a half hour ago," she said, continuing to try to see into the window. "I have no idea what's going on, but it can't be anything good."

Garcia set her folders down, looking in. "His usual Hotch face is gone, and Boy Wonder looks pretty upset. Do you think Strauss is cracking down on the anti-fraternization?"

"It's not like she can do anything to them, they're married now."

"…Maybe she's finally splitting up the team. It's what she's always wanted to do to us."

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "God, I hope not."

Garcia grabbed JJ as she walked by. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked, pointing to Hotch's office.

She shook her head. "I don't know, and Spence hasn't been talking to me as much lately, but he's been sort of withdrawn since-" she stopped herself, remembering that it was since his last negative pregnancy test.

"Since what?"

"Nothing important. If you find anything out, let me know?"

"Of course."

* * *

"We're going to have a case in Arkansas, and we'll need you, Reid. Are you okay leaving Parker with Garcia?"

"Absolutely. When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Spencer nodded, extremely happy that he'd be able to spend another night with her before having to leave. "Are we all set?"

Hotch nodded. "And congratulations you two."

Spencer gave a slight smile, thanking him before walking out. He and Morgan shared a look, both letting out the breath they didn't know they were holding, then he walked back to his desk.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked.

He glanced up from his folder, and seeing that nobody else was around, answered her in a low whisper. "He knows."

"Knows… _oh_. How?"

"It was still in my file for my doctor to keep Hotch updated."

She leaned over her desk to whisper to him. "So are you telling the team?"

He shook his head. "A few more weeks – once we're in the clear."

"Secret's safe with me."

* * *

The team was called to the conference room for the briefing shortly after the meeting. There was a killer near the University of Arkansas, killing students on their way back from the library late at night. There seemed to be a two day cooling off period, which is why Hotch saw it safe to leave the following morning. That night, they were packing their go-bags after putting Parker to sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?"

"Doctor says I can fly up to 36 weeks, so long as I don't run into any complications that keep me from doing so." He grabbed Morgan's book off of the nightstand, throwing it into his bag. "Reading material for the hotel room."

"_That's_ what you want to be doing in a hotel room at night?"

"With our co-workers in rooms on either side of us? Yes. You're reading and I'm sleeping."

Morgan smiled, zipping up his bag. "What did you tell Parker?"

"That the king needs his knights in shining armor to save the princes from the evil dragon, and while the knights are away, she's going to spend time with Aunt Penny. God knows what Garcia is going to teach her this time."

"Based on this experience? We'll see if we trust her again or ask Will for a favor."

"What about Clooney?"

"Will's going to stop by a few times a day to walk him and spend time with him so he doesn't get lonely."

Spencer nodded, zipping his bag and throwing it on the floor.

"Sure your stomach can handle flying?"

"Only one way to find out, right?"

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early to get Parker ready for preschool. Morgan put their go-bags in the trunk of the car while Spencer was getting Parker dressed.

"Are you going to be a good girl for Aunt Penny while we're gone?" he asked, zipping her jacket and putting on her hat.

She nodded, holding up her pinky.

"Aunt JJ taught you that, didn't she?"

"Uh huh," she said, poking him with her pinky finger. He smiled, kissing her finger and wrapping his around hers. "You know, daddy's really going to miss you while he's gone." He sat on her floor, grabbing her toys and putting them into a bag for her. "A whole lot."

She held out her arms. "THIS much?"

"Even more."'

She walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess."

"Love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

He sighed, exhaling and getting up, zipping up her bag. "Ready to go?"

She held up her arms to him and he picked her up, walking out to the car and setting her in the carseat, buckling her in.

They drove to the airstrip, where Garcia put Parker's bags in her trunk and set up her carseat in the backseat. Morgan picked up Parker, kissing her forehead. "What do you say when you're with Aunt Penny?"

"Please and thank you."

"That's my girl. Daddy and I will call you tonight, okay?"

She nodded, hugging his arm.

Spencer turned to Garcia after saying his goodbye, taking a deep breath and shouldering his bag. "I know you're going to, but just promise me you'll take good care of her."

She smiled. "I'll watch over her like a hawk, I promise. Dinner at 6, bath at 6:30, story time at 7:45. I'll call if so much as one little hair changes on her head."

"Thanks again for doing this."

"Anytime you need me, 187."

He smiled slightly, looking over at Morgan. "Time to say goodbye, Papa."

He kissed her forehead one last time, reaching in the backseat and buckling her in. "Bye, Princess."

She held up both her hands, waving to them. "Bye Papa. Bye Daddy."

Spencer smiled slightly, waving to her and taking Morgan's hand, walking over to the jet.

* * *

After the debriefing, Spencer decided to sit on the couch away from everybody and keep his eyes closed, willing his nausea and its unwelcome neighbor, his headache, to go away. Morgan looked over and resisted the urge to sit next to him and comfort him, knowing he went into his own world when he focused on something. JJ saw the distance between them and sighed, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Hey, Spence."

He took a deep breath, sighing, and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Is everything okay? I feel like we haven't talked much in the last few months."

He nodded, sitting up straight. "Everything's fine. Just a lot of the same thing."

She looked behind her to be sure nobody could hear her. "Listen, I saw you and Morgan in Hotch's office. If something's wrong, you can tell me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would something be wrong?"

"We haven't really talked since, you know, a few months ago."

He sighed, realizing he hadn't really had a conversation with JJ since the last negative pregnancy test.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through here. I can't even imagine wanting something so much and constantly being told no. it's probably so stressful, on both of you."

He chewed on his lip, hoping he could play along well. "Yeah, it's really hard."

"And the fact you made yourself sick over it and missed work? I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, let me know. Just please don't let this come between the two of you. I'd hate to see you guys back at square one after working so hard the past two and a half years."

He looked over at Morgan and back at her. "I won't let anything affect us. I promise."

She leaned over, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "I'm here for you."

He nodded, rubbing her back. "I know."

* * *

When she went back to her seat, he got up, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. Morgan, by instinct, wanted to follow him and rub his back, but knew he couldn't do so in front of the team.

JJ sighed, hearing him. "Is he okay?"

"Maybe he went near dairy again," Emily suggested.

"Or he could be nervous about his first time leaving Parker," Hotch added.

"Leaving a defenseless two and a half year old with Garcia? I'd be sick to my stomach too," Rossi said.

Morgan smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Trust me, that little firecracker is _far _from defenseless. She can take him down with a single push. She can _definitely_ hold her own."

He walked out of the bathroom and immediately back to the couch, curling up and pulling a blanket over his head.

"…Should I get him up?" JJ asked.

Hotch looked over, shaking his head. "He's fine. Morgan, when we get there I want you and Prentiss to go to the campus. Dave, you and I are going to talk to the administrators at the school. JJ, I want you and Reid back at the station, working on the profile."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's a case at a library and you want Spence with _me_?"

"You two work well together and we need a profile as soon as possible to release to the press."

She nodded, silently thankful that she'd be able to spend some time with him.

Shortly before landing, everyone turned to Morgan.

"…What?"

"The rule is you marry it, you wake it," Rossi said, pointing to the couch.

He got up, walking over to the couch and sitting beside him. "Up and at 'em, tiger."

He shook his head, curling up into a ball and clinging to the blanket tighter.

Morgan rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket off of his head. "Time to get up."

He groaned, slapping Morgan's hand for moving the blanket. After hearing laughter, he realized they weren't in the comfort of their own home and they were, in fact, on the jet. Blushing, he pulled the blanket over his head. "Sorry, Hotch."

Hotch smiled, shaking his head. "Trying to wake him without coffee, Morgan? You should know better after over a year of being married, let alone the ten years of knowing him."

"I've got it," Emily said, getting out of her seat and putting a bag of half caff into the coffee maker.

Spencer groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Look at that. He lives!" JJ exclaimed.

Spencer mock laughed, looking at Morgan. "Remind me why I married you?"

Morgan smirked. "Because you love me."

Emily walked over, handing the cup to Spencer. "Just the way you like it."

He mumbled a thank you and sipped it, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived in Arkansas, JJ and Spencer went straight to the police station and set up a conference room with a white board.

"Are you going to call Garcia, see how the first morning went?"

He shook his head. "I trust that she was dropped off at preschool and," he checked his watch, "is currently enjoying naptime."

She smiled, setting the case files on the table. "Aren't you the least bit worried about what Garcia has planned for the two of them?"

He thought for a second, then shook his head again. "Garcia's been a lot better, lately. Parker's cut down on the 'baby brother' comments since her last stay at Aunt Penny's."

"Speaking of, how's that going?"

He sighed, avoiding his instinct to put his hand on his stomach. "Let's just focus on the case for now. We can talk when we get back. Dinner, just the two of us, my treat?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He quickly scanned the case files, realizing that the unsub killed the same way every time: strangulation. He took a deep breath, trying to push his nausea aside, and looked at the map. "So they were abducted from the library, and dumped at various well known spots throughout the campus."

"Obviously he wants the attention and the media hype, and judging by the front page of the paper this morning? He got it."

He glanced down at the newspaper and sighed. "So this means it's only going to happen again, and probably sooner." He took out his phone, calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

He sat on the table, tucking his leg underneath himself. "Hey, Hotch. A few things. One, are we getting a copy of the security footage from the campus police?"

"On its way to the station as we speak."

"Great. Also, do we have security increased around campus tonight after dark?"

"Most of the officers are going to be patrolling."

"Be sure they double the security between the library and the first dormitory. If she sticks to the two-day cooling off period, tonight's the night."

"_She_? I think it's a little early to make that assumption."

"I'm not so sure. Judging by the strangulation marks on the male victims, it was by someone who was significantly shorter. Not to mention the bodies are found not far from the library, suggesting that the unsub isn't able to get them very far on their own."

"Good work, Reid. Morgan and Prentiss are on their way back now. And listen, if you need it, there's three rooms waiting at the hotel for us."

He turned around to be sure JJ was preoccupied. "Not now, but probably later. Thanks."

He hung up the phone, reaching behind him and grabbing one of the files.

"Three male victims and two females. Is it safe to assume she's going to attack a female next and continue the pattern?"

He sighed. "Most likely. But _why_ these victims?"

JJ took out her phone, calling Garcia.

"The all powerful PG at your service, how can I be of assistance?"

"Hey, Pen. Quick question for you."

"Shoot."

"Did any of our victims ever take the same classes or join the same clubs at the university? It doesn't matter their concentration or reasoning."

"Ooh, good question. I'll get back to you on that. Is junior g-man there?"

"Hey, Garcia," he called over his shoulder, setting the pictures on the whiteboard.

"Just so you know, Princess Parker has _quite_ the imagination."

He groaned. "What did she do now?"

She smirked. "Dropping her off at preschool this morning, she told me 'nice fight dragon', followed by 'safe pinces'. May I get a translation?"

JJ couldn't stop herself from 'aww'ing and he smiled. "Well, Derek and I had to explain the job to her in a way that didn't terrify her, so he decided it was a good idea to apply it to fairy tales. According to him, the king needed his knights in shining armor to fight the evil dragon and save the princes and princesses from the villains."

"That may just be the most adorable thing I've ever heard."

"Much better than your monsters line, Jayje. They didn't scare her away from a kid's favorite holiday."

"Very funny, Garcia. Let me know when you have my results."

"No problem. Garcia out."

JJ rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone. "Morgan really came up with that all on his own?"

He nodded, resting his feet on one of the chairs.

"Pretty impressive."

* * *

When the rest of the team made it back to the station, Spencer looked through their notes.

"So the unsub wants the media attention, but doesn't leave us any notes or clues?"

Morgan looked through his folder, taking out some photos. "These were left with the female bodies."

Spencer took the photos, reading the notes.

"Unsub is getting cocky," Emily noted, looking at the pictures over his shoulder. "'_I won't get caught_' and _'They're not worth it_'?"

He looked at the writing carefully. "I was right, we're definitely looking for a woman."

"Why do you say that?" JJ asked.

He stuck the photos on the whiteboard. "Women tend to use personal pronouns – in this case, I and they. Men usually use more common nouns and are more informational. Men also have an attachment to other words in writing, such as a, the, these, more, et cetera. None of those can be found in the notes. Combined with the fact that the unsub is shorter than the male victims, but seems to be the same height as the females? We have Garcia looking up old class schedules and clubs, to see if any of the victims were in anything together, but haven't heard anything yet."

Hotch nodded. "I think we're ready for a preliminary profile. Good job, you two," he said, looking between JJ and Spencer.

Spencer gave a slight smile as he finished putting the notes and pictures on the board.

"Reid, why don't you and Morgan go pick up lunch for the team while we deliver the profile?"

He saw the bone Hotch was throwing him and took it. "No problem."

* * *

While they were in the car, Spencer took a deep breath, exhaling.

"You okay, Spencer? You seemed to be getting pale in there." He reached over, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers.

He sighed. "Can you stop by the hotel first?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kind of dizzy and nauseous. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? I can leave you at the hotel. We have our preliminary profile and we just need to wait for Garcia to get back to us."

He groaned. "Derek, I'm fine. It happens."

"Are you sure? I can let you stay behind and sleep and I can go back to the station."

He pushed off Morgan's hand, annoyed. "Derek. I'm not here to take a nap. I'm here to get my job _done_. If it gets to a point where I can't handle it, I will let you know, but for the love of God, if you don't stop questioning me and trying to get me to sit back and do nothing, which I'd be doing at home, I swear that I will make the rest of this pregnancy an actual living hell for you. Now will you shut up and just drive to the hotel so I can get sick and brush my teeth?"

Morgan sighed, resting his hand on the wheel, going through the rest of the drive in silence.

Once they were on their way back to the station, Spencer took his lunch out of the bag, opening it and eating.

"What are you doing?"

Spencer poured the dressing on his salad, unwrapping a fork. "The thought of even smelling everyone's lunch is making my stomach turn, let alone being in the same room with it. So I'm going to have my lunch on the way back to the station, and while you guys are eating, I'm going to call Garcia and see what she's found."

"Are you sure?"

"Symptoms of pregnancy don't include uncertainty, Derek," he said, picking out the onions with his fingers and eating.

* * *

After they made it to the station, Spencer walked in ahead of Morgan, walking into the conference room and setting his bag down.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked on her way out to grab her food.

"Besides the fact that I seem to be married to an ignoramus? I'm fine."

She sighed. "Spence, I know this is a hard time for you, but you need to focus. Do you need to move up our dinner and talk about this?"

He shook his head. "It'll blow over."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, looking through the pictures and taking out his phone, calling Garcia.

"What can I do for you, Boy Wonder?"

"Hey, Garcia. I'm just wondering if you have anything on the search from earlier yet."

"You sound a little peeved off. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." He sat down on the table, looking at the whiteboard. "Any classes or clubs?"

"I'm still looking through a few of the schedules now. It seems like our second male victim and the second female victim were dating for a while, judging by their Facebook photos, and our first male victim was in a relationship with our first female victim."

"…So she's not targeting classmates, she's targeting couples."

"Bingo."

He sighed, looking at the board. "What about," he read the name off of the card, "Peter Bradley? Is he currently in a relationship?"

He heard her typing. "…Yes, yes he is. He was dating sophomore Natasha Griffin."

"She's our next target. These aren't random, she's picking these couples for a specific reason." He grabbed his marker, writing on the whiteboard. "How are the grades of the victims?"

"All made the Dean's List the past two semesters."

"I need you to do a little more digging, Garcia. Find out any other couples that are currently living on campus together. If we can't get to Natasha on time, she's going to move on to another couple that she'll start killing in two days."

"I'm on it, 187."

He hung up, his mind going into overdrive and rearranging the photos, writing on the board.

* * *

"What do you have, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"JJ and I had Garcia go through the student files and try to find classes or clubs that matched up, but nothing has yet. I thought we were back at square one until Garcia pointed something out. We thought she was attacking random students, or possibly classmates. What Garcia found was that each of the victims? Was dating one of the other victims." He pointed to the board. "Abigail Burke was dating James Michaels, and Nora Rogers was dating John Lawrence. I already had Garcia look into it, and our latest male victim is dating a sophomore named Natasha Griffin, and I called campus police about it. I also have Garcia looking into other couples on campus and attempting to find a link between the unsub and these couples."

"Spence, you are _never_ leaving us again," JJ said, stepping in front of the board and reading it.

He smiled, looking through the files. "Glad I could be of assistance."

* * *

That night, after they were assured there was heightened security, they all went back to the hotel to get some sleep. After eating, Spencer sat on the bed, calling Garcia.

"Hola, prodigy."

"Hey, Garcia. How did today go?"

"According to her teacher, Parker told her classmates, or at least attempted, that her Daddy and Papa were knights and they were fighting off evil to save princes and princesses."

Morgan laughed. "How did the teacher like that one?"

"She said that it was definitely a first for her. And when she got out of after school care, I picked her up and we came back to my place, where she had cut up raviolis for dinner."

"Sounds delicious. Where is she now?"

She looked around her apartment. "Currently petting Sergio, who seems to _love_ the attention."

"Think you can separate them and put her on for me?"

"I'm on it." She set down the phone and walked over, picking Parker up and walking back to the couch. "Daddy and Papa are on the phone." She reached over, putting the phone on speaker. "Go, 187."

"Hey, Parker."

"Daddy!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

He smiled. "Are you having fun with Aunt Penny?"

"Uh huh! Safe pinces?"

"No, uh, we haven't quite been able to save the princes and princesses yet. Hopefully we will soon so we can get home to you."

"Hi, Parker," Morgan said, sitting on the bed. He didn't notice when Spencer shifted away from him.

"Hi Papa!"

Garcia smiled. "After this, we're going to do story time, and then bedtime. If you guys are still gone tomorrow, want to do a video chat?"

"That sounds great. I love you, Parker. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" she leaned over, kissing the phone.

"Love you princess."

"Love Papa!"

Garcia took the phone. "Stay safe you two."

Spencer sighed. "Will do. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Over and out."

* * *

Once Garcia was off the phone, Spencer got up, plugging his phone in. He then walked over to the extra double bed, lying down.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, looking over at him.

"I'm going to bed."

"There's another bed right here."

"Yes, and I'd be sharing it with someone who thinks I shouldn't be on the job."

"I never said that."

"Oh, you didn't? I'm sorry, Derek, last I checked, you wanted me to sit here and do nothing while the rest of you work on this case. Know where I could've done that? At home."

"Then maybe you should've stayed there another case or two."

Spencer got up off the bed. "_Why_ would I sit at home and do nothing? We discussed this. The best place I can be is here. If I wasn't here, we wouldn't have as much information as we do at this moment. We wouldn't be this close to catching the unsub and who knows how many more couples she'd try to separate?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore, Spencer. You have to realize that."

"I'm sorry, I forgot the point where I stopped caring. I'm not in the line of fire. I'm not in the field. There is nothing that could happen to me doing what I am on this case. I don't know why you insist on treating me like a child here."

"Possibly because you're acting like one."

"_How_ am I acting like a child? Because I want to be responsible and do my job? I want to be able to make a difference with this job, Derek, and I'm doing that. You seriously need to stop."

"Well it's not like I got to do this last time. Excuse me for being inexperienced." Morgan realized what he'd said immediately after it left his mouth.

Spencer froze, gaping at him. "… I can't believe you just said that."

Morgan sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. You know I don't hold it against you for not telling me."

Spencer glanced at his phone, seeing a message from Emily.

_Keep it down. I can hear you in here._

He sighed, burying his head in his hands and leaning against the desk in the room. When Morgan finally dared to look up, he saw tears streaming down his face.

"Pretty Boy…"

"Don't."

Morgan got up, walking over and wrapping his arms around him, even when Spencer tried to push him away. He finally gave in, crying on his shoulder. Morgan bit his lip, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I'm sorry. You have every reason to hate me."

Morgan shook his head, rubbing his back and humming softly. "You did everything just fine. I'm not mad at you. I should be sorry. Please, calm down."

He sniffed, sighing.

"Come on. I'll go run you a bath and then we can lay down, get some sleep."

"I'm still mad at you," Spencer mumbled against his chest.

He sighed. "You can be. If you need me while you're in the bath, I'll be digging my foot out of my extremely large mouth."

"Good luck with that," Spencer said, going through his go-bag and grabbing pajamas.

* * *

While Spencer was in the bath, Morgan checked his phone and saw a text from Emily.

_Smooth one, baby daddy. You couldn't have been a bigger jackass._

He sighed. _Why thank you, Emily. I didn't realize that I messed up. Thanks for clarifying._

_Anytime. You owe him. And I'd better not hear this apology through the walls tonight or you'll be paying for the therapy._

_Not going to happen, trust me. _

JJ walked out of the bathroom, sitting on her bed. "Jesus, was that Spence and Derek?"

Emily nodded. "Morgan said all the wrong things and Reid got pissed. Remind me to never aggravate him."

"Having seen him really pissed off in labor? Good luck, Derek."

After Spencer walked out, he sighed, walking over to the bed and laying down, pulling the blankets over his head. Morgan bit his lip, laying down and wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist, resting his hand on the smaller man's stomach.

"I'm not angry at you. We know that you not telling me about Parker was a great decision. I'm just really nervous because this is my first time experiencing all of this. I'm sure you can understand." He kissed the back of his head, shifting closer.

Spencer sighed, not pushing him away, but not facing him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

He slipped his hand down, resting it on Morgan's. "And I'm not going to do anything stupid to put him or her in trouble. I worked too hard to let anything happen. You just need to trust me that I know what I'm doing. I've done this before just fine, and you need to understand that."

He nodded. "I do."

* * *

The next morning, Morgan was the first to wake up. He knew after he messed up last night, the last thing he'd want to do is aggravate Spencer any more. After getting dressed, he went out to grab a coffee and set it on the nightstand beside him.

Spencer groaned as the alarm clock went off, reaching over and turning off the alarm. He sat up in the bed, stretching. Seeing the cup of coffee on the nightstand, he reached over, picking it up and taking a sip.

"Feeling any better today?" Morgan asked cautiously, looking up from his book.

He thought for a second and nodded. "Less sick. More hungry."

"Well, the book says transitioning into the eleventh week, morning sickness starts to subside and hunger takes over."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Listen, Pretty Boy, about last night…"

Spencer shook his head, taking another sip. "Not now."

"Are you still mad?"

He shrugged, setting the empty cup in the trash can.

"If you are, I get it. I mean, I said something stupid and-"

Spencer rolled his eyes, walking over and shutting him up the best way he knew: kissing him. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against Morgan's. "Stop talking."

Morgan smiled. "Promise me that no matter what happens today, you'll take care of the little one?"

Spencer nodded slightly. "I promise."

* * *

When they walked into the station, Spencer went straight into the conference room. Looking at everyone's faces, he sighed.

"She got to her, didn't she?"

Hotch nodded. "Luckily, she's still alive. JJ and Rossi are at the hospital now, talking to her."

He leaned against the wall, taking a cup Emily offered him. "Thank you." He sipped it. "Wow, I did _not_ miss green tea."

"At least I made it disgustingly sweet for you."

"And for that, we thank you."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Prentiss, you know?"

"I found out when I went to visit Reid when he was out sick."

"When are you planning on telling the team?" Hotch asked, looking between them.

"Spencer wants me to do it within the next few weeks. That way we have it out there before they can start to guess."

"And you're not going to let this get in the way? Either of you?"

Spencer shook his head, taking another sip. "Definitely not. You're stuck with me for the next," he paused for a second, "twenty-five weeks. So long as there aren't any problems that arise, I'll be traveling until thirty-six weeks." He took the seat beside Emily, looking at the photos of the recent attack and quickly changed the subject. "She showed hesitation this time. The bruising isn't as consistent as it was on the other victims. She saw the police presence and panicked."

"This could be her undoing," Morgan commented, looking over his shoulder. "Do we have footage of this?"

Hotch nodded, pointing to the TV in the corner. "Ready and waiting."

Morgan waited for Hotch to look away, kissed Spencer's cheek, and walked over to the TV, turning it on.

Emily nudged Spencer's arm. "Are you two okay?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Fine, why?"

"…Because you two had a blowout last night?"

"Oh _that_? Trust me, that is _far_ from a blowout. You want a blowout? You have Derek take Parker out in the middle of winter without a hat and mittens on. Last night was pleasant in comparison to that."

"I can only imagine. When did that happen?"

"Last winter. She was sick for a week. Needless to say, he hasn't left the house without a hat since."

"Is that the week he was complaining about a sore back?"

"He was sleeping on the floor of her room, taking care of her every time she woke up sneezing, coughing, or crying."

"I couldn't even have the couch," Morgan called over his shoulder. "He said couches are for people who don't get their children sick."

"Never mess with Daddy Bear Reid – noted."

* * *

Once JJ got back from the hospital, she sat down at the table. "We have a physical description from Natasha."

Spencer leaned over, calling Garcia.

"What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"First, a quick confirmation my daughter made it to preschool this morning?"

"Even packed her a lunch myself – every other kid in that class is going to be insanely jealous."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Thank you. Now, we have a physical description for our unsub."

"Can you work your magic, Baby Girl?"

"I am somewhat hurt that you doubt me. Go for it, Boy Wonder."

He read off the description. "Short, probably below 5'6", short blonde hair and green eyes."

"Got it."

Rossi leaned over. "She also has a limp, so look for anyone with any recent injuries, whether athletic or otherwise."

"I shall look this up and get back to you ASAP."

* * *

A while later, Morgan's phone rang. He answered it, putting her on speaker.

"Talk to me."

"Are we talking dirty? Because last I checked you had a husband for that."

Spencer groaned, leaning back in his seat. "You're on speaker, Garcia."

She paused for a second. "…Obviously."

Hotch shook his head. "What do you have for us, Garcia?"

"I have our unsub, and you're going to love me more than you already do. All of the female victims? On the university's award winning gymnastics team. Recently, one member of the team, Danielle Elliott, fell during a floor routine and sprained her ankle, leaving her on the bench for the season. Is that not enough? I have more. The three male victims? Former boyfriends, or at least partners."

"Do we have an address?"

"She lives off campus and that address is on its way to you right… now!"

"You're the greatest, Baby Girl."

She smirked. "Oh, I know."

Hotch hung up the phone, looking around. "JJ and Reid, stay here. The rest of us are going to go get her."

Spencer leaned back in his seat, looking at JJ. "Not bad."

She shook her head. "I'd say we make a pretty good team."

"Don't let Garcia know that. She'll go back to nicknaming us."

* * *

On the flight, everyone got some much needed shuteye. JJ and Emily had taken the smaller table and chairs, while Hotch and Rossi were at the bigger table, leaving Spencer and Morgan on the couch. Morgan leaned back, letting Spencer get his feet up on the couch, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Someone's in a cuddly mood," Spencer commented, resting his head against Morgan's chest.

He smiled, kissing his forehead. "It's not very often we get the chance outside the house, so I'll take it."

Spencer rolled his eyes, lacing their fingers that were resting on his stomach. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "After twelve weeks is when you can tell the team. I just want to be sure this last week goes well and the baby's okay at the next appointment first."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "No problem. That's… next Wednesday, right?"

He nodded. "We'll need to cut out of work early. Emily's offered to take Parker if it runs late."

"Good. What's this I hear about you and JJ having a date?"

He smiled. "We haven't really talked in the last few months, and we miss it. One night next week, we're going out to dinner just to catch up."

"And what about Parker?"

"I have my husband to watch her for me because he's amazing and owes me one for the foot he had wedged in his mouth," he said, patting his cheek.

After arriving at the airstrip, Spencer looked at Hotch.

"I know we probably have to go back and do the paperwork, but-"

"Go pick up Parker. I'll see both of you in the morning. 9:00 a.m."

Spencer nodded. "No problem, thank you." He watched as Morgan grabbed their bags and followed them to the car.

"Letting the lovebirds go?" Rossi asked.

"Letting them get all the time they can with Parker. I've been there before and it's what they need after a case."

* * *

Spencer took out his phone once they got in the car, calling Garcia.

"Bonjour, mes amis."

"Hey, Garcia. Mind if we come pick up the Princess?"

"If you must. Belle is in the living room, watching a movie."

"I'm sorry, Belle?"

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "She's watching Beauty and the Beast, isn't she?"

"That she is, and she's loving every single second of it, which is why I'm sending you home with a copy."

"We'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"We'll be here."

They pulled up to Garcia's apartment building and they got out, walking up to her apartment. When Morgan knocked, Spencer could hear Parker 'shh'ing on the other side of the door. Once Garcia opened the door, Spencer walked in, sitting beside her. "What are we watching?"

She looked confused, then gasped, looking over at him. "Daddy!" She clung his arm, hugging him. "Safe pinces?"

He nodded, picking her up and hugging her. "Very safe princes and princesses."

"All thanks to Daddy's quick thinking and Aunt Penny's help," Morgan added.

Spencer kissed her forehead. "Did you have fun with Aunt Penny the last two days?"

She nodded. "Fun!"

"I'm the fun aunt!" Garcia said proudly. "I officially win."

Morgan smiled, hugging her. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"Pleasure was all mine. Your daughter is quite the little cuddle monster."

"Gets it from her father," they both commented, then gave each other a look.

"You two have a great night back home, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Spencer gave her a quick thank you before putting on Parker's jacket, zipping it up and putting on her hat.

Once they got home, they put Parker in front of the TV with Beauty and the Beast, due to her pleading. They sat on the couch, Spencer resting his head in Morgan's lap.

"It feels good to be home again."

"Mhm," Spencer mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next week at work went by smoothly, and before Spencer knew it, he was officially three months pregnant. Because it was his second pregnancy, Spencer was already starting to show, meaning he was wearing bigger clothes that he'd bought when he was pregnant with Parker. Luckily, since it was winter, he was able to wear layers and make it undetectable to anyone who didn't know. Where Spencer saw showing this early as a pain, Morgan was ecstatic about it, constantly trying to touch his stomach when they had a moment alone.

On Saturday afternoon, Morgan and Spencer were spending the day in, where Morgan read Spencer's books and Spencer watched movies with Parker.

"Did you know the b-a-b-y is already a half ounce?"

Spencer smiled. They'd started spelling out things related to the baby so they could for Parker to find out when they wanted her to. "The b-a-b-y is also developing the digestive system and building white blood cells."

Morgan read on, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive."

He smirked, pulling Parker into his lap. "Parker, we can watch something that isn't Beauty and the Beast, you know."

"No!" she whined.

He put his hands up. "Okay, it's staying."

She clapped, watching the TV.

* * *

When Spencer's phone rang, he leaned over to the table, grabbing it and checking the caller ID. "It's Aunt JJ."

"Me!" she said, reaching for the phone. He answered it and put it on speaker, handing it to her.

"Hi, Ay-Ay!" she squealed.

"Aw! Hi, Parker. What are you guys up to today?"

"Movie."

"Beauty and the Beast… again," Spencer added.

"That sounds awesome."

"Yeah!"

"Is it good?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you like Belle, or do you like Gaston?"

"Ew, not him. Belle."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Good choice. Can I talk to Daddy for a minute?"

"Uh huh," she said, shoving the phone back at her father.

He rolled his eyes, taking the phone off speaker. "Hey, Jayje. Or should I say, Ay-Ay."

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get that dinner we were talking about?"

He thought for a second. "Derek and I were just going to stay in…" he put his hand over the phone, "is it okay with you if I go out with JJ for a few hours?"

He looked up from his book. "Yeah, no problem. You girls need to gossip – ow!"

Spencer smiled, kissing Parker's forehead. "Good throw, princess."

"I see you've turned Parker against him."

"Just when he deserves it. What time were you thinking?"

JJ checked the clock. "In an hour, if that works for you?"

"Are you going to come here, or should I meet you there?"

"I can stop by there. I have a few presents to drop off for the princess."

"I swear, sometimes you're worse than Garcia."

"There is _no_ such thing as worse than Garcia. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up and he set his phone down. "Aunt JJ's coming by with presents for you."

She clapped. "Yay!"

An hour later, Spencer hit Morgan's leg. "Get rid of that before JJ gets here."

"You said we would tell the team at three months. Technically speaking, you are."

"What are you, me? Go put it away."

Morgan rolled his eyes, putting in a bookmark and walking to the bedroom, putting it in his nightstand drawer. He walked back, looking at him. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

* * *

He got up when JJ rang the doorbell, opening the door. He groaned internally when he saw several gift bags in her hands.

"Ay-Ay!" Parker yelled, running over and hugging her leg.

JJ smiled, setting the bags down and picking her up. "Hey there, Princess Parker. Are Daddy and Papa being boring adults today?"

"Uh huh. Papa reading. Daddy movies."

"You sure it's not _Daddy_ reading and _Papa_ watching movies?"

She shook her head then looked between them. "You really do become who you're married to."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "What's in the plans for you two?"

She set Parker down on the floor and let her tear through the bags. "Just going out to dinner, catching up. We should be back in time for you to have your standing Saturday date of cuddling on the couch and falling asleep before eleven."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds perfect." He leaned over, kissing Morgan softly. "You two have fun."

"I'll just pop in Beauty and the Beast… again. When Garcia has kids? I'm getting revenge."

"Get in line," JJ said, taking her car keys out of her pocket. "Ready?"

He nodded, following her out to the car and getting in. He buckled himself in as she pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant and put in their orders, JJ looked at him.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So what's been going on? We haven't talked in nearly three months."

He shrugged, sipping his coffee. "A lot of the same thing. Parker's in pre-school now, and her teachers absolutely love her. They say she has the most imagination they've seen in a kid in a while. She still loves being read to and spending time with us, which I'll take advantage of now because come the teenage years, she'll want nothing to do with me."

"That's not exactly true. She's taking after you already, so it's entirely possible she's going to continue being like you."

"Oh God, I hope not. Here's hoping with Derek as her father, she has somewhat of a social life. Anyway, how's Henry?"

"He _loves_ first grade. He's taking after you too. Comes home with A's on his paper and says he's just like you."

"He does not."

"Oh yes, he does."

Once the food got to the table, JJ raised an eyebrow.

"…What?"

"Not your usual 'burger and fries'."

He shook his head. "I've started eating better," he said, pouring the dressing onto his salad.

"New year's resolution?"

He thought for a second, then nodded.

"You're stronger than I am. I ditched mine two weeks ago."

He smiled, picking up his fork and eating. "I win."

"That you do. Did you guys do anything for Valentine's this year? Though I don't see how he'll top the one a few years ago."

He shook his head. "That's when I was sick so, being the old married couple we are? We cuddled in bed and fell asleep by 9:30."

"Party animals," she commented.

"So," she said after they'd finished, "want to go for a walk or something? Unless you want to get right home."

He shrugged, signing the receipt and tucking the card back in his wallet. "I could go for a walk."

"Fantastic," she replied, pulling on her coat and zipping it. He smiled slightly, getting up and putting on his own jacket. JJ could've sworn she saw his stomach swollen, but shook her head.

"What?"

Her eyes snapped up. "Nothing, ready?"

He nodded, pulling on his scarf and following her out.

* * *

As they walked through the park, JJ was tiptoeing around the subject she really wanted to talk about.

"So, Derek's started reading in his spare time?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I've gotten him into it. Just a few things from the bookshelves in the office, nothing too entertaining."

"That explains why he never brings it to work or on the jet."

"Exactly."

She bit her lip. "How are you two doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "We're fine, why?"

"I heard you two arguing in your hotel room on the last case. I just wanted to be sure you didn't need to talk about anything."

He shook his head. "That was just a disagreement, everyone has them."

"Does it have anything to do with you still trying?"

He sighed, stopping in his tracks.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I just don't want you two to go backwards after working so hard to get where you are."

"I really appreciate the concern, but I promise we're fine. If anything does go wrong, you know you'll be the first person I call to talk about it."

She smiled slightly. "So are you two still trying, or-"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "We've sort of taken a break from it. What about you and Will? Any more LaMontagnes in the future?"

"We've discussed it, at length actually, and we decided with how demanding both of our jobs are, and with how hard it is for us to be away from Henry, we really don't need to add to it. Besides, Henry told Will the other day he's happy you had Parker, because it's like he has a sister."

"And the cycle continues, with the roles reversed."

"That it does."

"Here's hoping Parker can hold her own with Henry. If they're anything like us? She's going to have to."

"Are you saying I'm demanding?"

"No. I'm saying you're a Jareau, and Jareaus tend to like to take the reins in the situation while us Reids just sit back and let it happen."

"Ah, but there's another variable in this equation: Morgans don't let anyone get in their way."

He smiled. "Then she's definitely going to be a little firecracker. Henry had better watch out."

"And she's going to be insanely protective of her little brother or sister, whenever that happens."

"What?"

"I know you two aren't going to give up completely, and I know that one day, you're going to find a way to get Derek a son."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think. I know. Spencer Reid never gives up on something he wants, no matter what gets in his way."

He sighed, hugging her. "Thank you."

She rubbed his back. "I know you two are going to figure this out."

* * *

After getting back to the house, JJ walked in after Spencer to see Parker before she headed home.

Morgan handed a paper to Parker. "Go on, give it to her."

Parker looked down at the paper, shaking her head.

"Does Princess Parker have something for me?" she asked, walking over and sitting beside her table.

"She colored it for her 'Ay-Ay' as soon as you left."

"Is that true?" she asked, looking at Parker.

Parker looked up at her with her puppy eyes and held out the paper to her. "Uh huh."

JJ glanced down at the paper and smiled. "This is the best colored princess castle I have _ever_ seen."

Parker gasped, looking at Morgan.

He smiled. "See? I told you, princess."

JJ reached over, hugging Parker. "I'm going to put this right on the fridge when I get home so Henry and Uncle Will can see it. Is that okay?"

She nodded, squeezing her arm, hugging her tight.

JJ smiled, kissing her forehead. "I've got to get home. How about sometime, me and you spend the _whole_ day together, just us girls, and give your Daddy and Papa a break?"

She looked up at Spencer. "Can I?!"

Spencer smirked. "Of course. Anytime Aunt JJ has the time."

Parker gave her another hug before JJ got up. "I'll see you two on Monday?"

Spencer nodded. "We'll be there."

She gave them a slight wave before walking out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

That night, after putting Parker to bed, Spencer laid down on their bed, exhausted.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, resting a hand on his stomach.

"You lied to JJ today, didn't you?"

He sighed, nodding again.

Morgan reached over, resting his hand on his stomach. "If you want, I can tell the team sometime in the next week. The doctor said at our appointment this week that the risk of miscarriage or anything else happening to the baby is significantly lower, so it's safe."

Spencer rested his hand on Morgan's. "After telling the team, you realize we have to tell Parker?"

Morgan smiled. "That's going to be an adventure. Do I need to tell her too?"

Spencer shook his head. "We can do that one together. Though if she asks about the birds and the bees? All yours."

Morgan kissed his cheek and turned off the light on the nightstand. Spencer moved over, curling up on his side and resting his head on Morgan's chest. At least once the team knew, it was one less thing for him to worry about involving the pregnancy.


	4. Chapter 4

Week 13-16

Once Spencer made it out of the first trimester, they decided that it was time to tell the rest of the team. He only hoped that Garcia and especially JJ wouldn't be mad at him for keeping it a secret for so long.

"So," Spencer started, eating his breakfast, "how are you going to tell the team?"

"Hm?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced over at Parker, who was preoccupied with her pancakes. "About the b-a-b-y."

"Well, the best and most private way to tell them about our b-a-b-y is to do something in the BAU room, so I figure I'll just call them all in there."

"Something… I could always suggest ordering out lunch for the day."

"That could work. Do you want to be there when I do it?"

He thought to himself for a second and nodded. "I'm not going to let you get all the glory. I am the one carrying the b-a-b-y, after all."

Morgan smiled. "Do you want me to do it today?"

"The sooner, the better." He got up, putting his plate in the dishwasher. He walked over and sat beside Parker. "You know, Princess. About three years ago right now? Papa found out about you."

Parker looked at him, clapping her hands together.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "And you are the _best_ surprise that Daddy ever got."

"Papa too," Morgan added, getting up and refilling his coffee. "Want a cup?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'll grab one on the way to work."

"Are you going back to green tea again?"

He sighed, cleaning off Parker's tray. "Eventually, yes. Half caff is _not_ just as good, despite what people want to say."

"I'll enjoy it enough for the two of us, how's that?"

Spencer shot him a glare and unbuckled Parker from her high chair, picking her up. "You're not funny."

* * *

He walked to Parker's room, opening her closet door. "What do you want to wear today, Princess Parker?"

She looked in, pointing to a sweater that matched the vest he was currently wearing.

He smiled. "That it is." He got her dressed after minimal struggle and packed her backpack. "What are you doing at preschool lately?"

"Al-bet."

"The alphabet? _Wow_. That sounds like fun. Want to tell me about it when you get home tonight?"

She nodded, pulling on her jacket and pointing to the zipper. He walked over, pulling it up for her. He tied up her hair and put on her hat. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" she said, holding up her arms to him.

He picked her up, groaning and kissing her forehead. "You're becoming a big girl on Daddy. I'm not sure I can keep carrying you around."

She pouted. "Papa do it."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he said, smiling and picking up her backpack, walking out to the car and buckling her in. He got in himself, starting the car and buckling himself in. When Morgan got in beside him, he pulled out of the driveway.

"I told Parker that I wouldn't be able to carry her soon, and she has a solution."

"Oh you do now, Princess?" Morgan asked, turning around to face her. "What is that?"

"Papa do it!"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I guess Papa will have to do it."

* * *

When they got to the garage, Spencer parked, leaning over and kissing him.

Morgan smiled, pulling back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my fill for the day. Now shh," he said, pulling him back in.

A few minutes later, Spencer pulled back, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Forget Pretty Boy. I'm going to have to start calling you Tiger for how much you've been mauling me."

"If you start calling me Tiger anywhere but the bedroom, I'll start calling you 'that thing that sleeps on the couch'. And I'll be sure to specify that it's not Clooney."

"Harsh."

He shrugged, picking up his bag and putting it over his shoulder, grabbing his coffee out of the cup holder.

* * *

After getting to his desk and setting down his coffee, it felt like a waiting game for Morgan to call the meeting. Halfway through the day, he saw him go into Hotch's office, presumably to ask permission to call said meeting.

"You okay, Reid?"

He looked across his desk at Emily. "I'm fine, why?"

"You seem really nervous. Is something wrong with… things?"

He shook his head. "_Things_ are perfectly fine. Derek's going to tell everyone about _things_ today so _things_ will finally be out there."

JJ walked over to her desk, sitting down. He had to admit that JJ being down in the bullpen as a profiler now was a welcome change, giving him someone else to talk to. He did wonder, however, what it would be like down there once Morgan made the announcement. She looked over at them. "What are _things_? Anything good?"

"No," Emily and Spencer said together, looking back at the folders on their desks.

"And Garcia calls me and Spence the Wonder Twins? You two have unison down to a science."

Spencer smiled, grabbing his cup and taking a sip. He glanced up when Morgan was leaving Hotch's office and saw him giving him a subtle thumbs up and holding up two fingers. He turned back to JJ and Emily. "Are you guys up for ordering lunch today, maybe eating in the BAU room?"

JJ shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

He looked through the takeout menus, fanning them out and holding them out to JJ. "Your pick."

She closed her eyes, picking out one of the menus and looking through.

When it was time to pick up the order, Morgan offered to get it with Spencer. On the drive back from the restaurant, Morgan reached over, lacing their fingers together. Spencer smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, taking his hand and putting it on his stomach. "Baby wants us to."

"Oh do they now?" Morgan asked, rubbing his hand on his stomach. "And let me guess, baby is going to be used as a means of getting your way over the next seven months or so?"

He shrugged. "Baby wants what baby wants."

* * *

Once they were back at the BAU, Morgan grabbed the bags out of the backseat and walked over to the elevator with Spencer. Walking inside, Spencer pressed the button for their floor and looked at Morgan.

"Why do you _never_ wear any of your collared shirts? You make my life _very_ difficult."

"Why, because you have a habit of marking me like the tiger you are?"

"Watch it."

Reaching their floor, they walked to the BAU room, Spencer taking a seat and grabbing his food out of one of the bags. Slowly, the rest of the team made their way in, picking out their food and sitting down.

"Not that we don't appreciate the free meal, because trust me, we do," Emily started, looking between them, "but what's all of this about? We could've easily done this in the break room."

Spencer sighed, looking over at Morgan.

"What's wrong? You two aren't getting divorced, are you? I _so_ can't handle that heartbreak," Garcia said, "I can't be forced to choose sides here. That's just not fair."

"Calm down, Baby Girl. We're still married, and it's not in _my_ plans to separate any time soon."

Spencer kicked him under the table. "It's not in mine either, though if you keep that up, it may be."

Rossi shook his head. "They don't have it in them to get divorced."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Hotch asked.

The team collectively laughed while Morgan cleared the plates off the table, he and Spencer standing up.

"So what _is_ this about?" JJ asked.

Morgan exhaled. "Well, as you may or may not know, Spencer and I have been trying to have another baby since after the wedding. If you do the math, that's a year and four months."

"And a week," Spencer added.

"Are you two adopting a little Morgan-Reid?" Garcia asked.

"As great as that would be, no," Spencer answered, and looked over at Morgan.

"Are you pregz?" she guessed again.

"Am I what?"

JJ gasped. "You are _not_."

"Not what?" Rossi asked.

Morgan smiled. "Everyone? We're going to have another baby."

* * *

JJ squealed, jumping out of her seat and hugging Spencer. "Finally!"

He smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry we waited so long to tell you, but we just wanted to be sure everything was going smoothly first."

Garcia walked over, hugging Morgan and looking over at Spencer. "How far along are you? When's the little one making their debut?"

"14 weeks as of yesterday, and I'm due the beginning of September."

Rossi walked over, shaking Morgan's hand and patting his arm. "Congratulations."

Morgan shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Congratulations to _him_? I'm the one incubating a fetus inside of me right now."

Rossi chuckled, shaking his head. "Congratulations, Reid. And good luck." He turned back to Morgan, lowering his voice. "And good luck to you putting up with that until September."

Hotch looked over at them. "So, Reid, when you come on cases with us-"

"I'll be back at the station, out of harm's way. Trust me, getting shot this pregnancy is the absolute _last_ thing on my list."

Emily smiled, walking over and hugging him. "Congrats. _That_ explains the sick days and the smell of green tea coming from your desk."

"Don't remind me. September can't come soon enough," he said, resting a hand on his stomach.

Garcia gasped. "You're already showing! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. When are you all mine again?"

"Doctor says I'm fine to fly up until 36 weeks and I can work up until my due date, so long as problems don't arise. With how paranoid Derek is? I'm not too worried."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, looking at Morgan. "Paranoid? You?"

He shrugged. "I've been reading the books – there's some scary stuff in there. You know the baby is the size of a closed fist right now?"

Spencer looked around and saw Rossi balling his fist and seeming surprised.

"Does Princess Parker know yet?" Garcia asked.

Morgan shook his head. "You know before she does. We're thinking of the right way to break it to her."

"Oh, she is going to be so excited!"

He smiled and ran his hand over his stomach, happy that the cat was out of the bag and he didn't need to worry about blowing it anymore.

* * *

On the drive to pick up Parker that night, they decided it would be the right time to let Parker know she'd be a big sister. How they were doing it was up for debate.

"Maybe we should just tell her outright?"

"Derek, she's two and a half. She's not going to just take 'here's your dinner, oh, by the way, you're getting a little brother or sister in September.'"

"Then how do you suggest we do it?"

He sighed, thinking to himself. "Well, we don't necessarily know how she'll react. She could be ecstatic that she's finally getting the baby she's been pestering us for, or she could be extremely aggravated that she's not going to be getting all of the attention."

"You read up on this, didn't you?"

"Four books and twelve articles."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "However you want to do it is fine by me."

He chewed on his lip. "Well according to the books, it should be positive and straightforward. Maybe… maybe we can tell her, and then have her tell your mother? She'll be excited that she knows and that she can share the news with somebody else."

"That sounds like it could work."

"And we can set up a calendar in the house that shows her how long it'll be before she has her sibling. She can learn the concept of time and not have her constantly asking us when they're coming."

Morgan parked and leaned over, kissing his cheek."Perfect."

* * *

Spencer smiled, getting out of the car and walking inside. Once Parker saw him, she ran over, hugging his legs.

"Did you have fun today?"

She nodded, taking his hand and pulling him over to her desk, pointing to her paper.

"You started writing?"

Her teacher walked over. "You must be Spencer."

He nodded, standing up. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Parker is an absolute delight to have in class. She has quite the imagination and always has nice things to say about her family."

He smiled, putting her things into her backpack and zipping it up. "Daddy's little girl. Just a heads up for tomorrow? Tonight we're sharing the news about a new," he looked and saw she was distracted, "b-a-b-y, so she's going to have a lot to say."

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure we'll hear all about it tomorrow."

He bent down, pulling on Parker's jacket and zipping it up. He reached in her bag, taking out her hat and putting it on her head. "Papa and I have something to tell you tonight. Are you excited?"

"Uh huh!"

He shouldered her bag, walking out to the car and buckling her into the carseat.

"What did she do today?" Morgan asked, starting the car.

"She started writing the alphabet today."

He gasped, turning around to face her. "You did not."

"Did too!"

He shook his head. "You're getting old on Papa, Princess," he said, pulling out of the parking spot and driving.

* * *

After they got home and had dinner, they sat in the living room, watching Beauty in the Beast. Spencer was currently marking a calendar, to show Parker the countdown to when she'd be a big sister. Once the movie was over, Spencer squeezed Morgan's hand, chewing on his lip.

"Hey, Parker, can Papa and I talk to you?"

She turned around, walking over and sitting in front of them.

"There you go, big girl," Morgan said, sitting up. "Daddy and I have something to tell you."

"Do you remember what you were asking for, but you didn't get, because we couldn't do it?"

"Baby," she said quickly, looking between them.

Morgan looked at him. "Oh, she _definitely_ takes after you."

He smiled, sitting on the floor beside her. "Parker? You're going to be a big sister."

She looked up at Morgan, who sat on her other side. "Princess? Daddy's going to have a baby."

She shook her head. "Nuh uh."

Spencer laughed softly, rolling up his shirt and showing her his swollen stomach. "The baby's inside Daddy. See?"

She leaned over, pressing her hand on his stomach. "Baby?"

Morgan reached over, putting his hand beside hers. "There's a baby in there."

She squealed, kissing his stomach and clapping her hands. "Baby!"

Spencer grabbed the calendar off the couch, flipping through it. "When we get here, you're going to have your little brother or sister."

She stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Are you happy you're going to be a big sister, Parker?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Parker, do you want to tell Grandma for us? Do you want to let Grandma know we're having a baby?"

She looked over at him, gasping. "Yeah!"

He took his phone off the table, putting it on speaker and dialing his mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Gramma!" Parker yelled, clapping and sitting in Spencer's lap.

"Hello there, Princess Parker."

"Hi, Gramma!"

Morgan smiled. "Parker has something she wants to share with you, Mom. From all of us."

"Does she? What is it, Parker?"

She looked up to Spencer for approval.

"Go ahead."

"Parker?"

"Fran, we're going to-" Spencer started.

"BABY!" Parker interrupted.

Spencer smiled, kissing her forehead. "Good job."

"Derek, you'd better not be playing with me here."

He shook his head. "We're not, mom."

"I'm fourteen weeks along as of yesterday. I'm due September 7th."

She gasped. "Congratulations, both of you. Especially you, Spencer. I know how hard you worked for this."

"Hey, I helped here," Morgan added.

"Honey, once you've gotten pregnant, you can take the glory."

"Ha!" Spencer said, running a hand through Parker's hair as she kissed his stomach.

"How's Parker taking the news?" Fran asked.

"Judging by the fact she hasn't stopped kissing Spencer's stomach since we told her? I'd say she's pretty happy."

"Did you tell the team yet?"

"Well, Hotch found out from Spencer's doctor, and Emily found out when she came to check on Spencer when he was hit with morning sickness-"

"How bad was it, Spencer?"

"I was home for nearly a week. Emily came to check on me and saw the reading material on Derek's nightstand."

"Derek, honey, not your smartest move."

"ANYWAY," he said, hoping to get back on topic, "we told the rest of the team this afternoon. They're just happy we've finally done it."

"I expect updates."

"Trust me, Fran, you'll get them. In another four weeks, we should know if it's a boy or a girl. We'll update you as soon as we know."

"I can't wait. Take care of yourselves. And Derek, take good care of the two of them."

"Spencer and Parker? I am."

"No, Derek, Spencer and the baby. Keep reading up and be sure he's taking good care of himself. Not that I don't trust you, Spencer, because you did an amazing job the first time, but this time you have Derek-"

"Don't worry, with how much he's reading, he's already being a pain in my backside about staying healthy and safe."

"Good boy. I'll let you two go."

"Bye, Gramma!"

"Bye, Mom," Morgan said, hanging up and turning to Spencer. "This went well."

"Indeed."

* * *

One afternoon, while Parker was down for her nap, they decided to get a nap in themselves. Morgan woke up a while later to find Spencer sitting up on their bed, running his hand over his swollen stomach, whispering to it. Not wanting to let him know he was awake, he laid there, closed his eyes, and listened.

"So you're nearly sixteen weeks old now – twenty-four more weeks and you should be here with Daddy and Papa. You know, when I was having your older sister? He didn't know he was her father, but he was still there for Daddy, and took the news really well. He's been amazing ever since he found out. He can't _wait_ to finally meet you. Neither can I."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his stomach softly.

Spencer smiled, running a hand over his head. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhm. Sleep well?"

He nodded. "Parker's still asleep, too."

"Is that so?"

"Probably will be for another half hour."

Morgan smirked. "Oh?"

"Der-EK!" he whined.

Morgan sat up, grabbing the back of Spencer's neck and kissing him. Spencer smiled, reaching down and pulling off Morgan's shirt.

Morgan pulled back. "Well, well, _someone_ is feeling frisky."

"Shut up," he mumbled, kissing his neck, biting softly. "Your child is making me so unbelievably, for lack of a better word, aroused. And if you don't take care of it, so help me GOD-"

"Aroused? Oh, you mean _horny_?"

"Derek, because I love you, I'm only telling you this once more. Shut up."

Morgan smiled, getting off the bed.

"What – where are you going?"

"I'm closing the door so on the off chance our daughter wakes up from her nap early, she doesn't somehow jump the gate in her doorway and run in, causing us to need to pay for _several_ therapists in her future."

"Fine," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "But you'd better hurry up."

"Your wish is my command," Morgan said, closing their bedroom door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Morgan's phone started going off.

"Ignore it," Spencer snapped, biting his neck softly.

Morgan bit his lip, holding back his moan. "It could be my mom, or one of my sisters."

"I'll call whichever 'her' it is back later. They like me. They'll understand."

Morgan reached over, checking the caller ID on his phone, sighing. "Or work."

Spencer groaned, burying his head in Morgan's chest. "Fine. But let the record show that I _hate_ Aaron Hotchner. Saturdays are meant for cuddling and other… marital couple activities."

Morgan sighed, answering his phone. "Hey, Hotch."

"I need both of you at the BAU in an hour."

Spencer whimpered, burying his head in his pillow.

"…Is everything okay?"

Morgan sat up. "Everything's fine. What about Parker? If Garcia's going to be working…"

"Will has offered to take her for the length of the case. He'll meet you here to pick her up."

"We'll be there," he said, hanging up and looking at Spencer.

"Case?" Spencer asked, looking up at him.

"Afraid so, Pretty Boy."

He groaned, getting off the bed. "Hotch can deal with me showering first. Care to join me?"

Morgan shook his head. "Water conservation?"

"You bet." He gathered their clothes, grabbing a baby monitor and walking to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

* * *

While Spencer was getting ready, Morgan packed Parker's bags.

"Daddy and Papa have to go work for a few days, Princess," he said, putting her clothes in the bag, zipping it up.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him with her puppy eyes.

He sighed, picking her up. "With our job? Sometimes, the villains don't take into account that Daddies and Papas have their own lives and their own princesses to take care of. They only worry about being the bad guys. But because of that? You're spending time with Uncle Will and your cousin Henry. Don't you miss them?"

She sighed, nodding. "Baby?"

"The baby's going to be safe inside of Daddy. Papa's not going to let anything happen to either of them."

She looked at him, holding up her pinky.

He smiled, wrapping his pinky around hers, kissing her forehead. "You know Papa loves you, right?"

"Uh huh."

Spencer sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Ready to go?"

Morgan nodded, handing Parker to him. "I'll get everything out in the car."

Spencer kissed her forehead. "Are you going to miss Daddy? Daddy's going to miss you."

"Uh huh! Baby too!"

"Do you want to say bye to the baby? The baby can hear you."

"Yeah!"

He smiled, sitting on the floor, setting her down and rolling up his shirt. "Go ahead."

She leaned over, kissing his stomach softly. "Bye, baby. Love you."

* * *

When they arrived at the garage at the BAU, Will was parked near their spot, waiting. Spencer picked up Parker out of her carseat, setting her down and taking her hand. She looked both ways and walked across the spots over to Will. Will smiled, picking her up.

"Hello there, Princess."

"Hi," she said, waving.

"Thanks for doing this, Will. We really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all. It'd just be me and Henry at the house. We could use some company."

Morgan walked over with Parker's bags and carseat, setting it up in his backseat.

"I hear some congratulations are in order," Will said, looking between them.

"Baby!" Parker said, clapping her hands together.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Sixteen weeks soon."

"I know it's a little ahead of the game, but are you findin' out the gender? JJ wanted to be surprised with Henry, and I know you wanted to find out about Parker."

"Absolutely," Morgan said, setting her bags in the car and closing the door.

"Good luck to both of you."

"Thanks," Spencer replied, kissing Parker's forehead. "Be good for Uncle Will, okay?"

She nodded, holding out her pinky, which Spencer wrapped his around. Morgan did the same and after a goodbye to Will, they walked into the BAU.

* * *

They walked into the BAU room, and they made it just before Hotch. Spencer sighed, sinking into his seat and picking up his folder.

"Well well well, what were _we_ up to this wonderful Saturday afternoon?" Garcia chimed, looking at the two of them. "Running a little late…"

"Not today, Baby Girl," Morgan warned.

She raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Spencer and back at him. "Oh, you two were-"

"Garcia," Spencer snapped.

She shook her head as Hotch walked in, turning to face him. "I told you to wait to call them until last. You had to go and cockblock my junior-G man."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, looking at her. Spencer could feel his face reddening and immediately hid it in the case file.

Rossi glanced over at Emily, who simply said, "you don't want to know."

Spencer groaned. "Can we just focus on the case? The status of my sexual health, or current lack thereof, is not something that needs to be discussed at work."

Garcia smirked. "Your growing belly is proof that your health is _just _fine, Boy Wonder, but if you insist."

JJ reached over, rubbing Spencer's back as Garcia brought the images up on the screen.

"Sorry to put a damper on all of your weekends, but this one definitely couldn't wait," she started, pointing to the screen. "We have a serial killer in Vergeness, Vermont. Never heard of it? Neither have I. Population is just over 2,500. So far, we have nine victims in ten days."

"Not much of a cooling off period," Rossi said.

"_Nine_? And they're just calling us in now?" JJ asked, flipping through the pictures on her tablet.

"It's not so much the number as what they've started doing to the bodies," Hotch explained, looking up at Garcia.

She turned her back and brought up the pictures. "All of our victims are men in their early to mid-thirties with brown hair."

"Quite the specific victimology," Emily observed.

"Not only that. They're kidnapped during the day and a few hours later, their body turns up in the same area… in pieces."

"Like the Black Dahlia?" Spencer asked.

"Bingo, Boy Wonder."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "So the unsub is just dumping the body in the middle of the day, in pieces, without a single person seeing it?"

"Which is why the local PD has called us in. Wheels up in 30," Hotch said, gathering his things and walking to his office.

* * *

As the room started to empty, Spencer sighed, getting up.

Emily looked over at him. "You okay, Reid? You're not going to pass out on me, are you?"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Definitely not. There's plenty of symptoms, but none of them are dizziness. Not quite yet, anyway."

"How's the little one treating you?" she asked as they walked over to their desks.

He put a few of his books into his satchel. "He or she is treating me great. The only morning sickness I had was that one week. So far, this one's a lot easier than Parker was on my body-"

"That's because it's a boy," Garcia interrupted.

"What? How do you know?"

"It feels different, you look different, you're acting different. The only explanation is that you're having a boy this time."

"…Or the fact that second pregnancies are significantly different from the first ones, considering you show and get symptoms earlier on?"

"I'm with Reid on this one."

"Okay, Em, I bet you that Boy Wonder and Adonis are having a little boy."

Spencer leaned against his desk. "What's the bet?"

JJ thought to herself. "…Loser has to babysit Parker while you're in the hospital having the baby."

Emily smiled, taking Garcia's hand and shaking it. "Bet's on. When do you find out, Reid?"

"My next appointment's in two weeks. Garcia, how many bets do you have on the gender of my unborn child?"

"A few."

He rolled his eyes, shouldering his bag. "Have fun with your bets while I spend the next twenty-four weeks or so getting bigger."

Morgan walked over. "Don't you mean better?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, elbowing him. "You have me, I married you, I'm having your child. Shut up."

JJ smiled, shaking her head and following them out to the elevator.

* * *

When they landed, Hotch and Rossi decided to go to half of the dump sites, while Morgan and Prentiss took the others. While they did that, JJ and Spencer went to the coroner's office to look at the bodies.

"Sure your stomach can handle this?"

He nodded. "If I can't, I'll walk back to the station."

"Crazy unsub who likes kidnapping thirty-something year old brunettes? Not happening. Derek is probably talking Emily's ear off about how much he doesn't want you to be here."

"Well, tough luck for him because until this one says no," he started, motioning toward his stomach, "I'm staying on the job."

"Just as hard headed as you were with the first one, I see."

He nodded as the car parked, getting out and shouldering his bag. While they were inside, Spencer could feel the coroner's eyes on him. Having dealt with people staring at him his entire first pregnancy, he was used to it.

"Hey, JJ, check this out…"

She walked over, standing beside him. "What's up?"

He pointed to the lines on the limbs. "Clean cuts."

"The unsub knew what he was doing. The cuts are consistent on all of them too."

He sighed. "They definitely need to have extensive knowledge of anatomy."

"Do you have a copy of your reports ready?" JJ asked, turning to the coroner.

He handed her the folder. "All set."

She gave a quick thank you and they walked out to the car, getting into the SUV.

"Feeling okay?"

He nodded, resting a hand on his stomach. "For now."

"If you need to go back to the hotel or something, let me know. I can make it so Derek doesn't find out."

"And _this_ is why you're my favorite person on the team."

"Including Derek?"

"Right about now? Yes."

* * *

When they made it back to the station, Spencer looked through the files they got from the coroner.

"How long before Derek tries to keep me out of harm's way?"

"Oh, he's contemplating it already, I'm sure."

A while later, the rest of the team walked in while Spencer was working on a geographical profile.

"Anything yet, Reid?" Hotch asked.

He shook his head, looking between the dump sites. "They don't form any sort of pattern and they're scattered around the city, which is alarming considering how small the city actually is."

"What did you two find at the morgue?" Rossi asked, looking between him and JJ.

"On all of the decapitated limbs, the cuts were precise," JJ said, setting the photos down on the table, "which tells us that our unsub has studied the human body enough to know where to make clean cuts."

"Judging by the lack of cooling off period, the unsub's attacking again today," Emily added. "Is there a warning out for males to not travel alone?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, but exactly who is going to listen? Men are cocky and want to believe they're invincible, so they're going to do whatever they want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked. They all looked over at him. "Point taken."

Rossi flipped through the folder from the coroner's office, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Not only were the victims all in their early thirties with brown hair, but they had another trait in common – their sexuality."

Spencer leaned over, peeking over Rossi's shoulder. "They were all in relationships with males."

Morgan shot up from his seat, grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging him to an office, closing the door. "I'm putting you on the next flight home."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're exactly what this unsub is looking for. I'm getting you home as soon as possible."

He groaned. "Derek, for the last goddamn time, I am working until the baby tells me otherwise. I'm not leaving just because the unsub could come after me. That can happen on _any_ case. Do you _really_ think the team is going to let anything happen to me?" Morgan froze, stumped. "Exactly. I'm not going home and that's final."

"Do you not realize how serious this is?"

"Yes, Derek, as a matter of fact I do. And I need you to believe that I know what I'm doing and I'm going to take care of myself."

"The first sign of any danger, for either of you-"

"I'll get the first flight out of Vermont back to Quantico, I promise."

Morgan sighed, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "I just worry about you. My little bad luck magnet."

Spencer rolled his eyes, swatting at his arm. "Way to ruin a moment for the _second_ time today."

"That first one wasn't my fault."

He shook his head. "Phones have voicemails, Derek," he said, walking back to the conference room.

* * *

"Everything okay, 187?"

He looked down at the laptop and saw Garcia on the screen. "Everything's fine, why?"

"Just checking on my favorite baby daddy."

"Hurtful," Morgan said, taking the seat beside him.

"Sorry, but until you birth an adorable child, he remains my favorite. ANYWAY. I looked into this city and I've never seen so many squeaky clean records in my entire career. It's like someone transplanted this entire city from the 1950's. Aside from basic traffic violations, I can't find a single thing wrong with anyone in this city."

"Have they increased the police presence?" Spencer asked.

"Officers are patrolling full-time." Hotch assured him.

"What about Spencer? Is he-" Morgan started.

"We're always going to be sure someone's with him so he's not left alone, and therefore can't be a target."

Spencer groaned internally – it was babysitting him version 2.0. "Garcia, can you research something for me?"

"Anything for you, baby daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyone in the city who has a background in anatomy – whether it was a few college courses or a degree?"

"This could take me a while, but don't fret, my pretties, I will find it and I will get back to you ASAP."

"You're the best."

"And you're amazingly perceptive, g-man. Over and out."

He sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Sometime later, Garcia had gotten back to them with a list of over 100 names. They were all looking through the folders, trying to eliminate some of them, while Spencer sat on the end of the table, keeping to himself.

"Everything okay over there, Reid?" Rossi asked.

He thought to himself and set down a few folders. "These ones are too young to be our unsub. We're looking for someone at least in their 30's, but not older than their 50's. We'd need someone who's physically strong enough to not only grab them, but decapitate the bodies and bring them back."

They all looked through their respective piles, and were able to eliminate 30 of the possibles.

"Good catch, Spence."

Hotch looked around. "Everyone get back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll meet back here at 8:00 a.m."

They all nodded in agreement, packing up their things. They'd been able to acquire three rooms: Hotch was rooming with Rossi, Emily with JJ, and of course, Spencer with Morgan. Emily turned to JJ. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," she said, motioning toward Spencer.

She nodded, walking out, leaving JJ in the room with him and Morgan.

She clapped her hands together. "Spence."

His head snapped up. "Hm? Sorry."

"You seem distracted. Everything okay?"

He nodded, resting a hand on his stomach. "I've got a little butterfly, that's all."

"Already?"

He smiled slightly, nodding.

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "A butterfly?"

"It's what a baby kicking feels like on the inside for the first time," JJ explained.

"You'll probably be able to feel at 20 weeks, but as of right now, I have the butterfly fluttering."

Morgan smiled, resting his hand on Spencer's stomach. "Then maybe we should celebrate."

"You'd better not," JJ threatened, "I'm sharing a wall with you and so help me God if I hear the two of you even thinking it, you're getting a dose of late night JJ."

Spencer looked at him. "…Celebrate when we get home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

While Morgan went to pick up dinner, Spencer was in the room, taking a shower. Unfortunately, Morgan's paranoia hadn't subsided, and he had JJ sitting in the room while he was in there. After he got out of the shower, Spencer pulled on his pajama pants, walking out to the room and sitting on the bed.

JJ set down her tablet. "Oh, wow."

"…What?"

She reached her hand over, hesitating. "…Can I?"

"What? Yeah, of course," he said, taking her hand and putting it on his stomach.

She smiled. "Are you excited?"

He nodded, resting his hand on hers. "I could do without some of the symptoms, but I have to say I sort of missed being pregnant."

She took her hand off, picking up her tablet. "Will's calling so I can talk to Henry. Want me to stick around so you can see Parker?"

"Please," he said, pulling on his shirt.

She answered the invitation. "Hey, honey. How's my little guy?"

"Oh, he's lovin' spendin' all this time with his cousin. They've been runnin' around testin' me all day."

"Sorry about that, Will. She's a little energy ball."

"It's no problem. She seems as excited as he is."

"If it's not too much trouble… can I see her?"

"Yeah, of course." He walked around the house and knelt beside Henry's blanket fort. "Permission to enter?"

"Okay!" Henry shouted.

Morgan walked in, setting the bags down on the desk. JJ put a finger to her lips, motioning him over as she handed the tablet to Spencer. Will sat Parker in his lap, holding the tablet in front of her.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess. Are you having fun with your uncle and cousin?"

"Uh huh."

He smiled slightly as Morgan took the seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his back.

"Papa!"

"How's my Princess doing?"

She clapped, giving him a thumbs up.

"Are you being a good girl?"

She nodded, blowing a kiss to Will.

"Well, thank you, darlin'."

Morgan looked over at JJ. "You'd better watch your back. The princess has her eye on your man."

"I'm not too worried."

Spencer sighed. "Papa and I will be home in the next few days, Parker. Can you continue being a good girl?"

She held up her pinky to the screen and he smiled, holding his up. "Good job."

"Love you, Papa. Love you, Daddy."

Morgan blew a kiss to the camera. "Love you too, Princess."

JJ got off the bed. "I'm going to continue this in my room – you two enjoy your night."

"Thanks for keeping him company while I left."

"Any time," she said, giving a slight wave and walking out, closing the door.

"I didn't need a babysitter," Spencer complained, taking his food when Morgan held it out to him.

"With a crazy unsub targeting people fitting your exact description? You'll need whatever I say you need."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, was this morning the last time you ever wanted to be near my pants?"

"Of course not."

"Then shut up," he said, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

* * *

After they ate dinner, they laid back in bed, Morgan's arm around his waist, running his hand over his stomach.

"Sixteen weeks tomorrow," Spencer reminded him, lacing their fingers.

Morgan kissed the back of his head. "A few more weeks, and we know if it's a girl or boy."

"Mhm," Spencer mumbled.

"What are we going to do for a name this time?"

"We?" He yawned, curling up. "_You're_ going to grab the baby names book and find the perfect one. It was way too much of a headache for me."

"So you're going to let me name the baby?"

"With my approval, of course."

* * *

A few days had passed and the unsub hadn't attacked. Spencer was quickly getting upset, being away from Parker much longer than he had expected. While Morgan and Rossi were in another room, interviewing the families of the victims to try to find a connection or reasoning for the unsub, Spencer was slowly hatching a plan.

"I can hear your brain over here, Reid. What are you thinking?" Emily asked, looking up from the photos.

He licked his lips, thinking to himself. "I think I know how we can catch this guy."

JJ's eyes shot up. "What?"

"We just need a spectacle, or an attraction. Something that will make him want to come back out and attack."

Hotch set down his folder. "I'm listening."

"He's after white, brunette homosexual males in steady relationships."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going," JJ said, sitting down.

"Hotch, before you interrupt, hear me out. We can set up a sting. I'll go out there and Derek can stop by temporarily to show that I have an established relationship with him. I'll then continue to go throughout 'my' day and wait for him to attack. We can have several officers set up throughout the city so if anybody starts following me, we can get them and pull them in for questioning."

"Reid, you're talking about setting yourself up as bait, endangering the lives of you and your unborn child," Hotch warned.

"But Hotch, think about it. Same-sex marriage has been allowed in Vermont since September of 2009. Couples will be coming here to vacation and get married, because it's a gay-friendly state. If I don't do this, we're looking at many more potential victims before they even have a clue who this guy is. There are people losing their significant others just because of their life choices, and they're left alone. I can't imagine if someone did that to Derek or myself, leaving Parker as the daughter of a single parent, which is the last thing either of us want. If I do this, we're saving lives in the future."

"Hotch," JJ snapped, "you can't be thinking that this is a good idea."

"He has a point, JJ. We're not going to let anything happen to him or the baby."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry, Jayje, I'm with Hotch on this one. If this guy were going after perky, badass blondes who seem to be aging backwards? You'd throw yourself out there and protect other people in a heartbeat."

She bit down on her lip. "Spence, you can't."

"It's not about 'can', Jayje. I have to do this to protect other people."

She looked over at Hotch. "This is his _last_ time in the field before he has the baby."

"What?!" he snapped, looking between them.

"Agreed."

He groaned, leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi walked in, and Rossi noticed the nervous looks on everybody's faces. "…What happened in here?"

JJ crossed her arms. "Spence has a way to catch the unsub, and Hotch agreed to it."

"Really?" Morgan asked. "How?" He glanced over at Spencer.

Spencer chewed on his lip and looked up at him. "We're setting up a sting to catch him."

"That's great, but how-" he scanned the room again, "no. ABSOLUTELY not. Hotch, what are you even thinking? We agreed that he'd stay out of the field. I don't call dangling him in front of the unsub staying out of it."

"I'm thinking that we have nine victims in less than two weeks, and if we don't go through with this and leave? There will be a hell of a lot more."

"Somebody has to be on my side here. JJ?"

"Trust me, Derek, I'm just as aggravated by this as you are, but Spence has a point. He's exactly what the unsub is looking for and this could be our one chance to get him."

"He's out of the field the rest of his pregnancy," he ordered.

"Already taken care of."

"And I want to be there."

"You will be. You two have to show affection in public, to prove to the unsub you're a couple. But do not, and I repeat _not_, make any motions toward his stomach. Once the unsub finds out he's pregnant? We'll be in trouble," Rossi said, looking over at Spencer. "You're sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"Get back to the hotel and change into something more casual. We'll set up the operation while you're gone," Hotch said, tossing the keys to the SUV to Morgan. "I won't let anything happen to him, Derek."

He nodded as Spencer got up, shouldering his bag.

They drove back to the hotel in silence. When they got to the room, Spencer dug through his bag, looking through his clothes.

"How exactly does someone wear something more casual?"

"You put on the one pair of jeans you own with a sweater."

He groaned, taking out the jeans and pulling them on, buttoning them. Morgan held back a laugh.

"What?"

"When we get home? You're getting new pants. As fun as it was to watch you dance your way into those, I think you can do with some that fit."

"Ha ha," he mock laughed, pulling on a sweater and scarf. He reached down, tying his Converse.

"And we're getting you new shoes."

"JJ bought me slip-ons when I was pregnant with Parker. Those will do just fine when I need them." He stood up. "How do I look?"

"Like we need to get back to the station before I take you right here and now."

Spencer rolled his eyes, picking up his bag and following him out of the room.

* * *

When they got back to the station, Hotch filled them in on what they needed to do. Spencer was to go about his day walking around the city, and Morgan was to meet up with him early on and prove their established relationship. The team would be scattered around the city, one of them always having an eye on him. Morgan did warn, however, that "if that bastard lays a finger on him, I'm not holding my fire", a condition Hotch didn't outright deny.

Morgan adjusted Spencer's sweater, sure that it was covering his stomach. "Be careful, okay?"

"I promise. From now on, the two of us will make ourselves comfortable at the police station."

Morgan sighed, kissing his cheek before he walked out of the police station.

Spencer walked around the city, sure to keep an eye out for any familiar faces following him. He believed that if the unsub was truly good at his job, he may already be a target. He was relieved when he'd been walking around ten minutes and Morgan walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "You enjoy embarrassing me way too much."

"I think I enjoy it just enough," he whispered, kissing him softly. Spencer wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him in.

Morgan pulled back, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later. Tonight? You're going to be all mine."

"I can't wait."

After Morgan left, he continued to walk around the city. He observed that Rossi and JJ were currently watching him, but felt another set of eyes on him.

"Oh my god," JJ said, setting down her binoculars.

"What is it?"

"…When we went to the coroner's office, Spence said he felt like he was watching him closely. At first he thought it was paranoia, because people watched him all the time when he was pregnant, but then he said it started to feel weird."

"Maybe the coroner hasn't seen a pregnant man before. Let's be honest, they're not that common. If it weren't for Reid, we wouldn't know that they exist."

"I understand that, but he's a good judge of character. When I was in the hospital with him? He didn't trust one of the nurses around him or Parker. The day before he was discharged, the same nurse was fired."

"So he knows good people from bad people – that doesn't make the one guy who looked at him differently an unsub."

"Who else in the city would know so much about anatomy as the guy who has to piece them back together and make them presentable? His work gets praised and everyone's proud of him, and little do they know that he's the one that made them that way in the first place."

Rossi took out his phone, calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, JJ found out who the unsub is. It's the coroner."

"JJ, I need a description on him."

She thought to herself. "Mid 30's, married, highly religious judging by his cross and him blessing himself several times, blonde hair, six foot – six foot two tops, and thin."

Rossi nudged her.

"What?"

"He's behind Reid."

She hung up the phone, putting her hand on her sidearm. "I swear to _God_…"

Rossi put his hand over hers. "He hasn't done anything yet. If we shoot, we have nothing."

She bit down on her lip, watching closely.

Spencer rounded the corner, standing on the front steps of the library, thinking of where to walk next. He looked around and saw that the area wasn't overly crowded, much like everywhere else in the city. He could see how it was easy for the unsub to abduct victims in broad daylight. Suddenly, he felt something against his back. He assumed it was Morgan and rolled his eyes, ignoring him. He then felt the object move from his back to his stomach. He felt himself internally panicking and hoping one of his teammates would get there soon.

* * *

"…He has a knife to his stomach," JJ said, taking out her sidearm and jumping out of the car, running out before Rossi even had a chance to react. She ran up, holding up her gun. "FBI, drop your weapon."

He looked at JJ and wrapped his arm around Spencer's neck.

Rossi walked up behind her. "You're surrounded, and we both know you're not leaving here alone."

"It's their fault for being so repulsive."

Spencer took a deep breath, exhaling. "You're doing this because you believe that homosexuality is a sin, and yet you live in a state where same-sex marriage is allowed by law. You could've very easily relocated to the south and lived among people who think the same way you do, but that wouldn't do. You needed to show your distaste by dismembering them."

The grip on his throat tightened, which immediately caused him to panic. "You should've just followed God's word and lived as he intended."

He whimpered, clawing at the arm, hoping to loosen his grip.

* * *

Spencer couldn't remember what happened. He heard Morgan's voice calling him, but seemed to black out after that. He came to when he heard an ambulance siren in the distance and cleared his throat, whimpering softly.

"Derek?" he managed to say, eyes still closed.

Morgan smiled, relieved. "Hey there, Pretty Boy. Welcome back."

He whimpered, sitting up, clutching his head.

Morgan helped him sit up. "Take it easy."

He leaned over, kissing Morgan softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead against his. "I'm so sorry."

Morgan wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Calm down."

Hotch walked over, patting his arm. "You did a great job, Reid. One day when Parker's older? She'll be proud to hear what her dad did to save people. The baby too."

He smiled slightly, eyeing the ambulance and looking at Morgan, shaking his head.

JJ sighed. "Spence, you have to get the two of you checked out."

"He's going, he just doesn't want to go in an ambulance," Morgan said, helping him up. "We'll meet you guys there?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

* * *

On the drive to the hospital, Spencer sighed, staring out the window. "If you're mad, I understand," he choked out, rubbing his neck.

"The idea was genius. The execution… could've gone a little better."

Spencer reached over, hitting his arm.

"He said your life choice is a sin? What is it Prentiss said? Sin to win?"

Spencer rolled his eyes as he parked the car, getting out.

Unsurprisingly, Morgan got him a room right away. The first thing the doctor did was get him on oxygen, which would've been his first demand. The doctor then checked the bruising on his neck and after examining him, brought over an ultrasound to check on the baby.

Spencer laid back and watched the screen. He gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

"What? What is it?" Morgan asked, panicking.

Spencer smiled, chewing on his lip. "The gender, I know you can't tell too early, but one gender in particular is easy to detect starting at twelve weeks – am I right in assuming-"

The doctor nodded, focusing the screen, pointing. "Congratulations, you two. It's a boy."

Spencer's eyes shot up to Morgan. "We're going to have a _son_, Derek!"

Morgan bent his head down, kissing him softly, and once the doctor finished cleaning up, rested his hand on his stomach. "Hey there, little man. We can't wait to meet you."

Spencer smiled, resting his hand on Morgan's. "Time to start thinking, Papa. You've got a son to name."

* * *

Spencer was discharged a few hours later and after packing up at the hotel, the team met on the jet. While they were in the air, Hotch turned to him.

"How are you two doing?" he asked, motioning toward his stomach.

He smiled. "Doctor says the two of us are doing fine," he said, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Spence, you're awful giddy for just getting choked out by an unsub."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Derek, did they drug him?"

Morgan laughed, shaking his head. "Do you _really_ think he'd let anyone come near him with medication?"

"Then something's up with you two," Rossi observed. "Nobody's _that_ happy after leaving a hospital."

Spencer bit his lip, turning to Morgan. "Do we tell them?"

Morgan put up his finger, starting a video chat with Garcia on the laptop.

"Baby Girl, you there?"

"I'm here!" he heard her shout, then she ran over to her seat, sitting down. "See? I'm here. How's my Boy Wonder and Junior?"

Spencer looked over. "We're fine, thanks for asking. We actually have something to tell everyone, and wanted you to be included."

"Thank you for thinking of me, 187. What's the juicy news?"

Spencer smiled, turning to the team. "The doctor did an ultrasound to confirm that the baby was okay after the attack, and we found something out."

"…There isn't something wrong with Junior, is there? I can't handle that, g-man, and if that's the purpose of your call I'm disconnecting right now. See? Hand hovering over disconnect button."

"You don't want to do that, Baby Girl," Morgan warned.

JJ looked between them. "You _know_."

"Indeed," Spencer said, reaching into his bag and taking out the sonogram, handing it to JJ.

She gasped, squealing. "Spence!" She ran over, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

"What? Why are congratulations in order?" Emily asked, looking very confused.

"O.M.G. It's twins, isn't it?!" Garcia asked.

"Bite your tongue!" Rossi snapped. "He was bad enough with one baby in him."

Spencer ignored the comment, rubbing JJ's back and looking at the team. "Derek, would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, taking the sonogram out of his pocket, holding it out. "It's a boy."

Garcia gasped. "No!"

Spencer held up the sonogram to the camera, showing her. "Yes."

"Oh, this means I can start shopping for a little boy again! I can't wait!"

"Just promise me you'll make your rent and you can spend whatever you want."

"Scout's honor," she said, "now focus the camera on Emily."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, pushing the laptop over.

"Yes, Garcia?" Emily groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I told you it was a boy!"

"And I get to babysit Parker while you sit in a waiting room between Reid yelling at Morgan and him sleeping. I think I got the better end of the deal."

JJ smiled and rubbed Spencer's back. "I have Henry's old things in storage, you're more than welcome to it."

"That sounds amazing."

Rossi looked between them. "I want the same promise as last time. Do not name your child after a serial killer or anything that'll result in you getting a call from the school that he punched a kid in the jaw. It's bad enough you named your daughter after David Parker Ray."

He gasped. "I did not name my daughter after a serial killer! Besides, it's a middle name, so therefore it doesn't count."

Rossi eyed Morgan. "Your word."

Morgan held up his hand. "I promise."

* * *

On the drive to JJ's, Morgan laced their fingers together. "When we get home, I want you to get some sleep. Hotch will understand if you need to stay home tomorrow, and if you need me to join you. I don't want you acting like you're not hurt if you are. I need you to be honest with me."

He nodded, squeezing his hand. "One request though?"

"Anything."

"A big bowl of ice cream?"

Morgan smiled. "Of course. Any idea what you're going to tell Parker about your neck?"

"Easy, I got caught in the middle of a knight fighting off a centaur."

Morgan shook his head. "One day, she's going to catch on."

"Not anytime soon, so I'll take the fantasy stories while we can."

When they pulled up to her house, they saw Parker playing outside in the snow with Henry. Spencer got out of the car, walking over and sitting on the front steps beside JJ.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked, looking down at his stomach.

He smiled, nodding. "Hey, Parker, come to Daddy please?"

She dropped the snow in her hands and ran over, hugging his leg. He smiled, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Did you miss us?"

She nodded, resting her head on his chest. "A lot."

"We missed you too, Princess. But we fought the bad guy and saved a lot of people, so they can have their own families with perfect princesses one day."

"Good!"

Morgan took the seat beside JJ. "Parker, do you like playing with your cousin Henry?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled, looking over at Spencer, who nodded at him. "How about Daddy and Papa have a little brother for you, so in a few years you can play with him?"

She gasped, looking between them. "REALLY?"

"You're going to be a big sister and have a baby brother," Spencer said, adjusting her hat.

She squealed, clapping her hands. "Baby brother!"

Will walked out, setting her bags down. "Aside from being upset the first night? She was perfectly behaved. Definitely learned a lot of good manners from her daddies. She can come spend time with Henry anytime you need her to."

Morgan picked up her bags. "We really appreciate it."

"Pleasure was all mine."

Spencer turned to Parker. "Ready to go home?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, they all drove home. On Morgan's orders, Spencer went right to their room, curling up on the bed. He was so exhausted from the day's events that he didn't even have it in him to argue. He woke up a while later to his phone ringing. He groaned, reaching over and answering it.

"Hello?" he mumbled, head still under the blankets.

"I'm sorry, g-man, did I wake you?"

He sighed, curling up. "It's fine. What do you need?"

"First off, I need to yell at you for endangering the life of Junior G-Man. I already tore Hotch a new one but so help me god if you put my little guy in trouble again, I swear I am using my superior hacking skills and I will-"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not happening again. Hotch, JJ, and Derek made it quite clear that I'm not allowed in the field again until the little guy's out of me."

"Good. What did the doctor say?"

He yawned. "The bruising on my neck should fade within the next week and luckily, he let go in time."

"Uh, yeah, because your brown sugar baby daddy threatened him and tackled his ass to the ground."

"Did he? I don't really remember. Everything got dark when I heard Derek calling my name."

"Oh, sweetie pie. Derek saw that guy with his hands on you and absolutely lost it. Luckily, he's still alive so he can suffer with being such an asshat. Though I bet he won't forget that ass kicking for quite some time."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Second, I need to know what your nursery theme is."

He groaned again. "Garcia, I've had the knowledge that I have a son for," he sighed, checking his watch, "approximately 5 hours and 16 minutes. I don't know anything involving him yet, and I probably won't think about it for another few weeks."

"Good, because I have some suggestions."

He yawned. "Goodbye, Garcia."

"No, wait, hear me out-"

He shook his head, hanging up the phone. He'd deal with her anger later, but as of right now, all he cared about was getting back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan sat in the living room, baby names book in his lap and a highlighter in his hand.

Parker walked over, peeking into the book. "Read me now."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "It's not that kind of book, Parker. I'm looking for your little brother's name right now, and I need to find one that Daddy's really going to like."

She pouted, crossing her arms. "Read me."

He put in a bookmark, setting the book on the table. He reached over and grabbed one of her books off the shelf, pulling her into his lap and flipping the book open, reading. It was hard to imagine that in less than six months, he'd be doing this with another baby in his arms – his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 17-20

Though Morgan didn't see the point in going to their latest check-up since they already found out the gender, Spencer demanded that they go and get him checked out. That morning, they dropped Parker off at pre-school and went to the doctor's office. While they were in the waiting room, Spencer thumbed through the magazines, aggravated that there was nothing except parenting magazines – he'd done this once before and knew what he was doing, so failed to see the point of them. Morgan, on the other hand, was going through the baby names book, trying to find the perfect fit.

"We're not naming him after any serial killers," Spencer reminded him, thinking to himself, "or anyone that was murdered, or any celebrities."

"Noted," Morgan said, turning the page.

"Well…" Spencer started, tossing the magazine back on the table, "we could always name him after your father."

Morgan thought about it, then shook his head. "As great as that would be? I don't want him to feel like he has to live up to certain expectations. My dad was a cop. I don't want him to think one day that because I named him after my father, he has to strive to be like him. I want him to do whatever makes him happy."

Spencer smiled, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How did you name Parker? Maybe I'll do whatever you did."

He laughed. "I went through that book 57 times exactly, highlighting names that I liked. As you can see by the scarce pink highlighter marks, there weren't that many. Then when I couldn't find a description that fit her perfectly or a name that she approved of? I just picked."

"That she approved of?"

"Yeah. She'd kick me if she didn't like a name, and roll around if she liked it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she's two and a half and has yet to complain about her name, so…"

He shook his head, looking through the book for pink highlighter marks. "Let me just say I'm glad you chose Parker and not 'Sophia', defined as 'wisdom'."

"That was in my 'her name needs a meaning' phase."

* * *

"Spencer Reid?" one of the nurses called. They got up, following her to an exam room. After taking down his weight, running a few tests and asking the usual questions, he laid back on the bed, exhaling.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, running a hand over his bump.

Morgan smiled. "How about we call JJ and have her take that girls day with Parker, and we'll go shopping for Derek?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I am _not _naming our child after you. Nice try."

"It was worth a shot."

When his doctor walked in, she checked his chart and measured his bump.

"Is something wrong?" Morgan asked.

She shook her head. "Right on track with weight gain this time around, and everything seems perfectly normal. Anything new with the little one?"

Spencer thought to himself. "I've already felt the baby moving, so it's only a matter of time before kicking starts. Morning sickness came and went in that one week, and I haven't really had problems with other symptoms like I did with Parker. I also have a lot more of an appetite, but I blame Derek and his constant cooking for that."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"There's also a lot more back pain this time around, which is proving itself to be a real pain."

"That's what massages are for, Pretty Boy."

He smiled, lacing their fingers together as she started the ultrasound. He watched the screen closely, seeing the baby wiggling around.

"Quite the active baby you have," she said, focusing the screen.

"A little firecracker, just like his sister," he told her, putting his hands behind his head.

"So you found out when you went to the doctor a couple weeks ago?"

"I um, I saw it on the screen before I could ask to wait. Was I right?"

"That you were," she said, pointing. "You're definitely having a boy."

He smirked, looking up at Morgan. "Twenty-two more weeks."

Morgan leaned down, kissing him softly. "And I can't wait."

* * *

After making his next appointment on their way out, they went into work. When Spencer made it to his desk, there was a gift bag waiting on it for him. He groaned, picking up his phone and dialing Garcia.

"Fairy godauntie, at your service."

"Really? Already with the presents?"

"Oh, just shush and open it."

He sat down at his desk, grabbing the bag and looking through. Inside were several pairs of socks, pre-mismatched, and an outfit, complete with sweater vest.

"Do you love it? Tell me you love it."

He smiled, putting everything back in. "I love it. Thank you."

"Anytime, 187. And once you two decide on a theme, you totally have to tell me so I can help."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course we will."

A few minutes later, JJ walked over, handing him a cup of tea before walking to her desk.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip and setting it down.

"Of course."

He chewed on his lip as she sat down, going through the folders on her desk. "Hey, Jayje?"

She glanced over. "What's up, Spence?"

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you something, if that's okay."

"Go for it." She set down her folders, looking over at him.

"A while ago, you offered to take Parker for a day and have a girls' day with her. I was wondering if I could cash in on that so maybe Derek and I could work on the nursery this weekend."

"Derek and I? Don't you mean 'so I can make Derek do it while I order him around'?"

"Same thing, right?"

She smiled. "Indeed. If you'd like, I can take her Saturday afternoon and you can pick her up sometime on Sunday."

He raised an eyebrow. "…Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. Will loves having her around, Henry likes playing with her, and I could use some bonding time with my favorite little lady."

"You are, by far, the best person I know."

She smirked. "I know. Now I just need to find a way to break it to her that Will is, in fact, taken and married."

"Go easy on her. Not sure her little heart can take such a blow," Emily said, setting down her current folder and looking over at Spencer. "How'd the appointment go?"

"According to the doctor, I'm on track with gaining weight – probably because Derek won't stop feeding me every single chance he gets. By the time I reach 40 weeks, I'll most likely be double my weight if he keeps this up."

"Even if that happens?" she started. "You'll go back to your original body like that," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Let's hope so – at 18 weeks, I'm feeling huge."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please. You're 18 weeks and you're about my size, albeit slightly rounder in the middle, but my size nonetheless."

* * *

That weekend, Parker was excited to spend time with the LaMontagnes. After her bags were packed, Spencer and Morgan sat on her bedroom floor, going through her toys. She walked in, standing in front of them, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well, well, somebody's not looking too happy," Morgan said, setting down a toy and looking at her.

"Mine," she whined, stamping her foot.

Spencer groaned. "Parker, we talked about this. You need to share some of your baby toys with your little brother."

She whimpered. "But _mine_."

Spencer turned to Morgan. "Your turn."

He pulled Parker into his lap, kissing her forehead. "You're a big girl, right?"

She shrugged, sniffling.

"Well, big girls need to get rid of their baby toys and make room for big girl toys. Don't you want to share with your brother when he comes?"

She shrugged again, looking at the carpet.

He looked at Spencer pleadingly.

"What's that, baby?" Spencer said, resting a hand on his bump. "You want Parker to share with you? Trust me, we're trying, she doesn't want to."

She gasped, gaping at him. "Uh huh!"

"But you just said the toys are all yours. That's not very nice."

She got up from Morgan's lap, grabbing her stacking rings and some stuffed animals, throwing them in the box. She walked over to him, sitting in front of his bump, patting it.

Spencer smirked, looking over at Morgan. "I win."

* * *

JJ came by a half hour later to pick up Parker. When she walked inside, she was nearly tackled to the ground by Parker, who ran up and hugged her legs. She bent down, picking her up.

"Somebody seems excited," she said, turning to Parker. "Ready for a girls' day with me?"

She clapped. "Ay-ay day!"

She looked over at Spencer. "What's in the plans for you two today?"

"Derek's finishing up the paint job in the nursery now, and we're picking up the bedding and furniture in about an hour."

She sat beside him on the couch. "What did you two decide on?"

"Well, with the help of Parker, who decided to share some of her toys with her little brother," he started, reaching over on the table and grabbing a sheet of paper, "we decided on this one."

JJ took the paper, glancing at it. She wasn't surprised to see it was a sports themed nursery, complete with browns, reds, whites, and blues.

"So you're following this exactly?"

He nodded. "Derek had his heart set on something with that theme, and I had my heart set on that crib. Once we saw that one come up? It was perfect."

"If you need any help, I'd be happy to send Will over."

"As great as that sounds? I'm pretty sure Derek can handle it himself."

"I thought you were helping."

"I am – I'm carrying the baby that the room will eventually belong to."

She smiled, leaning over and patting his bump. "And you're doing a pretty good job at it."

* * *

Shortly after JJ left, Morgan walked out of the spare bedroom. "Paint job's done – light blue, just like you requested."

"Perfect," he said, getting up and pulling on his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"The sooner we get the furniture, the sooner we can be home, the sooner we can be done¸ and the sooner we actually have a night to ourselves without Parker running in every five minutes."

"I like the way you think, Pretty Boy."

"I thought you would."

When they were in the store, they found the furniture and bedding they wanted almost instantly. The problem in the store wasn't Spencer, however. It was Morgan looking at everything and trying to rationalize buying it for the baby.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Do we have the crib, bassinet, changing table, and dresser?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

"Rocking chair and night light?"

"Using the one we had in Parker's nursery and yes."

He went through the list in his head. "Everything for bedding?"

"We do."

"Carseat? Bathtub?"

"Of course."

"Then we don't need anything else."

Morgan ignored him, looking through the newborn clothes and holding up an outfit. "You mean to tell me that our son doesn't need this?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, looking over. He saw the outfit that matched Morgan's current one and sighed. "Fine. Just that _one_. Between your sisters, your mother, and Garcia? We won't need to buy anymore clothes. Speaking of, have you even told your mother yet?"

"I called her Friday at work to let her know."

"How'd she take it?"

"She screamed in my ear, so I'd say she was pretty excited. Then she made me promise that I was taking care of you and getting you fed."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Of course she did."

After the furniture was all put together, Spencer ordered Morgan around to get it arranged exactly how he wanted it. Once it was done, he stepped back, smiling. "It's perfect."

Morgan walked behind him, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist. "So everything's in place?"

"Mhm."

"In the exact spot you want it all?"

"Mhm."

"So we finished early?"

"That we did."

"And we have nothing to do until we pick up our daughter at her godmother's house tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well, whatever will we do to fill that time?" he asked, kissing his neck.

Spencer groaned. "One condition."

"Anything," he whispered, biting softly.

He elbowed him lightly, turning to face him. "Your phone goes _off_ this time. And so help me god if you mark me and I have to go into work with love bites? I _will_ get my revenge."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

Over the next week, Morgan had developed a habit Spencer wished he hadn't: constantly touching his bump without permission. He didn't mind it when he talked to the baby, but it was rather aggravating when he did it for no apparent reason. When he'd finish reading to the baby, Morgan would rest his hand on the bump, rubbing it until Spencer scolded him to stop.

At work one afternoon, Emily looked over at him when he seemed to bury himself in his work. "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded, not moving his eyes from his desk. "Fine, why?"

"You and Morgan don't seem to be talking. I mean, you never really do it much because you're both paranoid about fraternization at work, but not even a casual 'hello' for the past few days."

"Oh, that? He's upset with me." He shrugged it off, looking back at his folder.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I took away his stomach touching privileges."

Emily glanced over at him, confused. "…You've officially lost me. Jayje?"

"Me too."

He groaned, setting down his folder. "Here, he behaves. But at home? I can't go to the fridge, I can't sit down and read a book, I can't even lie down in bed without him touching my stomach. He finally did it so much that I banned him from touching it for the rest of the week."

Emily bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "You did not."

"Oh yes, I did. And if he doesn't learn his lesson? I'll do it again."

JJ shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me, Spence."

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "I'm not sorry in the least bit, either." He reached down, resting a hand on his bump and groaning.

"…Is something wrong?" JJ asked.

He shook his head, setting down his folder. "It's like Parker left her 'roll around inside daddy' record in there, and he's trying to defeat her."

"Any kicking yet?"

"Not yet, but with how much he's moving around? I'd say it's in the near future."

"What if he does it while Derek's still banned?" Emily asked.

He shrugged. "Then I guess he'll learn his lesson."

* * *

Later that week, Spencer had officially made it to 20 weeks. He was extremely grateful that he'd made it halfway through the pregnancy, but dreaded the second half of it, remembering how exhausted and miserable he felt with Parker. While he was getting ready for work one morning, he pulled up a pair of pants that actually fit him, thanks to Morgan finding them, and looked down at his stomach, groaning.

"What?" Morgan asked, turning to him as he pulled on his shirt.

"My stupid navel did it again."

"Excuse me?"

He turned to the side, pointing to his stomach, specifically where his usual innie belly button was sticking out.

Morgan smiled. "What? I think it's cute."

"Cute? Derek, our child that is currently in me is stretching my body several different ways, causing my skin to stretch all over the place and make for a very unpleasant time. There is nothing _cute_ about this."

"Well, we can agree to disagree."

He rolled his eyes, buttoning up his shirt. He saw Morgan's hand reaching for his stomach and slapped it away.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You just got a ban lifted; do _not_ make me start another one."

* * *

After dropping Parker off at preschool, and her saying goodbye to the baby, they went into work. It was a typical boring day at the BAU, filled with paperwork and small conversations to pass the time. Around mid-day, Spencer set down his folder, thinking to himself for a second.

"Spence?" JJ asked, looking over at him. "Everything okay?"

He held up a finger to her and nodded, shooting up from his seat and nearly running to Morgan's office.

"…What was that about?" Emily asked, glancing over at JJ.

She shrugged, trying to peek into the window.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "…Hello to you too?"

Spencer reached over, closing the door. "Shh."

"What are you doing?"

He walked over, standing beside his desk, leaning against it. He walked over, rolling up his shirt, grabbing his hand and resting it on the side of his bump.

"What-"

"I said shh!" he whispered, waiting.

When Morgan attempted to pull his hand away, Spencer slapped it, pressing it against his bump.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered.

"That's him?" Spencer nodded. "How long has this been happening?"

"…Approximately two minutes."

Morgan smiled, kissing his hand and resting it against his bump. "That's my boy."

Spencer smirked, checking outside the window and kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" Morgan asked, pulling back.

"For him."

* * *

Garcia walked to Morgan's office, gift bag in hand, knocking. "Permission to enter."

Spencer groaned, pulling his shirt down. "God knows what she's going to think."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "It's open, sweetness."

She walked in, setting the gift bag on his desk. "Since you deprived me the opportunity of helping with the nursery? I did some shopping, and you're not going to stop me from doing it in the future, so you'll just have to accept that." She looked over at Spencer. "Oh, Boy Wonder, am I interrupting something?"

He blushed, taking her hand and resting it on his stomach.

She squealed. "Junior g-man is kicking?"

"That he is. And if he keeps up being athletic as his Papa? Papa's going to be calling the couch his home."

"That is not fair. I can't help what genetics he got."

Spencer shrugged, walking back to his desk.

* * *

Further into that week, Spencer was on the brink of taking away Morgan's privileges again. He had time to himself at his desk, and he took full advantage of it. That afternoon, he got a phone call from Parker's preschool.

"This is Spencer Reid," he said, answering his work phone.

"Mr. Reid? This is Mrs. Kline, Parker's teacher?"

He sat up, panicking. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

She sighed. "She got physical with another student, and now she won't stop crying. We've tried calming her down, but I think what she needs is one of you to come pick her up."

He bit his lip, hearing Parker crying in the background. "Can you hand her the phone?"

He heard her put down the phone and try talking to Parker, then picking it up a minute later. "I'm sorry, she won't take it."

He pulled up his sleeve, checking his watch. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Tell her I'm on my way."

"No problem."

He hung up, shoving his things into his satchel.

"Spence? Is something wrong?"

"I um, something happened with Parker at preschool. She won't stop crying and I need to go get her. She needs me and I need to be there for her. I need to tell Hotch I'm leaving, I need to let Morgan know, and I need to get the keys to his car so I can go pick her up. I can't not be there for her if she's crying for me. Something's obviously wrong because she's independent and she never asks for one of us at school."

JJ walked over, sitting him down in his chair. "The first thing you need to do is calm down. Stressing out isn't going to do anything but cause problems. Deep breath."

"JJ, I need-"

She gave him a look. "_Now_."

He exhaled and took a deep breath, looking up at her. "Can I go get her now?"

"I will go tell Morgan what's going on. You will sit here. Emily will go tell Hotch the two of you need to leave. She's going to be fine and she's not hurt. Can you let us do that?"

He nodded and watched as they left.

Emily walked into Hotch's office, standing in front of his desk.

"…Yes?"

"Reid just got a call from Parker's school. I'm not sure what happened, but the school needs him to pick her up."

"Is he okay?"

She sighed. "He's panicking. JJ's getting Morgan to drive him because he's stressed out."

"…Let them know it's fine and to let me know if they need anything."

She nodded, walking back out to the bullpen.

Meanwhile, JJ walked to Morgan's office, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you, JJ?"

"You need to go pick up Parker at preschool."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, in three hours."

She shook her head. "Her teacher called Spence – something happened and she won't stop crying. You guys have to go get her."

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" He got up from his seat, pulling on his jacket and stuffing his things into his pockets.

"I don't know the details, but you guys need to go get her, and you need to calm him down."

He sighed. "Thanks, JJ." He walked out to the bullpen, picking up Spencer's bag. "Coming?"

Spencer nodded, getting up and following him out to the elevator.

* * *

When Morgan parked at the school, Spencer got out, running inside, Morgan not far behind him.

He walked to the front office, leaning against the desk. "Spencer Reid, I got a call about my daughter, Parker?"

Morgan took his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing it. The woman walked them to her classroom, and once Spencer saw her, he rushed over, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"You're okay, Princess. Daddy's here."

She sniffed, burying her head in his sweater.

Morgan turned to her teacher. "What happened?"

She sighed. "We were talking about our families before story time, and when Parker talked about her Daddy and Papa, one of her classmates said it was 'bad' she didn't have a Mommy and a Daddy. When he wouldn't stop pestering her about it, she hit his arm, and after realizing what she did? She started crying."

Spencer reached over, grabbing her backpack and zipping it up. "So what's going to be done?"

"Parker apologized to him and he apologized to her. She hasn't said a word since then. If this problem persists, I'm going to move one of them to a different classroom."

He nodded, sighing. "We'll talk to her tonight. Thank you for calling."

"No problem. Coming from two fathers myself, I understand."

Morgan put on Parker's jacket and hat, picking her up. "Want to go home, Princess?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked out.

Spencer turned to her teacher. "I promise, in our house we don't condone violence. We've never used any sort of violence around her or let her see any violent TV shows or movies. I even fast forward through fight scenes in Disney movies."

She held up her hand. "These things happen. So long as it doesn't keep up, I'm not concerned."

"It won't. I promise."

He shouldered her bag, walking out to the car and getting in, buckling his seatbelt. He turned around to face Parker, who was looking down at the floor as she kicked her legs.

"Anything yet?" he asked, turning to Morgan.

He shook his head. "Quiet as a mouse."

He sighed. "We'll change that."

* * *

After parking in their driveway, Spencer kissed Morgan's cheek, grabbing her bag and walking inside, opening the back door for Clooney to go outside. Morgan opened the back door and saw Parker fidgeting with her seatbelt, trying to undo it. He smiled slightly, reaching over and unlocking it.

"Don't you go growing up too fast on me, Princess," he said, picking her up and walking inside, sitting on the couch.

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Spencer sat beside her, pulling off her hat and unzipping her jacket.

"Bad girl," she mumbled, staring at the floor.

Spencer bit his lip, looking up at Morgan.

Morgan sat her in his lap. "It's not nice to hit people, but that doesn't make you a bad girl."

"Uh huh," she mumbled, starting to cry again.

Spencer sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Look at daddy." She shook her head, closing her eyes. He put a finger under her chin, lifting it up. "You are _not_ a bad girl. You're smart and you're nice and you're friendly. Bad girls are none of those things."

Morgan smiled slightly, rubbing her back. "We love you, honey, and I think we'd know if you were a bad girl."

"I no Mommy," she said softly, playing with the fabric on her dress.

Spencer took a deep breath, sighing. "No, you don't have a Mommy, but not everyone does," he started, trying to find the best way to explain it. "Sometimes, daddies can have babies, because they want to have perfect little babies, like you and your little brother. Just because you have two daddies does _not_ make you bad or weird. It makes you unique."

"What is it Dr. Seuss said?" Morgan asked, looking at her. "'Why fit in when you were born to stand out'? He said it best, Princess. You don't need to be like everybody else. It's okay to be different from them. If they have a mommy and you don't? You can say that you have a Daddy and a Papa, and the two of us love you more than anything."

Spencer smiled, proud of his literary reference. "Everybody's different in their own way, and nobody can tell you you're wrong – except your teacher. Never correct your teacher, it didn't end well for Daddy."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"…I frequented the detention hall in high school for correcting the textbooks."

Parker giggled softly while Morgan laughed. "_You_ in a detention hall?"

He shrugged. "They should've bought books with better content." He looked back at Parker, kissing her forehead. "Still think you're a bad girl? Bad girls don't share their toys with their little brother, or color them pictures for their nursery before they're even born. Bad girls especially don't carry around a baby doll and take care of it so she's ready to be the _best_ big sister there ever was."

She looked between them, wiping her eyes. "I sorry I hit."

Morgan sighed. "Just remember, solve your problems with _words_, not your hands, okay?"

She nodded, sniffing.

* * *

Once they successfully calmed her down, Spencer called JJ.

"Everything okay over there?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"It is now. She's sitting down in front of the TV with some jell-o, watching Peter Pan."

She smiled. "At least it's not Beauty and the Beast. What happened?"

"One of her classmates decided to bring up the big bad 'Mommy' issue."

"They did not."

"Oh yes, they did. She got mad, she hit him, and when she realized what she did was wrong, she cried."

"How did that go?"

"As well as you'd expect. We had to sit her down and teach her not to hit when she gets mad, and we had to explain that she doesn't have a Mommy, but she has two awesome dads."

"That she does. What about you and the little one?"

He looked down at his bump. "We're fine. Um, I didn't get a chance to thank you for this afternoon. I really appreciate you helping out."

"Hey, I can't let my first nephew get hurt."

"I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

He hung up the phone. "Hey, Parker, do you want to feel your little brother?"

She looked up at him. "…How?"

Morgan smiled. "Get your goofy little butt over here and find out."

She set down her spoon, walking over and climbing on the couch.

He took her hand, resting it on his bump. "Now, be really quiet," he whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

She nodded, putting her other hand over her mouth and waiting. When she felt a nudge against her hand, she gasped. "Baby!"

He kissed her forehead, running a hand through his hair. "Are you going to be the best big sister _ever_ once he's here?"

She nodded, holding up her pinkie, which he wrapped his around.

"Baby name?"

Spencer smirked, turning toward Morgan. "Yes, Papa, baby name?"

"…I'm working on it," he said, turning the page of the baby names book.


	6. Chapter 6

Week 21-24

One morning before work, Spencer groaned as he pulled on his shirt.

"Yes, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, pulling on his shoes.

He sighed, looking down at his growing bump. "My stomach's starting to look like a science experiment. Not to mention I'm already _huge._"

Morgan walked over and rested a hand on his bump. "You look fine. Just remember, nobody sees that stomach except you and me," he said, winking and kissing his cheek.

Spencer sighed, resting his hand on his. "Can the next nineteen weeks just be _over_?"

"Come on, you've already made it halfway," he started, rubbing his bump and smiling when he felt a nudge against his hand. "I think you can handle the rest."

"Says the man who gets to sit back and be the coach and pep talker." He patted Morgan's cheek, pushing down his shirt. "When you're pregnant, you can tell me what I can handle."

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"Then I suggest closing those pretty lips of yours before they get you in trouble."

Spencer walked to Parker's room and smiled at the scene before him. "Parker, did you dress yourself?"

"Uh huh!" she said excitedly, twirling around. She was wearing a purple tutu with yellow leggings and a red sweater, which all came together with the neon green headband in her hair.

He bit his lip, holding back his laughter. "Derek! Come see this."

Morgan walked over to her room. "What's wrong, Spen-" Spencer pointed down to Parker and he looked. "Oh, wow."

"I did it!" she announced.

"That you did," he said, taking out his phone and snapping a picture, sending it to everyone he could. "How about we get some shoes on you and get you to preschool so everyone can see how well you dressed yourself?"

She nodded, sitting on the floor and putting her feet up. Spencer grabbed her shoes, slipping them on her feet. Meanwhile, Morgan walked out to the kitchen, making her lunch and putting everything into her lunchbox. He put everything into her backpack and walked out to the car, where Spencer met him a minute later, buckling Parker in. When Spencer sat beside him, he leaned over.

"We're not _really_ letting her go to school like that, are we?"

Spencer smirked. "Oh yes, we are. She dressed herself and we need to celebrate this accomplishment, however odd it may look."

"Odd? It looks like Garcia dressed her."

"And she pulls it off extremely well," Spencer said, buckling his seatbelt and setting his bag down.

* * *

After dropping Parker off and explaining her outfit to her teacher, they were off to work. They met Garcia in the elevator, who was ecstatic.

"Okay, tell me. Who was behind today's outfit so I know who I want to hug and like the most?" she asked, looking between them.

They exchanged a look, and Morgan smiled. "Neither of us."

"Oh?"

"_That_ was the work of Parker," Spencer explained, sipping his tea. "She did that all on her own when we were getting ready this morning."

"She did not."

He nodded. "I think we know which aunt she wants to take after."

She squealed. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"No, Baby Girl, you're not going to corrupt Derek."

Spencer groaned. "For the last time, we are _not_ naming our son after you. The next time you suggest it, I'm officially banning you from naming him and taking it into my own hands."

"Meow," Garcia commented. "You two could always dig back into the Marvel comics for the name for junior g-man. There are a lot of good names. There's names based on the Avengers: Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nick Fury, Jarvis, Thor-"

"Oh no," Spencer said, shaking his head, "after you called my husband 'Chocolate Thor' on several occasions, we are _not_ naming my son Thor." He walked off the elevator, walking to his desk.

She followed him. "There's the Fantastic Four – Nathaniel – Mister Fantastic, Johnathan – The Human Torch, or Benjamin - The Thing. Or you could go into Spiderman – his father, Robert, his uncle, Ben, Watson for Mary Jane's last name, or-"

Spencer held up his hand, then thought for a moment, looking at Morgan. "Weren't we considering that one?"

"We were."

"I gave you an idea, didn't I? You look like you're considering – tell me which one!"

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry, Baby Girl. Confidential information."

"And you have _officially_ cemented the title of least favorite baby daddy in this office, Derek Morgan."

Spencer smirked. "She still likes me."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "You have an unfair advantage," he said, motioning toward his bump.

'He shrugged, sitting down in his chair.

* * *

Later in the day, Morgan walked over to his desk, leaning against it.

"Want to go get some lunch, my treat?"

"We live together and have joint bank accounts, Derek. Technically, 'my treat' means 'our treat'," he said, setting down his folder and looking up at him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." He wrung his hands, thinking to himself. "How about an opportunity for you to get fresh air and get out of the stuffy office so you don't get dizzy?"

Spencer smiled. "Now _that_ sounds inviting." He reached for his bottom drawer, groaning when he couldn't get to the handle.

Morgan bent down, grabbing the handle. "I've got it."

"Really, Derek, I'd rather you not."

"It's no problem, Pretty Boy. I can reach it," he said, pulling it open.

"Thank you, now go."

Morgan smirked. "Is there something you want to keep hidden from me?"

"No, there isn't. Now go away," he ordered him, grabbing the folders from the drawer and attempting to close it.

"Well, well," Morgan said, reaching in and grabbing a magazine. "What do we have here?"

Spencer grabbed at it, but Morgan pulled it away. "Give it back."

Morgan smiled, reading the cover. "We have an issue of Celebrity Sneak Peek from nearly a decade ago. 'A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?' starring our very own Pretty Boy."

"No!" Emily said, getting up from her desk and running over, looking at it. She gasped. "Doctor Spencer Reid on the cover of a tabloid?" She grabbed it, flipping through and reading the article.

Spencer glared at Morgan. "_Really_?"

"What, Pretty Boy? _I've_ never been in a tabloid for making out with a Hollywood starlet."

"And if you ever are, consider yourself single, homeless, and broke."

"Burn," JJ said, smiling. "Have you heard from Lila recently, Spence?"

"Not that it's anybody's business, but yes."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Somebody sounds jealous," Emily observed, continuing her reading.

Spencer smirked. "I just wrote her a letter last week. She says Parker's growing up to really look like me, _she_ knew we should've been together way back then, and she can't wait to hear what we name this one."

JJ smiled. "With a girl named Parker, I can only imagine what you'll pull out for the little guy."

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Spencer said, grabbing the magazine from Emily and throwing it back in the drawer, kicking it shut and looking at Morgan. "Ready?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

They walked out together and JJ turned to Emily. "What did the article say about him anyway?"

"What, you never read it?"

"I never knew it _existed_."

* * *

At their next prenatal appointment, they were told that everything was fine with the baby, but Spencer was borderline anemic. Based on the knowledge from the books he read, he knew it was easy to prevent, and control if it actually did happen, but Morgan didn't like the sound of it.

That night, they were sitting on the couch, Spencer leaning against Morgan, hand running over his bump.

"What if something goes wrong?" Morgan asked, resting his hand on Spencer's.

"Hm?"

"Anemia during pregnancy can be linked to low birth weight and premature labor."

"Derek, I love you, but shh."

Morgan sighed. "I'm serious. What if something goes wrong?"

"You heard the doctor. The dizziness was linked to the anemia, but so long as I take the iron supplements, eat iron-rich foods, and take it easy, the two of us will be fine."

"Yeah, and the supplements can cause symptoms worse than the ones from pregnancy. Nausea, heartburn-"

Spencer reached up, putting a finger to his lips. "If I have to take a little bit of nausea for him to be born healthy and happy? I'll do it. Now will you stop sounding like me?"

Morgan leaned down, kissing his forehead softly. "You'll take care of the two of you, right?"

"It's been twenty-two weeks and I've done fine so far. Over the next eighteen weeks, I'll definitely be taking care of us, especially considering me getting sick or having any new symptoms would results in early paternity leave, which neither of us want. If I have to sit home early? I'm not taking it well."

He smiled slightly. "I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

Morgan reached up, running a hand through his hair. "So, what are we going to name this little one?"

He smiled, running a hand over his bump. "Well, you have free reign on the first name."

"Whoa, you said I could name him."

"Yes, you're giving him his first name, therefore naming him."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Why, what's on your mind?"

"We could always name him after an author, there's so many great ones. There's Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, there's Edgar Allen Poe-"

Morgan interrupted him. "Arthur Morgan-Reid, no. Conan Morgan-Reid, no, Doyle Morgan-Reid, no. Edgar Morgan-Reid, _hell_ no. Allen Morgan-Reid, no. Poe Morgan-Reid, definitely not."

Spencer groaned. "Then what about a middle name?"

Morgan thought to himself, resting a hand on his bump. "Hey, little man. What do you think of the middle name 'Allen'. Would you like to be Something Allen Morgan-Reid?"

Spencer smiled when he felt a nudge on his bump. "Only it's not Morgan-Reid."

"Excuse me?"

Spencer bit his lip, looking up at him. "I um, I acquired the paperwork and I, uh," he swallowed, "Parker and I are going to become Morgans. No hyphen. You're my husband, and I think our son and daughter should carry on your family name. I love my mother, but 'Reid' was her married name, and I really don't want to carry my father's name on for another generation."

"You really mean that?"

He nodded. "So, what do you say. Is Dr. Spencer Morgan a good fit? I'm going to keep Reid on my credentials to avoid anyone bringing up fraternization, but…"

Morgan shook his head, kissing him softly. "Sounds perfect. When would you do this?"

"Before he's born. Do you have a first name yet so I can stop calling him 'he'?"

"Yes, I do."

Spencer groaned. "So help me god, if you suggest Derek one more time-"

"It's not Derek."

"You may continue."

"It took quite a few read-throughs of that baby names book, and none of the descriptions seemed to fit, so I just picked one."

"Oh god."

Morgan ran a hand over his bump, grinning. "This little guy right here?" Morgan patted his bump. "Is Benjamin Allen Morgan."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "You do realize Benjamin Cyrus held Emily and I captive in a cult community, and practically blew us up."

"Correction – Charles Mulgrew held you and Emily captive in a cult community, and practically blew us up. Benjamin Cyrus was just an alias. And if you want to get technical, there's David _Parker_ Rey, and, what was it? Your high school friend, _Parker_ Dunley?"

"Okay, okay, point taken!"

Morgan smirked. "What do you say, little man? Are you a Benjamin?"

Spencer felt a harsh kick against his side and onto Morgan's hand. He hit Morgan's hand away. "Will you stop that? I actually want to sleep tonight and you constantly asking him questions isn't helping."

"Well, one positive thing, Pretty Boy. We have our answer, and his name."

* * *

Over the next week, Spencer had started on iron supplements and Morgan had changed their diet. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to dodge the side effects. For three straight nights, he got sick, and complained about nausea until he finally fell asleep, ignoring it. On the fourth night, Morgan walked into the bathroom, kneeling beside him and rubbing his back.

Spencer groaned, holding up a finger. "_Don't_."

Morgan sighed. "I thought this was over months ago."

"Morning sickness was. Nausea as a side effect of the prenatal vitamins and supplements? Not so much." He leaned back, resting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and in bed? I'll take care of Parker's bedtime routine and you can relax."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed his forehead. "Go ahead. I'll be there in a bit."

As Spencer got to his feet and to the bathroom sink, Morgan walked to Parker's room.

"Who's ready for story time?"

She gasped, holding up her hand. "Me!"

He walked over, picking her up and setting her on her bed, tucking her in. "What are we reading tonight?"

She reached over on her nightstand, grabbing the book and handing it to him. Morgan read the title, smiling. "Peter Pan _again_? Daddy just read you this one last night."

She shrugged, lying down and clinging her turtle.

"Do you want Clooney to sleep in here tonight?"

She nodded and he stuck his head out of the room, whistling. Clooney ran in, jumping onto the foot of her bed. Morgan petted his head and sat beside her, opening the book and starting to read. Shortly after they made it to Neverland, he looked down and saw Parker asleep. He bent down, kissing her forehead softly.

"Good night, Princess," he whispered, putting a bookmark in the book and turning off her lamp, switching on her nightlight. He left the door open a crack and walked to the bedroom, laying down beside Spencer.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, looking over at him.

He nodded, eyes still closed. "Much. The symptoms should subside in a few days."

"Sure you don't want to stay home from work tomorrow?"

He opened one eye, glaring at him.

"Or maybe you'll be fine at work."

He nodded. "Good boy," he mumbled, patting his head.

Morgan smiled, leaning over and kissing his bump softly. "Hey there, little man, I know you can hear me. Go easy on your dad, Ben. He wants to work as long as he can, and he needs you to behave to do that. I promise that if you keep calm in there, I'll take you to a Capitals game once you're old enough."

Spencer smiled, running a hand over Morgan's head. "Are you bribing our unborn son?"

"I'm doing what I have to so I can keep him calm in there."

"It's definitely appreciated."

* * *

The next morning at work, Spencer sat at his desk, starting the paperwork for changing his and Parker's last names. He clicked his pen and groaned when he managed to forget Parker's middle name.

"Damnit," he mumbled, setting his pen down and thinking.

"What's up, Reid?" Emily asked, looking up from her work.

"I'm working on these forms and for the life of me, I can't remember Parker's middle name!"

"The great Doctor Reid can't remember something? Excuse me while I document this moment."

JJ smiled. "Diana, Spence." She glanced over at Emily. "Pregnancy brain. You forget little details and it drives you absolutely crazy."

"Thank you," he said, scribbling down the name and looking through the form.

JJ peeked over his shoulder. "Name Change Package?"

"Yeah, I um, Derek and I decided on the baby's name, and it fits best with Morgan, and I've been on the fence about changing mine and Parker's names for a while but… I don't want to carry on my father's name, because he doesn't deserve it."

She rubbed his back. "So, I should start calling you Dr. Spence Morgan?"

He shook his head. "My work ID and credentials will still be Reid, but on paper, it's going to be Morgan."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around him, hugging him. "He must be ecstatic."

"He's barely shut up about it since I told him last week."

"So, what's the name on this little guy?"

"Nice try," he said, patting her hand.

* * *

Garcia walked over to them in the bullpen. "Round table in ten, my pretties."

Spencer groaned, moving JJ's hand and getting up.

"Well, aren't we a happy camper today?" Garcia chimed.

"Pen, junior has a name and Spence isn't budging on it."

She gasped. "He does not!"

Spencer nodded, walking to the break room and making himself a cup of tea.

Garcia followed him. "So what is it? Did you go with one of my suggestions? Is it another unisex name? Is it something complex? Come on, Boy Wonder, you're killing me here."

He put a finger to his lips and lowered his voice. "He's asleep and if you wake him up, I'm revoking your status as an aunt. It's bad enough he has me up all night, I don't need him acting up during the day too."

"…You can't do that," she whispered, turning to JJ, "can he do that?"

JJ shrugged, following him to the conference room.

After they all sat down, Garcia handed out the case files. "You're headed to Wisconsin, right outside of Madison."

Spencer flipped open the folder, his breath catching in his throat.

Morgan sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "A kidnapped three and a half year old?"

"Afraid so," she brought up the picture on the screen, "Jeffrey Adams, three and a half. Parents woke up early this morning to the sound of breaking glass, and once they made it to his room? He was gone."

Rossi looked over at Hotch. "Any contact yet?"

"There's been one phone call," he explained. "There were no demands, and they're calling back at five o'clock tonight, which is why we need to get there as soon as possible. Once we get there, Morgan and Prentiss, to the house. Rossi and I will talk to the police, JJ and Reid, talk to the parents."

Spencer sighed, nodding and resting a hand on his bump.

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch said, getting up and walking to his office.

Morgan looked up at Garcia. "Baby Girl, I hate to ask, but-"

"I'll pick up Parker at preschool tonight and we'll stay at your place. Video chats every night, I promise."

"Thanks, Garcia," Spencer said, pushing himself up and walking to his desk.

She turned to Morgan. "…Is he going to be okay?"

"We'll see."

* * *

While they were on the plane, they all sat there in silence, reading through the case file. Spencer looked at the picture, chewing on his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't be there when JJ talks to the parents," he spoke up.

Hotch turned to him. "Why's that?"

He exhaled. "Maybe… maybe the fact that I'm pregnant will just serve as a constant reminder that their son is missing and I don't want to make the situation any worse for them than it already is. JJ's a parent, she should be more than enough to suffice."

"Or," JJ spoke up, "the fact that you're pregnant and a parent will show them that you're dedicated to finding their son, because they know you'd relate it to your own child and do everything in your power to find him."

"Or," Morgan started, "the stress of the situation won't be good on him and the baby. He's already borderline anemic. I don't need any other problems going on with the two of them."

"Hotch," Spencer pleaded. "Please."

"JJ's right. If there's any sign of aggravation with your presence around them, or if there's any stress for you, we'll pull you out. We need to bank on the idea that they'd want parents dedicated to finding their child."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine." He got up from his seat, walking to the kitchenette and making himself a cup of tea.

"Is he okay?" Rossi asked.

Morgan looked over. "I've got it." He got up, following Spencer and closing the curtain, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

Spencer chewed on his lip, sniffing and whispering to him softly. "I'm emotionally attached to this case and I shouldn't be. What if, god forbid, it was Parker?"

"It's not," he said, kissing his forehead. "She's home, safe, in her preschool classroom, probably showing every single classmate that she dressed herself this morning. And tonight, she's going to be home with Garcia and we'll talk to her. This is about a little boy who needs us to find him, and how we're going to use your genius brain for it."

Spencer wiped his eyes. "What if I can't?"

Morgan hooked a finger under his chin, lifting it up. "The Spencer Reid I know never says he can't do something."

"Well, the Spencer Reid you know is also over halfway through a pregnancy and more emotional than he's ever been."

Morgan pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "You can do this, Pretty Boy. It's hurting all of us. You're not alone."

"Yeah, well, I'm the only one crying about it," he mumbled against his chest.

"Maybe I can find a way to calm those nerves," Morgan suggested.

Spencer pulled back, hitting his arm, speaking in a hushed tone. "You are _not_ joining the mile high club, Derek, no matter _how_ many times you proposition me."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "I was actually going to suggest you sleeping on the couch, but hey, if that's what you'd like-"

Spencer hit his arm again, pouring the hot water into his cup and walking out, taking a seat beside JJ.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, looking across at him.

He nodded, sipping his tea and resting a hand on his bump. "Other than being treated like a personal gym? Fantastic."

Rossi looked over at Morgan, who was rubbing his arm. "Okay over there?"

Morgan nodded, looking over at Spencer. "Somebody can't keep his hands to himself."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said, pointing to his bump. "You."

"That's enough," Hotch said, rolling his eyes and looking back at the case file.

* * *

Once they landed, Spencer got into an SUV with JJ, driving to the police station.

"How's my nephew doing?" she asked, reaching over and patting his bump.

He smiled slightly. "Benjamin Allen is wide awake and testing Daddy's organs."

"Benjamin Allen?"

"Well, Derek really liked the name Benjamin, and I wanted to name him after an author, so we took Edgar Allen Poe's middle name."

"Does anybody else know yet?"

He shook his head. "You're the first… aside from Parker, who calls him 'Benny'."

"You were right – Benjamin _definitely_ fits with Morgan. My lips are sealed," she said, patting his bump again and parking.

"Is there a reason that Hotch always sticks me with you when I'm pregnant?" he asked, getting out and putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Because partnering up with me is so horrible?" she asked, getting out and locking the car.

"No, I just-"

She cut him off. "Because we work well together, Spence. If you'd rather sit back at the station with Derek, I'm sure we can have that arranged."

"God, no. He's one stomach touch away from a backhanding."

She rolled her eyes, walking inside with him.

* * *

She walked over, shaking the sheriff's hand. "SSA Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone, this is Doctor Spencer Reid. Are the parents here yet?"

"They're on their way now. We have the conference room set up for you."

She nodded, walking in with Spencer behind her. He set his cup of tea on the table, sitting down and putting down his bag. He glanced over at the board, taking in all of the details.

"Have anything?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

He set up the video camera, putting it on the stand as JJ went out to meet the parents. When they walked in and after the introductions, he sat back and watched JJ questioning them.

At one point, the father sighed. "Are you a parent?"

"Actually, yes. I have a son at home."

"What about you, Dr. Reid?"

He sat up, clearing his throat. "I um, I have a daughter who's turning three and a son on the way."

"What would you do, if you were in our shoes? Wouldn't you want to go out and find the son of a bitch that has your child and wring their neck?"

He bit down on his lip. "I would trust that the police and FBI agents were doing everything possible to try to find them, and as much as it would kill me to do so, I'd listen to what the kidnapper had to say to me, and I'd stay put."

JJ leaned back in her seat. "Walk us through what happened early this morning."

The mother sighed, playing with her hands. "It was early this morning, and we were both asleep. We heard the window smash in Jeffrey's room and ran there, but we got his room and he was gone."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "And your bedrooms are on the second floor?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Excuse me a minute," he said, pushing himself up and walking out to the hallway, calling Morgan.

"Hey there, good looking. What can I do for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you still at the house?"

"Yeah, why?"

He walked around, lowering his voice. "I need you to check the backyard for me."

"Give me a sec." He stuffed his phone into his pocket, walking downstairs and into the yard.

"…Are you out there?"

"Yep."

"Is there anything leading up to Jeffrey's window to show how the unsub got up there? A ladder that's kicked over, lawn furniture that's unevenly stacked, any of his toys pushed over to the side of the house?"

Morgan looked around, shaking his head. "It's empty. Do you think the unsub might've moved whatever it is to the garage?"

"…Check it."

Morgan walked over, opening the garage door. "Not unless the unsub used a lawnmower to climb in through the window. Why, are you onto something?"

"I think I might be… are you heading back to the station soon?"

"Once Prentiss finishes talking to the officers here, we'll be on our way back. Hotch is going to be here when the unsub calls."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you soon," he said, reaching for the 'end' button.

"Wait."

"Yeah, Derek?"

"How's my little man doing?"

He smiled, resting a hand on his bump. "He's doing fine, thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you too," he said, hanging up.

* * *

When JJ led the parents out, Morgan walked into the conference room, looking at Spencer.

"What is it?"

He put a finger up, calling Garcia and putting her on speaker.

"Fairy godauntie, at your service. How can I make your wishes come true?"

Spencer smiled, rolling his eyes. "What did you find on the parents, Garcia?"

"To say there's trouble in paradise for these two would be an understatement."

"Why's that?" Morgan asked, leaning on the table.

"Well for starters? He's a gambler, she's a spender, he works longer than he has to so he can avoid being home with her, she has far too many girls' nights at the bar…"

"Would either of them have a motive to be involved in this?" Spencer asked.

"They filed for divorce, and it seems like they both want full custody."

"Thanks, Garcia," he said, hanging up.

"So you think one of them is involved in this?"

Spencer nodded. "Based on the photographs, the glass was broken from the inside, not the outside. There's no way an unsub could get out of the second floor without hurting himself _or_ Jeffrey, and it appears Jeffrey went with them without a fight. It would have to be someone he's comfortable with, such as a family friend or even a family member."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We wait to see what the unsub has to say on the phone, then we bring in the parents and question them separately."

* * *

A while later, Spencer checked his watch. "It's nearly Parker's bath time."

Morgan sat beside him, taking out his phone and calling Garcia.

"Hello, my two favorite baby daddies."

"Hey, Garcia. How is she?" Spencer asked.

"She's currently finishing up a bowl of Spaghettios while watching Peter Pan."

"Can, um, can we talk to her?"

"Better than that, 187. Check your tablet."

Morgan looked down at his tablet and saw a chat invitation waiting from Garcia. He accepted it and saw Parker smiling at the camera.

"Daddy, Papa!" she squealed, setting down her spoon and sitting on the floor, holding the tablet in her hands. "Hi!"

"Hey, Princess. How was preschool today?"

"Fun!"

Spencer smiled. "Really? What did you do today?"

She looked at Garcia and pointed to her backpack. Garcia unzipped it, handing the papers to her. Parker took one, holding it in front of the camera.

"That looks _amazing_, Parker," Morgan observed. "Are you being a good girl for Aunt Penny?"

"Uh huh! _Really_ good!"

"We love you, Parker. We'll be home really soon, okay?"

"Okay!"

Morgan smiled, blowing her a kiss. "Bye, Princess."

She blew a kiss back, waving. "Bye Daddy! Bye Papa! Bye Benny!"

Garcia took the tablet. "And who is 'Benny'?"

"Nobody," Morgan lied.

"Derek Morgan, don't you lie to me!" she snapped.

"I'm not lying…"

"Oh, shut up, you so totally are."

"…Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"That right only belongs to me," Spencer explained.

"That's not fair."

Spencer shrugged. "When you're carrying around his overly-athletic fetus, you can tell him whatever you want."

"Good luck, you two. I'll have Parker call you in the morning."

"Thank you, Baby Girl."

She hung up the phone and Morgan turned to Spencer. "You're the only person with the right to tell me to shut up?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

* * *

After the unsub called the parents, Hotch brought them in the station, along with a recording of the call, which Spencer listened to in the conference room. The parents were brought in for questioning and Spencer called Garcia.

"Yellow?"

"Was there anything from the trap and trace?"

"Unfortunately not, Boy Wonder. The hang up was two seconds too soon."

He groaned. "Do either of the parents have siblings?"

He heard her typing on her laptop. "Mother has an older brother, the father had a younger sister who died a year ago."

"Do me a favor and look into the brother for me?"

"Can do, Boy Wonder. I'll get back to you ASAP!"

She hung up the phone and he sighed, listening to the call again.

Hotch walked in a while later.

"Anything from either of the parents?"

"Not yet, and we have no reason to hold them."

He sighed. "Of course not."

"We're bringing them back for questioning in the morning, so hopefully we'll get something soon."

"I um, I had Garcia look into the mother's older brother. He has a record and there's no current contact information for him. Maybe I could-"

"Go back to the hotel with Morgan and get some sleep? Great idea."

He groaned. "But Hotch-"

"You made a promise to this team you'd stay out of the field, and I intend for you to keep it. The two of you, get back to the hotel, and we'll meet back here at 8:00 a.m."

He sighed, shouldering his bag as Hotch poked his head out of the conference room. "Morgan, drive Reid back to the hotel."

Morgan walked over. "Is something wrong?"

Hotch shook his head. "Just needs to clear his head. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

* * *

When they made it back to the hotel room, Morgan looked over at him.

"Oh, I know that look all too well."

Spencer glared at him. "I could be there. I could be helping with this case and he sent me here like a child being punished. How is that fair?"

Morgan sighed, taking their food out of the bag and holding Spencer's out. "Because you need to stay calm and keep it professional. You were on the brink of not doing either of those."

Spencer sat beside him, grabbing the tray. "I just want to find him and know he's okay."

"We all do." Morgan leaned over, kissing his forehead. "And we will."

* * *

The next morning, after they talked to Parker, they made their way to the station.

"Anything on the brother yet?" he asked, looking up at Hotch.

"We haven't ruled him out."

He sighed. "What about the mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well, if her brother's the one that did it," Emily started, "then she has to have something to do with it. She was in bed with her soon to be ex-husband at the time her son was taken."

Spencer set his folder down. "Let me talk to her."

"Reid-" Hotch started.

"No, listen. This isn't out in the field and it doesn't put me in any immediate danger. I might be able to get something out of her someone like you or Rossi couldn't. She won't see me as a threat so she won't feel a need to keep so much hidden."

Hotch looked up at Morgan. "I want you on the other side of the two-way mirror, and if there's any sort of problem, I want you in there."

Morgan nodded, helping Spencer up and following him to the interrogation room.

* * *

Morgan turned to him before he walked in. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

He nodded. "She's going to see one of you as a threat and feel the need to shield herself. If I go in there, I might actually get some information since her guard's down. I can do this."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "Be careful. If you need anything, I'll be right out here."

He sighed, nodding and walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over, pulling out the chair and sitting down, looking at her. "Mrs. Adams, can you tell me again what happened the night your son was taken?"

"I told you. I was in bed with my husband, we heard the glass shatter from the window in Jeffrey's room, and when we got there, he was gone."

"And there was no sign of the person who took him _or_ him when you made it to the room?"

"Correct."

"Interesting. Judging by the distance between your bedroom and Jeffrey's, it would've taken approximately 20 seconds for you to run there from your bedroom, even if you were in a deep sleep at the time."

"What are you implying, Doctor Reid?"

He opened the case file. "I'm not implying anything. I do, however, _know_. I _know_ that the bedrooms are on the second floor, and I _know_ that there was nothing to show that someone found their way to the second floor of your house through your son's window. I _know_ the way the glass was shattered and the shards outside of the window indicate that the break was from the inside. I also _know _that you have a brother with a criminal record who's extremely protective of you and would do anything for you. I could make this very simple for you. If you tell me where Jeffrey is right now, we can make a deal. If I have to find out the hard way? This is going to get very ugly, very fast."

"Is that a threat?"

He shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "It's common sense."

"Excuse me?"

He stood up. "No, excuse me. You have this entire city thinking that your son was taken from his bedroom in the middle of the night by a stranger, and you have every single parent in this city on high alert, worried about the lives of their own children. Everyone in this city is terrified out of their mind that this is going to happen to their kids, and you're just letting it happen because you're selfish. You don't want your husband to get full custody, and rather than getting full custody the fair way? You've decided to have your son kidnapped, and putting yourself in front of the camera at every given opportunity, to show that you 'care' more than your husband does. Now we can end this right now. Where is he?"

She looked up at him, not giving a response.

He slammed his hand down on the table, raising his voice. "WHERE is he?"

* * *

JJ raised an eyebrow, looking at Morgan. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

"Definitely not. She's officially unleashed pissed off Spencer, and he's _going_ to get his answer."

Rossi glanced over at Morgan. "Did you know he was capable of this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I met this Spencer when I ran into that house and got stabbed by the unsub, and again when I took Parker out of the house without a hat in the winter. The last thing you want is to be on his bad side."

Hotch sighed. "Five more minutes without an answer and I want you to go in there."

* * *

Spencer looked her directly in the eye. "You think you're being so creative. You had him taken and you're acting like you're the victim to try to throw us off. But you know what? My job is to figure out people like you. I can tell you're lying to me. Anytime I ask you a question, you fidget with your hands, showing me that you can't look me in the eyes and answer me. Second? You have absolutely no details in the story. Real victims are able to recount every single detail of an abduction, even adding in things they don't see as relevant. The fact that you're not cooperating and answering questions with a question? It tells me you have something to hide. When I question something you've said? You automatically get defensive. You're too caught up in this lie to do it anymore, so I'm going to ask you one last time. WHERE is your son?"

He pushed a notepad and pen toward her. "Tell you the truth? _I'm_ the easy one to talk to on this team. So if you don't tell me? You can feel free to tell my equally pissed off co-workers, three of which are parents, and the other two are _extremely_ overprotective over our families. The choice is yours."

She glared up at him and swallowed, picking up the pen and writing the address. "Can I go now?"

He smirked. "You wish. I really hope this was worth it." He grabbed the notepad off the table, walking out of the room and handing it to Hotch. "Done."

"I have to say, Reid, I never thought you had it in you," Hotch said, ripping off the paper and handing it to Prentiss. "Good work."

He followed her out, along with JJ and Rossi.

Morgan smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. "How about we have Garcia take Parker out for a few hours later tonight and the two of us celebrate?"

Spencer kissed his cheek. "Perfect."

* * *

A while later, they walked into the police station with Jeffrey. Hotch bent down, whispering in his ear. "That guy right over there? He found the way for us to find you. You get to go home to your daddy because of everything he did."

Jeffrey looked over at Spencer and ran to him, Spencer squatting down and holding out his arms for the oncoming hug.

"Thank you," Jeffrey whispered into his ear, squeezing around his neck.

Spencer smiled, wiping his eyes and rubbing his back. "No problem, little guy." He pulled back, looking at him. "Do you want to go see your daddy?"

He nodded and Morgan walked over, picking him up. He walked to the conference room, setting him down and letting him run over to his father.

JJ patted Spencer's shoulder. "You did a great job, Spence. Parker's going to be proud to hear this one day. And 'Benny'."

He wiped his eyes, smiling. "I hope so."

* * *

When they got on the plane, Spencer grabbed the blanket and pillow from the overhead, laying down on the couch. As everyone else walked on, they congratulated him before walking to their own seats. He smiled, kicking off his shoes and laying back, putting the blanket over himself. He curled up on his side, taking off his glasses and tucking them into his bag, resting a hand on his bump.

"So, Reid," Emily started, looking over at him. "Who's 'Benny'?"

"Hm?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking over at her.

"When I called Garcia last night, I heard Parker in the background asking about 'Benny'. Does she have an imaginary friend already?"

He yawned. "She does, but that's not 'Benny'."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Then what's a 'Benny'?"

Spencer looked over at Morgan. "Derek, would you like to do the honors?"

"But Garcia's not here-"

"Garcia watched her last night and probably pestered our daughter until she found out."

"Good point."

Spencer nodded, pulling the blanket over himself.

"Anyway. 'Benny' is how Parker pronounces 'Benjamin', which is the baby's first name."

Emily looked over. "So you two have a first name? A little earlier than Reid picked Parker's first name."

"Actually, Emily. He has a full name. Benjamin Allen Morgan."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'Morgan-Reid'?"

Morgan shook his head, looking over at Spencer. "This one's all you."

He yawned again. "In a few weeks, Parker and I have an appointment at the court house to legally change our last names to Morgan. I'd much rather carry on Derek's father's name than my father's. On my credentials and all work documents, I'm still going to be 'Reid', but _legally_ it's going to be Morgan. And Ben's birth name is going to be Morgan."

"How far away is that?" JJ asked.

"Too long," Spencer mumbled, burying his head in the pillow.

Morgan smiled. "A little over 16 weeks."

"Like I said," Spencer mumbled. "Too long."

* * *

Mid-flight, JJ walked over, taking the seat across from Morgan.

"How's he doing?"

He paused his iPod, pulling off his headphones and setting them down. "Tell you the truth? I'm worried about him."

"Oh?"

He sighed. "I think it's worse than he's letting on this time around."

She looked over and saw him fast asleep on the couch. "What makes you say that?"

"At the last doctor's appointment, we were told he's borderline anemic, and he brushed it off, starting the supplements. He's gotten pretty much every side effect from them, but won't let me help him. Not to mention he gets home from work most days and goes right to bed. I have to wake him up to eat dinner and have some family time before Parker goes to bed."

"Yikes."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong with them because he can't admit that something's wrong."

"With how open and honest you two are with each other? I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I hope so."

* * *

After they landed, they got into the car.

"Do you really think Garcia will take Parker for a few hours?" Spencer asked. "I mean, she's spent the past two days with her…"

"And she's going to take any opportunity to go shopping for our kids. If she has Parker? Even more fun for her, because she gets a second opinion."

He smiled slightly. "You're sure you want to do this? I'm covered in stretch marks and bloated. _Everywhere._"

"Hey," Morgan said, pointing a finger at him. "Each and every one of those marks is a sign that you're doing a great job carrying around my little man."

Spencer smiled, running a hand over his bump. "You really think so?"

"In the words of the great Doctor Reid bitching at an unsub, I _know_."

Spencer rolled his eyes, backhanding his arm. "Oh, shut up."

"Which only you can say?"

He smirked, buckling himself in. "You bet."

* * *

When they got home, Spencer walked inside, sitting on the couch.

"Daddy!" Parker squealed, putting down her crayons and running over, climbing on the couch and hugging him.

He smiled, kissing her forehead and hugging her. "I missed you, Princess. A whole lot."

"You save pince?"

Morgan walked in, setting their bags down. "Daddy saved the prince _all_ on his own."

"Ahem," Garcia chimed, walking in and setting Parker's juicebox down on the table.

"With a little help from Aunt Penny," Spencer added.

Parker bent down, kissing his stomach and whispering. "Hi, Benny. Miss you."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "Benny missed you too."

"So, do I get to know what 'Benny' means?" she asked, turning toward Morgan.

Morgan turned toward Spencer. "Do we tell her?"

"I think we should. Parker, do you want to tell Aunt Penny?"

"Benny Benamin!"

Garcia looked at them, confused. "Translation?"

"Benny is a nickname for 'Benjamin', which is his first name-"

"Benjamin Allen Morgan," Spencer finished, kissing Parker's forehead.

She gasped. "That is perfect! So perfect!" She paused, looking between them. "Peter _Parker_ and Uncle _Ben_. You totally stuck to the Marvel like I suggested!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want to believe."

"Oh, I _totally_ need to go shopping!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Oh, really?"

"Duh! Now that the little guy has a name, shopping for him is going to be so much more fun. Do you mind if I steal the princess for a few hours and get her help?"

Morgan smirked. "Is that okay with you, Parker?"

"Yeah!"

Garcia took her hand, walking to Parker's room and getting her dressed.

"That couldn't have gone any more perfect."

* * *

After Garcia got the keys to Spencer's car and took Parker to the store, he locked the front door, looking over at Morgan. "We have the house to ourselves. Probably for a few hours."

"That we do," Morgan said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer smiled, kissing his neck.

Morgan moaned. "So _I_ can't leave any marks on _you_, but I'm fair game?"

"Mhm," Spencer mumbled, biting softly.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Spencer shook his head, biting him again.

"Pretty Boy, you'd better watch that mouth of yours before I take you here and now."

"And… what would be bad about that?"

Morgan smiled. "Come on, Tiger. Let's take this to the bedroom."

Spencer sighed dramatically. "Well, if you insist." He took Morgan's hand, dragging him to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A while later, they laid in bed, Spencer resting his head on Morgan's chest.

"Damn, Pretty Boy. You know how to wear a man out."

Spencer smirked. "You're welcome."

"I just hope I didn't-"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Derek, you can't hurt him, and he doesn't know what was going on."

"Judging by what was coming out of your mouth? I'm pretty sure even he could figure it out."

Spencer hit his chest. "No, he couldn't."

"If you say so."

* * *

Garcia parked in the driveway, turning around to Parker. "Remember, your Daddy's baby shower is our big secret. Just you and me, right?"

Parker nodded, holding out her pinky. "Uh huh."

Garcia smiled, wrapping her pinky around hers. "Perfect. Thanks for all your help, Princess. I think Benjamin is going to _love_ everything."

"Me too!"

She opened the back door, unbuckling Parker and picking her up, grabbing the shopping bags in her other hand. She walked to the front door, unlocking it and walking inside.

Spencer groaned. "They're home early."

"It was nice while it lasted," Morgan said, kissing his forehead and getting up, getting dressed.

"Favorite baby daddy and second favorite baby daddy? We have returned!" Garcia set down the shopping bags and turned to Parker. "Why don't you take the things out so you can show Daddy and Papa what you helped me get?"

Parker nodded, going through the bags.

"You'd better be decent, there's a daughter in the house."

They walked out of the bedroom. "Sorry, Baby Girl, we were taking a nap."

"Riiight, and I'm sure nearly six months ago, you 'took a nap' too."

Spencer blushed, patting his hair down. "So, Parker, what'd you two buy?"

Parker smiled, holding up several onesies with comic book characters on them.

"Garcia," Morgan started.

"I know, I _know_, you didn't _really _name him after Uncle Ben, but I couldn't resist. Parker agreed on it too."

"Did you?" Spencer asked, turning to Parker.

Parker nodded. "Cool!"

"You really want to turn our daughter into you, don't you?" Morgan asked.

"It's her choice. I can't help the fact your daughter has great taste."

When Garcia left, Spencer started making dinner while Morgan colored with Parker.

"So, Parker, did you and Aunt Penny do anything fun?" Spencer asked, putting the pan in the oven and setting the timer.

"Uh huh!"

"Like what?" Morgan asked, looking up from his own coloring book.

Parker made a zipper motion over her mouth and threw away the key.

"Somebody has a secret," Morgan sang.

Parker shook her head, coloring.

"Can Daddy know?" Spencer asked.

She shook her head again.

"What about Papa? Can you tell Papa?"

She thought for a second, then shook her head again. "Nope!"

Spencer laughed softly. "Are we going to like this?"

After thinking, she nodded.

Spencer looked over at Morgan. "Any ideas?"

"Haven't a clue."


	7. Chapter 7

Week 25-28

When they went to their next prenatal appointment at 26 weeks, Morgan couldn't help but get excited watching his son spin around on the ultrasound. Most of Spencer's tests came back negative, but his doctor still had a few concerns.

"Have you had anymore problems or unusual symptoms?"

He sighed, sitting up. "The um, the nausea went away, but I'm still getting headaches and dizziness. I had the headaches for a while before I was pregnant with Parker, so I'm not _too_ concerned. I've lived with them before and know how to keep them under control."

"And you've been taking the supplements?"

He nodded, running a hand over his bump. "Every night. Why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to be too concerned about, but if these symptoms persist, I'd like you to come in to see me so we can do a few tests."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Tests?"

"Just to be sure that he hasn't become anemic and that he hasn't developed preeclampsia."

Spencer took a deep breath. "And if I have?" He looked up at her. "Then what?"

"Then we'll look into treatment options, and worst case scenario, you'll be on bedrest the last month of your pregnancy."

He gave a quick nod. "Thank you."

She grabbed his chart, closing it. "I'll see you again in a few weeks."

As she walked out, Morgan uncrossed his arms, looking over at Spencer. "Pretty Boy…"

Spencer shook his head. "You heard her during the ultrasound. He's fine. I'm not going to let you worry about this."

"Yes, he's fine, but you're not."

He groaned. "Derek, they're just symptoms, I'm okay. They'll go away."

"And if they don't?"

He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it. "If they don't, we'll take care of it."

"But-"

"We'll take care of it. I promise." He pulled on his jacket and kissed him softly. "Now can we go? We're already late for work."

* * *

The car ride to work that day was extremely quiet, as was their house over the next few days. Spencer was reading everything he could to try to find ways to prevent anything going wrong with the pregnancy. Every time Morgan would try to interrupt or distract him, he'd relocate to his study, closing the door behind him.

One afternoon while they were at work, Spencer was reading through an article when he got an idea.

"That's it," he mumbled, opening another book to a bookmarked page and scanning it.

"What's up, Spence?" JJ asked, leaning against his desk.

"The doctor said that the baby was absorbing iron just fine, but my body wasn't, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why. According to several articles? Tea interferes with the absorption process because of its ingredients."

"So you can't have coffee _or_ tea for the next fourteen weeks?"

He sighed. "It appears so."

"I love you dearly, but remind me to not come within twenty feet of you until at least noon every day."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so sweet."

"Since we have a minute… how are you and Derek?"

"We, um, we've had better days," he saw her reaction and instantly worked to finish his sentence, "but we've had worse ones."

She grabbed his arm. "Let's go. Break room, you're talking this out."

"But-"

"Nuh uh."

He sighed, getting up from his chair and following her to the break room.

"Anderson, _out_."

He looked up at JJ. "Beg your pardon?"

She gave him a look. "_Out_."

Spencer knew better than to test her when she gave that look, so he quietly sat down and waited for him to vacate the room. Once he did, she closed the door and turned to Spencer. "Talk to me."

"About?"

She leaned against the counter. "What's going on with you and Derek?"

He bit his lip. "The doctor had a few concerns, and Derek seems to lack faith in me that I know how to handle this."

"Not to sound like I'm insulting you, because I'm not, but this _is_ his first time around with this. Maybe he's just paranoid about how to handle all of this."

He groaned. "True, but this is my first time dealing with complications. I'm new to this too. I don't see how it's fair for him to constantly be on my ass about this if I'm as worried as he is."

She sat beside him. "Complications happen, and you can't control if they do or don't, but you two can _not_ let this affect your relationship. Parker can't see that something's wrong, or she's going to start to worry herself."

"He needs to stop being such a pain in the ass. He won't stop pestering me about _everything_."

"He's being a concerned parent. He may need to tone it down, but you shouldn't be upset because he wants to help."

"I thought you were on my side here."

"I'm on the side of you two getting along and not arguing and ignoring each other. Now _stop_ trying to say you know everything, because you obviously don't, Spence. You need to sit back and relax and let whatever's going to happen happen. Reading up on these subjects won't _fix_ anything."

"Can I go?" he asked, agitated. "This is feeling less like a friendly conversation and more like an interrogation."

"Are you going to continue to let this affect you and your relationship?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"We'll talk. Does that suffice?"

"It'll do."

She turned around, opening the break room door and walking out. She raised an eyebrow, turning back to him. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, pushing himself up and exhaling. "In a sec."

She sighed, walking over. "You should sit back down."

"I just, um, I need to-"

"Spence?" she asked, concerned. He leaned against her and she felt his body go limp. "Spence!"

Rossi was walking past the door and peeked in.

She looked up, sitting him back down. "Get Derek." She patted his cheek. "Spence… come on, wake up."

Rossi set down his coffee mug and ran up to Morgan's office.

Morgan looked up from his folder. "…Yes?"

"JJ needs you in the break room."

He set down his pen. "I see how it is. She's trying to get us to figure everything out and-"

"Morgan," he cut him off. "It's Reid."

He pushed his chair out, taking off and running to the break room. "What happened?"

JJ wiped her eyes. "I-I don't know we were talking and I was leaving and I turned around and when I walked over, he passed out."

He sighed, picking him up. "I'm taking him to the hospital. I'll call you once I know anything."

"I'll be by after work," she said, walking out and holding the door open for him.

He nodded, pressing the elevator button.

JJ bit her lip, speaking up, "Derek?"

He turned to look at her.

"They're going to be fine."

Needless to say, Morgan got him a room almost immediately. As the doctors checked him over and ran tests, he sat in a chair in the corner, fidgeting with his hands and hoping that everything was okay. He'd passed out before when he was pregnant with Parker, and she turned out fine, so he had to be okay.

* * *

JJ sat at her desk, head buried in her hands. "I caused this. I made this happen."

Emily rubbed her back. "This isn't your fault."

She wiped her eyes. "Em, I yelled at him and I argued and I made him stress until his body shut down on him. How is this not my fault?"

"He was already having complications. It probably would've happened whether you were talking to him or not."

"If he and the baby aren't okay-"

"They will be. Reid's a fighter and if he's anything like Parker, Ben's a little firecracker who doesn't know the definition of giving up."

She smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "I hope so."

"How about the two of us get out of here and pick up Parker, do some shopping, and visit her Daddy?"

"…Wouldn't Hotch disapprove?"

"You mean Hotch, who, once he was told by Rossi what happened, put down every file on his desk and drove to the hospital? I think we'll be fine." She picked up the phone, dialing Parker's preschool.

* * *

When Spencer came to, he whimpered softly, listening intently to the monitors beside him. Once he finally opened his eyes, he winced, damning the bright hospital lights above him. "Derek?" he whispered.

Morgan laced their fingers together. "I'm here, Pretty Boy."

He whimpered again, exhaling. "Ben?"

Morgan took his other hand, resting it on his bump. "Ben is just fine." He ran his hand over the bump. "He's a little soldier."

As if on cue, the baby gave a kick to Morgan's hand.

Spencer smiled slightly, looking over at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Morgan asked, confused.

He took a deep breath. "For being such an ass this past week."

Morgan smiled. "If anyone needs to apologize for being an ass, it's me."

"…Agree to disagree?" Spencer suggested.

Morgan shook his head, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

Spencer bit his lip anxiously. "What happened?"

"What happened to make you pass out, or what happened to you?"

"Eidetic memory, Derek. I know exactly what happened before I passed out. I blew up at JJ."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad-"

Spencer cut him off. "What happened, Derek?"

He sighed. "Your blood pressure levels were much higher than they should've been, and the doctor believes it caused your body to shut down on you. She called and consulted with your doctors, and they're more concerned about preeclampsia than anemia at this point. For now, you should be fine, but in the upcoming weeks, you'll be retested."

He wiped his eyes. "But Ben's okay?"

"Ben's fine – we need to worry about you."

He nodded, wiping his eyes.

"The team's here for you. Can I let them come in?"

He adjusted the tube under his nose. "Has Garcia hacked into the hospital's records to find out what happened yet?"

"Probably not."

"Then sure."

Morgan smiled, kissing his cheek before walking out.

* * *

He sat up, adjusting his bed and putting a pillow behind his back. He exhaled, running a hand over his bump. "Hey, Ben, it's Daddy again. I'm glad you're okay in there, I really am, and I'd really appreciate if you waited fourteen more weeks to make your debut. As excited as I am to see you? I want you to be full grown and healthy when I get to hold you. Do Daddy that favor, okay?"

He looked up and saw JJ at the door, nervously playing with her necklace.

"I'm okay," he assured her. "Ben and I are fine."

She ran over, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you. It was none of my business."

He rubbed her back. "Come on, it's your job to be my pain of a big sister."

She wiped her eyes. "You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "It's a lot of things I needed to hear."

She hugged him again as the rest of the team made their way into the room.

"What's the score? Parker – 3 visits, Benjamin – 1?" Rossi observed, looking around at the team.

"Too soon," Hotch answered.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Garcia asked, patting his knee.

"Fine, I um, I'm just a little tired."

"How about the little guy?" JJ asked, glancing down at his bump.

"He's fine. Probably a little scared judging by the heart rate on the fetal monitor, but he's fine."

Morgan rubbed his back. "The doctor's letting him go home tonight to rest, and suggested he stay home tomorrow to relax. So long as there isn't a case-"

"Stay with him," Hotch said, not allowing him to finish the sentence.

Morgan nodded, taking the seat beside his bed.

Spencer looked up at the clock. "…Parker. We didn't pick up Parker."

JJ held up her hand. "Em and I took care of it. We called the preschool, explained the situation, and with Derek's approval, they let us pick her up."

"…Can I see her?"

JJ nodded, sending a text to Emily.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emily walked in, Parker clinging to her hand.

Spencer smiled slightly, sitting up. "Hey, Parker."

She let go of Emily's hand, running over to Morgan and pointing to Spencer's bed. He smiled, sitting Parker beside him. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his bump, hugging him.

He bent down, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry Daddy didn't pick you up today, Princess."

She shook her head, putting her hand over his mouth. "Nuh uh."

The team collectively laughed at the genuinely shocked look on Spencer's face.

"So _that's_ all it took? After ten years, all it takes is a hand to the mouth?" Morgan asked.

Spencer glanced up at him. "Her hand? Yes. Yours? I'll bite it."

Garcia smiled, clawing the air. "Meow."

Parker giggled, resting her head on his bump, rubbing it. "You okay, Benny."

* * *

Spencer ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the team. "I um, I hate to ask, but can someone take her for the night? When I get home I need to relax, and I have to see my doctor in the morning. Not only that, but I highly doubt Derek will leave me alone long enough to look after her."

"I can take her for the night," Hotch spoke up, which caused everyone on the team to look at him, "and I can drop her off at school tomorrow morning before work."

"Thanks, Hotch," Morgan said. "I'll head home in a few and pack a bag."

Emily shook her head, holding up a backpack. "Already done."

Spencer smiled slightly, glancing over at Emily. "…You have that Garcia look. You have since you walked in."

"…What 'Garcia' look?"

"You and JJ both have it. Judging by your facial expressions? You went shopping – you to keep Parker preoccupied, JJ out of unnecessary guilt."

"We… did not," JJ said, looking over at Emily then back at him.

He shook his head, looking down at Parker. "Hey, Princess, did Emmy and Ay-Ay take you shopping?"

Parker nodded. "Uh huh! A lot!"

Morgan laughed softly, shaking his head. "Ratted out by a two and a half year old."

Emily looked at JJ. "I knew we should've bribed her."

* * *

After most of the team had left, Hotch was getting ready to take Parker home. Morgan zipped up her jacket, kissing her cheek.

"Are you going to be good for your godfather?" he asked.

She held up her pinky, which he wrapped his around.

"Daddy and I will see you after school tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded again. "I bye Benny?"

He looked over to the bed, where Spencer had dozed off. "You have to be really quiet, okay?" He picked her up, setting her beside Spencer.

She patted his bump softly, whispering. "Bye, Benny." She then crawled up, kissing Spencer's cheek. "Bye, Daddy."

Spencer looked over at her tiredly, smiling. "Bye, Princess. I love you."

She held a hand over her heart. "Love you."

He kissed her cheek before Morgan picked her up, handing her to Hotch.

"Keep me updated," Hotch said, putting Parker's bag over his shoulder.

"I will."

He nodded, allowing Parker to wave goodbye before walking out.

* * *

When Spencer was discharged, the doctor gave him orders to take it easy for the night, and to come back in if the symptoms persisted the next morning. Spencer had understandably fallen asleep on the drive home. Rather than wake him, Morgan picked him up, carrying him inside and setting him on the bed. He pulled off his shoes, and with much difficulty, got him changed into a pair of pajamas. After tucking him in, he got changed himself, laying down beside him. Spencer instinctively moved over, resting his head on his chest.

Morgan smiled. "You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes closed. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking care of Ben and I today. We really appreciate it."

He bent down, kissing his forehead. "Anytime."

The next morning, Morgan let Spencer sleep in and, after he woke up, took him to get blood work done. Luckily, when they got the results a few days later, they were told there was nothing to cause concern, but he'd need to be tested at all of his appointments from then on. After their scare, they were disagreeing less and actually talking about their problems.

* * *

Hotch had allowed both of them to take a long weekend and be refreshed at work for Monday. Saturday afternoon, Spencer let Derek get out of the house for a few hours while he spent some time with Parker.

"Do you know what today is, Princess?"

She shook her head, looking up from her movie. "What, Daddy?"

He smiled. "It's your Papa's birthday. How old do you think he is today?"

She thought to herself. "Old like Belle's Papa."

He made a mental note to tell Morgan about that later. "Kind of. Do you want to help Daddy make his birthday cake?"

"Yeah!" She shot up, pressing pause on her movie.

He took her hand, walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to need your help on this, because Benny's in the way. Can you do that?"

She nodded, dragging over her stool. "Ready!"

He picked up the box of cake mix, looking at the back. "Can you go to the fridge and get me three eggs?"

While she ran to the fridge, he reached up in the cabinet, grabbing the oil. He took out the measuring cup and measured it out, pouring it into the bowl.

Parker walked over with a cup, three eggs inside.

"Did you think of that all by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Well good job." He took the cup from her, setting it on the counter and cracking the three eggs inside. "This is where I need your help. Can you take this," he started, holding up the whisk, "and stir up the mix for me?"

She took the whisk from him. "Uh huh!" With minimal mess, she was able to stir it all together. "Like that?"

"Perfect." He kissed her forehead, reaching around her and grabbing the cake pan. He poured in the mix and put the pan into the oven, setting the timer.

"Can you let Daddy know when this goes off?"

She nodded, taking the timer from him and walking back to the living room, setting it in front of her.

A half hour later, the timer started buzzing.

"Daddy!" she called. "The cake's done!"

He put a bookmark into his book, setting it on the table and taking the timer from her, walking out to the kitchen. "Stay out here, okay?"

She nodded, watching her movie, as he took the cake out of the oven, setting it on the counter. He picked up the timer, setting it for 15 minutes. After he went back to the living room, he held it out to her. "Let Daddy know when this goes off so we can decorate it?"

She looked up at him. "I make a card?"

"Of course! Can you get your paper and crayons, bring them over here?"

She picked them up, sitting at the table in front of the couch and setting them down.

"You know your alphabet?"

She smiled, reciting it for him. "Like that?"

"Awesome. If I say a letter, can you write it down for me?"

"Uh huh!"

He smirked, spelling out 'Happy Birthday Papa, Love Parker' for her. He watched as she doodled on the card, proud of herself. When the timer went off again, her ears perked up, throwing down her crayon. "Daddy!"

"I heard." He pushed himself up, taking her hand and walking out to the kitchen. "What color frosting should we do?"

She put a finger on her chin. "Hmm… purple!"

He took out the food coloring, making purple in the white frosting and mixing it in. "Like that?"

"Perfect!"

He smirked, kissing her cheek and giving her a spatula. "Help Daddy put it on?"

She dipped it into the frosting, spreading it around on the cake. Once she was done, he cleaned it up, making sure it was even. When he was done with the frosting, he looked over and saw Parker dipping her finger in, eating it.

"Excuse you," he said, laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," she said plainly, holding up her finger to him. "Try."

He shook his head, eating the frosting off her finger. "Did we do good?"

Her answer was a nod and digging her finger back into the container.

"I guess since you're busy eating the frosting, you don't want to help me put sprinkles on the cake."

Her eyes widened, throwing the container on the floor. "Done!"

He bent down, groaning, grabbing the container and throwing it away. He then reached in the cabinet, taking out the sprinkles. "What color?"

She pointed to the yellow ones. "Those!"

"Go wash your hands, then you can help."

She ran to the bathroom, turning on the water. After a minute, she dried her hands and ran back to the kitchen. "Done!"

He looked at her hands. "Perfect." He held out the container to her. "Go wild."

She squealed, shaking the sprinkles all over the cake, emptying them out. While she did it, Spencer groaned, resting a hand on his bump. "Not right now, Ben. Kick all you want later. Especially when Papa's here."

Parker set down the empty container, pointing a finger at his bump. "Stop, Benny!"

He kissed her forehead. "Good job, Princess. Go grab the presents from Daddy and Papa's bed, put them on the table?"

She saluted him, running to his bedroom. Meanwhile, he grabbed the white icing, writing out 'Happy Birthday Papa'.

* * *

When Morgan pulled up to the house, he saw all the lights off, but Spencer's car was still in the driveway. Spencer smiled, turning to Parker, putting a finger to his lips. "You know what to do?"

She nodded, putting a finger to her own lips. "Shh!"

Morgan walked inside. "Pretty Boy? Parker? Anyone home?"

He was greeted with silence and reached for the light switch, flipping it on. He looked around and saw several birthday decorations. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Surprise!" Parker yelled, holding out a party hat to him.

He picked her up. "Do I smell ribs cooking?"

She nodded, putting the hat on his head. "Daddy do it."

He looked over at Spencer. "You didn't have to do this, Pretty Boy."

"It's not every day you turn 42."

He winced. "Come on, that's just mean. Who's happy about turning 42?"

Spencer smiled. "You don't look a day over 35, or act a day over 21. Age is but a number, Derek."

"Says the 32 year old."

* * *

After dinner, Parker looked at Morgan. "I made cake, Papa!"

He gasped. "You _did_?"

She looked over at Spencer.

"Okay, I've got it." He pushed himself up, walking out to the kitchen and grabbing the container. "Parker helped decorate it," he started, opening it and setting the cake on the table.

Morgan smiled, taking in the purple frosting and the yellow sprinkles. "I never would've guessed."

Spencer looked at Parker. "Should I put in all 42 candles?"

She shook her head. "Fire."

Morgan gasped. "Excuse me, Missy?"

"I love you," she said quickly, pouting at him.

Spencer held back his laughter, putting in a 4 and a 2, lighting the candles. "Make a wish," he whispered, kissing his cheek.

Morgan thought for a moment, closing his eyes. He reopened them. "Hey, Parker, think you can help your old Papa blow these out?"

She gasped, nodding, leaning over and blowing out the candles before he even had a chance.

* * *

As they were eating cake, Parker pointed one of the presents. "That's from me!"

"Oh, is it?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing it. He glanced at the birthday card, seeing that she had hand drawn it and included a picture. "I guess it is." He looked over at Spencer. "Whatever could it be?"

Spencer smirked. "Only one way to find out."

Derek grabbed the box, opening it. He took out a shirt and read it. "World's Greatest Papa," he laughed softly. "I guess that's true."

"It is!" Parker said, stomping her foot.

He picked her up, setting her in his lap and kissing her forehead. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"Mug too," she explained, pointing to the box. Sure enough, there was a mug inside that matched.

"You know what? Papa needed a new mug for work. This is _awesome_."

She tilted her head up, kissing his cheek.

He grabbed another box, looking at Spencer. "From you."

He smiled. "Maybe."

He opened the box, taking out tickets to a Washington Nationals vs. Boston Red Sox game. "Oh, _wow_. How did you-"

"Hotch," he said, shrugging. "Also offered to keep an eye on Parker when we go to the game."

He laughed softly. "_We_?"

"Come on, for what I spent on those? You're stuck with me."

* * *

That night, Morgan did Parker's bedtime routine. He walked out to the living room, sitting beside Spencer.

"I told you not to celebrate my birthday this year, it wasn't that big of a deal."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I'll take any opportunity to celebrate the father of my children. You're just lucky I didn't involve Garcia in the process."

"I thank you for that," he said, kissing his forehead, wrapping his arms around his waist. "How are you two doing?"

"We're a lot better," he explained, resting his hand on Morgan's. "He's been extremely active today – he must want to join in on the party."

He ran a hand over Spencer's bump. "Fine by me. Just stay in there as long as you can, little man."

"But not too long," Spencer added. "And feel free to cut down on kicking Daddy."

* * *

On the drive into work on Monday, Morgan reached over, squeezing his hand. Spencer smiled slightly, resting the hand on his bump.

"Your son seems to think bedtime is playtime, and the morning is 'kick daddy until I get a reaction' time."

Morgan rubbed his bump. "He's just showing you how strong he is."

Spencer playfully pushed his hand off. "Trust me, he showed me all weekend how strong he is. Especially on my internal organs, and especially when I was trying to sleep."

"Well, _somebody's _grouchy without his morning caffeine boost."

"You would be too if you had to quit cold turkey for the next thirteen weeks."

"Hey, I could do it."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. When we're on a case, you're almost as bad as I am."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet on it?"

"Yes, because you're going to lose."

"Fine," Morgan said, parking the car. "If I last up until he comes out without coffee?" He thought to himself, smirking. "I get to take you to a hockey game."

"And _when_ I win? I get to take you to the silent film of my choice."

"You know I hate those."

"Well, I guess you're going to work really hard to beat me," he said, shouldering his bag and walking inside.

* * *

Once situated at his desk, JJ looked over. "Feeling better, Spence? You didn't answer my call last night."

He went through his bag, pulling out a book. "Yeah, sorry, I meant to call you back. I fell asleep at 8:15 while Derek and I were watching a movie."

"So you two-"

"Much better, thanks."

"You look pretty happy for a guy who essentially spent his weekend on bedrest."

He shrugged. "I'm amused more than anything. Derek thinks he can survive the rest of my pregnancy without coffee."

"Oh that is _so_ not happening," Emily said, sitting at her own desk.

"That's what I said, so we made a bet."

"Oh?" JJ asked.

"When I win? He has to go see a silent film with me."

"What does he get if he miraculously wins?"

"Me joining him at a hockey game."

"I would _pay _to see that!" JJ laughed.

"Me too."

He rolled his eyes as Garcia walked into the bullpen from Hotch's office. "Giddy-up into the conference room in 20 minutes, cowboy."

Spencer looked around at the other profilers. "…Translation?"

"With Garcia? I wouldn't ask."

* * *

Before the briefing started, Hotch and Rossi were running late.

"Is there a reason you told me to play some Journey when you told me to get in here, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Really? She told me to 'giddy-up'," Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

JJ gasped. "No!"

Spencer looked between her and Garcia. "…What?"

Garcia smirked, setting the case folders out. "Look where we're going, partner."

Spencer flipped it open, and as soon as he saw 'Tennessee', he groaned. "Now was that necessary?"

"Oh, _totally,_" Emily said, laughing softly.

"Besides, Boy Wonder. Because of what happened in Tennessee? You have what happened in D.C." She pointed to his bump.

He looked over at Morgan. "Don't even _think_ this case is ending the same as the last one."

Rossi walked into the room, grabbing his own case file. He scanned it and sighed. "I am not sharing a wall with Freddie Mercury and the hero."

"Actually, Rossi, Freddie Mercury was the lead singer of Queen, not Journey," Emily commented. "But I definitely see the comparison."

Spencer groaned. "Ha ha, very funny. The genius got wasted like a teenage girl at a frat party and ended up pregnant. My life is a bad sitcom, can we move on?"

Garcia raised an eyebrow.

"Should've warned you," Morgan started, motioning toward Spencer, "we've finally found our outrageous hormones. Good luck."

Spencer practically glared at him. "_We? Our_?"

Hotch walked in, taking his seat. "Let's get started." Morgan couldn't remember ever being so relieved.

* * *

The first thing Hotch did was look over at Spencer. "Are you cleared to fly?"

He nodded, reaching in his bag and handing him the folder. "And for those concerned, there are no immediate red flags from my blood tests, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Hotch scanned the note and closed the folder, looking up at Garcia. "The floor is yours."

"Thank you," she said, grabbing the remote and pointing it over her shoulder. "We have a serial killer in the great state of Parker making," she looked over and saw Spencer glaring at her, "…and by that I mean Tennessee. Three victims: two males and one female."

Spencer looked up at the images. "Any link between the victims?"

"All moved near Nashville to pursue music careers," Hotch explained.

Rossi studied the pictures. "Same type of kill every time. Several stab wounds-"

"Eight," Spencer interrupted.

"-to the torso," he finished, as if uninterrupted.

"Does the local PD have anything?" Morgan asked.

"They haven't been able to find anything, which is why they've called us in. Wheels up in 30."

* * *

After everyone cleared the room, Spencer looked over at Morgan. "It's a good thing we spent all that time with Parker this weekend."

Morgan sighed. "Maybe you should stay behind this time, keep an eye on her and yourself."

"Derek, for the last time, Ben and I are fine. If there comes a time that we're not? I promise you, I will get the two of us checked out. Until that time comes? I'm going to keep working in the field, because with bedrest hanging over my head as a possibility, I want to get as much done as possible. Is that okay with you?"

"You promise?"

"I promise," he repeated, taking his hand and resting it on the side of his bump. "Him too."

Morgan smiled at the nudge against his hand. "Why don't you get in the car, I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Asking Garcia to take Parker?"

"Mhm."

Spencer sighed. "If she mentions _one_ thing about Tennessee to our daughter, it is the _last_ time."

"No problem."

* * *

As Spencer walked to the parking garage with JJ, Morgan walked to Garcia's lair, knocking.

"Enter, mere peasant."

He smiled, opening the door. "Do I see online shopping for Ben?"

She closed the window. "Now you don't." She spun around in her chair, looking at him. "How can I help you?"

He leaned against her desk. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to keep an eye on Parker while we're gone."

"What's in it for me?"

He rolled his eyes, reaching in his back pocket. "Pictures of your mini-me's self-chosen outfits for school the past week."

"Payment accepted," she said, yanking them out of his hands. "How's my g-man doing?"

"Junior or senior?"

She shrugged. "Both."

"Junior is perfectly fine after our little scare last week, and senior is finally learning to take it easy."

"About damn time," she mumbled, thumbing through the pictures.

"Who are you telling?"

She smiled. "Shall I video chat every night you're gone?"

"If you would be so kind."

"Your wish is my command."

"That's why you're the greatest, Baby Girl," he said, kissing her cheek.

She smirked. "Who are you telling?"

* * *

On the flight, after the debriefing, Spencer sat on the couch beside JJ, while Morgan sat at the table with everyone else.

"So," JJ said, patting his bump, "thirteen weeks to go."

"Thirteen weeks that need to be _over_. I miss my body, and sleep, and coffee. I _really_ miss coffee."

"I can imagine, considering your ability to sniff out a fresh pot from a mile away."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Hotch commented. "When we get there, JJ and Reid, go to the police station. Morgan and Prentiss, to the coroner's office. Dave, you come with me to the dump sites."

Spencer turned to JJ. "I um, I was wondering if Derek and I can talk to you tonight?" he asked, lowering his voice.

She nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Want to meet in your room after we're done at the station?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a soccer player using my bladder as a ball."

"A soccer player? You can't name _one_?"

"The only person I've ever known to play soccer is you, and saying 'I have a JJ inside of me' just sounds wrong."

* * *

That night, after a long day at the station, Spencer was ready to go back to the hotel, eat dinner, and get some sleep. He and Morgan met JJ in their hotel room, where Spencer sat on the bed, hand on his bump.

"…Is something up?" JJ asked, leaning against the TV stand.

"Derek actually has something he wants to ask you, he's a coward."

JJ looked over at him. "You do realize I don't bite, right?"

"I don't know, I've seen you early in the morning. You might."

Spencer grabbed one of the pillows, hitting him with it. "I didn't get her here so you could insult her."

"Thank you, Spence."

"I'd never dare come between the Wonder Twins. I actually have a favor to ask, if that's okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"I've obviously never done this before – I don't know how to handle pregnancy and labor and everything involving it, and to tell you the truth? I'm slightly terrified of the whole thing. When I told Spencer, he mentioned how great you were when you helped him, so I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You want me there?" she asked, looking between them.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but no matter how many books Spencer tosses me, I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Isn't that the truth?"

JJ smiled. "How long are we talking here?"

"When he's in labor, so long as you're not on a case?"

She thought for a second and nodded. "No problem. Besides, something tells me with you being there this time? He'll be a lot less focused on the pain, and a lot more focused on hating you. That is definitely a must see."

"He could never hate me, could you Spencer?"

He looked over at him. "…We'll see."

* * *

The next morning, Spencer drove to the police station with JJ. He looked at the map, trying to put together a geographical profile, but was coming up blank.

"Why is it that the unsubs always find ways to be more and more _frustrating_?" He groaned, staring at the map. "Why can't we ever just have a disorganized serial killer so we can find them that day, go home, and I can sleep in my bed?"

"Because then our job would be far too simple," she said, holding out a water bottle to him.

He unscrewed the cap, taking a sip. "What are the ages on our victims?"

JJ walked over to the board with photos. "All early to mid-20's."

He leaned over the table, groaning when Benjamin thought it was an invitation to kick him, and grabbed his phone, calling Garcia.

"Almighty PG, at your service."

"Hey, Garcia. Did my daughter make it to preschool today?"

"That she did, and she looked fabulous doing so."

"…Her doing, or yours?"

"Oh, it was all her, believe me. I can't help the fact she has impeccable taste."

He rolled his eyes. "Is there any prior connection between any of the three victims?"

"Boy Wonder, I've looked through everything, and I mean _everything_. I looked up their records, prior class schedules, and I even stalked their Facebook and Twitter pages."

"And nothing?" JJ asked.

"Why must you kill my story time? ANYWAY. I went digging and it turns out that all three of our victims bragged about receiving letters from a recording studio in the great state of Tennessee that had interest in them."

"And the studio?" Spencer asked.

"I have to ask for silence from the Wonder Twins. This is not profiler time, it's PG time. So shh."

"Sorry, continue."

"I researched the studio they named and it's completely bogus. They have a website built which I am sending to your tablets, but all of the contact information and links are fake. The unsub would've had to contact them directly, and the website is obviously just for show."

JJ thought to herself. "Garcia, can you look into the domain, try to find who paid for the name?"

Garcia was silent for a minute.

"Garcia?" Spencer asked.

"I can't believe I didn't _think_ of that! I am going to look into this, and if I get a name, I will research this bastard. You're taking after me too much, JJ, and I have to say I like it."

"Glad I could help."

"Garcia out!" she said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

When everyone made it back to the station, they sat around, exchanging information.

"Anything on the website yet?" Hotch asked.

JJ shook her head. "I have Garcia looking into who purchased the domain name, or an IP address of where the site was updated from."

Just then, Spencer's phone started ringing. He took it out, putting it on speaker.

"Garcia, Ben can hear you, keep it PG."

"Only way I know how to keep it, Boy Wonder. Thanks to the great idea of our favorite blonde badass, I researched the website and I was able to find who the domain is registered to."

"Who's that?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Italian Stallion, it was bought by a Mr. Daniel Alexander, and his address? Currently on its way to you."

"What do you have on Alexander?" Morgan asked, leaning over to the phone.

"Glad you asked, gorgeous. He was not a good boy. Unsealed some records and he has a juvenile record, and on top of that, he has some small crimes on his record. Nothing too significant, but enough to be the making of one crazy unsub."

Hotch hung up the phone, looked up at the team. "Dave, you, Morgan and Prentiss head to his home address. We may not be able to pin the murders on him yet, but at least get him to bring him in for questioning."

Rossi nodded, grabbing the keys off the table and walking out. Spencer looked over at JJ. "Garcia is definitely proud of you right now."

She shrugged. "Spent a lot of time around her for a couple years. It was only a matter of time before something about her rubbed off on me. At least it was the brains and not the fashion. I _definitely_ couldn't pull off her wardrobe."

* * *

Unfortunately, the unsub hadn't been at his home address, and he left no clues behind of where he could possibly be. They'd been in Tennessee for four more days with a cold trail, and they all feared they'd have to wait for another murder before they had any clues. Not only was it taking its toll on the team's morale, but it was especially upsetting for Spencer when he added up his hormones and being away from Parker for so long. He was able to talk to her every night thanks to Garcia, but it was hard to not see her every single day. Since they were still there come the weekend, Parker was staying with Will and Henry while Garcia worked.

He groaned, burying his head in his hands. "How can we not find him?"

Emily reached over, rubbing his back. "We will." She looked over at the evidence board. "So, we know they're aspiring musicians, and we know that they were killed somewhere else and staged in the dump sites."

"Mhm," Spencer said, leaning back in his chair and glancing over. "There wasn't enough blood at the scenes to show that they were killed there. He waited for them to stop bleeding, cleaned them up, and dumped them."

Hotch walked in, sighing. "We have another missing. Faith Green, 23 years old, originally from Kansas, came here to pursue her record deal. Her mother reported her missing last night after she didn't call when she got back to her apartment." He walked over, putting her picture on the board.

"Should we go to the apartment?" Emily asked.

"Morgan and JJ are there now."

"I guess this isn't how you guys planned your father's day weekends," Emily said, looking between them.

Spencer sighed, shaking his head. "Though, to be completely honest, I didn't plan on _this_ for father's day weekend either," he said, pointing to his bump. "Things never really go according to plan for us, in case you haven't noticed."

"Reid, go back to the hotel and rest. We can handle this for now."

"Hotch, please," he pleaded.

"If anything develops, I'll have Morgan come get you. Get some sleep."

He looked over at Emily. "Can I get a ride?"

"Of course." She got up, pulling on her jacket and grabbing the keys off the table.

* * *

Spencer spent most of the time laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. When he was finally able to doze off, his phone started ringing. He sighed, reaching over and answering it.

"Hello?" he mumbled, head still buried in the pillow.

Morgan smiled. "Why does _that_ voice sound familiar?"

"Shut up," he said, sitting up and stretching. "What do you need?"

"I'm on my way to pick you up now. Hotch thinks he has a lead and needs your help."

He got up, slipping on his shoes. "See you in a few."

"You bet, Pretty Boy."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Derek."

Once they made it back to the station, Spencer set his bag down. "What do we have?"

"A note from the unsub left at her apartment," Hotch said, holding it out to him.

He took it and read it over. "He can't _seriously_ want a deal. He's murdered three people and he's holding a fourth."

"He's devolving," Morgan mentioned. "He was an organized killer, and now he's just holding a hostage for attention. He's losing it."

Spencer pushed himself up, grabbing a marker and looking at the map.

"Do you have something, kid?" Rossi asked.

"…I might?" he clicked the marker in his hand a few times.

"Do you think you have a location?" Hotch asked, walking over to him.

He drew on the map. "You know, Beethoven was best known for 9 symphonies, 5 piano concertos, 32 piano sonatas-"

"And 16 string quartets, as well as several other works," Emily added, catching on.

"And that involves this case… how?"

"The distance from the first victim's apartment to the first victim's dump site is 9 blocks north, the second 5 blocks south, the third 32 blocks east. So if this unsub is thinking like I am? Faith was kidnapped here," he pointed to a pin on the map, "then he's probably hiding her 16 blocks west, which would be," he counted the blocks on the map with his finger, and finally drew a circle. "Right here."

"You're sure?" Hotch looked over at him.

He nodded. "It's too much of a coincidence to not be based on it." He leaned over, dialing Garcia.

"Howdy, y'all."

"Are you really out of witty greetings, Baby Girl?"

"It's been nearly a week, honey, it gets tiring. What do you need?"

Spencer smiled. "Look into Alexander's background. Is he classically trained?"

"Beg pardon?"

"In his past, did he study classical music, whether it was while he was a kid or maybe an elective or college course?"

He heard her typing and waited. "Spencer Reid, your brain is going to be studied for _years_. He was a musical prodigy as a child, but quit after he broke his wrist at fourteen."

He looked up at Hotch. "Now can you trust me?"

Hotch looked around. "JJ, you stay here with Reid, the rest of us will go find them."

* * *

After everyone had left, Garcia spoke up.

"Still there, 187?"

He reached for his phone. "Yeah, sorry, still here. Want me to hang up?"

"Not quite yet. I have a surprise for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you? Should I be concerned?"

"Well, I was feeling sort of guilty about all the Tennessee jabs to you and Derek, and the fact that you two are spending the beginning of your father's day weekend there, so I did a thing."

"A thing?" JJ asked.

"Is this anything like the _thing_ you did to get the team tablets? We're grateful but you never told us about that and we're still a bit concerned."

"A _much_ better thing. When you get to the hotel tonight, go to the front desk and say your name. The rest is taken care of. You can thank me tomorrow when you pick up Parker from my place."

"…I thought Will had her?"

"I highly doubt after a week away from his _mon cheri _he'll want to have two kids around, so I'm picking her up tonight."

JJ smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Garcia."

"Anytime, my lovelies."

He hung up, looking over at JJ. "Something's going to jump out and sing at me, isn't it?"

"Not sure. I guess you'll find out."

* * *

Based on Spencer's hunch, they were able to find the unsub and the girl before he'd been able to hurt her. Rather than flying home that night and getting home late, they decided to take off the next morning, giving everybody an opportunity to sleep. Before they left the station, JJ looked over at him.

"Spence, Em and I are headed to the karaoke bar to unwind, would you like to join us?"

He looked over at her. "Maybe at a time when I'm much less pregnant. Tonight? I just want to sleep."

"Understandable." She patted his shoulder. "Enjoy Garcia's surprise."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

JJ put up her hands. "I'm not in on this. It's all her."

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Spencer walked to the front desk while everyone else went to their rooms.

"Hi, um, Spencer Reid, I was told to check in at the desk?"

"You mean Spencer Morgan? She said you'd get the name wrong."

He blushed. "Yes, sorry."

Morgan smirked, rubbing his back.

She looked up at them, setting a room key on the desk. "Enjoy."

"What about our belongings?"

"They've already been moved up to your room."

"Do you by chance have any details about what this is?" he asked, picking up the key.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your friend was very clear on what she'd do if I let any details slip."

Morgan smiled. "That's her – don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite."

Spencer looked down at the room key and walked over to the elevator.

"Where are we staying?"

He held up the key to show him. "Room 519."

"As in three floors and several hallways away from the rest of our team members?"

Spencer smiled. "I think I like where this is going."

* * *

They walked up to the room. "Garcia did say this was both an apology and sympathy for our father's day weekend."

"Oh?"

He put the key in the door and turned the knob. "For all the Tennessee jabs and taunts over the past week."

"Then I think we should take full advantage of this."

He took his hand, walking inside. They were greeted by a trail of rose petals and two glasses, complete with a chilling bottle.

"She'd better not think I'm getting you drunk."

"One, like I'd need _you_ to do so, and two," he picked the bottle up, "it's sparkling cider." He looked in the bathroom and saw a jacuzzi tub. "And three, Ben and I _love_ her."

He smiled, picking up the note on the desk. "'To my two favorite baby daddies – much love to my chocolate god of thunder and my now senior g-man. Love the best fairy godauntie.' How _awkward_ was it for one of the employees to write that note?"

"Oh, I'm sure _extremely_." Spencer opened the bottle, pouring the two of them a glass. He held it out to him and held up his own glass. "To finally getting a night to ourselves and being able to go home in the morning."

"Cheers to that."

* * *

Later that night, their cuddling was interrupted by a phone call. Morgan leaned over, grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Hello there, Baby Girl."

"_Somebody_ sounds like they're in a really good mood. Just what the doctor ordered?"

"You bet. You're the greatest."

"That much I know. Where's my g-man?"

He rubbed Spencer's arm, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Wake up, gorgeous. Garcia's on the phone with Parker."

Spencer groaned, hitting his chest. "Lying is wrong, Derek. There is nothing gorgeous about the size of me."

Morgan put a hand over the phone, lowering his voice. "I'm pretty sure I showed you how gorgeous you are three times."

He sighed, sitting up. "I'm awake."

"So, your afternoon was _that_ good?" Garcia asked.

"Indeed," Spencer said, stretching. "Though lately _someone_ has a serious biting problem, which if it's a sign of possession, somebody just needs to look down at my abnormally large stomach to show that."

"Well, Derek Morgan, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, behave. My daughter's in the same apartment."

"Where is she, anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Sitting next to me, coloring a pretty awesome picture."

"…Can you put her on?"

"Anything for you, 187. Parker, Daddy and Papa are on the phone. They're going to be home tomorrow."

She squealed and took the phone. "Hi Daddy! Hi Papa!"

Morgan smiled. "Hey, Princess. Were you good for Aunt Penny?"

"Uh huh! Good!"

"Sorry we've been gone so long, Parker. We really missed you."

"Miss you too."

He smiled slightly. "We're coming home tomorrow, and we'll go out together, I promise."

She clapped. "How Benny?"

Morgan rested his hand on Spencer's bump. "Benny is kicking a lot, Princess. I really think he misses his big sister saying good night to him."

She looked up at Garcia and whispered in her ear.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"She wants to know if Papa can kiss Benny and let him know how much she misses him."

Morgan smirked. "I promise I will, Princess. Be good for Aunt Penny tonight, and we'll pick you up once we land."

"Okay! Love you!"

"We love you too, Parker. Benny kicked, so I'd say he does too."

Garcia took the phone. "You've got a very excited little girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night."

"We will," Spencer said, grabbing the phone out of Morgan's hand and hanging it up.

* * *

The next morning, they were the only two late to the airstrip. Luckily for Spencer, nobody brought it up and they started the flight without any awkward small talk. Everyone agreed to let Spencer get the couch, since he needed the room more than anybody else. Rather than arguing with them, he graciously took it, hoping to get a little more sleep. He reclined back, running his hand over his bump and closing his eyes. He didn't realize that Morgan was sitting beside him, and groaned when his hand was resting on his stomach.

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked, opening one eye and glaring at him.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, I didn't get to do this last time. Consider it me making up for lost time," he explained, resting his hand on Spencer's.

Spencer groaned, swatting his hand away for the third time that morning. "And suddenly, I'm regretting ever telling you about this one. I will suspend your touching privileges again, I swear it."

"But the baby-" he started, resting his hand on the bump.

Spencer slapped his hand away again, more forcefully this time. "He is inside of me and so help me God if you touch me again on this flight, you won't have to worry about us having a third child, because you're going to lack the necessary equipment. Now for the love of God, can somebody please make him stop?"

Hotch looked over, rolling his eyes. "Children, behave, or I will make you sit at opposite ends of the jet."

"Please do!" Spencer pleaded. "Look at the size of me, doesn't it seem like he's done enough?"

"And, with that, who needs a drink?" Rossi asked, heading to the fridge and looking through.

"I'll take one, Rossi," Spencer started, and the team all looked at him. "Oh, wait, I can't. Because _somebody _on this team impregnated me. _Again_."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you _plan_ on this one?"

Morgan looked over at him. "You'll end up on his list too, just stop while you're behind."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, glaring at him.

JJ shook her head, smiling. "I'd say you're bickering like an old married couple, but considering you actually _are_ married now-"

Spencer groaned. "Don't remind me," he said, pushing himself up. "I can't ever get him to leave me alone." He braced himself and walked over to the seat beside JJ, sitting beside her. "I hate him," he whimpered, resting his head on her shoulder.

She tried to hide her smile and reached over, patting his head. "I know."

"A lot."

"Trust me. Been there, done that, I _know_," she repeated, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed, speaking softly so only she could hear. "I thought Parker was bad? She is _nothing_ compared to Ben. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

She reached over, resting her hand on his bump and arching an eyebrow. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

He gave her a look. "Why would I kid about that?"

"Come on, switch seats with me."

He raised an eyebrow, but complied. She shifted out of her window seat, letting him take it, and grabbed a pillow from the overhead. "We have about an hour and a half left in the flight, but take what you can get."

He gave her a quick thank you and rested the pillow against the window. Once his head hit it, he fell asleep.

Morgan looked over at JJ, taking off his headphones. "How long before he stops hating me?"

"Well, he doesn't _hate_ you. That's his hormones talking. Judging by his neck? He far from hates you. But that language?" She thought to herself. "About twelve more weeks, if he lasts until his due date."

Emily looked up from her book, turning to face Morgan. "I don't know though. He also has you knowing through labor and delivery this time around. I'd add another week just for that, if not longer."

He sighed, looking at Spencer one last time. Realizing he shouldn't aggravate him anymore, he admitted defeat, leaning back on the couch and pulling his headphones back on.

* * *

When they landed at the airstrip, Spencer got up, grabbing his satchel and go-bag. Morgan approached him cautiously as they walked off the plane.

"Are we okay?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "We're fine, why?"

Morgan opened his mouth to argue, but shook his head. "Ready to pick up Parker?"

He nodded, throwing his bags in the backseat of the car. "Definitely."

As they pulled up to Garcia's apartment building, Morgan barely had time to put the car in park before Spencer was out the door, walking up to Garcia's. Morgan followed and caught up as Spencer made it to the door, knocking.

She walked to the door, opening it. "Welcome back, my pretties."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you for last night. It was perfect."

"Any time. Now, I know this isn't about me, so," she held the door open, "come on in."

Spencer walked in and sat down on the couch. Parker climbed up, wrapping her arms around his bump. "Hi!"

He ran a hand through her hair. "Hi, Parker. Did you miss us?"

She nodded, kissing his bump. "And Benny."

"She told me how she's going to be the best big sister ever to her Benny. Colored him plenty of pictures too, which are in her backpack."

Morgan grabbed her bags. "..What else did you do? This is not just clothes and drawings."

"Shop," Parker said, looking up at him.

Morgan looked over at Garcia. "Really?"

"Hey, I'm doing a lot of shopping for Benjamin and I was feeling guilty, so we had a girls' shopping trip, where she picked out some really awesome early birthday presents for herself."

"So, you're done for her birthday?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Oh, not by a long shot. Nice try, though."

He shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Spencer told me he asked you to be Ben's godmother and you turned it down," Morgan said. "Not to be invasive but… why?"

"Because I _like_ being the fairy godauntie. I don't think it's fair if I'm fairy godauntie to one and fairy godmother to the other. Kind of seems like an unfair advantage for the little guy. Besides, you two have a lot of worthy candidates for godmother. If you'd think it over and ask me to, I would, don't get me wrong. I just want you to look at all your options first."

Morgan leaned over, kissing her cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"You've told me once or twice."

* * *

After they got home, they went through Parker's entire bedtime routine, complete with story time. Before Spencer turned off the light in her room, she looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

He looked over at her. "What is it, Princess?"

"Bye to Benny," she reminded him.

He smiled slightly, sitting beside her. "My mistake. Go ahead."

She rolled over, kissing her hand and resting it on his bump. "Bye, Benny. Love you."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't get old on Daddy. You're going to be _three_ in three more weeks. Who said you could grow up on me?"

"Papa," she answered immediately.

He smiled. "I'm going to have a talk with him." He leaned over, turning off her lamp and turning on her night light. He left her door open a crack and walked to their bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Morgan asked.

He nodded, climbing in bed beside him. "Parker says I can blame you for her growing up to fast."

"Oh, did she?"

"She did." He rested his head on Morgan's chest. "We're going to have a three year old and nine short weeks later? A newborn."

"…We're going to need a _lot_ of coffee."


	8. Chapter 8

Week 29-32

Now that Parker was out of preschool, they had her in a summer program, and she had a habit of bothering her sitters until they would read to her. One morning at work, Emily peeked over the divider for their desks, noticing several printouts and catalogs instead of hardcover books. "Not your usual reading material."

He sighed. "Parker's birthday is in less than three weeks and planning her birthday party completely escaped me. I need to somehow come up with a theme, invite list, location, decorations, food, and activities and get it all done soon."

"You could always ask for Garcia's help. You know if she wasn't in the FBI, she'd be planning children's parties. You just won't get a clown."

"I'm with her on that one," he said, flipping through a catalog. "They're slightly terrifying. Especially considering John Wayne Gacy-"

She held up her hand. "I know the story. Believe me." She quickly changed the subject. "What did the doctor say this morning?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the catalog. "The usual. Bedrest is hanging over my head like a rain cloud so I'm trying to keep a positive mindset as much as I possibly can. Ben is nearly three pounds and looking like he'll last until the due date, which I'm not holding my breath on because she said that about Parker too."

JJ walked to his desk, peeking over his shoulder. She ripped the catalog out of his hands and flipped to a page, throwing it back down. "Godmother to the rescue."

He picked it up, seeing a party with a Beauty and the Beast theme. "JJ, you're the absolute greatest."

She ruffled his hair. "Tell me something I don't know?"

"Well, now that you ask-"

"Rhetorical question, Spence. Can I get her an outfit for the party?"

"You beat Garcia to the punch, so I don't see why not." He turned on his computer, slowly typing in the website.

JJ shook her head, pushing his hands away and going to the site.

"Let's see… plates, napkins, cups, princess crowns, confetti, piñata, candles, I'll have Garcia make the invitations in her lair, I can order the balloons from the shop around the corner from my house. Anything I'm missing, Em?"

She shook her head. "You hit the nail on the head. Bravo."

"Should we really be doing this on company time?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think her godfather would mind too much," JJ said, holding out her hand. "Credit card."

He groaned, digging through his satchel and taking out his wallet, handing it to her.

She took out the credit card and entered the information, smiling when she entered the name 'Spencer Morgan' on the order form. She put the wallet back into his bag and grabbed a notebook. "Invite list? Obviously the team, Morgan's family, and any friends Parker has at preschool, if she does have any. If she doesn't, it's no big deal-"

"Three," he interrupted, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh?"

He thought to himself. "'Livia, Ry, and Kissin', which I'm guessing means Olivia, Ryan, and Kristen. Derek met their parents at a play date and they're nice enough people, so they'll be invited."

"A child of Spencer Reid's, a socialite?" Emily asked.

He smiled. "That is all the fault of her Papa. I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

Before lunch, JJ walked to Garcia's lair, walking in. "I have a mission for you, and it'll make your favorite genius very happy."

She spun around in her chair. "I am all ears for a happy Boy Wonder, and in turn a very ecstatic Chocolate Thor."

She leaned against her desk. "Spence is in parental panic mode, last minute planning Princess Parker's third birthday party. For the love of God, I am not repeating that sentence."

"What do you need from me?"

"Well, we're going for a Beauty and the Beast theme, and the invitations, were we to order them, wouldn't be here until next week, giving people a couple weeks notice for the party. You being the computer whiz you are-"

She put up her finger. "Say no more. Give me the invites list and I will have them done, printed AND sent before the day is up."

JJ handed her the notebook. "You're the greatest."

Garcia had run the invitations by Spencer, and after he thanked her several times, she sent them out. After they made it home, Spencer made dinner while Morgan took Parker and Clooney out to the backyard. When dinner was in the oven, he looked out the window, smiling when he saw them running around together.

Parker ran up behind him and Morgan fell to the ground dramatically.

She stood over him. "Okay, Papa?"

He opened one eye and smiled, tickling her and laughing along with her.

Spencer looked down at his bump when Ben kicked him. "Soon enough, little guy. Just stay in there another eleven weeks and I'll be happy."

* * *

That night, after Parker was in bed, they laid down in bed together. Spencer rested his head on Morgan's chest and looked up at him.

"Did you two have fun after work today?"

He smiled, running his fingers through Spencer's hair. "We did. And she told me what her birthday wishes are going to be."

"_Wishes_? As in plural?"

"Well, yeah. One from her birthday cake on her actual birthday, and one for the cake at her birthday party a few weeks later."

He shook his head. "Of course. What did she say?"

"And I quote, a 'happy, helpy Benny'. She doesn't want to wish for toys or anything for her. She just wants her little brother to be okay."

Spencer smiled. "That may just be the cutest thing I have ever heard."

"By the way, I called my mom today. She's coming in for the birthday party… and bringing presents for Ben."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Where's she going to stay? I mean we could put the air mattress in the nursery, or pull out the couch-"

"She's getting a hotel with Sarah. And she said she's flying out again right before Ben's born."

"How can she possibly know when he's going to come? The doctor said that he should last until the due date, but she also said that about Parker, who was ten days early."

Morgan kissed him softly. Spencer smiled, pulling back. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"A little bit."

* * *

The week before Parker's actual birthday, Spencer was in panic mode for her party, even though it was two weeks away. What didn't help his nerves was the fact the team was called away on a case. He had never before been so focused on catching an unsub. Luckily, they were able to catch him with two days to spare. On the jet ride back, after he woke up from a nap, he looked over and saw JJ sewing some fabric.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up and stretching slightly, groaning when Ben gave him a strong kick. He glanced down at his bump. "Yes, I'm awake. Calm down."

Morgan laughed softly, quickly covering it with a cough.

"We heard that, Derek," she said, setting the needle down. "And to answer your question? Your daughter's outfit for her birthday party."

"…Can I see it?"

She nodded, throwing the scrap fabric into a bag and holding it up. He smiled when he saw a blue dress that nearly matched Belle's with a white shirt sewn in.

"She is going to _love _it!" he exclaimed, reaching out and taking it. "You made this?"

"Finally putting those fashion design classes in college to good use."

Emily peeked around her chair. "Fashion design, Jayje? Really?"

"There was a period of time where I had no clue what I wanted to do, so I took pretty much everything under the sun."

Spencer handed it back to her. "What about-"

She put up her finger, digging through the bag, and held out a blue hair ribbon. "Done."

"You know you're amazing, right?"

She smiled. "I've been told once or twice."

* * *

After they picked up Parker from Will and JJ's, they brought her home. While Spencer went to lie down, Morgan did her usual bedtime routine. Once her story was finished, he tucked her in.

"Do you know what happens in _two_ days, Princess?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She looked up at him, holding up three fingers and pointing to herself.

"Very good," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you excited?"

She nodded, holding out her arms. "This much."

He grabbed her turtle off the floor, handing it to her and watching her cling it. "You know, Daddy and I are going to take your birthday off, so we can spend the _whole_ day with you. You can come to the doctor's appointment with us to see Benny, and then we have the entire afternoon of spending time together."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Yay!"

"Then a few weeks after, we're going to have your birthday party. We're going to have your pool, your sandbox, _and_ a bouncy house. And the best part? Grandma's coming so she can see you."

Parker smiled, clapping.

"_And_ Grandma's coming to visit when Benny's born so she can watch you and see him. Aren't you happy?"

"Uh huh. Very."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Good night, princess."

"Night, Papa," she whispered, curling up. He reached over, turning on her nightlight and turning off her lamp.

* * *

He walked to their bedroom and laid back. Spencer instinctively moved in, resting his head on his chest while Morgan rested a hand on his bump. He sighed, swatting his hand away. "Ben seems to think it's playtime. Don't encourage him."

"Sorry, Pretty Boy," he said, kissing his forehead.

"Did you know that in seahorses, the females can impregnate the fathers, and the pregnancy lasts up to 45 days?"

"…Don't they also take off after that?" Morgan asked.

"Not the point, Derek. Those little creatures are the luckiest bastards on the face of the earth." When Morgan laughed at him swearing, he hit his chest. "I'm serious! I've been pregnant for 212 days, with 68 days to go. I honestly feel like I've been pregnant forever."

"But you're still as beautiful as the day I met you."

He wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm swollen pretty much everywhere, I have stretch marks everywhere they could possibly be, I have bags under my eyes from not sleeping, I'm eating anytime I feel like it so I'm _huge_, and I-"

Morgan hooked his finger under his chin and kissed him softly. "Pretty Boy, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're not swollen, stretched out, and huge. You are pregnant with my son, which is the greatest thing I could ever ask for. We have less than 10 weeks left until we meet our little guy, and you'll be back to your old self in no time. I need you to stop being hard on yourself, because I love you no matter what."

He swallowed, wiping his eyes again. "If you don't find me attractive anymore, I understand. I don't find myself very attractive at this point so I don't know why you should." His voice cracked and he looked down, avoiding his gaze.

Morgan could swear he heard his heart breaking. "Spencer…"

He shook his head, turning his back to him. "Just forget it."

Morgan sighed, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around him. He took it as a good sign when Spencer didn't pull away. He leaned in, kissing his neck softly and whispering in his ear. "Spencer Reid, you are the most attractive person on the face of this earth, and having my baby inside you only makes you _more_ attractive in my eyes. You should _never_ be down on yourself this much, because you're perfect." He smirked to himself as he bit down softly and Spencer moaned.

"Derek, our daughter is asleep a few rooms over," he reminded him, biting his lip as he continued the assault on his neck.

"I think we can stay quiet," he whispered, kissing his cheek. "I have faith in you."

* * *

Morgan ran a hand through Spencer's hair, kissing his forehead. "How are you feeling now, Pretty Boy?"

He smiled, blushing. "Just fine, thank you."

"So, two more days," he started, rubbing his back.

"We'll be checking on our little guy coming in less than ten weeks, get a c-section date should I last that long, and celebrating with our favorite little princess."

"Should definitely make for an interesting day."

* * *

On Parker's birthday, she woke up before them and ran to their room, climbing on the bed and jumping.

Morgan groaned, burying his head in his pillow. "Spencer, your turn."

Spencer shook his head. "I'm too pregnant for this. _Your_ turn."

"You can't use our son as your excuse forever."

He yawned, curling up. "Watch me." He pulled the blanket over his head and Morgan knew he was dead to the world. He looked up and when Parker was mid-air, grabbed her. "Can I help you, my little monkey?"

"I'm three!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

Spencer sighed. "Technically, you're not 3 until 3:43 p.m., when you were taken out of Daddy's belly. You're 2, 364 days," he checked the clock, "16 hours and 24 minutes. Trust me, Daddy knows."

She pouted, looking at Morgan. "Daddy gumpy."

"Daddy is _very_ grumpy in the morning. Come on, I'm going to make you some birthday pancakes."

She clapped and leaned over, kissing the top of Spencer's head. "Bye, gumpy!"

Spencer waved a hand out of the blanket, curling up into a ball and falling back asleep.

* * *

A while later, he walked to the kitchen and saw Parker sitting at the table in a tiara with a bejeweled '3'. He shook his head, sitting across from her.

"Morning, gumpy."

He smiled slightly. "Morning, Princess Parker. Was that a gift from Aunt Penny?" he asked, motioning toward her crown.

She nodded, patting it. "Birday crown!"

He looked over at Morgan in the kitchen. "What's cooking?"

"Birthday cake pancakes," he said, taking out candles and setting them in the stack. He walked over and set the plate in front of Parker.

"Derek, that can _not_ be considered breakfast. It's covered in frosting and sprinkles."

"Her birthday comes once a year, I say she's worth _one_ spoiled breakfast." He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candles. "Just because you're going to wish for your baby brother? You get an _extra_ wish this morning. Can you make it a good one?"

She thought to herself and nodded, quickly blowing out the candles. They clapped and Morgan picked out the candles, throwing them away and handing her a fork. "Enjoy."

"…Those look really good," Spencer said, looking up at him.

"Now I'm getting the puppy eyes from the two of you?" Morgan asked, walking over to the stove and making another stack.

"If Ben were out here, you'd be getting it from the three of us," Spencer explained as the plate was set in front of him.

Morgan shook his head, taking out his phone. "Smile for the camera, princess."

Parker set down her fork, looking up at him and smiling. "Cheese!"

Morgan smiled, taking the picture and sending it to everyone.

* * *

Later that morning, they were sitting in the waiting room before Spencer's appointment. Parker was sitting in a chair, coloring book in hand, humming to herself. She'd gotten dressed on her own that morning, wearing a neon orange dress and purple shoes, and demanded her hair in pigtails with mismatched hair ties.

Morgan looked at him. "We definitely could've done worse."

"Yes, but we also could've dressed her this morning. She looks like something that came to life and walked off of Garcia's desk-"

"And she pulls it off well."

"Spencer Morgan?"

Morgan got up, picking up Parker and following him inside. Spencer had them wait outside the door while they ran their usual tests. After the nurse left, they walked in, Morgan taking the seat beside the bed and sitting Parker in his lap.

"Benny okay?" she asked, looking up at Morgan.

Before he could answer, Spencer spoke up. "Benny's going to be just fine, Princess."

His doctor walked in, setting her clipboard down. She looked over and saw Parker.

"Well, hello there," she said, "aren't you a pretty little princess?"

She smiled, blushing and curling up in Morgan's lap.

"Parker, you know three years ago today _she_ took you out of Daddy's belly?"

Parker looked over at her. "Thank you! Be good Benny."

"I promise I'll take very good care of Benjamin." She looked over at Spencer. "Would you like me to start with the ultrasound, then one of the nurses can keep an eye on her while we go over your results?"

He sighed, nodding and eyeing Morgan, who looked as worried on the outside as he was on the inside.

"Parker, just keep an eye on that TV right there, okay?" Spencer said, pointing to it.

She nodded, looking up at it and staring. Spencer exhaled, reaching over and grabbing Morgan's hand, squeezing it. He smiled when he saw the image come up on the screen, and watched for Parker's reaction.

"Hi, Benny!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "Look, Papa. Benny!"

He kissed her forehead. "I see him, Princess. I think he's waving to you. See his hand?"

She nodded, waving back to the screen.

* * *

After his doctor printed out the image, Morgan put everything in her backpack and picked her up, taking her out to the front desk. One of the nurses volunteered to watch her and he walked back into the room, sitting beside Spencer.

"All set?"

He nodded, lacing their fingers together.

"First off, I'd like to set a date for induction, just in case, like we did with Parker."

He nodded. "Whatever works for you."

She looked through her schedule. "How about September 10th? Right after your due date, and we'll bring you in late morning, you'll have him by the afternoon." When he silently nodded, she handed him the appointment card.

"Is there something wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Some of the test results show early signs of preeclampsia, so I just need you to be extremely careful for the next ten weeks."

Spencer sighed. "What can we do?"

She reached over, grabbing a pamphlet and handing it to him. "Very easy to take care of. Try resting on your left side, eliminating salt in your diet, drinking plenty of water, more protein, get enough rest, and elevate your feet. Be sure to listen to your body – if you need to sleep, don't deny it."

He nodded, licking his lips. "And… if that doesn't work?"

"If in your next few appointments we don't see an improvement, you'll go on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Just remember, we caught it early, so we may not need to get that far."

He mumbled a quick thank you and looked up at Morgan. "I'm sorry."

Morgan shook his head, wrapping his arms around him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Pretty Boy. We'll take care of this."

* * *

The car ride back to the house was relatively quiet. When they got home, Spencer asked Parker what she wanted to do for the rest of her birthday. He couldn't have been more relieved when she said she wanted to stay home, play, and watch movies. While Parker was running around the backyard with Morgan, Spencer sat on a swing, watching them. He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone.

"Parker, Aunt JJ is on the phone," he called out, answering it. "Hey, Jayje."

"Hey, Spence. How's my goddaughter doing?"

He smiled slightly. "She's currently running around the backyard, pretending she's a dragon and chasing her Papa." He checked his watch. "That time already?"

"You bet. I was the first to talk to her when she was born, and I'm going to keep up my tradition like I have every year."

He put his hand over the phone. "Parker, hurry up!"

She ran over as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, JJ!"

"Well look who finally got my name right. Great job, princess."

She smiled, proud of herself as Morgan picked her up, sitting on the swing beside Spencer and setting her in his lap.

JJ looked over at the clock. "Guess what, Parker?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking between them and back at the phone.

"3..2..1… you're OFFICIALLY a three year old! Happy Birthday!"

She squealed, clapping her hands. "Three!"

Spencer leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Princess Parker."

"Papa sent me a picture of your outfit today and you look _fabulous._ Did Daddy do that?"

She shook her head. "Nuh uh. Me!"

Garcia walked over to her desk. "…Is that my favorite princess on the phone?"

"It is," JJ said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello there, little miss perfect," Garcia said, leaning against her desk. She looked at the clock, gasping. "Are you a three-year-old?"

"Uh huh, Aunt Penny!"

She gasped. "_Wow_. Are you all set for your birthday party in a couple weeks?"

"VERY!"

JJ smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Macroni, and cupcakes, and Beauty and the Beast!"

"Well you guys have fun, okay? I'll see you soon."

She blew a kiss to the phone. "Bye, JJ! Bye, Penny!"

"Spence, before I go, do you need to talk?"

"Tomorrow at work, okay?"

"No problem. Enjoy yourselves."

He hung up the phone, looking at Parker. "How about I go inside and make your macaroni while you and Papa start watching Beauty and the Beast?"

She nodded, pulling on Morgan's shirt. "Yeah, that!"

* * *

Later that night, Spencer took some cupcakes out of the fridge, putting three candles in one of them and lighting each one. He put it on a plate and set it in front of Parker, kissing her forehead as Morgan sang Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish, Princess," he whispered, sitting beside her.

She thought to herself for a moment, scrunching her face, then blew out the candles, clapping. "I did it!"

He picked the candles out. "What did you wish for?" he asked, peeling the wrapper off the cupcake and handing her a fork.

"Happy, helpy Benny," she said simply, picking off the frosting and eating it with her fingers.

"You know what we have to do, Pretty Boy," Morgan started, picking up his own cupcake and unwrapping it.

"Oh, come on, Derek. This doesn't need to be a tradition too."

"I think it does."

He looked down at Parker. "Should Daddy do it?"

She nodded, eating her cupcake. He smiled, unwrapping his own, and before Morgan could get to him, wiped the frosting on his face.

"You did not," he said, reaching to wipe it off. Spencer hit his hand away, licking his cheek. "I believe I did. And you can't get me. You don't want to upset Ben, do you?"

Morgan smiled. "I think he'll forgive me." He put frosting on his finger and drew a happy face on his cheek.

* * *

Before Parker went to bed, they let her unwrap a few of her presents, leaving some for her birthday party. She was ecstatic that her Daddy bought her more books and baby dolls, but she was over the moon that her Papa bought her a camera so she could take pictures of everything. She also insisted she'd take a 'bazillion' pictures of Benjamin with it. After they tucked Parker in together, they sat on the couch, Morgan with his arms wrapped around Spencer.

"Happy anniversary of the best day of your life," Spencer said, patting his arm.

Morgan smiled. "That it is." He kissed his forehead. "And I still can't thank you enough."

"I'm sure, over the years, you can find a way."

* * *

The next day at work, Spencer brought in several pictures of their day yesterday for everyone to look through. JJ could see he was worried about something and asked him to go to lunch. He agreed, and come lunch time, he couldn't wait to get out of the BAU.

"So," JJ started, setting her water down after they ordered, "if I guess it, will you tell me?"

He sighed, shrugging. "Sure."

"Did your doctor say you're not allowed to fly with the team anymore?"

He shook his head. "She said as long as I'm healthy and there aren't any major problems present, I can still fly with the team and work on cases up until a couple weeks before my due date."

She thought to herself. "You're acting self-conscious and you've changed your body language and your diet. Is something wrong with Ben?"

"Ben's fine," he said, patting his bump. "Wide awake and kicking me like crazy."

"Then what?"

He sighed, looking down at his hands. "She seems to think that I have the early stages of preeclampsia, and if it doesn't improve over the next few appointments? The remainder of my pregnancy will be spent on bedrest."

"That's it? Jesus Christ, Spence! Way to get me worked up over nothing."

"What do you mean 'that's it?' This is sort of a big deal, Jayje. You saw me stuck at home those last four weeks. Imagine me not only stuck there, but stuck in _bed_? I'll go crazy."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you're not only going to follow what your doctor told you, but you're going to go above and beyond to prevent anything from happening."

"You really know me too well."

"It's a gift."

* * *

As they were eating, JJ looked up at him. "Ready for Parker's birthday party?"

He shrugged. "Sort of? I mean, I don't know how I'll keep up with everything, running around 32 weeks pregnant."

"Easy. You let the aunts, uncles, and her Papa take care of all that while you sit back, relax, and enjoy it."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Well, the bouncy house is completely out of the question, but laying back in the hammock with some lemonade isn't."

"I definitely like the way you think," he said, glancing down at his bump, "but I don't like the way you won't stop kicking me while I'm trying to have a conversation."

She smiled. "Worse than Parker?"

"Oh, definitely. He's probably going to come out nocturnal, just like he is in there."

"That's sure to make for an interesting leave for you."

"Indeed."

* * *

When they got back to the BAU, Spencer walked to Morgan's office, knocking. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all," he said, leaning back in his chair. "What's up?"

"I hate to ask, but Ben had me up all night, and I was just wondering if I could get the keys and go home so I could get some sleep."

"Pretty Boy, there is a couch right over there. You won't be in any trouble, just take a nap here."

He eyed the couch then looked back at him. "I feel so much as one stomach touch, or hear a single button being pressed to take a picture-"

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "You won't, I promise."

He peeked out the window and, when he knew the coast was clear, kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He grabbed his hand, resting it on his bump. "Now calm him down."

Morgan leaned in, lowering his voice. "Hey in there, Ben. Your Daddy really needs to get some sleep, so we'd appreciate it if you'd calm down for a little bit." He looked up at Spencer. "Did that help?"

"Very much so." He walked over to the couch, curling up on his side and falling asleep.

A while later, Garcia poked her head in. "Hey, have you seen Boy Wonder? I wanted to give him a present, but he's not at his desk."

He put a finger to his lips, pointing to the couch.

She gasped. "He looks so adorable. Can I-"

"Don't even think about it. He may be dead to the world, but if you go near him or take a picture? He'll be right up and be in a mood swing with no return."

She pouted. "Damn." She walked over to his desk, setting down the pictures. "Well, returning these to you." She then glanced back over at Spencer. "Poor thing looks exhausted."

He sighed. "Yeah. He hasn't been sleeping well, and he moves to the couch, because he doesn't see the point in both of us being kept up. Not to mention he's had two breakdowns in the past week."

"You're taking care of him, right?"

"Better than I'm taking care of myself. I hope that her party in a couple weeks will cheer him up. My mom's coming in town, and you know she's going to want to take care of Parker so we can get some time to relax before Ben comes."

She patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

The afternoon before Parker's birthday party, Spencer sat at his desk, going through the plans. He reached over, answering his phone.

"Spencer Reid – no, I didn't say deliver the bouncy house _today_. Why would I set it up today if her party isn't until tomorrow? Does common sense elude you?"

He saw Emily get up from her desk and put up his finger, shaking his head. "No, you need to stop being inept and listen. I asked for it on the 22nd. Today's date is the 21st. So I'll be hearing from you tomorrow morning? Fantastic." He hung up the phone, groaning.

"Having fun?" she asked, looking over at him.

He sighed. "The balloon company thought the day was Sunday. They think it's Friday. Who in their right mind throws a party on a Friday? Come on."

"If it makes you feel any better? I'm going over to JJ's tonight. Garcia's making snacks for tomorrow, we're going to work on games and goodie bags-"

"I can't believe I forgot about those. How did I manage that?"

"Okay, let's change the subject. How'd your doctor's appointment go this morning?"

He shrugged. "Same as usual. After the next few weeks, I'm officially stuck here until Ben decides he wants to make an appearance."

"I'm sure PG is going to be thrilled."

"Speaking of thrilled? Apparently Parker has a bit of a crush on her friend Ryan from preschool, and she's over the moon that she gets to see him before school starts."

"She has a _crush_? How'd you manage to get that out of her?"

"She talks to Ben every night, and tells him everything she can. A few nights ago she told him how happy she is she gets to see Ry again."

"That may just be the cutest thing I have ever heard."

* * *

The next morning, Morgan let Spencer sleep in while he started getting ready for Parker's party. While he was eating breakfast with Parker, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered it quickly, before it could wake up Spencer.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hi, Penny!" Parker said, setting the spoon in her cereal and waving.

"Parker says hi too." He looked at Parker and put a finger to his lips.

"Well, hello to you and yours. Where's 187 this morning?"

"He's still fast asleep. Going to let him sleep in – he could definitely use it."

"That he could. Listen, do you need me to do anything? I could pick something up, come by and decorate, whatever you need."

"Now that you mention it? Can you pick up the balloons and cake, and get here soon to help me get ready? I don't want Spencer to stress anymore than he already is."

"Fairy godauntie to the rescue, my dear. I shall get all of those done and be there momentarily. What name are they under?"

He smiled, picking up their bowls and walking to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. "Spencer Morgan."

"You're never going to get sick of that, are you?"

"Definitely not. See you soon." He hung up the phone and turned around to look at Parker. "How about Papa puts on Beauty and the Beast for you while I start decorating for your party?"

"Yeah, that!"

He picked her up and walked to the living room, setting her on the couch and turning on the movie.

* * *

While he was cleaning the kitchen, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little brother."

He smiled, leaning against the counter. "Hey, big sister. Did you guys just get in?"

"Yep. Momma and I are going to check in at the hotel in a few minutes. Do you need us at the house to help?"

"Actually, I have some of the team coming to help set up. Spencer's still fast asleep and I could use someone distracting Parker while we get everything ready for the party-"

"Say no more. We'll check in, then we'll swing by and pick her up. He's _really_ still sleeping?"

"Sarah, don't you tell your brother to wake him up – he needs his sleep!" he heard his mother snap.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said, hanging up and looking in the living room. "Hey, Parker. Grandma and Aunt Sarah are going to be here soon. Want to go shopping with them while everyone else sets up your birthday party?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Perfect."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Garcia was the first to arrive. Morgan got to the door before she was able to knock or ring the doorbell, opening it.

"Penny!" Parker said, running over and hugging her legs.

Garcia smiled, looking down at her. "Well, hello there, birthday girl." She handed the bags in her hand to Morgan. "Treats and presents. The cake and balloons are in my trunk."

He nodded, setting the bags on the kitchen table and walking outside. Garcia picked up Parker. "Can you be really quiet while I check on your Daddy?"

She nodded, putting a hand over her mouth. Garcia smiled, tiptoeing to their bedroom and pushing the door open slightly, peeking in. Fast asleep under the blankets was Spencer, curled up on one side and one of Morgan's pillows clung in his arms. Curled up beside him was Clooney, with his head rested against his bump. She closed the door and turned to Parker.

"Daddy's really tired, huh?"

She nodded, whispering. "Benny may him sleepy."

She kissed her forehead, walking to her bedroom and setting her down. "I hear Aunt JJ made you the _coolest_ dress for your birthday."

Parker pointed to the hanger on the knob of her closet door. "Uh huh. Belle."

Garcia looked over. "VERY nice. You know what I bought?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"Well, you're _obviously_ our Beauty, but we need a beast, so I got Clooney his very own Beast costume."

She clapped. "I see?"

"Tell you what? Right before your party, we'll put it on him. Sound like a plan?"

She nodded. "Uh huh!"

* * *

A while later, Fran and Sarah came to pick up Parker.

"Gramma!" Parker yelled.

Fran put a finger to her lips, picking her up. "Who are you?"

"I Parker Morgan, Gramma," she said incredulously.

"You can't be my little Parker. She's just a baby."

"I grew!"

"That you did. Are you ready to go shopping with Aunt Sarah and Grandma?"

She nodded, turning around and blowing a kiss to Morgan. "Bye Papa!"

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Bye, Princess."

Fran handed her to Sarah, who took her out to Morgan's car. "How's he doing?"

His only response was an eyebrow raise and an exhale.

She smiled. "That good, huh?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to keep strong for the both of us, but it's really hard when he panics about _everything_."

"When you've been pregnant, you'll understand." She patted his arm. "Is he still sleeping?"

He nodded. "He hasn't been sleeping with how much Ben moves around at night, so I'm letting him sleep in as much as he wants."

"Good move." She kissed his cheek. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Thanks, Momma."

"No problem, honey."

* * *

When JJ and Emily came, he held open the door. "Don't go near the bedroom, he's still sleeping."

Emily raised an eyebrow, setting a box on the living room table. "I'm impressed. I didn't think he was programmed to sleep later than 8:00 a.m."

JJ rolled her eyes. "When you're pregnant, you get sleep when and where you can. Smart move, Derek."

"I thought so." He looked in the backyard and saw the pool was filled up and the bouncy house was filled. "Is Will coming with Henry later?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be easier to get everything done here without him in our hair. Where's Parker?"

He grabbed a bag off the table. "She's out with my mom and sister so we can get this done."

"And Garcia?"

"In the backyard, decorating."

JJ smiled. "How long has she been here?"

"Already here for an hour, and probably going to be the last to leave." He walked into the backyard, looking around. "Baby Girl, have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

"No, but you probably should."

He smirked, kissing the top of her head. "Parker's going to love it. Thank you."

"Anytime, I'm glad I could help."

* * *

Spencer finally woke up two hours before her party started. After he checked the clock, he got dressed, giving up on finding a shirt to cover his stomach. He slipped on a pair of sandals and, once he ran a brush through his hair, walked out to the kitchen, looking in the cabinets.

"Good morning, Spence." JJ said, taking Garcia's cookies out of a bag and setting them in a container.

He yawned, checking the clock. "Technically, since it's 12:10, it's good afternoon." He made himself a bowl of cereal and turned to her. "…Where's Derek?"

"In the backyard, setting up with Pen and Emily."

He poured in the milk, eating. "Wait, where's Parker?"

"She's out with her grandma and Aunt Sarah so we can get everything ready. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Last night before bed, Parker asked Ben to let me sleep so I can have fun at the party too."

"That was nice of her."

He smiled, setting his bowl in the sink. He sighed and rested a hand on his bump.

"Braxton Hicks?"

"Every time I have one? Derek goes into panic mode and thinks he needs to rush me to the hospital. Even when I started getting them early in the pregnancy. I've had my bags packed for the hospital since 12 weeks because of him."

"He's just paranoid. First timer and all."

He shrugged, walking out to the backyard. He walked over to Morgan. "Do you need any help?"

Morgan turned around, smiling and kissing him softly. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Much."

He reached down, resting a hand on his bump. "How's the little guy treating you today?"

"Fifteen movements an hour, which tops the ten he's supposed to have. Luckily he kept them down while I was sleeping. You _really_ let me sleep for over twelve hours?"

"You needed it," he said, kissing his forehead. "You both did."

He smiled. "Well, thank you."

* * *

Parker ran into the backyard. "Daddy!"

He turned around, smiling. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Aunt Sarah?"

She nodded as Morgan picked her up. "A lot."

"Are you wearing the dress Aunt JJ made for you?"

She smiled, looking over at JJ. "Thank you, Auntie JJ. It pretty."

"Any time, Princess." She glanced around the yard. "You know, Parker. The bouncy castle is all set up and we need somebody to test it out."

"I'll do it!"

Morgan shook his head, taking off her shoes and setting her down. "Be careful."

"I've got her," JJ said, kicking off her flip flops and following her.

"Who's going to enjoy that more, Parker or JJ?" Emily asked.

"I think it's extremely close," Garcia said, watching them jump around.

* * *

Once the party started, Spencer settled into a chair, relaxing. Garcia had dressed Clooney in a Beast costume, and he was following Parker around everywhere, except the bouncy castle. Spencer smiled when he saw Parker light up at seeing her preschool friends again, and enjoyed watching her socialize and have fun with them. She was definitely showing herself to be Morgan's daughter.

"So, kid," Rossi started, sitting beside him, "a three year old and one on the way? I'm pretty sure the gods have something against you."

He smiled, patting his bump. "I'd say quite the opposite. I couldn't _imagine_ if I had to handle the terrible twos on top of being pregnant. It would've been a living hell."

He chuckled, sipping his water. "You two definitely could've done a worse job parenting. She's nice, she's polite, she's friendly, and despite her upbringing with several aunts, a grandmother, and two fathers around her finger, she's far from spoiled."

"When I was pregnant with her? I told myself the one thing I wanted was to raise her to be someone I'm proud of. I didn't want to have a daughter with a bad attitude who would throw tantrums. I wanted her to be nice and care about other people. I got really lucky with her."

"Or quite the opposite. She got lucky with you."

"Whatever the case, I just hope I raised her well enough that she cares about her brother like Sarah cares about Derek."

"Pretty sure that's not going to be a problem."

* * *

He looked over and saw Morgan talking with the parents of Parker's friends. "You know, that little boy?" he said, pointing to Ryan and Parker in the bouncy castle. "Parker has her very first crush on."

"Second," JJ corrected, handing him a water. "The first was on my husband, lest we forget."

"She got over that one once you broke the poor kid's heart and said he was taken," Rossi told her, "nice move on that one."

"It looks like she's getting over him just fine," she said, hitting Spencer's arm and pointing.

"Ow! What?"

She pointed again and he looked over, seeing Parker kissing him. He gasped. "Derek!"

Morgan looked over at him and saw where his eyesight was. "Parker Diana Morgan, what are you doing?"

She pulled back, blushing. "Nothing, Papa!"

"Looks like you two are going to start having your hands full," Emily said, patting Spencer's shoulder.

* * *

When it was time for cake and presents, Spencer attempted to get out of his seat, but JJ grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Thanks," he said, resting a hand on his back and walking over, sitting beside Parker. Morgan brought out the cake, complete with Beauty and the Beast decorations, and put the candles in. He grabbed the lighter from his pocket and lit the candle as everyone started singing Happy Birthday to her. When it stopped, she froze, thinking of her wish. Once she remembered it, she blew out the candles and clapped. "I did it."

"That you did," Spencer said proudly, kissing her forehead.

"What did you wish for?" Henry asked.

She reached a hand over, patting Spencer's bump. "A happy Benny!" She felt a kick against her hand and smiled. "And he liked it!"

After cake, Parker tore through her presents. Morgan and Spencer were sure that she thanked everyone for their gifts. When she opened up a bike, complete with training wheels, she gasped.

"Daddy, Papa, look! I got it!"

Morgan smiled, squatting down beside her. "You did. Who's that from?" he asked, handing her the card.

She looked at the card and scrunched her face. "U-n-c-l-e A-a-r-o-n." She thought to herself for a second and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Aaron!" she ran over, hugging his legs.

He picked her up. "No problem. Who's going to teach you?"

"Papa!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Why can't Daddy teach you? Daddy rode his bike around college every day."

"Daddy too big, duh."

While everyone laughed, Spencer faked insult. "Excuse me?"

"'Cause Benny," she said, patting his bump.

"Nice save, kid," Rossi laughed, patting her back. "Nice save."

* * *

Once most of the guests had left, Morgan started the clean-up with the help of Garcia, his mother, and his sister. He turned to Spencer. "Why don't you and Ben go relax?"

"Derek, I'm fine. I don't need to-"

He looked him in the eye. "Please?"

Spencer groaned. " Fine. I hate when you do that."

He kissed his forehead. "Get inside."

He sighed, walking inside and laying down on the couch.

Morgan turned to his mother. "I hate to ask since you're only in town for a few days, but-"

"We'll take Parker back to the hotel tonight so he can get some sleep."

"Bag's already packed," Sarah said, holding up her backpack.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem. Do you need us to stick around any longer?"

He shook his head. "You can head out." He turned to Parker. "Go say bye to Daddy, you're spending the night with Grandma and Aunt Sarah."

She nodded, running inside. Morgan turned to Garcia. "Baby Girl, you don't need to stay and clean up."

"Nonsense, I don't mind."

Parker ran out. "Ready!"

Sarah picked her up. "Let's get you to a bed, Princess, before that sugar high sends you crashing."

Morgan walked over, kissing her cheek. "Be good, okay?"

She nodded, holding out her pinky, which he wrapped his around. "Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

Garcia and Morgan finished cleaning the yard and went inside. Garcia washed the dishes while Morgan walked out to the living room. He bent down, kissing Spencer's forehead.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Go to bed."

He whimpered. "I'm not tired."

"Then why are your eyes closed?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

He shrugged. "Because it's comfortable."

"Come on, up."

Spencer sighed, opening his eyes and sitting up, stretching.

"You okay?"

He nodded slightly, pushing himself up. "'m fine."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Derek, I'm fine." He stood up, exhaling. "See?"

Morgan sighed. "Fine, but if you're not, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course."

As Morgan turned away, Spencer bit his lip.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?"

"…I'm not fine."

He had just enough time to turn around before he caught Spencer. He sighed, sitting him on the couch and holding his wrist. "Garcia, get my phone and call speed dial 8. It's Spencer's doctor."

She grabbed the phone off the counter, dialing the number.

"Spencer," he said, patting his cheeks. "Spencer, wake up."

"She wants to know if he was lying on his back," she said, putting a hand over the phone.

Morgan shook his head. "He hasn't since he found out he was pregnant."

"No, he wasn't – did he eat today?"

"I made sure of it."

"He did – oh, yeah, he could."

"What is it, Penelope?"

She put her hand over the phone again. "She wants to know if it's possible he was overheated."

He closed his eyes, sighing. "Damnit. Should I take him to the hospital, or should I keep him here?"

Garcia walked into the kitchen and continued the conversation while Morgan waited for him to wake up. She walked back in, hanging up the phone. "His doctor said that bringing him in might be a good idea, since his pregnancy can be considered high-risk. She'll meet you there."

He nodded, picking him up. "I'll call you once I know anything."

She handed him the keys and he walked out to the car, sitting him up in the passenger seat and getting in himself.

* * *

On the drive to the hospital, Spencer whimpered.

"You with me, Pretty Boy?" he asked, glancing over.

He nodded slightly. "Tired," he mumbled, resting his head against the window.

Morgan reached over, lacing their fingers. "We're going to the hospital to get you and the little guy checked out."

He sighed, resting his other hand on his bump.

"You're going to be fine."

Luckily, when they made it to the hospital, his doctor had already set up a room for him. He stayed conscious while they hooked him up to monitors, and listened intently to the fetal monitor.

"I-I'm not in labor, Derek, don't let them take him out, he's not ready."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Calm down. He's staying in there. They just need to check on him."

He bit his lip, looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

Morgan smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. These things happen. It's not your fault."

* * *

His doctor walked in. "How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"I, um, I've had better days. Well, this one was going fine. We had Parker's birthday party outside and-"

Morgan shook his head. "Stop."

"Sorry." He looked up at her. "How's Ben?"

"Ben is a fighter. He's doing just fine."

Morgan resisted the urge to give him an 'I told you so' look. "So what happened?"

"To put it simply? The heat got to him."

He looked over at Morgan. "I swear, I didn't know. If I had I would've gone inside in the air conditioning."

"These things happen," his doctor explained. "I just need you to be careful for the next eight weeks. Stay close to home, stay calm, relax, and much like last time, get sleep when you can."

He sighed. "So you want me to stay here?"

"It would be best for the both of you."

He nodded, resting a hand on his bump. "But I don't need to stay home or stay in bed?"

"Not quite yet. You can still go to work, just take it easy."

"Do I need to stay tonight?" he asked, looking up at her.

She looked at Morgan. "I'll let him go home but if he has any further symptoms-"

"I'll bring him right back in."

"Trust me, as much as one move in the wrong direction and he'll have me right back in this hospital bed."

She smiled. "I'll see you in two weeks, Spencer. Good luck."

* * *

When they made it home, Spencer walked to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting the hospital bracelet off his wrist.

"Bed," Morgan ordered.

Spencer mimicked him, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm going." He looked around the house and over at Garcia. "Did you clean?"

"I straightened up a bit," she said, walking over and hugging him. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

He sighed. "Stupid. Tired. Mostly stupid."

She rubbed his back. "You're not stupid, Boy Wonder."

He bit his lip. "Because I didn't go inside with the air conditioning and stayed outside, I'm stuck here until Ben comes. No more flying with the team. I have to go right to work and come right home, like a child."

"Hey, that means you're with me, and you'll be in _very_ good hands, I promise you."

"So you'll have me again?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Uh, duh, 187. I can't wait."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Take care of yourself." She kissed his cheek and rested a hand on his bump. "You too, little man. Your big sister and her lips are going to be trouble enough for your Daddy and Papa."

He smiled. "Don't remind me."

"Bed," Morgan repeated, looking at him.

"You know, you ordering me to bed is making me feel less like a husband and more like a scolded child. You could try asking politely."

Morgan groaned. "Spencer, honey, will you please go to bed and relax?"

"Now was that so hard?" he asked, grabbing his water bottle off the counter and walking to the bedroom, closing the door.

Garcia looked at him. "Stranded in Quantico? I'm sure he's thrilled."

"It sure as hell beats him stranded in bed. I can only imagine how much fun that'll be."

"I heard that," Spencer called, climbing on the bed.

Morgan winced. "Wish me luck?"

"Best of luck, god of thunder," she said, patting his arm and grabbing her bags, walking out.

* * *

Morgan walked into the bedroom and got changed, getting on the bed and wrapping his arms around Spencer.

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded slightly, taking Morgan's hand and wrapping his arm around his waist, hand resting on his bump. "We're fine."

Morgan smiled, kissing the back of his head. "Good night, Pretty Boy."

Spencer yawned, mumbling. "Night, Derek."

Spencer dozed off easily and Morgan stayed up, whispering softly to his bump. "Hey there, little man. I'm gonna need you to go easy on your Daddy. He's sacrificed a lot to bring you into this world, and you mean everything to him. Also? I'm gonna need you to hold yourself in there as long as you can. I really want to be there when you're born, and don't want to miss out on it. Can we agree on that?" When he felt a small nudge on his hand, he smiled. "Good job. Night, Ben." He patted the bump softly and curled closer to Spencer.

Spencer reached down, lacing their fingers together as Morgan pulled the blankets up.


	9. Chapter 9

Week 33-36

At work on Monday, Morgan told Spencer to go to his desk and he'd handle talking to Hotch. The only member of the team who knew what had happened was Garcia, and they were grateful that she didn't tell anybody else.

"Hey, Hotch, can I talk to you for a sec?" Morgan asked, leaning in his doorframe.

"Of course."

He walked in, closing the door and taking the seat across from him. He glanced at the folders on his desk. "…Case coming up?"

"Looks like it. A serial in Idaho. We leave tonight."

Morgan leaned back. "About that…"

Hotch looked up at him. "Yes?"

He sighed. "After Parker's birthday party on Saturday, we had an incident."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, Ben's fine. Spencer got overheated and we needed to take him to the hospital. Now, his doctor is worried about him and wants him to stay close to home, just in case."

"Is he still allowed to work?"

He nodded. "So long as nothing happens in the next few weeks, he can work right up until his due date. He just can't fly with the team anymore. If we're going on a case, he needs to work from here."

"I'm going to bring in an agent to take his place until he comes back from leave, so when you're gone, we're not down two agents. Do you think you could inform him before the briefing?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll take him out to lunch."

"How's Parker doing after her party?"

Morgan smiled. "Well, she hasn't stopped talking about her 'boyfriend', which she's not allowed to have until she's 18, but she seems to think differently. Also took her for her first ride on the bike. It's definitely her favorite present."

"Glad I could help."

* * *

Morgan walked out to the bullpen, rubbing Spencer's shoulders. "Let's go, Pretty Boy. I'm taking you out to lunch."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"The fact that in seven weeks time, we'll have our son."

"Corny," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Something's definitely up," Spencer responded, pushing himself out of his chair and grabbing his bag, following him out.

Emily turned to JJ. "You know what this is?"

"Mhm."

"What?"

She set down her folder. "Hotch is bringing in his, for lack of a better word, 'replacement' today for a case."

"Ouch. Anyone good?"

She shrugged. "I just hope it's not Seaver again. Rossi seemed to baby her and that's the last thing we need out there."

* * *

"This can only mean one of two things," Spencer observed, setting down his fork. "Either there's a case and you don't want to tell me since I'm not allowed to go, or they're bringing in my replacement and you're trying to let me down easy."

"You're far too good at your job, Pretty Boy."

"So which is it?" he asked, looking at the waitress. "Can I get a slice of apple pie?"

She nodded, walking to the counter.

"So which is it?"" he repeated.

"Both."

"Good timing," he said, shrugging.

"That's it? You're not upset or anything?"

"What do I have to be upset about, Derek? The doctor told me I need to stay close to home, so I wouldn't be able to go on the case with you. Not to mention that we're going to be down an agent until I have him, down two after he's born, so they'd need to bring in somebody else." He looked up at the waitress as she set down his plate. "Thank you."

"So you're fine with this?"

He nodded, eating. "I'm fine. Promise. Just don't think you can have coffee while you're gone. The bet's still going."

"Of course."

* * *

When they went back to the station, Hotch called a meeting in the conference room. Spencer followed Morgan to the room and took his seat, resting a hand on his bump.

"How's the junior g-man been treating you?" Garcia asked, setting the case files down.

"I actually slept last night, so I'd say it's an improvement. However, he's picked up his movements during the day to make up for that."

"I'm sure he's not that bad…"

"Oh?" He took her hand, resting it against the top of his bump. "Not that bad?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so it might be that bad."

He nodded as JJ walked in, taking the seat across from him. The rest of the team soon followed and Hotch sat down.

"What's with the extra seat?" Emily asked, pointing.

A minute later, another agent walked in, taking the seat.

"Everyone, this is SSA-"

"…Alex Blake," Spencer finished. "I used to be a guest lecturer in her classes."

"Nice to see you again, Doctor," she said, flipping open her folder. "You're looking much more circular than I remembered."

He smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Not that we don't welcome newcomers, and no offense meant to you at all, Agent," Garcia started, "but why are we bringing in somebody new. Who's leaving and why did I not know this?"

Hotch looked around at the team. "She's going to be with us for the next few months while Reid stays back and when he's on leave."

Everyone walked over, shaking her hand, while Spencer stayed in his seat, giving his trademark half smile and wave.

* * *

Morgan grabbed a pair of headphones, putting them over Spencer's bump and pressing play.

Spencer gave him a look. "Derek…"

"What? I'm not going to have my son's first word be 'unsub' or 'serial'. Besides, it's Mozart. Just like you requested."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Let's get started," Hotch said, looking up at Garcia.

"Right." She grabbed the remote, pointing it to the TV. "We have a serial killer in Idaho. Three female victims so far. All in their mid-20's, all exotic dancers." She brought up the images. "Megan Black, Alice Manning, and Aubrey O'Dell."

"How were they killed?" Spencer asked, looking through the pictures in his folder.

"Shot three times. Once in the head, once in the chest, and once in the stomach."

"Talk about overkill," JJ said, flipping through the folder.

"We're leaving tonight, "Hotch started. "When we get there, Morgan and Blake, I want you to go to the coroner's office. JJ and Rossi, I want you at the station interviewing the families, and Prentiss and I will be going to the dump sites." He got up from his seat. "Garcia, I want you and Reid looking through their backgrounds, seeing if they have any common enemies."

Spencer nodded, looking at Garcia, who winked at him.

"Wheels up at 5."

They all got out of their seats and went to their desks.

* * *

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan said from his office. "Come here for a sec?"

Spencer sighed, walking in and closing the door. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay? Should I stay home?"

"Derek, Ben and I are fine. There's nothing wrong and he's going to stay in there until you get home. Go find this guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What about Parker? You can't pick her up if she needs it, and she's used to both of us doing her bedtime routine."

"One of us has been gone on a case before. She'll understand. If I need anything, I can call Garcia or Will."

"I just worry about you," he said, resting a hand on his bump.

He smiled slightly, resting his hand on his. "We're going to be fine. Promise. Garcia's going to have her watchful eye on me the whole time you're gone. If I so much as move in the wrong direction, she'll have me at the doctor's before I can even think of saying no."

He kissed his cheek. "Be careful."

"I will. And one more thing?"

"Anything, Pretty Boy."

He patted his shoulder. "Be nice to Blake. She's the best person you could possibly get to take my place."

* * *

Spencer walked to Garcia's lair, knocking.

"One second, 187," she said. He heard her moving around shopping bags and internally groaned.

She walked over, opening the door. "Welcome to the lair."

He looked inside and saw she'd set up an area for him. "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh yes, I did. We've got the next eight weeks together in here and I'll be damned if you feel like a stranger." She patted his chair. "Now sit. We've got work to do before you take off and pick up the Princess."

He walked in, taking his seat. "What do we have?"

"I have their social networking sites since you navigating them, as hilarious as it'd be, would take too long, while you," she started, pointing to the monitors in front of him, "have everything I could dig up. Enjoy and let me know if you find anything."

He set down his bag, scrolling through.

* * *

Morgan walked in a while later, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Spencer rolled his eyes, swatting at his arm. "Yes, dear?"

He leaned down, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes with JJ so you can have the car." He set the keys on the desk. "I don't even get a goodbye?"

"Derek, me getting up is a small victory these days. I'm not moving from this desk." He kept scrolling through as if uninterrupted.

Garcia laughed softly, typing and clicking through one of the pages.

"Come on, I'll help you up." He pulled his chair out, holding out his hand.

"You're a pain in my ass, Derek Morgan," he said, groaning and grabbing his hand, pulling himself up.

"But you love me anyway."

He shrugged. "You help make cute children."

He smirked, resting a hand against his bump. "That I do." He kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Garcia, look at your monitor for a second?" he requested.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're going to be kissing, but fine."

Spencer smiled, leaning in and kissing him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I love you. And I'll call you tonight before Parker's bedtime so you can talk to her."

Morgan kissed his hand, resting it on his bump. "Be sure to remind him how much his Papa loves him while I'm gone."

"I will."

He leaned in, whispering in his ear. "And maybe when I get home, we can have some time together?"

"I heard that." Garcia said, eyes on the screen.

Spencer smiled slightly, blushing and nodding.

Morgan gave him one last kiss and grabbed his go-bag off the floor, walking out.

"You two are so mushy in love. I love it!"

He blushed, taking his seat.

* * *

Spencer raised an eyebrow shortly after Morgan had left.

"Garcia…"

"What is it, 187?"

"I found a link between them, besides their age and occupation."

"Oh?" she asked, rolling her chair over. "Enlighten me."

"They're all single mothers, with no father named on the birth certificate."

"Well, well, this just got interesting." She turned on the webcam. "Hotch, Boy Wonder found something."

"What do you have, Reid?"

"They were all single mothers. There's no mention of the father on the birth certificate, no records of child support, and nothing on any of their social networking sites indicating he's in the picture."

"…So you think he might be our unsub?" Morgan asked.

"I think he might be?"

"Thanks, Reid," Hotch said, checking the time. "Get yourself home, we'll call you in the morning."

"Hotch, it's no problem, I can sta-"

"You need to go pick up Parker from daycare and get some sleep. And don't hesitate to relax in Morgan's office if you need it."

He sighed. "No problem."

Morgan pushed the laptop over to himself. "Are you okay, Spencer?"

He nodded. "Practice contractions, Derek, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He groaned. "Garcia, help me with this one."

She rolled her chair over. "Sure, how?"

"Feel the front of my bump, then the side, tell Derek what you feel."

She did so, feeling his stomach. "The front is hard, the sides are still soft."

"See? We're fine."

He sighed. "If there's any other problems-"

"Ben and I will get checked, I promise." He pushed himself out of his chair and Garcia handed him his bag. "Goodbye, Derek." He turned off the webcam. "He's a pain in my ass."

She patted his arm. "I know. He's just worried."

"Borderline paranoid."

She smiled. "Go get your princess. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

That night, before he tucked Parker in, he called Morgan.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Is it that time?"

"It is. You have a Princess who would like to speak to you."

"Put her on."

He handed the phone to Parker. "It's Papa."

She took the phone, sitting up in bed. "Hi, Papa. I kiss Ryan."

He smiled, shaking his head. "What did Papa say about having a boyfriend? You're 3. You've got another 15 years before you're allowed."

She groaned. "I love him."

Spencer laughed softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure you do. What's Daddy reading to you tonight?"

"Peter Pan!"

"We've already read that twice this week," Spencer told her. "Are you sure you don't want to read something else?"

She shook her head. "Peter Pan!"

"Papa's sorry he's missing that. I love you, Parker. Take care of Daddy and Benny for me, okay?"

"I will! Love you!" She kissed the phone and handed it to Spencer.

"Hey, Derek," he said, pushing himself up and walking out to the hallway. "Any idea when you're going to be home?"

"Wish I had an answer for you."

He sighed, licking his lips. "I um. I miss you."

"I miss you too. All three of you. But I'll be home as soon as I can be. When I do get back? I'll spend the day with Parker so you can relax, and then we'll see if one of her aunts or uncles can take her for the night."

He smiled slightly. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced down at his bump. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him you miss him, leave my organs alone!"

Morgan laughed. "I miss you too, Ben. Be good to daddy while I'm gone."

"I should probably let you go so I can get her to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"You bet, Pretty Boy. Love you."

"Love you too, Derek." He hung up the phone, sighing.

* * *

The case had taken three days, but they were finally on their way home Friday morning. Spencer had put in for a personal day and stayed home with Parker. While Spencer was relaxing on the couch, reading, Parker walked over. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Parker?" he asked, putting in the bookmark.

"I paint Benny?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your easel's right over there. Go ahead."

"No. Paint Benny," she said, pointing to his bump.

"You want to paint on Daddy's belly?"

She nodded and he sighed. "Fine. Give Daddy a minute to get ready." He pushed himself off the couch, walking to the bedroom and changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He set a blanket on the floor and sat on it, opening up the paints. "Aunt Penny put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Uh huh." She grabbed a paintbrush as he rolled up his shirt. "You know, Papa's going to be home soon."

"Good, miss him."

"I did too." She watched as he unscrewed the containers of paint. "Be careful, okay?"

She nodded, dipping the paintbrush in and drawing on his stomach.

She groaned. "Benny!"

"What did he do?"

She pointed to the footprint in the middle of his stomach and he smiled. "He's just saying hi."

She pouted, dipping a brush in a different color and swirling it around on his stomach.

* * *

Morgan walked in, setting down his go-bag and looking at Parker, putting a finger over his lips. He walked over, sitting beside Spencer. "Having fun?"

He smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Parker decided that Benjamin needed to be painted."

"I can see that." He shifted over and sat beside Parker. "You're doing a great job, Princess."

She nodded, grabbing a paintbrush with another color and drawing. "Done!"

Morgan took his phone out of his pocket. "Say cheese, Pretty Boy."

Spencer rolled his eyes and covered his face as Morgan took the picture, sending it around.

"Parker, why don't you go get ready, and Papa will take you out so Daddy and Benny can get some sleep?"

"Okay!" she kissed Spencer's cheek, running to her bedroom.

* * *

"You're a sucker, you know that, right?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shrugged. "It made her happy. Once you leave, I'm going to take a bath to wash this off, then Ben and I are going to take a nap."

"Good idea." He got up, holding his hand out to Spencer. "And Emily offered to take her for the night."

"Now, I like the sound of that," he said, grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. "Just the two of us? However will we fill the void?"

"I'm sure you can think of a way." He leaned in, kissing him.

Spencer smiled, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow and pulled back.

"What?"

"…You had coffee."

Morgan gasped. "What? I did not."

"Yes, you did. I can taste it on you. Derek, you promised!"

He groaned. "It was an early morning this morning. I needed to do something."

"Yeah, you needed to lose the bet."

"Come on, you can't let this one slide?"

He laughed softly. "Oh, _definitely_ not. I can't have coffee and you promised you wouldn't either. Looks like you'll be sitting through a silent movie and staying awake the whole time."

"Really?"

"Hey, I could've done a _lot_ worse."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"We'll see how the next few weeks go."

Parker ran out. "Ready, Papa!"

He picked her up, kissing her forehead. "Where do you want to go?"

"Shop!"

He shook his head. "Definitely too much time spent with Aunt Penny."

Spencer leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Have fun."

* * *

Over the next week, Spencer and Morgan started making plans for the birth and afterward. One morning before work, Spencer took him to the hospital.

"What's this about?" Morgan asked. "The doctor said you were fine."

"Pre-admitting to the hospital and getting a tour."

"But I've been to the hospital before. I spent time with you after Parker was born. I know my way around."

Spencer gave him a look. "And you can re-learn your way around because I need to pre-admit myself." He walked up to the desk. "Hi, I called ahead, Spencer Morgan? I need to fill out my pre-admission forms."

The nurse nodded, handing him a clipboard. "Fill that out and we'll give you a tour of the birthing center."

He sat in one of the chairs, leaning back and filling out the forms.

"Need any help with those?" Morgan asked, taking the seat beside him.

He shook his head. "I've got it, thanks. Who should be our emergency contact?"

Morgan thought to himself. "Hotch. He'd be able to tell the rest of the team easiest."

He nodded, finishing the forms, handing the clipboard to him. "I need your signature."

Morgan took it, signing. "All set?"

"Mhm." Spencer pushed himself out of the chair, grabbing the clipboard and walking back to the desk. "All set."

The nurse nodded, getting up and taking them on a tour. Morgan looked around the operating room. "So this is where he's going to be born?"

Spencer nodded, running a hand over his bump. "They'll do the c-section on the table, you and JJ staying up by my head the entire time. You'll cut the cord after they take him out, and while they're sewing me up, they'll let you hold him. Afterward, they'll take me to recovery, and depending on my reaction to the medication, I can be with him there or back in my room."

"Wow."

"What, are you scared?"

"I have to say, a little bit."

Spencer rubbed his back. "You'll be fine."

* * *

At work that afternoon, Emily looked across the desk. "Quick question for you, Reid."

"I don't know what it is Parker drew on my stomach. I'm guessing it was him, but I could be completely wrong."

She smiled. "Thanks for the clarification, but I actually wanted to ask you something _else_."

He set down his folder. "Go for it."

"Rossi invited the team to lunch at some restaurant on Saturday. Are you guys in?"

"The whole team?"

"Mhm."

"Saturday's _tomorrow_ and there's no possible way I can get a sitter in time. I'll pass."

"You can bring Parker. JJ's bringing Henry and Hotch is bringing Jack. It's not _that_ fancy – he kept you guys in mind."

He sighed, thinking to himself. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"About 2?"

He nodded. "Sounds great. You know, I freaked Derek out this morning."

"How'd you manage that?"

He smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I took him with me to the hospital for pre-admitting today and he panicked in the operating room. I can only imagine how he'll handle when I'm _actually_ in labor."

"Is JJ going to be there too?"

He shrugged, looking over at JJ. "If she wants to be."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me there, or your way of saying you want me there, but you don't want to outright say it?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"That's my way of saying 'I'm worried about how Derek's going to react, and I need someone there to support me while they're ripping my son from my womb'."

She smiled. "Consider it done."

* * *

The next day, Morgan let Parker get herself ready while he got dressed. He walked out of the bedroom and smiled. ""That's what you want to wear?" She was wearing a bright blue tutu over a pink dress with lime green sandals.

She nodded, pulling on the tutu."Like it?"

He bent down, picking her up. "I love it. Now how about you get Daddy out of the bathroom?"

Parker reached over, knocking on the door. "Daddy, Benny, hurry up!"

Spencer groaned. "Daddy can't find a shirt that fits, Princess," he said, opening the door to the bedroom and looking through the closet, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Can't be _that_ bad? Did you _really_ just tell me it can't be _that_ bad, Derek?" He opened the door, putting on his glasses and looking up at him. "I am swollen pretty much everywhere on my body. I'm covered in stretch marks. My stomach has grown to several times its size and I can't sleep, I can't drink coffee, I have to pee nearly every hour of the day, I can't see straight, _and_ I have someone constantly kicking me from the inside. You did not tell it can't be that bad."

"What?"

"You just _wait, _Derek Morgan. You. Just. Wait." He walked back into the bedroom, slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Uh oh," Parker said, looking up at Morgan.

"Uh oh is right, Princess. We'll meet you out in the car, Spencer."

"Fantastic."

Morgan walked outside, setting Parker in her carseat and buckling her in.

"What that?" Parker asked, pointing to the other carseat.

"That's for Benjamin when he's born. We need him to have somewhere to sit too." He tightened her straps and got in, starting the car.

Spencer got in a minute later, buckling himself in.

"…Are we okay?"

He nodded. "We're fine, Derek."

"You're sure?"

He nodded again. "Now can we go?"

He shrugged, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Spencer turned around to face Parker.

"Can you remember your manners?" he asked.

She nodded. "Please and thank you, Daddy."

"Good job." He grabbed her backpack and pushed himself up, getting out and closing the door.

Morgan opened her door, unbuckling her and picking her up. "You sure you want to wear that?"

"Uh huh!"

He shook his head, walking inside.

JJ walked up to them. "Hey, took you long enough."

"Sorry. I couldn't find a shirt that fit and _Derek_ said it can't be that bad."

JJ winced. "Ouch, Derek. Bad move."

"As if I didn't already know?"

She smiled. "Come on, everyone's waiting." She grabbed Spencer's hand, walking to the backroom.

He looked around, seeing presents on a table. "Whose birthday is it?" he asked, turning to JJ.

Parker giggled, looking at Garcia. "I tell him?"

"Go ahead, Princess."

"Benny shower!" she said, clapping.

Morgan looked at Parker, then back at Garcia. "You told our daughter about this but not us?"

"Bless her soul for being able to keep the secret. Didn't think she'd have it in her."

Spencer smiled, hugging JJ. "Thank you. I really needed this."

"A sister always knows," she said, patting his back.

Garcia took Parker as Spencer took his seat at the head of the table. "Did you dress yourself today?"

She nodded. "All by myself!"

"Well you look marvelous, my dear," she said, setting her in the booster seat. "I approve."

* * *

While they were eating, Emily looked over at Spencer. "Okay over there, baby daddy?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Ben's actually sleeping so I get to enjoy my meal without getting jabbed every few minutes."

"I can't even imagine. I'll just stick to you providing me with babies to play with."

"Come on. You don't see yourself having kids?"

She shook her head. "God, no. If I want an older kid to play with, there's Jack or Henry, and if I want a little kid, there's Parker or Benjamin. Why do that to myself when you've already gone through it for me?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could provide you with play toys."

Henry pulled on JJ's sleeve.

"What is it?"

"How long before Spen has the baby?" he asked. "He's _big_."

She smiled. "Six more weeks. Don't let him hear you say that, okay?"

He nodded. "Promise."

* * *

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the lunch this time? I imagine Garcia would come up with more embarrassing party games-"

"I had plenty, but Rossi wouldn't approve of _any_ of them."

"So long as I don't need to taste more baby food," Morgan said.

"Oh, shut up, Derek. I saw you try Parker's food plenty of times," Spencer snapped.

"Hey, I had to be sure we were feeding her something good," he corrected.

"Anyway," Garcia started, "we decided to just have a lunch together to celebrate the new addition to the Morgan family, and inviting the new addition to our family to join in on our fun."

"Having heard tales of the last baby shower? I'm glad I didn't join the team until this one."

"I wish I'd been that lucky," Emily said, picking up Parker and setting her in her lap.

"Ignoring," Garcia chimed.

* * *

When Spencer and Morgan were opening presents, Parker looked up at Emily. "Thirsty."

Emily reached over, grabbing her juice box and handing it to her. "There you go."

She shook her head, pointing to Emily's coffee cup. "That."

Emily pushed her cup out of the way. "Oh no, you're not getting that."

Parker looked up at her, pouting. "Please?"

"You sure know how to use that don't you?"

"Uh huh."

Emily sighed. "Fine, one sip, okay? You're not going to like it."

Parker nodded. "Okay."

She shook her head, grabbing the cup and letting her take a sip. She took the cup, setting it down. "Not so much."

"Yummy."

Hotch looked over. "She is _definitely_ Reid's daughter."

"He's a Morgan," Parker corrected, glaring at him.

Hotch put up his hands defensively. "My mistake."

* * *

Spencer pointed to one of the bigger boxes and looked at Morgan. "Your turn."

Morgan shook his head, getting up and bringing the box over, taking off the card and handing it to him.

Spencer scanned it. "To my favorite baby daddies. I don't even need to read the 'from'. Thank you, Garcia."

"Anytime, 187."

Morgan ripped off the wrapping paper, smiling at the box for a baby carriage. "Thank you, Baby Girl."

"Pleasure was all mine. There's also a supply of diapers waiting in the nursery for you."

"How did you- Did you break into our house?"

"I used the spare key, junior g-man. No need to raise the alarm."

"…Should I expect breaking and entering in my home too?" Blake asked.

Spencer smiled. "Any time she does anything that can be construed as illegal, she does it with her heart. You just have to remember that Garcia is a mother bear who cares a _lot_ about her cubs."

Garcia walked over, hugging him. "Thank you, Boy Wonder."

* * *

In addition to the carriage, Hotch had gotten them a new swing, Emily gave them a new bassinet and clothes, JJ got them an extra carseat for Spencer's car and bottles, and Rossi had given them a new set of baby monitors. Finally, they landed on a blue bag.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, pointing.

"I hope you don't mind," Blake started. "I got something for the little one."

Spencer reached over, grabbing it. "You really didn't have to."

"I didn't mind. I rarely get the opportunity to actually go shopping for something, so I got Penelope's help on this."

Morgan looked over, eyeing Garcia. "Baby Girl."

"Oh, hush and open it!"

Spencer opened the bag and smiled, taking out several outfits: some that matched Spencer, while others matched Morgan. "These are amazing, thank you."

* * *

Later that night, JJ loaded up her car with most of the presents and followed them back to the house. While Spencer put Parker to bed, Morgan and JJ unloaded the car, bringing everything into Ben's nursery. Once Parker was down for the night, he walked to the nursery. "How's it going in here?"

JJ smiled, finishing the construction of the carriage. "Just about done. Where's your old pack and play?"

He pointed to the closet. "Right over there."

"Got it," Morgan said, getting up and walking over, grabbing the bag and walking out to the living room.

JJ turned to him. "You're plotting revenge against him for what he said earlier, aren't you?"

"Oh yes," he said, running a hand over his bump.

"And he's going to hate it, isn't he?"

"Definitely."

She smiled, patting his shoulder. "We may just be related after all, Spence. You're an evil genius."

He shrugged. "This one's _definitely_ going to be entertaining, you won't want to miss it."

"I can't wait."

* * *

At their 36 week appointment, Spencer sat on the bed, trying his best to relax. Morgan reached over, squeezing his hand. "The two of you are going to be fine. You need to calm down."

He nodded, squeezing his hand back and looking at the floor and swallowing. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

He shrugged, wiping his eyes. "Everything. I want to keep working and I want to matter, but I also want to take care of him, and I'm scared that I won't be able to do both of those at the same time."

Morgan sighed, rubbing his back. "Whatever happens? We'll handle it."

His doctor walked in and Spencer sighed, recollecting himself and sitting up straight.

"How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"Exhausted, swollen, and I'm waddling around like a penguin instead of walking around like a normal person."

She opened her clipboard. "I wanted to discuss these results with you."

He nodded, squeezing Morgan's hand.

"Your past few visits, your blood pressure's been escalating, and before it wasn't a problem, but now it's means for concern."

He took a deep breath. "What do I need to do?"

"For the next four weeks, for your health and Benjamin's, I want you to be on bedrest. You'll still be able to work from home if possible and move around as needed, but your blood pressure needs to go down before he's born."

Spencer bit his lip, nodding. "When does it start?"

"As soon as possible. I'll see you next week for your appointment, but if there are any problems, you can call me anytime."

"Would I be able to go to work, inform my boss?"

"I just need you to go right home afterward."

He sighed. "I promise."

She patted his shoulder. "Good luck, Spencer."

"Um, before you go… do you have the supplies I called about?"

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "Supplies?"

She walked out and came back a minute later, setting a box on the counter. "All set."

* * *

After she wrote him a doctor's note, she left and Spencer got up, wiping his eyes and sighing.

"Spencer," Morgan started, looking over at him.

Spencer shook his head. "Forget it, Derek." He pulled on his clothes and slipped on his shoes. "We knew this was coming. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, picking up his bag and shouldering it. "Can you grab that box?"

"…Sure." He picked up the box, groaning. "What the hell is in here?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He walked out to the desk, making his next appointment, and got in the car, buckling himself in.

"Are you sure you want to talk to Hotch? I could do it for you."

He shook his head. "I need to do it. You understand, right?"

He leaned over, kissing his cheek, and started the car.

* * *

When they got off of the elevator that morning, Garcia walked up to them.

"How's my junior g-man doing?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Were you waiting for us?"

"…Possibly."

Morgan smiled slightly. "Ben is doing just fine. Is Hotch in yet?"

"Yeah, he's in his office, why?"

Spencer excused himself, walking to Hotch's office and knocking.

"What's that about?" she asked, looking at Morgan.

"He got news he _really_ didn't want to hear today."

She thought to herself and gasped. "Oh no. Not the dreaded 'b' word."

He nodded. "The dreaded 'b' word."

She followed him to the bullpen, where he waited at Spencer's desk.

"Starting when?"

"Starting," he said, checking his watch, "20 minutes ago. The doctor gave him permission to come in and talk to Hotch first."

"…What's going on?" Emily asked, looking between the two.

Morgan sighed. "His blood pressure's been getting higher at every appointment, and his doctor's concerned about him going into labor before Ben's ready, so he's going on bedrest until his due date or he goes into labor, whichever happens first."

JJ winced. "Poor Spence. How's he taking it?"

"The same way he handles anything. He's hiding his emotions so I don't get upset seeing him upset."

She sighed. "What are his limits?"

"He can get up and do little things around the house, and work from home via laptop if Hotch allows, but other than that? He's on strict orders to stay in bed."

Garcia walked to her lair and came back, gift bag in hand.

"Baby Girl, no offense, but I don't think clothes are going to help him."

"As if, brown sugar. I put together supplies for every possible problem he could have. May I present to you, the bedrest bag. Complete with gift cards for online shopping, DVDs, and video games for our precious 187."

He leaned over, kissing his cheek. "You're the greatest."

"So I've heard."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was in Hotch's office.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, chewing on his lip.

"Of course."

Spencer closed the door, sitting across from Hotch. "I um, I just came from my 36 week check-up."

"How did it go?"

"Um, fine. Ben's completely healthy and there's nothing to worry about with him."

"So you'll be staying until your due date?"

"Sort of?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

He sighed, exhaling. "My doctor's worried about me going into labor too soon, and as a result, wants me to be on bedrest until he comes. I can still work from home if you need me, but I need to stay in bed most of the day."

Hotch looked across his desk at him and saw him fidgeting with his hands. "If a case comes up and we need you, I'll have Garcia bring by some files and a laptop so you can work on the case with us. However, I don't want you doing any paperwork. I want this place to be out of your head unless we need you to work, is that clear?"

He bit his lip, nodding. "Crystal clear."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"It's still really fresh so I don't know how to discuss it without getting upset, and I'd rather not do so at the office. I'm sure you understand."

"Completely. Take care of yourself, Spencer."

"I will."

* * *

He pushed himself up, sighing and walking out to the bullpen. JJ walked over, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it, Spence. Any time you need me."

"You guys, I'm not dying. I'm going on bedrest. I'll be fine."

She smiled slightly, patting his back. "Even if you need to complain to me about Derek pissing you off, I'll be here to bitch with you."

"And if JJ's not around, I'm sure I can find some ammunition to complain about him too," Emily added.

He smirked. "Much appreciated."

Morgan grabbed the gift bag off his desk. "Let's get you two home, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Once they made it home, Morgan walked him inside and whistled for Clooney, who ran right up to him. He bent down, scratching behind his ears.

"For the next four weeks, Spencer's going to be keeping you company, and I need you to take good care of him and Ben while I'm at work. Can you do that for me, buddy?"

Clooney looked at Spencer, curling up at his feet.

Morgan smiled. "Good boy." He got up, looking at Spencer. "If you need _anything_. If I need to pick up some food for you, you need me to grab something on the way home, you want a movie or something to keep you occupied, or if you just need to talk? Call me."

"I promise." Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "We're going to be fine, Derek."

Morgan pulled back, kissing his cheek and resting a hand on his bump. "You two have fun."

"Sitting in bed and playing with whatever Garcia packed in this bag? We'll have a blast."

Morgan shook his head, following him to the bedroom and tucking him in.

"So, do I get to figure out what's in the box?"

Spencer smirked, patting his cheek. "You'll find out soon enough. Now turn up the air conditioner and go back to work, I'll be fine."

Morgan kissed his cheek and turned on the AC, then walked out.

Clooney ran in, jumping on the bed and curling up beside Spencer. Spencer pet him, rubbing his bump with his other hand. "Just the three of us, buddy."


	10. Chapter 10

Week 37- 40

Spencer handled the first week of bedrest much better than Morgan had expected. He'd started watching movies and playing some of the video games that Garcia had given him. He was especially fond of Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, though he had a habit of pointing out the slight inaccuracies anytime somebody called him to check in.

One afternoon, he got a call from Morgan that the team would be leaving on a case that night and he'd bring the case files by, along with a laptop, on his way home. An hour had passed and Spencer was starting to feel the bedrest getting to him. He looked over at Clooney.

"…I'm allowed light activity and I haven't been out of bed all morning. I could go to work, grab the files, and come right home, right?"

When Clooney's response was looking up at him, he took it as a good sign. He pushed himself out of bed, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his badge out of his drawer. He slipped on his shoes and leaned over, kissing Clooney's forehead. "We'll be back in an hour, buddy." He scratched behind his ear and grabbed his car keys, walking outside.

* * *

When he parked, he checked the clock in his car and saw that everyone was probably at lunch. Relieved, he walked inside and once he got to their floor, walked to his desk, looking through his drawers. He grabbed a few things, stuffing them into his bag, and walked to Morgan's office to find the files.

"What are you doing?"

He groaned and turned around to face him. "I'm finding the case files and laptop so I can get some work done, Derek."

"Do you not understand bedrest? It means that you _rest_ in _bed_. You don't come to work and go through your desk. You stay home for the sake of both of you."

He rolled his eyes. "You try sitting in bed the entire day, Derek. It doesn't sit well with me and, quite frankly, I'm sick of it."

Morgan sighed, packing the files and laptop into a bag, zipping it up. "I understand that, but you don't get to decide how bedrest works, the doctor does, and she said light activity, like cleaning the kitchen or making lunch. Not driving 20 minutes away to work, taking the elevator up six levels, digging around for work, and going home. I can't risk something happening to you two while I'm gone, so I need you to actually _listen_ to doctor's orders and stay home."

"Nothing's going to happen to us. Trust me, I'm not going into labor without you there. You're not getting out of this one."

He smiled slightly, kissing his forehead. "Before we leave, I'm going to pick up Parker and drop her off at home. If you need any help with her, any at all, Garcia has offered to watch her for us."

"I'm on bedrest, it doesn't impair my ability to watch my own daughter."

"Just putting the offer on the table. You should probably leave before Hotch gets back."

He sighed, nodding and taking the bag from Morgan. "So I'll see you before you leave?"

He nodded. "You bet." He reached down, resting a hand on his bump. "Ben, this is the last case Papa's going on. I need you to stay in there while I'm gone, okay?"

Spencer put his hand beside Morgan's. "I'm with Papa on this one. Listen to him."

Morgan smiled. "Go on and get home, I'm sure Clooney misses you."

"Fine. But Derek Morgan, mark my words, you'll find out what's in that box when you get back."

"Should I be scared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Slightly." He shouldered his bags and walked out, pressing the button for the elevator.

* * *

The doors opened and JJ looked at him. "…What are you doing here?"

"I've already gotten the riot act from Derek, I don't need it from you too." He stepped into the elevator, pressing his button, but JJ stayed, lecturing him.

"Spence, _what_ were you thinking? You're on bedrest. That means-"

"I'm supposed to rest in bed. I got the same speech from Derek."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're not supposed to be at work until after your leave ends… or when you're bored and want to come for a visit with the little guy, which I will totally allow, despite what Hotch says."

"I just. I needed to get out of the house for a bit. I'm sorry, it's been a week. The only time I left the house all week was to go to the doctor's office and to let Clooney outside. I have three more weeks of this and I don't know how I'm going to survive it."

"Well, first off? You have the case files and laptop so you can throw yourself into some work, and talk to Garcia about it so you have other human contact. She's also going to check in on you every night we're gone just to be sure the two of you are safe. Second, you can call me anytime you need someone. Third, have you told Derek what's in the box yet?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "He's going to when you get back from the case, I promise."

"Good. I want pictures."

"You'll get them."

She took his bags, walking to his car and  
setting them in the passenger seat. "I want you to go home and get some rest. Keep that little guy in there until I get back."

"I promise, I'll do everything in my power," he said, getting in and starting the car. Before he closed the door, she reached over, hugging him.

"Take care, Spence."

"Will do."

* * *

Before he left for the case, Morgan dropped Parker off at the house. He walked inside, setting Parker down. "Go get Daddy and Benny."

She ran to their bedroom, climbing on his bed. "Hi, Daddy!"

He smiled, setting down the case files. "Hi, Princess."

"What this?" she asked, pointing to the folders.

"Daddy's going to be doing some work while Papa's gone, so I loaded up the DVD player with Disney movies. Aunt Penny's going to stop by so she can help Daddy with bath time and story time, and it's just me, you, and Clooney until Papa gets back from the case."

"And Benny," she corrected, patting his bump.

Morgan walked over, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in a few days, and I'll call you tonight."

"What, you're leaving and I don't even get a proper kiss?"

Morgan shook his head. "My mistake." He leaned in, kissing him.

"Ew!" Parker squealed, covering her eyes.

Spencer smiled, pulling back. "Come home soon. Promise."

He rested a hand on his bump. "I promise. Keep my little man in there."

"Best I can."

* * *

While the team was on the flight, Spencer sent an invitation via webcam. Morgan turned the laptop around.

"Well, that didn't take long," he said, accepting. "What do you have for me, Pretty Boy?"

"One, I have my word that you _suck_, Derek Morgan," he started, putting a pillow behind his back, "and two, I think I have information on our," he looked over at Parker, who was mesmerized by the TV, "villain."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Villain?"

JJ smiled. "That's code for 'there's a Parker in the room'."

"Hi JJ!" Parker said, not looking away from her movie.

"Okay, Pretty Boy. I'll bite. What do you have on the villain?"

He flipped through one of the case files, trying to think how to word it with Parker beside him. "It seems like the first three _princes_ got blasted with the _cannon_ and got cursed by the _villain, _but the type of _cannon_ used is easy to detect."

"Oh?"

"He used a _revolving cannon_ so you might be able to track _cannon_ sales and see what _villains_ have purchased them."

Emily bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she took notes.

"Is that all, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Not by a long shot." He thought to himself and looked at Parker, pausing the movie. "Hey, Princess, why don't you go show Clooney what you drew for Benny's room? Take him on a tour of his room. Show him _everything_."

"Okay!" she climbed off the bed and whistled, running to the nursery.

"Villains and cannons?"

"Shut up, Derek. I had Garcia track the sales and ownership of revolvers, and it turns out that there are only ten names that popped up. I'm not sure if the gun traded hands or anything, but there are only ten registered revolvers in the entire state. I'd say start with those names and give me a call if you can find anything."

"Will do. Try to do _some_ relaxing?"

"Yes, I'll _try_. Goodbye, Derek." He reached over, turning off the webcam and looking through the files.

* * *

Morgan looked over at Hotch. "Why did you let him keep working? He's going to drive himself insane."

"Correction," he said, setting down the case file. "He'd have driven _you_ insane if he _wasn't_ working."

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. "His doctor said he's not allowed to be in any high stress situations."

"I'm having him work with Garcia. Do you _really_ think Garcia would allow him to have any level of stress?"

"Good point… what if he goes into labor while we're gone?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

"You get yourself home so he doesn't kill you," JJ said plainly, taking the seat beside him.

* * *

That night, Garcia stopped by while Spencer was giving Parker a bath.

"What are you doing, Boy Wonder?"

"Well, Parker decided finger painting was a good idea, so I'm currently washing paint out of her hair, then I'm writing a strongly worded letter to complain to them about how their product finds its way into my daughter's scalp and doesn't get out."

Garcia smiled, kneeling beside him. "What did you draw, Princess?"

"Benny!"

"He's been the subject of all of her drawings since we gave him a name," he said, rinsing out her hair. "All done!"

She clapped, holding up her arms. Spencer handed a towel to Garcia. "Think you can handle this part?"

"No problem, 187." She held out a hand, letting him pull himself up. "I'll get her all dried off, you get ready for story time."

He gave her a quick thank you and walked to Parker's room, looking through the bookshelves.

Garcia lifted her out of the tub, drying her off. "Are you being good to Daddy and Benny while Papa's gone?"

She nodded. "I talk Benny ALL the time."

She smiled. "How about tomorrow morning, I come by and drop you off at daycare so you can tell all your friends about it?"

"Uh huh!"

She pulled on Parker's pajamas, setting her down. "Go for story time."

Parker ran to her room, climbing on the bed. Spencer tucked her in, sitting beside her and opening the book.

She stopped him, resting a hand on his bump and rolling over, kissing his bump. "Night, Benny."

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead, and started reading the story. When he looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep, he smiled, turning off her lamp and walking out, leaving the door open slightly. He walked to the living room. "You didn't have to stop by."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, I need to check in and make sure you and the little man are okay. My phone is going to be on full volume all night, so if you need so much as an open window? Give me a call and I'll be right over."

"I appreciate it."

She got up, patting his bump and kissing his cheek. "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Luckily, they were able to solve the case in a few days, and the team was on their way home. Morgan had asked Garcia to get rid of the case files, so Spencer didn't have them around with Parker in the house. Mid-flight, he took out his phone, calling him.

"Hello?" he mumbled, head buried in the pillow.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He sighed, sitting up in bed and stretching. "Garcia stopped by to take Parker out for a while so I could relax and I, um, I guess I dozed off."

"Little man actually let you sleep?"

"Mhm." He reached over, petting Clooney. "I'm exhausted."

"Come on, Pretty Boy. You're in bed all day. That's everyone's dream."

"Bad move," Rossi said, getting up and walking to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle.

"Excuse me? It is everyone's dream to be an inflated version of themselves with a six-and-a-half pound person inside them, squirming and moving around, making it impossible to get comfortable? If this is everyone's dream, tell me, why aren't _you_ the one pregnant right now?"

JJ winced, patting Morgan's shoulder. "Good luck digging your way out of that one."

Morgan sighed. "Because you're so good at it, why mess with perfection?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Cute, Derek. As you always say? Paybacks are a _bitch_."

"I love you, Pretty Boy."

"I love you too. Now shut up and I'll see you when you get home." He hung up the phone, curling up on the bed.

"Ouch," Emily commented. "Clooney had better get comfortable on that bed, because it sounds like you'll be enjoying some time in the doghouse."

* * *

When Morgan got home, he walked to the bedroom, setting down his go-bag.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Miss me?"

He shrugged. "I missed company in bed that doesn't have four legs and drool in his sleep."

"Harsh," he said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "How'd my little man treat you?"

"I didn't want to sleep at night anyway, right?" he yawned, stretching slightly.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you slept just fine."

"Fine? I don't count four hours a night as _fine_, Derek."

"My mistake." He put his clothes back in his drawers. "So do I get to find out what's in the box?"

Spencer smirked. "I'm glad you asked. Go get it. It's a present for you."

* * *

Morgan raised an eyebrow, walking out to the living room, grabbing the box and walking back to the bedroom, setting it on the bed.

"Go on, open it."

Morgan took his keys out of his pocket, cutting the tape and opening the box.

"…What is it?"

"Take it out."

Morgan lifted the object out of the box, raising an eyebrow. "Weights?"

"Not exactly."

"…Why does it have a strap to wrap around my stomach?"

"Because, Derek, _that_ is an empathy bump. You're going to strap that baby on all weekend and _finally_ understand what I'm going through."

Morgan looked at it. "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. You say it can't be that bad? I want you to see for yourself."

"…How long do I have to wear this thing?" he asked, strapping it on his stomach.

"I bet you that you can't last until Monday night wearing that thing."

"You do realize that's three days?"

"You _do_ realize I've been doing it for thirty-seven weeks so you're not getting any sympathy?"

"What do I get if I win this bet?"

"You can say I'm complaining as much as you want."

"…And if you win, dare I ask?"

Spencer thought to himself for a moment. "_When_ I win? You have to bring me breakfast in bed every morning before you leave for work."

"Deal." He fastened the strap, groaning.

"Is something wrong, Derek?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine." He laid down on the bed beside him. "Is our Princess still out with her Aunt Penny?"

"Mhm. When she gets home, feel free to get up, walk around, and get the door."

* * *

A while later, they heard Parker knocking on the front door. Spencer smirked, turning to him.

"It's for you."

Morgan rolled his eyes, getting up. When the weight shifted, he groaned.

"Problem, sweetie?" Spencer asked, smiling.

"None at all." He put a hand on his back, walking to the front door and opening it.

Parker raised an eyebrow. "WOW."

Garcia gasped. "Spencer Morgan, I _love _you!"

"I try," Spencer called from the bedroom. "Derek, why don't you pick Parker up?"

Morgan shook his head, bending down and picking Parker up. He winced, resting her on his hip. "Did you have fun with Aunt Penny?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. No more leave, Papa."

He smiled. "Papa's not leaving on any more cases until after Benny's born, Princess."

"Good. Why you big?"

"Because, Parker," Spencer said, getting up and walking out. "Papa essentially said Daddy's complaining too much and he needs to learn his lesson."

Parker reached up, patting his head. "Good luck, Papa."

Garcia took out her phone, snapping a picture of Morgan and sending it to the team with the title 'Spencer's Revenge'.

"Baby Girl, you did not."

"Oh yes, I did. 187, you have to tell me _everything_."

"I promise."

* * *

That night, after putting Parker to bed, Morgan walked to the bedroom, slipping off his shoes and sitting on the bed. He reached down, grabbing the strap on the empathy bump.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "What are you doing?"

"…I'm going to bed."

He shook his head, putting in his bookmark. "Oh, no. That thing is staying on for the three days."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't take _this _off," he started, resting a hand on his bump, "so you're not taking _that_ off."

Morgan sighed. "How am I supposed to get comfortable?"

Spencer shrugged, kissing his cheek. "You'll find a way." He set the book on his nightstand, turning off the lamp. "Good night, Derek." He curled up on his side, resting a hand on his bump and falling asleep.

Morgan looked over and finally gave up, mimicking his position, dozing off.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan woke up with a pain in his back. He looked over and saw Spencer, still fast asleep. He got out of bed and saw a text on his phone. He sighed, grabbing it and walking out to the living room.

_Hey, sweet cheeks. Enjoying Boy Wonder's torture?_

He shook his head, texting her back. _Not in the least bit, but he made it a bet. Me being allowed to call him a whiner vs. him getting breakfast in bed the rest of his pregnancy._

_Jinkies. How long?_

_Until Monday night._

_You mean I get to see you at work in that thing? O.M.G._

_Don't rub it in._

He walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Later in the day, JJ stopped by to drop off some of Henry's old things. She set the box down on the living room table. "Derek Morgan, come out here."

"Not happening."

Spencer smirked, setting down his newspaper. "Come on, honey. You look great. You're not bigger, you're more beautiful."

JJ gave him a look. "All the excuses he's used on you?"

"Not even _half_ of the ones he's used today," he said, sitting up and looking through the box. "JJ, some of these clothes still have tags on them."

"You know firsthand how fast children grow. I didn't get a chance to put him in all of these before he grew out of them. Do you two have your hospital bags packed?"

He nodded. "They're in his room, complete with going home outfit provided by his Aunt JJ, and approved by his big sister."

"Where is Parker anyway?"

"If she listened to me? She's in the bedroom pestering Derek about his current size."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

He nodded. "Derek, if you don't come out here, I'm going in there and bringing JJ."

"I'm looking for a shirt that fits over this thing," he called from the bedroom, which caused JJ to burst out laughing.

"Oh I can't _wait_."

When he walked out a few minutes later, JJ bit her lip. "Spence, this may be your greatest work yet."

"Ha ha," Morgan mock laughed, sitting on the couch beside Spencer and groaning.

"Baby, you could just admit defeat and take it off. Save yourself the embarrassment of having to wear that to work on Monday and just _tell_ me I have right to complain about it." He patted Morgan's cheek. "All you have to say is the three greatest words on the face of the earth: you were right."

Morgan shook his head. "I can do it."

JJ looked at Spencer. "You're going to update me on this, right?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "You bet."

* * *

Surprisingly, Morgan made it through the entire weekend without complaining or taking it off. Before bed on Sunday night, he turned to Spencer.

"I don't really have to wear this to work tomorrow, do I?"

"You bet you do," Spencer said quickly. "We made a bet and if you want to win, you'll see it through."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "This is bordering on ridiculous."

"Just admit that you were wrong and I was right. You've done it before, you can do it again."

"I already lost the coffee bet, I'm not losing this one too."

Spencer smirked. "Then enjoy explaining that to _everyone_ at work tomorrow. I'm sure I'll hear all about it."

After dropping Parker off at daycare and going to Spencer's appointment, Morgan dropped him off at home and went into work. He carried a coat on his arm, hoping to conceal it for the most part. Emily met him in the elevator, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Derek," she said, sipping her coffee. "Good weekend?"

He shrugged. "Spencer on bedrest and Parker has an endless amount of energy. Not to mention Spencer's out to get me."

"Why's that?" she asked, pressing the button for their floor.

He moved the coat and let her get a glimpse. "I've been stuck in this all weekend, and I'm stuck in it today. He needs me to admit that I said he complained too much, and I'm not backing down."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "If you'd stop being so proud, you can get out of that thing before work and avoid a lot of awkward conversations."

He shook his head. "Not happening."

"Come on, Derek. He only has what, fourteen days left? Throw him a bone."

"Actually, it's thirteen."

She gave him a look. "Derek, are you _really_ going to have him lose a bet and make him overly emotional shortly before he has your son? Can you _really_ not let go of your pride and give him this one? You'd rather wear that thing in the office and further torture yourself than admit that he's right? Come _on_."

He looked down at his stomach and sighed. He grabbed the strap, ripping it off and stuffing it into the coat. "You're right. He wins. This sucks."

"Thought so." She patted his back as they walked into the bullpen and once he was in his office, she sat at her desk. She picked up her phone, dialing.

"…Hello?" Spencer mumbled, half-asleep.

She waited for Morgan to close the door in his office and leaned back in her seat. "Hey, Reid. You were right."

"Oh?"

She smiled, lowering her voice. "He fell for it. Enjoy your breakfast in bed the rest of your pregnancy."

He sat up in bed, smirking. "You're the greatest, Emily."

JJ walked in and looked at Emily. "Did he fall for it?"

"Hook, line, and sinker."

"Spence, you do realize that's not winning fair and square."

"Hey, _I_ had nothing to do with it. Just to be clear, Emily, you saw him take it off, right?"

"Ripped that thing off like it was on fire."

"Fantastic!"

JJ shook her head. "How are you and Ben doing?"

"We're fine. Doctor says he should be in there until his due date, which I'll believe when I see. These practice contractions are really starting to be a pain in the ass – not literally, of course. I'm sure you understand."

JJ smiled. "I can imagine. Take care, Spence."

"Will do." He hung up the phone, curling back up on the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

On his way home that night, after picking up Parker, Morgan picked up dinner. He walked in the house and put down Parker, setting the table. "Go see if Daddy's awake for me?"

She nodded, setting down her backpack and running to their bedroom, climbing on the bed. She sat beside Spencer. "Papa! He's sleeping!"

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Uh huh!" she looked down at Spencer again. "He's up!"

Spencer sat up, kissing her forehead. "Did you have fun at daycare today, princess?"

She nodded. "Lots."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and waddling to the kitchen. Morgan looked over as he put their plates on the table. "Hey there, beautiful."

Spencer looked down at his stomach. "Knew it." He sat down, resting a hand on his bump.

"You were right, I was wrong. Pregnancy is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it was, and it would be my honor to make you breakfast in bed for the next two weeks."

Spencer leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for finally admitting it."

"Thank _you_ for actually going through with it." He patted his bump. "How's he treating you today?" he asked, taking the seat across from him.

"He's calmed down a lot, but now I can't get to sleep because I can't get comfortable."

Morgan winced. "So I guess I should've let you sleep just now instead of Parker waking you?"

"God, no. I'm starving."

He smiled slightly. "In that case, enjoy."

* * *

The next few mornings, Morgan kept true to the bet and made Spencer breakfast before he left to drop off Parker and go to work. Later that day, the team was called into the BAU room for a case. When Morgan walked in, he sat down in his usual seat, opening the case file and browsing through.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up.

"_You_ are going to your office, my lair, or working at home with your hubby." Garcia said, grabbing the remote and pointing it at the screen. "The rest of the team is headed to Rhode Island. There's a serial killer near Providence. Four victims in the last week." She looked down at her laptop. "With us, Boy Wonder?"

He set the laptop down in his office at home. "Sorry, had to get away from Clooney. I'm here." He sat in the chair. "What do we have?"

"As I was saying, we have a serial killer near Providence, Rhode Island. There have been four victims in the last week. All had ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, all were beaten. Female victims were sexually assaulted, male victims were… for lack of a better word, sexually removed."

Spencer sighed. "Is there any link between the victims?"

"I've got nothing, 187. These attacks have to be random. These people don't share traits, careers, neighborhoods, grocery stores, or even banks."

Blake looked through the case files. "They were starved, too."

Hotch looked around at the team. "Garcia, start looking into their backgrounds. Morgan, work with Reid on a geographical profile. Wheels up in 30."

Spencer groaned. "Come _on_, Hotch. I have to live with him. You can't possibly think that this could be a good idea."

JJ bit her lip, smiling as she picked up her folder and tablet. "You two can work in the office and you can take breaks as needed for the little guy. Just keep him in there until I get back."

"Trust me, I'll try my best. As much as I want him to vacate the premises, I want you there to keep me from hurting Derek."

Morgan packed up the case files. "Bringing the maps, I'll be there in 20, Pretty Boy."

Hotch could feel the glare Spencer was giving to Morgan without looking at the screen. "Don't kill him, Reid. We're good at our jobs, we'd know it was you." He closed the laptop and looked over at Morgan. "Good luck."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I need both of you to work to your full potential, and you work well together. You requested staying home, and you'd do a lot more working with him than sitting in with Garcia."

He sighed. "This is his last case before Ben's born, right?"

"Yes, and yours too. You won't be on another case until your leave is up."

He nodded, putting the maps in the bag and grabbing his car keys from the office.

* * *

When Morgan got to the house, he walked to the office, setting the bag down. Spencer dug through, taking out the map and setting it up on his whiteboard. He sat back down, handing Morgan magnets. "Mark off the dump sites and their residences."

Morgan nodded as he sat back down, flipping through the case files.

"Get the headphones," Morgan said, putting on the magnets.

"You can't be serious."

"We're going to be talking about a lot of things he doesn't need to hear. Headphones."

Spencer rolled his eyes, reaching over on the desk and putting his headphones on the bump, turning up the music. "Just an hour, so make it count."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. He put post-its on the board, marking off the sites and making notes.

"We have an unsub working in a ten-mile radius. He started on the outer limit," he said, grabbing a marker and drawing the circle, "and moved inward."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "People really _do_ become who they marry. I'm impressed, but mostly scared."

Morgan continued. "If we look at this as a bullseye? The outer limit is the first victim, the next red ring is the next victim, so on and so forth until we hit…" he drew the bullseye in the middle, "here."

Spencer took out his phone, calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, Hotch… I think Derek's found our next dumpsite. He's sending you the picture now."

JJ peeked over Hotch's shoulder at the picture. "…_Derek_ came to this conclusion?"

"Watch it," Morgan said, clicking the marker in his hand.

Spencer smiled. "Each ring contains the home and the dump site of the victim, so if we increase police presence and hold a press conference soon? We can prevent him from killing again tonight."

"Good work, Morgan. We'll call later to check in."

Spencer hung up the phone, looking through the pictures. "Not too bad."

Morgan smiled. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

* * *

A while later, Spencer checked his watch. "You need to go pick up Parker at daycare."

Morgan glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Yep. Are you going to stay in here?"

Spencer shook his head, holding out his hand. "I'm going to take a nap and get back to this later. Can you lock up the office so Parker doesn't find her way in?"

He nodded, pulling him up. "No problem. The last thing we need right now is explaining an unsub to her."

He leaned over, kissing Morgan's cheek. "It would be great if you could pick up some dinner on the way home. Maybe some ice cream too?"

"I think I can handle that. If you come up with anything else you want, I'm a phone call away."

He nodded again, walking to the bedroom and climbing on the bed, curling up in the middle. Morgan walked out of the office, taking the key out of his pocket and locking the door. He looked down at Clooney. "Keep an eye on Spencer while I'm gone, buddy."

Spencer yawned. "The only thing Spencer needs is for you to shut your mouth and leave so he can sleep."

Morgan shook his head, walking in the bedroom and grabbing his wallet and phone. "Need me to turn up the AC or anything?"

"No, now go away."

He leaned over, kissing his forehead, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Morgan walked in, he set Parker down. "Don't wake up Daddy."

She nodded, running to her room as Morgan started preparing dinner.

"Daddy's already awake," Spencer called from the living room, flipping through the channels.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Well, so did I. As we can both see? That didn't happen."

"Everything okay, Pretty Boy?" he asked, putting the ice cream in the freezer.

"Everything's fine. Except for the simple fact that if this were my pregnancy with Parker? I'd be in the hospital holding Ben in my arms right now. He seems rather attached to staying inside of me, and if I do make it to _and_ past my due date? I'm not going to be happy." He pushed himself off the couch, walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

Morgan sat beside him. "Pretty Boy…"

Spencer wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not a Pretty Boy, Derek. There's nothing pretty about me right now. I'm sick of this and I just want him out so I can feel like myself again."

Morgan reached over, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. "You're _always_ my Pretty Boy, no matter what, and I happen to think that you're extremely attractive right now."

"I don't see why."

"Because you're my husband and the father of my children. Everything about you right now shows me how great you're doing at carrying around Ben." He reached up, wiping Spencer's eyes. "You need to understand that."

He shrugged, running a hand over his bump. Morgan sighed, hooking a finger under his chin. "Look at me."

Spencer took a deep breath, looking up at him. "What?"

Morgan leaned in, kissing him softly, running a hand through his hair. Spencer smiled slightly, returning the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Ew, gross!"

Morgan pulled back, smiling and looking at Parker. "Gross?"

She nodded. "Very." She climbed in her chair, staring at her plate and waiting.

"Point taken. You're just like your Daddy, you know. You're not very subtle." He walked to the kitchen, taking the pan out of the oven.

"I'm plenty subtle, Derek. You just don't pick up on cues easily."

* * *

After Parker was tucked in and sleeping, they were lying down in bed together. Morgan had dozed off and Spencer lay there, aggravated and wide awake. At one point he sat up, grabbing the pillow behind him and hitting Morgan with it.

Morgan groaned. "What was that for?" he mumbled, curling up on his side.

"Your breathing pattern is off your usual breathing pattern and it's annoying me," he put plainly, taking the pillow back and laying down.

He opened an eye to look at him. "…You hit me because of how I was breathing while I slept?"

"Yes."

Morgan sighed."Sorry, Pretty Boy. Do you think next time, maybe you can wake me up and tell me instead of hitting me with a tempurpedic pillow? It may mold to any shape, but it still hurts when it hits your gut."

"We'll see."

* * *

Spencer laid awake most of the night and got an early start on the case in the morning. He sat in the office, looking through the case files and checking his e-mail for any notes that were sent to him the night before. Once Morgan woke up, he walked right to the office.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'd hope after knowing me for nearly ten years, you could read me like a book." He printed off the e-mails and read through them. "He hasn't dumped his latest victim yet, though she was reported missing last night. She probably has another 12 hours or so. The times he takes them to the dumpsite have increased by an hour every time. 4, 5, 6, and 7 p.m.? He's obviously looking to dump her at 8:00 p.m. tonight, so they need to be ready for him."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, rubbing his scalp. "I didn't retain a word of that, Pretty Boy. Come again?"

Spencer shook his head. "Go wake up a little. You need to drop Parker off at daycare."

"…Or we can just keep her home today, keep her out of the office and give her some time with us?"

He thought about it. "Fine, but it's your job to keep her out of here."

"Agreed."

* * *

They spent the majority of the morning holed up in the office, keeping the door open to watch Parker in her room. When they had a conference call with the team, Morgan closed the door, leaning against it.

"What do you two have?" JJ asked.

"And, Reid, we already know you have a child in you and you hate Derek, so that doesn't need to be said," Rossi added.

Spencer smiled slightly. "Then I have nothing."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "We found the exact spot where he's going to dump the body, given he hasn't kept up to date with the press conferences and doesn't know of our presence out there."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Blake inquired.

"We measured the distance between the dumpsite and the victim's homes in each given ring on the bullseye, and it turns out it's the exact same every time. So if you take that measurement and apply it to the victim's apartment? The estimated dump site is in the picture Morgan's sending now."

"So we have to wait for another victim?" Emily asked.

"Not quite," Morgan interrupted, snapping the picture and sending it. "If you think about it, the unsub _has_ to operate somewhere in the center of the bullseye. His first murders, he was scared, dumping them as far away as he could get. But since then he's grown more confident, dumping them closer to home. It's likely this victim has been his target all along, so Garcia, I need you to work your magic and find out any ex-boyfriends, former coworkers, or old classmates. She might've dumped him, she might've gotten a restraining order of some sort. Whatever the case, he wants revenge badly enough to take down four other people first and perfect the art."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I'm taking to _Derek_ Morgan, correct? Not Spencer Morgan?" She started typing on her computer. "It sounds like my sugar bear, but he's not talking like him."

Spencer smirked, looking up at him.

"Oh, hush," Morgan said, rolling his eyes.

"Whilst I'm searching, how's my honey bun doing?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Honey bun?"

"You, sweetie."

He sighed, running a hand over his bump. "Ben's still in there and he's not showing signs of coming out anytime soon. Uncomfortable is an understatement."

"Aw, honey. Did you at least get breakfast in bed?"

"I don't think the team needs to know this, but technically, I got breakfast on couch. Couldn't sleep so I stayed up watching the History Channel."

Garcia started to say something, but was cut off by an alert on her monitor. "…I've got him."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

"I cross-referenced our latest victim who was taken with any possible enemies and the DNA left at the crime scenes, and it actually gave me a match. Sending all the information to your tablets as I speak. They were engaged, she got cold feet, broke it off shortly before the wedding."

"So he murdered four people before he got to her? Talk about overkill," Emily said, leaning back in her seat.

"Reid, I want you to go relax," Hotch ordered. "We'll have Morgan get you up if we need anything else."

He groaned, pushing himself up. "Fantastic."

"You did a great job, Spence," JJ assured him. "We couldn't have made it this far without you."

He sighed, resting a hand on his back. "Thanks, Jayje." He hung up the phone, looking at Morgan. "Can you keep Parker distracted for a few hours?"

"Consider it done."

He walked over, kissing his cheek, and walked to the bedroom, curling up on his side on the bed and pulling the blankets over him.

* * *

Morgan walked to Parker's room, sitting beside her.

She looked up at him. "Safe pinces and pincesses?" she asked, setting her dolls down.

He smiled slightly, kissing her forehead. "Daddy and Papa helped save the day. Thank you for being such a good girl while we were working."

She nodded. "Benny did too?"

"Benny was very good too. You're both very well-behaved. You're a good girl, and he's a good boy."

She clapped her hands together. "When I see Benny?"

He sighed, pulling her into his lap. "Hopefully soon, princess. Hopefully really soon."

* * *

Before Spencer knew it, he was entering his 40th week of pregnancy. He woke up every morning, hoping and praying that it would be the day he'd go into labor. One morning, before work, Morgan drove him to his doctor's appointment.

"Do you want me to go in with you, or do you want me to wait out here?" he asked, reaching over and lacing their fingers.

Spencer sighed. "Typical 40 week prenatal appointments don't last very long, so I guess it's up to you. If this was my pregnancy with Parker? I'd already be home and deflated."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Well, Ben doesn't want to play by Parker's rules."

"Obviously."

When Spencer was called in, Morgan followed him to the room, sitting in the chair while a nurse checked on his blood pressure.

"How's it look?" Spencer asked, trying to peek at his chart.

"Better," she said simply, clicking her pen and walking out.

Spencer reached out, grabbing Morgan's hand and squeezing.

"You okay?"

He nodded, running a hand over his bump. "Nervous."

Morgan bent his head down, kissing his fingers. "You'll be fine."

* * *

His doctor walked in, looking through her clipboard. "Congratulations on making it to 40 weeks."

Spencer sighed. "It doesn't feel like means for celebration."

"The good news is, your blood pressure has gone down significantly over the past few weeks, and it seems like bedrest worked in your favor."

He shrugged. "So there _is_ a bright side."

Morgan laughed softly as Spencer laid back on the bed, preparing for the ultrasound. He tried letting go of Spencer's hand, but Spencer only squeezed it tighter as he watched the screen.

"Have you had any contractions yet?"

"I've had Braxton Hicks on and off for a few weeks. They've gotten stronger, but they never last, which has been the _real_ pain. They should be called false hope contractions."

She smiled, checking the screen. "Well, on a positive note, he seems to be getting himself ready. With your due date a few days away, you may not be overdue."

"God, I hope I'm not."

"Are you out of work yet?" she asked, cleaning off his stomach.

He nodded. "My last day was earlier this week, and I'm off until two months after he's born. Derek has up to a month, depending on what he wants to take."

"Well, Spencer, with any hope, the next time I see you will be in the hospital. If not, I'll see you next week and we'll talk about inducing."

He sat up, groaning. "Fantastic."

* * *

When Morgan picked up Parker that night, as soon as she was unbuckled in the driveway, she ran inside. "Is Benny here yet?!" she asked, running to the bedroom.

Spencer smiled slightly. "I'm afraid not, Princess. He's staying in there a little longer."

"How much longer?" She climbed on the bed, patting his bump.

He sighed, resting his hand beside hers. "I don't know. Hopefully he comes out soon, because I know he can't wait to meet you."

"Really?"

He ran a hand through her hair. "With a big sister as awesome as you? How can he not be excited?"

Morgan walked in, sitting beside Parker. "You think you can encourage your little brother to come out?"

"I can try." She sat beside his bump, whispering to it.

Spencer looked up at Morgan. "When's your mom coming to town?"

"The 7th – your due date."

"Just because it's my due date doesn't mean he's coming. I'd hate for her to fly all the way out here and have to play the waiting game."

"Oh, please," Morgan said, rolling his eyes. "You know she's going to like whenever she gets here. If he's born already, she gets to spend time with him. If he's not here yet, she gets to spend more time with Parker beforehand and take care of you, all the while helping you nag me about everything."

He swatted at his arm. "Watch it. I can stock up on a _lot_ of ammunition for myself and your mother. Keep it up and I'll get Parker involved."

Parker, oblivious to the conversation, looked up at him. "Yeah!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Overdue**

On Spencer's due date, Morgan sat in his office, waiting by his phone for a call from Spencer.

"A watched pot never boils," JJ said, leaning against his doorframe.

He sat up straight, sighing. "This sucks. I tried staying home with him this morning, just in case something happened. He proceeded to hit me with a pillow and tell me if I didn't leave his sight, I'd never be able to sleep with him again."

"Harsh." She took the seat in front of his desk. "What did the doctor say?"

"It's possible for him to be overdue and go to the induction date."

She winced. "Overdue Spence? How's he handling it?"

"Oh, he's not. I'm leaving early to pick up my mom from the airport, and she's staying with us until after we get home with Ben. Hopefully her being there will help."

"Good luck."

Garcia poked her head in. "Any word from the g-man yet?"

"Yes, actually," Morgan said, leaning back in his chair, "'Derek Morgan, if you call me again without the words 'they're inducing you early', I am going to rip off your arm and beat you with it'."

"Ouch. I didn't know 187 had it in him."

"Trust me," JJ started. "Having seen him in labor? He's extremely capable of running his mouth. It's slightly terrifying."

"Way to calm my nerves, Jayje," Morgan said, eyes still on his phone.

* * *

Later on when it rang, he sprung up, answering it.

"Spencer, is something wrong?"

Spencer groaned. "Yes, you idiot. I've officially been pregnant for forty weeks and your son is refusing to vacate the premises. This is somehow your fault."

"…How is this my fault?" After asking, he knew it was the wrong question.

"How is this your fault? Let me count the ways, Derek Morgan. Cutting me off sex, which jumpstarts labor? Your fault. Refusing to let me eat spicy food, which can help? Your fault. Not letting me go for walks? Your fault. Shall I go on?"

He leaned back in his chair, sighing. "You're right, Pretty Boy. It's my fault. What can I do to make it up to you? Want me to pick up dinner on my way home from the airport, maybe some Indian food?"

Spencer thought for a moment, patting Clooney's head. "Fine. Don't think this makes up for everything."

"Trust me, I know it doesn't. I love you, gorgeous."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Love you too."

"I'll see you tonight…"

"I'll still be here. Pregnant."

Morgan shook his head. "Bye, Pretty Boy." He hung up, groaning, burying his head in his hands.

"Still nothing?" Hotch asked, walking into his office.

"An _extremely_ pissed off and hormonal Spencer who's more than ready to tear my head off because he's still pregnant, and it's all my fault, no matter what I say or do."

Hotch patted his shoulder. "You get used to it. At least your mother's coming to town to soften the blow."

"Soften it, make it worse… same thing."

* * *

On the drive home from the airport, Parker looked up at Morgan in the rear view mirror.

"Benny yet?"

He smiled slightly. "Sorry, Princess, but Benjamin's still not here."

"But Daddy said-"

"Benjamin was supposed to be born today, but because Daddy's doing so good carrying him around, he decided to stay in there a little longer. I think you should let him know how fun it is out here."

"Okay!"

Fran laughed softly. "You're desperate, aren't you honey?"

"Momma, you have _no_ idea. I love him with all my heart, but when I promised 'in sickness and in health', I didn't take into consideration him being overdue and ready to tear my head off because of the way I'm breathing in my sleep."

She reached over, rubbing his back. "Honey, once you've been pregnant _and_ overdue, you'll understand. In case you've forgotten, you were five days late."

"For the love of God, please don't tell him that. He'll pin this on me and I'll never hear the end of it."

She patted his shoulder. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

When they got home, Morgan walked inside, setting Parker down.

"Don't wake Daddy up. He and Benny need to sleep."

She nodded, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh, Papa. Daddy sleeping."

He smiled, walking to the kitchen and setting the bag with their food in the fridge. "We put an air mattress in the office if you'd like to put your things in there, or you can take the couch. I'd offer the bed, but I have a feeling if I ever thought of it, Spencer would rip off one of my limbs and proceed to beat me with it."

"The office is fine." She picked up her bag, walking to the office and setting it down. "Has his doctor said anything?"

He shook his head. "Just that he's fine being overdue, despite what he wants to think, and he'll be induced in a few days if he doesn't go naturally."

"Poor thing."

"Even worse is the fact he has practice contractions every day that never result to anything. He calls his doctor at least twice a day and every single time is a letdown."

"Well, I hope for everyone's sake, he goes soon."

He nodded. "The team's really worried about him too. He's not the type to handle sitting around and waiting well. Not to mention his hormones are through the roof."

"They'll go away in time. Your regular Spencer will be back in no time."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

A while later, Spencer woke up, looking at his bump and sighing. He'd had a dream that he was no longer pregnant and had hope that it was true. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, groaning, and pushed himself up, walking out of the bedroom.

Morgan turned to look at him. "Hey there, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shook his head, glaring at him and walking to the kitchen.

"Dinner's on the second shelf. Want me to heat it up for you?"

"…What, like I'm incompetent?" He grabbed the tray, putting it in the microwave and starting it.

Morgan gave his mother a look. "See what I mean?"

"I heard that, Derek Morgan. Would you like to call the garage home?"

He winced. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah."He took the tray out of the microwave, opening up and grabbing a fork. "Nothing I haven't heard already." He started eating and looked up, seeing his mother on the couch. "Hi, Fran. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"You're mean to me, but nice to her?"

"_She_ didn't do this to me," he reminded him, setting his tray on the counter. He walked to the living room, sitting on the recliner. Morgan got up, kissing his cheek, and walked to the bathroom to run him a bath.

Parker quickly climbed up, sitting in his lap and patting his bump. "Benny, it's okay. Come out."

Spencer smiled slightly. "If only it was that easy, Princess."

"How are you feeling, Spencer?" Fran asked, glancing over at him.

"Like I'm incubating a fetus that's become entirely too comfortable inside of me. I'm always exhausted, but I can't sleep. I'm always sore, but I can't do anything about it. I just want him out already."

"I know the feeling, believe me. Right when you think there's no end to it? It'll happen."

He sighed. "I hope so. I'm at wit's end and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

He rested a hand on his bump and looked down at Parker. "I don't think it's working, Parker."

She pouted. "I want him out."

"Believe me, Princess, I want him out here too. That's why Grandma came – she wants to meet him, but he's being stubborn. He got that from your Papa."

"I heard that," Morgan called from the bathroom.

"You were supposed to," he called back.

Fran chuckled. "It'll happen when you least expect it. You just have to keep calm, despite what you're feeling, and keep hoping that it'll be over."

"Thanks." He pushed himself up, groaning. "Derek, have I told you today I h-a-t-e you?"

"Three times, actually. First when I didn't bring you oatmeal with breakfast, at lunch when I didn't bring you a steak sub, and when I called after lunch because I forgot to lock the office door and Clooney ran out with one of your books."

"Consider this the fourth." He walked to the bathroom. "All set?"

Morgan got up, turning off the water. "All yours. Enjoy."

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically, shoving him out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

Before bed, Spencer got a call from JJ. He leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing it and answering.

"Benjamin's apartment, landlord speaking."

She smiled. "Cute. What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm currently attempting to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but the only one I actually like involves me hitting Derek in the head with a pillow."

"Spence, avoid the violence. We're all profilers, we'd know you killed him."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm capable."

"True. Even though your hormones are out of whack, I'm pretty sure you're not even capable of hurting a fly."

"Sounds about right." He nudged Morgan, pointing to the air conditioner. He quickly got out of bed, turning it up for him. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to get out of the house for a few hours tomorrow? Maybe some walking around will help jumpstart the process. Unless you're still on bedrest-"

"I'm allowed small trips out, just nothing with too much walking. Would it just be the two of us?"

"Unless you want there to be other company? We could invite Derek-"

He scoffed. "No, thank you."

She smirked. "Or Garcia or Emily? By the way, you still haven't picked the godparents. Maybe he's waiting on that."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that. I've discussed the topic with him at length and he's content with our decision."

"_Our_? You let Derek get involved?"

"As much as I may hate him right now, he's still my husband and his father."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "…Thank you?"

"Anyway, what time were you thinking tomorrow?"

"I don't know. What time are you getting out of bed these days?"

He thought to himself. "I'm usually up for the day by 10. Does noon work for you?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll come pick you up around noontime. Good luck, Spence."

He sighed, curling up. "Thanks, I need it."

"You'll be fine. Take care of yourself."

"I will." He hung up and leaned over to his nightstand, plugging his phone in.

Morgan moved over on the bed, curling up beside him and wrapping an arm around his stomach. "I really am sorry, Pretty Boy. If I could get you out of this, I would in a heartbeat." He leaned in, kissing the back of his head. "Seeing you in pain is the last thing I want, and I wish I could make this happen for you."

Spencer sighed, lacing their fingers. "I'm sorry I'm being so impossible."

"If I were in your situation? I'd probably be worse."

He laughed at the mental image of Derek Morgan, forty weeks pregnant. "You're lucky you have me, you'd _never_ survive being pregnant."

"Probably not." He kissed the back of his head again and leaned over the nightstand, turning off the light. He secured his arm around Spencer's stomach and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Spencer was digging through his closet, looking for something to wear.

"Derek, I'm borrowing one of your shirts," he called out, looking through Morgan's closet and taking out a t-shirt.

"…Why are you borrowing one of my shirts?"

"Because none of mine fit anymore and you have muscle so there's actually room in yours." He pulled it on, pulling it over his bump. "I take it back, I'm not borrowing it, I'm keeping it."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Go for it. It probably looks better on you anyway."

He slipped on his shoes, walking out of the bedroom. "JJ here yet?"

"She just called. She'll be here in 10."

He sat down beside him at the table. "What are you two up to?"

Parker held up her coloring book, showing him.

"That looks amazing. Can you do one for Aunt JJ before she gets here?"

She nodded, taking the book back and flipping through it.

"Is this what you two are going to be up to while I'm gone?"

"Probably," Morgan said, shrugging. "Momma said she wanted to take Parker out to the park later on today to give us some time alone."

Spencer quickly looked at him. "_Alone_ you say?"

"You did say it was a way to jumpstart labor. I know how uncomfortable you are, and I'm willing to test that theory."

Spencer gasped, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "Derek Morgan, I love you."

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead. "It's not a sure thing, but it's worth a try."

Spencer nodded. "Shut up." He pulled him back into the kiss.

* * *

JJ knocked on the door, peeking in. "Knock knock."

Spencer swatted the air with his hand, trying to shoo her away.

She shook her head. "Spence, that's what got you into this situation in the first place."

"I don't care."

She walked over, pulling Morgan back. "Continue this when you're not around your daughter."

Parker looked up at her. "Thank you, JJ." She handed the coloring book to Morgan, pointing to the page. He quickly ripped it out, handing it to Parker. "For you."

JJ took the page from her. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Parker."

She nodded, picking up another crayon and coloring.

"Ready to go, Spence? Emily and Garcia are waiting."

He groaned. "_More_ people are going to see me this big? That's not fair."

"You'll survive." She grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "I know you will… is that Derek's shirt?"

"None of mine fit anymore, and I'll be damned if I stretch out one of mine."

She smiled. "Smart move."

"What do you have planned anyway?"

"Well," she started, "we're going out to lunch and then for a walk. Hopefully we'll get little Benjamin wanting to get the hell out of there."

"One can only hope." He walked over, kissing Parker's forehead. "Be good for Papa and Grandma when she gets back, okay?"

"Where is Grandma anyway?" Morgan asked.

"Where any expectant grandmother is," JJ said. "Shopping."

"How did you know?" Spencer asked, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"My mom did the same thing."

* * *

While she was driving, JJ looked over at him. "You okay over there, Spence?"

He nodded, running a hand over his bump.

"How are you feeling? Talk to me."

He sighed. "For lack of a better word, miserable."

She reached over, rubbing his back. "I wish there was some way I could help."

"Do you have a miracle way to induce labor, and somehow make it painless?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn."

* * *

When they made it to the restaurant, he groaned thinking about having to get up. JJ got out, walking around and opening his door, holding out her hand. He sighed, pulling himself up. "Thanks."

"Anytime, little brother. Now come on, Pen and Emily are waiting."

"Fantastic," he said, walking inside.

They walked over to the table and Garcia got up to hug him.

"Oh, honey…"

He smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll live."

She pulled out his chair and he sat down, picking up a menu.

"How's the little guy treating you?" Emily asked, motioning toward his bump.

He shrugged. "His moving space is significantly confined, so he moves around any way he can find."

"Any sign on when he's making his debut?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have today and tomorrow to go naturally before I'm induced. I'm really hoping I don't have to go that far." He picked up his water, sipping it.

"So is it safe to assume this is the last perfect offspring of Boy Wonder and Chocolate Thor?"

He swallowed, setting down his glass. "As of right now? Indeed."

* * *

After they were done eating, they all got out of their seats, except for Spencer who was unable to get up.

"Everything okay, 187?"

He nodded, sighing. "Just more letdown contractions." He held out a hand. "Somebody?"

JJ smiled, helping him up. "I've got you."

"So what's next?" he asked, walking out to the parking lot with them.

"Well," Garcia started. "I was thinking that you need to feel good, and us aunties have a duty to take care of you and the little guy-"

He groaned. "We're going to the mall, aren't we?"

"You bet."

He got into JJ's car, buckling himself in. She started the car, looking over at him. "You don't have to do this."

"Walking around can help start labor. Yes, I do."

She smiled slightly, patting his knee and starting the car, pulling out of her spot and driving.

* * *

Once they made it to the mall, he followed Garcia and JJ through the store, Emily beside him.

"Doing okay, Doctor?" she asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded. "I'm just so over this whole pregnancy thing. Remind me again why I did this to myself?" he asked, looking through one of the racks of baby clothes.

She smirked, picking out an outfit. "To quote you at your 31st birthday? 'I'd love to see how he'd interact with a son'."

He smiled slightly, running a hand over his bump. "Derek was talking about it the other day, you know. While we were at home working on the case? We were taking a break and, to get our minds off of it, he told me all the things he wants to do with Ben over the years."

"Did he really?" she grabbed another outfit, putting it in her basket. "…What? I never get to shop for kids. It's fun."

"He um, he talked about how he wants to teach him how to play sports, take him to his first hockey game, show him how to be a ladies' man," he laughed softly, "considering he turned out to be gay, I'm not sure how that's going to work out."

"Because your husband is the biggest flirt on the face of this planet?" she suggested.

"That's definitely true," he said, taking out an outfit. "We need to get something out of a female witness? Just give him two minutes and it's done. Speaking of, how's work going?"

"Boring," she said plainly. "It's just Blake and I down in the bullpen now. We've actually started our own little game."

"Game?"

"We look into Derek's office and bet on how many times a day he reaches for his phone to call you. The highest number so far is 9."

"Sounds like him." He turned around and saw Garcia grabbing a cart. "She is _not_."

Emily turned around to see. "Oh, she is. And she's heading for the health and beauty department. Someone is getting something to be pampered tonight, and it's not any of us girls."

"And that's why, between her and Derek, _she's_ my favorite."

"I'm sure the fact she didn't impregnate you helps."

"…A little bit."

* * *

As JJ pulled into the driveway, parking, she turned to Spencer. "If you need anything, you know you can call me, right?"

"Of course. I'm sorry if you feel, I don't know, neglected this time around. But when I was pregnant with Parker, you taught me everything I needed to know. Not to mention this time I'm not alone the whole time. I still love and care about you and value your opinions and thoughts."

She smiled, rubbing his back. "I understand that you don't always need your big sister around to tell you what's going on. I do expect a call when you go into labor though. Unless you don't want me there anymore."

"What?! No, of course I want you there! Derek's mother is going to stay in the waiting room, because she can't stand the thought of one of her 'children' being in pain – I'm assuming she means Derek when I more likely than not hit him."

"Or she means you, dummy."

"…Did you just call me a dummy? You do realize the original definition is someone who's unable to speak, and as you've seen, I'm very far from that."

She shook her head. "You're her son now too, Spence. She'll do the grandma thing and come in after he's born. Is Emily still watching Parker for you?"

"Mhm. She said to give her a call when I go into labor, and Fran's going to stay at the house with Parker until Emily comes to keep an eye on her."

"Sounds like a pretty solid plan. Why don't you go inside while I bring in your load?"

He smiled slightly. "You sure? I could help."

She gave him a look. "Spence? Go."

* * *

He pushed himself up, walking inside and sitting on the couch, kicking off his shoes.

Morgan looked over at him. "Did you two have fun?"

"…Why do you look like a preschool exploded on you?" he asked, observing that his shirt was covered in paint.

"Parker needed to wipe her hands while finger painting, and couldn't wait for me to get a towel."

He looked over at Parker, holding up his hand. "High five."

She squealed, running over and high fiving him.

JJ walked in, arms full of bags. She set them down in the living room, and going through, picked one up. "Is there a super awesome three year old here? Aunts JJ, Emmy, and Penny picked up a few things for someone like that…."

"Me!" Parker shouted, holding up her hand.

"Anyone? Any takers?"

Parker ran over, tugging on JJ's pant leg. "Me!"

JJ looked down at her, gasping. "There you are!" She sat on the floor, handing her the bag. "Enjoy."

"Parker, what do you say?" Morgan asked.

She groaned. "Papa, I _know_." She turned to JJ. "Thank you."

JJ smirked, hugging her. "Anytime, Princess. And Derek? The paper bag has a foot spa that you may want to plug in for your exhausted baby daddy."

"What tells you he's exhausted?"

"The fact that he just fell asleep on the couch."

Morgan looked over, and sure enough Spencer had dozed off. He got up, putting a blanket over him and kissing his forehead. He then turned to JJ. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"I think getting out of the house is just what he needed. Thanks for the suggestion."

"Thanks for doing it."

Parker looked at JJ. "You have to go?"

She pouted. "I'm afraid so, Princess. But I'll tell you what. One day after Benny's born? You can come sleep over at my place for a night or two."

Parker whipped around to look at Morgan. "Can I?"

He smiled. "Of course."

JJ pushed herself up, looking at Morgan. "If you guys need anything, let me know."

He nodded, hugging her and rubbing her back. "I'll let you know anything once I know anything."

"I appreciate it." She glanced down at Parker, waving.

"Bye, JJ!"

JJ put a finger to her lips, pointing to Spencer.

"Bye, JJ," she whispered, then zipped her lips.

* * *

Later on, Fran took Parker out of the house to give them some much needed time to themselves. After Spencer relaxed in a bath, he turned to Morgan on the bed. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean, look at me, I'm in no condition to make this happen."

Morgan shook his head, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "I love you no matter what shape or size you are, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled. "Perfect answer." He moved over on the bed, kissing at Morgan's neck, nipping slightly.

Morgan bit his lip."Spencer-"

Spencer shook his head. "Shh."

"If you go into labor and I show up at the hospital covered in love bites-"

"Derek," he said between kisses. "I am overdue. Everyone knows that overdue people want to, and usually do, have sex. Hell, everyone knows we had sex, it's why Ben exists. Now do me a favor and shut up." He bit down, smirking.

"You need to tell me if I need to be more careful, or if I'm hurting you, or if anything happens, or-"

Spencer put a finger to his lips."Derek, I love you. _Shut up_."

* * *

That night, after they'd put Parker to bed, they walked to their bedroom, putting on their pajamas.

"Feeling any different, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, pulling on a t-shirt and tossing one to Spencer.

He shrugged, grabbing the shirt and pulling it on. "I'm definitely a lot less irritable, so thank you for that."

Morgan smirked. "You know what I mean, Spencer."

"Oh, that? Sorry, no dice. Maybe we should try again tomorrow."

"You do realize that the day after tomorrow, you'd be getting induced, so we don't need to rush it?" He pulled back the blankets, getting on the bed.

Spencer shook his head. "When it's your uterus, your opinion will matter. Until then? Stick to looking good and keeping your mouth shut." He climbed on the bed and Morgan pulled up the blankets, wrapping his arms around Spencer.

"You know I love you, Spencer," he whispered, kissing his temple.

Spencer nodded. "I know."

"And I'll do anything in my power to get you through this."

He nodded again, yawning. "I know."

"And-"

"Derek, I know. Now do me a favor and shut up so I can get some sleep?"

"Anything for you, Pretty Boy," he said, running a hand over his bump. "You know, Ben, it's not scary out here at all. You're really going to like it, you should give it a shot."

Spencer smiled, resting his hand beside Derek's. "Here's hoping he listens."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Morgan tried to stay home with Spencer, who outright refused.

"But Spencer-"

"Derek, your mother's spending time with Parker so I have time to myself. I'm going to be with you for an entire month after Ben's born. Can you please just listen to me and go to work?"

He sighed, grabbing the breakfast tray from Spencer. "Fine, but if you want anything during the day, will you call me?"

"Of course." He pushed himself up, putting a pillow behind his back. "Though all I see myself wanting today is a sandwich and a nap."

He smiled, kissing his forehead. "Momma's going to be right out in the living room if you need anything."

"I know. We'll be fine. Now will you go?"

Morgan walked to the kitchen, setting the tray on the counter, and walked back to the bedroom. He grabbed his wallet and credentials, stuffing them in his pocket. He looked over at the bed and saw Spencer, attempting to sleep. He leaned over, kissing his forehead and making his way to the living room.

* * *

"You're going to work? Derek-"

"I tried to stay home! He's making me go to work, and I'm not aggravating him anymore than I apparently already have." He bent down, picking up Parker and kissing her forehead. "Are you going to be good for Grandma today?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "You be good, Papa."

He smirked. "Have fun, Princess. And tonight when Papa gets home? We're going to do something, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

He set her back down with her coloring book, looking at his mother. "If he needs anything-"

"I will call and let you know."

He nodded, grabbing his car keys and walking outside.

* * *

Later in the day, Fran walked into the bedroom, resting a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer?"

"I'm awake," he mumbled, eyes still closed. "Have been since Derek left."

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm taking Parker out for a while, maybe the silence will help you get some sleep."

He yawned. "You're not a bother and that's a great idea. Would you mind sending Clooney in?"

She smiled. "No problem." She bent over, kissing his forehead and pushing his hair back. "Good luck."

He nodded slightly as she walked out, and was joined a minute later by Clooney curling up beside him. He reached down, petting him and dozing off.

* * *

Spencer had actually fallen asleep, but it was short lived. He sat up in bed, groaning, growing tired of the 'false hope' contractions that haunted him. He climbed out of bed, walking around and waiting for them to go away. They finally did, but started back up ten minutes later. When it occurred twice in another half hour, his eyes widened, reaching for his phone. He bit his lip, dialing Morgan's work number and running a hand over his bump. Looking at the clock, he saw the time and realized he was probably at lunch. He hung up, dialing his cell number and waiting.

JJ reached over on the table, grabbing his phone. "Hey, Spence. Another boring day at home for you?"

He smiled slightly. "Um, two questions. Where's Derek and why are you answering his phone?"

"He's in Garcia's lair helping her with something, and because he left it in the break room, why?"

He exhaled, relieved that it was over. "I, um, I'm pretty sure I just went into labor. In fact, I'd say I'm positive I did."

She sprung up from her seat. "How far apart are the contractions?" She cleaned up the table and ran out, running down the hall.

"I've had about four in the past hour?"

"Okay, Spence, get Derek's mom, I'll send Emily to go pick up Parker, and have her drive you to the hospital." JJ put her hand over the phone, looking at Emily. "Spence is in labor. Tell Hotch, I need to go find Derek."

She nodded, getting up from her seat and walking to her superior's office.

JJ moved her hand. "Spence, are you doing that?" she walked through the doors and down the hall.

"I sort of can't?" He bit his lip, sighing. "She left with Parker to give me some quiet time, so it's just me in the house."

"Have you called your doctor yet?" she asked, rushing down the hall.

"Not yet. I don't see the point. I mean, it's not that far in, right?"

* * *

JJ punched in the code for Garcia's door, running in and putting her hand over the phone.

"What's up, Blondie?" Garcia asked, looking up at her.

"Spence is on the phone. He's in labor and your mom's not at the house."

Morgan froze, looking over at her. "When you say labor, you mean -"

"I mean get your ass home and get him to the hospital." She handed the phone to him, taking out her own and calling Will.

Garcia reached over, rubbing his back. "Talk to him. He needs it."

He took a deep breath, exhaling. "Hey, Pretty Boy. I'm going to finish up here and I'll be home in a half hour. Do you need anything?"

He sighed, running a hand over his bump. "I'm fine. WHY did you leave me alone this morning, Derek?!"

"…Because you asked me to?"

"And you _listened_ to me?! Derek, I am overdue, extremely hormonal, and emotional. You should know better than that!"

He got up from the desk, walking to his office. "Okay, Baby Boy, stay on the phone with me. You need to swear at me, you do so." He stuffed his belongings into his pockets and grabbed his keys off of his desk. "I'm on my way home now. JJ's stopping by her house, then getting to the hospital to meet us there. Emily's on the phone with my mom so she can pick up Parker."

Spencer wiped his eyes, sighing. "Hurry. Please."

* * *

Morgan stayed on the phone with him while he sped home. "Talk to me, Pretty Boy. About anything."

Spencer thought to himself. "If you take the dates of our birthdays, given that Benjamin is, in fact, coming today? You and Parker have birthdays on the 6th, while Benjamin and I have birthdays on the 9th."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "It sounds like it's fate."

"It's actually just a pleasant coincidence, Derek, I don't know why you-" Spencer winced, exhaling and resting a hand on his bump.

Morgan bit his lip. "Breathe for me, Pretty Boy. Can you do that?"

Spencer whimpered. "Derek, I know how to breathe. In case you've forgotten, I've been through this once before."

"How far apart was that one and the last one?"

He sighed, glancing up at the clock. "9 and a half minutes."

"I'm almost home."

* * *

Spencer checked his phone and saw JJ calling. "Derek, JJ's on the other line. I'll see you when you get home." He hung up, answering his other call. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?"

He took a deep breath, exhaling. "To be completely honest? I have had _much_ better days. Much less painful ones too."

"I grabbed my bag from the house and I'm at the hospital now. Your room's ready and waiting."

"You're the best, Jayje." He laid back on the couch, running a hand over his bump. "I have our bags waiting by the door, so I'm just waiting for Derek to get home. Did Emily get in touch with Fran?"

"Really? You're in labor and you're concerned about everybody else's conversations?"

"And this surprises you?"

"You're right, it shouldn't. Since you must know? Emily called her and Emily's going to be at your place soon after you and Derek leave for the hospital so Parker doesn't see you hurt. Fran's going to the hospital after she drops off Parker and is going to be in the waiting room. Garcia's packing snacks and entertainment for the waiting room for the team, because that's just what she does. Hotch is dropping off Jack at a friend's house and he and Rossi are going to meet everyone there."

He groaned. "I'm going to be a mess, not _everyone_ needs to be there."

She rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Spence. We're a family. Families are there for each other, and they all want to be there for you."

He looked up as he heard a key in the front door. "Derek's here. I'll see you in a bit."

"Good luck."

He hung up, attempting to push himself off the couch. Morgan walked in, picking up the bags beside the door and running out to the car, setting them in the backseat. He walked back inside, looking at him. "Do you need anything?"

"The next few hours of my life to be over?"

Morgan smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him out to the car. He got in himself, driving.

* * *

"Derek Morgan, slow down!" Spencer snapped. "It'll do me no good if I get to the hospital in pieces."

"You're overreacting, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, glancing down at his speed. "I'm sure any cop wanting to pull me over would fully understand my reason."

Spencer winced, squeezing his eyes shut and resting a hand on his bump. "Son of a _bitch_."

Morgan reached over, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers. "Breathe."

"Derek, breathing is an unconscious effort. I'm not going to stop doing it just because I'm having a contraction. That's just stupid."He squeezed Morgan's hand, exhaling. "God _damnit_."

Were it a different situation, Morgan would enjoy Spencer swearing. However, he kept a straight face as they pulled up at the hospital. He put both bags over his shoulder and walked around, helping Spencer out of the car.

* * *

After little talk, Spencer was in his room, changing into a hospital gown and being hooked up to the monitors. He laid on his side, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"How far apart are the contractions?" his doctor asked.

Before Morgan could answer, Spencer spoke up. "Started 12 minutes apart, now they're 8 and a half." He ran a hand over his bump, sighing. "Please tell me I can get into surgery soon because this is _hell_."

She checked his monitors. "We should have you up within the next couple hours. Would you like something for the pain?"

"A giant mallet to hit Derek with, though if you don't have a mallet, I'll settle for anything."

She smiled slightly, rubbing his back. "If you'd like an epidural before you get up, just press the call button. I'll be back to check on you soon."

He nodded slightly, eyes still closed as she walked out. "Derek?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?" he asked, taking the seat beside his bed and lacing their fingers.

"I can't even begin to put into words how much I dislike you right now, so I think I'll settle for the best phrase I can think of, despite the fact that JJ's going to giggle like a little girl."

"What's that, Spence?" JJ asked, sitting on the other side of his bed.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Spencer looked over at Morgan. "Can you call Emily and see how Parker's doing?"

"Are you sure?"

Spencer shot him a look. "Derek-"

"I'm on it." He took out his phone, leaning back in the chair and calling Emily.

She reached over to the table, grabbing her phone and answering. "Hello?"

"How's my little girl doing?"

"She's fine. And she forgives you for not coming through with the plans you promised her this morning, because she gets her Benny."

He smiled. "Well, that's good. What's she up to now?"

"She's in his room, straightening his toys. Definitely her Daddy's daughter."

"That she is."

"Is that Papa?!" Parker asked, looking at Emily.

"It is… do you want to talk to him?"

Parker nodded and Emily handed the phone to her. "Hi, Papa!"

"Hi, Pretty Girl. Are you being good for Aunt Emmy?"

"_Very_ good. Is Daddy okay?"

He looked over and saw JJ holding his hand, pushing his hair back and shh-ing him. "You're doing great, Spence," she whispered. "Just remember, deep breaths."

He nodded, whimpering.

"Daddy's okay, Princess. He just wants Benny here as much as you do."

"More," Spencer mumbled, burying his head in his pillow.

"I talk to Daddy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Daddy's up to talking, but I can put you on speaker and you can tell him something. Is that okay?"

"Uh huh!"

He clicked the button on his phone. "Go ahead, Parker."

"Daddy, I love you. It's okay. Benny be here soon."

Spencer smiled slightly. "Daddy loves you too, Parker. Once Benjamin's born and he's allowed visitors, I'll let you meet him and see how much you love him, okay?"

"I know I love him," she said, rolling her eyes."He my brother."

Morgan sat beside Spencer, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. "We'll see you soon, Princess." He hung up, setting his phone down. "Do you need anything, Pretty Boy?"

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, sighing.

* * *

Garcia walked up to his room, knocking. Spencer paced the room, glancing over at JJ.

"I'll get it," she said, kissing his forehead and walking over, propping open the door.

"How's g-man doing?" she asked, motioning toward the room.

She sighed, lowering her voice. "He's a trooper. He wasn't in this much pain with Parker, but he's yet to take anything. Doctor says he's going to be up within the next hour."

"Poor guy. How's he taking it?"

Her question was quickly answered by Spencer. "Derek Morgan, shut up, this is at least _half_ your fault!" he said, hitting his arm.

"…That good, huh?" Garcia whispered.

JJ nodded. "Now that he has Derek to yell at? It's definitely interesting."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "How is this _half_ my fault?"

"I know you're not a genius, but I know that you know I didn't impregnate myself. It takes two to tango, Derek, and since you're the father, this is _half_ your fault, if not more."

"_More_?"

"Let's look at the facts, shall we? You got sex. I got ten months of pain, vomiting, kicking, swelling, and discomfort. You got off easy, so I'm placing the blame on you."

He sighed. "You're right, Pretty Boy. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"We'll see."

Garcia winced. "As fun as this is? Just wanted to drop off the camera." She handed JJ the bag. "Let me know when he's on his way up?"

"Of course."

Garcia poked her head in. "Good luck, Boy Wonder."

He gave her a slight wave and groaned, leaning against Morgan. "_Fucking _hell."

Morgan wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. "There you go, Spencer. You're doing a great job. Keep it up."

He sniffed, burying his head in Morgan's shoulder and crying softly. "This isn't a good job, Derek."

Morgan kissed his forehead, rubbing his back and humming. "Deep breath. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Ow," he whimpered, sniffling.

Morgan continued to rub circles on his back. "Despite what you may think, you're doing amazing, Pretty Boy. Within the next hour, we're going to have our son, and I can't thank you enough for that."

He sighed. "I'm still not overly fond of you."

Morgan sat him down on his bed. "And trust me, I get it."

* * *

Garcia walked back to the waiting room, sitting down. "I have never been happier that I'm not Derek Morgan," she said, digging through her bag and taking out a magazine.

"Is the kid really that bad?" Rossi asked. "I'm not sure he has it in him to hate anything."

"Oh trust me, he has it in him." She flipped through the magazine. "And being the stubborn boy he is, he hasn't taken any pain medications since he got here."

Fran winced. "Poor Spencer. How's Derek doing?"

"Better than I expected, actually. He's extremely calm and relaxed. I half expected him to be freaking out."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Fran started, "on the inside. Over the past few days, I've seen that nothing matters to Derek except Spencer being happy. He internalizes everything so Spencer doesn't see him worry."

Garcia looked over at her. "Have I told you lately that you have an amazing son? Because you do."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Spencer started to panic when he saw the nurse walk in with scrubs for Morgan and JJ. He glanced up at Morgan, tears in his eyes. "I'm not ready for this."

He sat beside him, rubbing his back. "You're more than ready for this, Pretty Boy. I know you have it in you to get through this. Last time? You did this all on your own and you did amazing. This time? You have me with you."

Spencer bit his lip. "Aren't you scared?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded, wiping his eyes. "Honestly."

"I'm just as scared as you are. I just know that I need to be strong for you."

"Thank you."

He bent down, kissing his forehead. "Of course. Can you let go of my hand so I can get my scrubs on?"

He sighed, nodding and letting go. JJ walked over, quickly taking his seat. "How are you feeling, little brother?"

"Like sex with Derek Morgan was a really bad decision. Twice."

She laughed softly. "You may think so, but you have an adorable daughter and son because of it."

He shrugged, exhaling as the nurse walked over with the needle for his block. His eyes widened and he looked up at JJ.

"Just look at me. Look me in the eyes. Don't think about the needle, just focus here." She pointed to her eyes. "Watch here."

He nodded, lacing their fingers and looking at her. "Non-narcotic-"

"I guarantee that I double and triple checked with the anesthesiologist. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand as the needle went in, sighing.

"Anytime." She bent over, kissing his forehead. "Just breathe."

He took a deep breath. "Where's Derek?"

"Attempting to pull on the scrubs and looking absolutely ridiculous."

The anesthesiologist patted his shoulder. "Just stay on your side for five minutes and your doctor will be in shortly."

He turned his head to face him. "…I love you."

JJ snickered. "Spence, at this point, you'd love _anyone_ who offers you pain relief."

He turned back to JJ. "I don't care. I love him."

* * *

Morgan walked back in, in the scrubs from head to toe. "How do I look?"

Spencer smirked. "Ridiculous."

He looked at JJ. "He seems a lot happier."

"He got the drugs," she put plainly.

"Ah." He sat beside him, kissing his forehead. "You ready, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, resting a hand on his bump. "I'm more than ready to finally meet him. Sure you can handle this, Derek? They're going to cut me open. A lot."

"What, JJ handled it, you think I can't? In case you've forgotten, our job involves looking at blood and open wounds."

"Yes, but none of that blood or any of those open wounds belong to your husband."

"I'll be able to handle it just fine."

He glanced over at JJ. "He's going to freak out, isn't he?"

"Probably."

* * *

Before the doctor came in, JJ took out her phone. "I promised Garcia an update when you were on your way up."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Then send her a text…?"

"That won't do much. I need evidence." She turned on the camera, sitting on Spencer's side. "Morgan, take the other side."

"What? JJ, no!" Spencer protested as Morgan sat beside him. "I've been in labor for hours and I'm exhausted."

"Oh, it's fine. She knows." She and Morgan leaned in and she snapped the picture, sending it to Garcia.

_'Picking up Benjamin. See you soon!'_

Spencer sighed, laying back and running a hand over his bump. "Go easy on Daddy, Ben."

Morgan smiled, leaning over and kissing his bump. "Can't wait to meet you, little man."

* * *

Up in the operating room, JJ handed the camera to one of the nurses and Spencer was exhaling, counting the tiles on the ceiling.

Morgan reached over, lacing their fingers together. "You're going to do fine, Pretty Boy."

He nodded slightly, chewing on his lip. "Derek?"

He leaned over, squeezing his hand. "What's up?"

Spencer took his other hand, wrapping it around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Morgan pulled back, looking at him. "What was that for?"

"In case you forgot? After our daughter was born, we barely had time to even look at each other, and we weren't even _together_ at that point. I'm getting it in while I can."

JJ smiled. "I'd be more than happy to take Parker for you sometime." She looked over at one of the nurses. "Lower the screen, please?"

As it was lowered, Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

"What was that for?" Morgan asked, looking between the two.

Spencer smiled slightly. "So you can see Ben being born."

"How are you feeling, Spencer?" his doctor asked, looking over at him.

"Numb, and like I'm _extremely_ ready to be done with pregnancy."

"Then let's get started."

Spencer took a deep breath, wiping his eyes.

JJ looked over at him and rubbed his arm. "Talk to me, Spence. What's going through that head of yours?"

"First, how thankful I am that you demanded getting me out of the house and walking around. That seemed to get everything moving and make this happen, so trust me, I am extremely grateful."

She smiled. "Anything else?"

"I um, I'm sort of curious who he's going to look like, so I'm trying to think of it. I'm hoping since Parker is a smaller version of me, Benjamin takes after his Papa."

Morgan leaned down, kissing his forehead and rubbing his temples. "No matter who he takes after, he's going to be perfect."

Spencer glanced up at him. "You're acting a lot calmer than I expected, Derek. I'm impressed."

"I guess… it's because I know how much you need me to be calm." He placed another kiss on his forehead. "What are you feeling, Pretty Boy?"

"I can't really feel anything, to be completely honest. Though my guess is they're probably getting his head out soon."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "His head?"

Spencer smiled slightly. "Well, Derek, if you'd actually _read_ the birth chapter instead of putting it off until later because you were scared of the details, you'd know. The head comes out first so they can suction out his throat and nose and help him breathe, then comes the rest of the body."

Morgan rubbed his arm. "Doing okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just _really_ not looking forward to recovery time. I requested non-narcotic pain medications this time, so they're not going to be as strong and it's going to _suck_."

He kissed his forehead again. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

* * *

"Spencer, if you'd like to take a look, your son's about to be born."

Everyone's eyes snapped up as the doctor pulled him out. Spencer gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. "Derek…" He quickly looked up and saw Morgan with tears in his eyes, something he rarely saw.

He wiped his eyes, exhaling. "You did an amazing job, Spencer. He's perfect." He leaned down, kissing him softly. "Thank you so much."

JJ smiled, rubbing Spencer's arm. "Once again, great job, Spence."

His doctor looked up at Morgan. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded, kissing Spencer's cheek and walking over. Spencer looked up at JJ, biting his lip. "Thank you for being here."

She squeezed his hand, which was gripping hers. "The pleasure was all mine. I'm glad I could be here for you."

Once Benjamin started screaming, he smiled, sniffling. "He's so perfect."

Morgan walked over, taking his seat beside Spencer and kissing his cheek.

"You know, Derek, they um, they're putting him under heating lamps and checking him over to be sure there aren't any problems, and if there aren't? He can come to recovery with me and we can spend time with him, just the two of us before we have visitors." He glanced over at JJ. "Would you mind-"

"Going to the waiting room and making the announcement? It would be my pleasure."

He smiled slightly as the doctor started stitching him up.

* * *

When they were finished checking him over, a nurse walked to Morgan, handing Benjamin, bundled up in his blankets, to him. "Congratulations."

Spencer reached over, pushing the blanket out of the way so he could get a good look at him. He had hair much like Morgan's as a child, and his nose to match. "Welcome to the world, Benjamin," he whispered, wiping his eyes. He couldn't help but gasp when he opened his eyes and seemed to look at him. He kissed his forehead and looked up at Morgan. "Thank you. He's perfect."

"Thank _you, _Pretty Boy," he whispered.

Spencer glimpsed over at JJ. "Are you going to get a good look at your nephew?"

She walked over, standing beside Morgan and leaning over. "Nice to meet you, Benjamin. You've got a pretty awesome family." She placed her finger in his palm and smiled when he gripped it.

"Good job, buddy," Morgan said, kissing his forehead.

JJ reached in her pocket and Spencer sighed. "Fine, just this once."

She smirked, taking her phone out of her pocket and backing up slightly. "Daddy and Papa, say cheese." Spencer smiled, looking at Morgan and back down at Benjamin as she took the picture. "Perfect."

* * *

Once they finished stitching him up, Morgan, Spencer, and Benjamin went to recovery while JJ made her way to the waiting room. When Garcia spotted her, she shot up. "How's the little guy?"

JJ took out her phone, flipping through the pictures and holding it out to Fran. "Congratulations, Grandma. Benjamin Allen Morgan is 8 pounds and 21 inches of perfection, born at 4:19 p.m."

Fran took the phone, looking at the picture and smiling. "He looks just like Derek did as a baby."

Garcia glanced over her shoulder, gasping. "Oh, he is so cute! I just want to pinch his little cheeks and never let go! When can we see him?"

"Spence is in recovery right now. When he's back in his room, he said he'll be up for visitors. Though, fair bit of warning, this time he opted for non-narcotic pain medications, so he's still going to be hurting. He doesn't want to deal with the symptoms this time, and I really don't blame him."

"How's he doing?" Rossi asked.

"Of course he's happy, but I think he's relieved more than anything."

"What about Derek?" Fran added.

She smiled. "Absolutely over the moon. Even though he's not even an hour old, Benjamin has Derek wrapped right around his little finger."

* * *

While in recovery, Spencer laid Benjamin on his chest, kissing the top of his cap-covered head. "Hey there, buddy. Thanks for finally deciding to come out of me on your own. I'd have hated to go all the way to inducing – I certainly wouldn't be happy if I had to deal with being evicted from my comfortable home when I'm not ready."

Morgan smiled, rubbing the sleeping newborn's back. "I'm really glad you're here, little man. We were getting a little impatient waiting for you. Did you know that you have a big sister? She's really excited to meet you."

Spencer glanced down and saw him opening his eyes."There we go. Hi."

The baby curled up against his chest, yawning. Morgan laughed softly. "You can go back to bed, Ben. You don't need to wake up because you're getting visitors soon."

Spencer shifted his position, wincing slightly.

Morgan looked up at him. "You okay?"

He nodded slightly. "I'm just starting to get feeling back, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again. "Can you text JJ, let her know that I'll be back in my room in 15 minutes and to get Emily here so Parker can meet her little brother?"

Morgan reached for his phone, sending JJ a text.

_Spencer says we'll be back in his room in fifteen minutes. Can you call Emily and get her to bring Parker? He wants her to be the first to meet him._

JJ checked her phone. _No problem._ She looked through her numbers. "Spence wants Parker to be the first to meet Ben, so I need to get Emily here." She dialed the number, waiting.

Emily reached over, grabbing her phone and answering. "Okay, scale of 1-10, how crazy is hormonal Spencer driving you?"

She laughed. "He's actually in recovery right now, though hormonal Spencer was _definitely_ entertaining."

"What's up? How is he?"

"He and Ben are doing just fine. He wants you to come with Parker so she can meet her little brother."

"Who is it?" Parker asked, looking up at Emily.

"Hmm, I guess I have to see if it's okay," Emily started. "Does anyone here want to meet a Benjamin Allen Morgan?" She looked around the room. "Anybody?"

Parker squealed, pulling on her pant leg. "Me, Emmy! Me! Me!"

She smiled, looking down at her. "Go get your jacket and we'll go see him." Parker ran for her room and Emily laughed softly. "We'll be on our way in no time. Meet you in the waiting room."

"Sounds like a plan. Enjoy Parker talking your ear off."

"Oh, trust me, I have been."


	13. Chapter 13

Back in his room, Spencer adjusted Benjamin's cap, smiling. "He's perfect."

Morgan sat beside him. "You know you don't need visitors right away. You can get some sleep first."

"It's best to introduce preschool aged children to their new siblings as soon as possible. Besides, Parker goes back to preschool tomorrow and needs something to talk about."

Morgan smiled slightly and saw Spencer shaking. "Do you need a blanket?"

He shook his head. "After c-sections, you get the shakes, and nobody knows what causes them, even though some believe it's from the nerves or the trauma."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "I could use an ice pack for my incision though, if you could go get one."

"Of course." He leaned over, kissing his and Benjamin's foreheads, walking out.

* * *

Spencer looked down at him. "You know, you look just like your Papa did when he was a baby. Your big sister looks like I did, so I guess you each took after one of us. Good job. You've got a whole lot of family who loves you. Not only are there Daddy and Papa and Parker. There's also our team, who are all your aunts and uncles, and Papa? He has two sisters and his mom, your Grandma. And you have my mom, who's your Nana. You're going to love them all, I promise."

Morgan walked in, pushing back the blanket and putting the ice pack on his stomach. "Do you need anything else?"

He looked up at the clock. "If you don't mind, he's probably hungry." He put his finger into Ben's mouth, and smiled when he started sucking on it. "I take it back. He is _definitely_ hungry."

Morgan left again, coming back a minute later with a bottle. "All heated and ready to go."

Spencer bit his lip. "Do you want to take this one?" he asked, looking up at him.

"…Really?"

He laughed softly. "Derek, he's your son, of course 'really'." Spencer took the bottle. "Take him."

Morgan picked up Benjamin, sitting in the rocking chair beside Spencer's bed, and took the bottle from him. "Well, buddy. Time for your first snack. Enjoy it, and I promise once you're old enough, we'll go to a hockey game and you can have _real _snacks." He rested the bottle against his lips, and smiled when he started sucking on it. "There we go. That's how you do it."

Spencer winced slightly, sitting his bed up and putting a pillow behind his back. He grabbed Morgan's phone off the side table, taking a picture and sending it to Garcia.

* * *

Garcia reached in her bag, taking out her phone and smiling. She quickly showed the picture to Fran and JJ. "Somebody's a proud Papa."

Fran smiled, taking the phone and looking at the picture. "Indeed."

JJ looked up as Emily walked in, Parker pulling her along. "Let's go!"

Hotch smirked. "Excited to meet your little brother, Parker?"

She nodded. "Uh huh, Uncle Aaron!"

Emily picked her up, looking at JJ. "Can she go in yet?"

JJ shook her head. "Benjamin's eating, but you should be able to in about 20 minutes."

Emily sat her down in one of the chairs, opening her backpack and taking out a book. "How about I read this to you, and by the time we're done, you can meet Benny? Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Parker cheered, clapping her hands. "Please!"

"Oh, she is _definitely_ the one that takes after Reid," Rossi noted.

* * *

After Ben was fed and burped, Morgan handed him back to Spencer, who cradled him against his chest.

"This can wait, Pretty Boy."

Spencer sighed. "I know it can. I just don't want to wait any longer. I mean, come on, Derek. Look at him. How can I _not_ want to show him off to everyone possible?"

"Want me to go get Parker, or just send JJ a text?"

He thought for a moment. "Go get her?"

"No problem." He leaned over, kissing Spencer's forehead, and walked to the waiting room.

* * *

Parker looked up from her book and gasped. "Papa!" she closed the book, handing it to Emily, and jumped off the chair, running over.

Rossi chuckled, glancing over at Emily. "You're officially yesterday's news, cool Aunt Emily."

She shrugged. "I expected nothing less." She put her book back in the bag, zipping it up.

Morgan picked her up. "Were you good for Aunt Emmy?"

She nodded. "Real good, promise."

He smiled. "There's someone who really wants to meet you and Grandma. Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"You just have to be really quiet, okay? No loud noises. Use your indoor voice. Can you do that?"

She nodded, putting a finger to her lips. He looked over at his mother, who stood up and followed him to the room.

"How is he?" Fran asked.

Morgan smiled. "Spencer? Relieved, thrilled, happy. Benjamin? Very calm and extremely alert for a newborn." He stopped at the door for Spencer's room. "What are the rules, Parker?"

"Quiet and more quiet."

"Good job." He kissed her forehead, walking into the room and setting her down.

* * *

Spencer glimpsed over and saw Parker tiptoeing in. He smiled, patting the spot beside him on the bed, then putting a finger to his lips. She smiled, walking over and looking at Morgan, who picked her up and set her beside Spencer.

Spencer moved the blanket away from his face and fixed his cap. He lowered his arms and looked at her. "Parker, this is Benjamin, your little brother."

She gasped. "Pretty."

Morgan took the chair beside the bed, smiling. "Is he like you thought he'd be, Princess?"

"Better," she whispered. "I kiss him, Daddy?"

"Of course," He switched his position and set Benjamin's head on his elbow, beside Parker's face. "Go ahead."

She bent her head down, kissing his forehead. "Hi, Benny," she whispered, running a hand over his head. "Love you."

Morgan looked over at his mother, who had a camera out. "Momma, you are not."

"Oh, shush, Derek. I have your sisters already hounding me for pictures, and I need quite a few to hold myself over until the next visit."

Spencer smirked, taking off his cap. "You know, Parker, when you were born? You had more hair than him. And you were a little bit tinier, but that's because you came out earlier than he did."

"Really?"

He nodded. "And when we get home? I'll let you hold him, and help me take care of him. Would you like that?"

She gasped. "A lot."

"Daddy and Benjamin will be home just in time for the weekend, so you can spend a whole lot of time helping," Morgan said, looking at Parker.

"Perfect!"

Spencer bit his lip, looking at Fran. "Do you want to hold him?"

She smiled, taking the seat beside his bed. "If you'll let me."

He glanced over at Morgan. "Do you mind helping?"

He shook his head, picking up Benjamin and resting him in Fran's arms. She pushed the blanket aside. "Oh, wow." When he opened his eyes, she smiled. "Well hello there, little man. It's very nice to meet you."

Morgan looked at Parker. "If you want to hug Daddy, hug him around the neck, okay? He has cuts on his belly and they're going to take a while to get better."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, squeezing slightly. "Love you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "I love you too, Princess. Never forget that."

"I won't."

* * *

A while later, Fran got up, setting Ben in Spencer's waiting arms. "I'll go get the rest of the team for you."

"Thank you," he said, wrapping the blanket around him and looking at Parker as Fran left. "What do you say, does he look like Daddy or Papa?"

She thought to herself for a minute, studying his face. "Papa. He grumpy like him."

Spencer bit his lip, looking up at Morgan. "Hear that, Derek? Grumpy like you."

"How is he grumpy?" Morgan asked.

She pointed to the pout on his face. "You do that. A lot."

"Sorry, Derek. I have to agree with her on this one."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Morgan smiled. "It's open."

JJ led the team inside, and Garcia was the first to walk over, standing beside the bed and looking down at him. "Oh, he is so adorably _perfect_. You two need to populate this world with adorable children because you're already 2 for 2."

Spencer laughed softly. "Sorry, Garcia. Unless Derek wants to carry a few, I am _done_ for now. Have someone else on the team give you new play toys."

Garcia scanned the room, and saw all of her coworkers shaking their heads. "You're all no fun."

Morgan looked at Emily. "Do you want to hold him?"

Her eyes snapped up from Ben to Morgan. "Could I?"

Spencer nodded. "Come here."

Garcia smiled, stepping aside as Emily took the seat beside the bed. Spencer winced, leaning over and resting Ben in her arms. She looked down at him as he opened his eyes. "Oh, wow. Hi there, buddy. Look at those puppy dog eyes."

Parker looked up at Morgan. "I have those."

Morgan kissed her forehead. "You bet. And I'm sure you'll teach him how to use them against us."

Spencer chewed on his lip. "So, Emily?"

"Yeah, Reid?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Ben as she adjusted his blanket.

"How does it feel to hold your godson for the first time?"

She froze for a second and looked over at Spencer. "You're serious?"

"Of course. You were the first to find out, you kept my secret, you checked up on me, you checked up on him…"

" I would've thought Garcia-"

"Trust me, I am _perfectly_ content being everyone's favorite fairy godauntie."

Emily smiled, glancing back at Ben. "I guess it feels good. Thanks, Reid."

Morgan scanned the room. "Rossi, you know what that means. We don't have any other uncles-"

"…You're kidding me."

Morgan shook his head. "Spencer insisted on it, actually."

Spencer gasped. "I did _not_ insist. I suggested Emily and you suggested Rossi."

Rossi held up his hand. "Children, stop. I accept. Think you can share, Prentiss?"

"Yeah, share, Emmy," Parker said.

Emily giggled. "No problem. Everyone, get out the record books. David Rossi willingly wants to touch a child."

As Rossi picked him up, Garcia butt in. "Watch his head – no, wait, move your elbow up a little. There!"

"I've been on this planet longer than you, kiddo. I'd like to think I have more experience than you give me credit for."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Reid?" Hotch asked, looking away from the historic moment of Rossi holding a child and enjoying it.

"Morgan," Parker corrected, giving him a stern look.

Spencer smiled, kissing her forehead. "It's still a nickname, honey. Like we call you Princess."

"Fine."

He shifted slightly, adjusting the ice pack on his stomach. "Other than being sore and not getting any pain medication strong enough because they're all narcotics? Fantastic. I've never been happier to wake up in a hospital than when I woke up from my nap in recovery to a deflated stomach. Derek, can you grab another ice pack?"

He nodded, kissing his forehead and walking out. Hotch walked over, peeking over Rossi's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Reid. You're no longer the only parent on the team without a son."

"Don't think he's going to answer you, Hotch," JJ said, pointing to him. The team looked over and saw he'd fallen asleep sitting up, a hand running through Parker's hair.

Rossi chuckled, looking down at Ben. "Two extra days in there and look what you did to your poor father. You're lucky you've got your looks, kid. Stick to them."

JJ looked at Parker, putting a finger to her lips as she pulled the blanket over Spencer, tucking him in the best she could. Parker nodded, kissing Spencer's cheek, slipping out of the bed and walking over to her grandmother, holding up her arms.

Fran picked her up. "How about we get you home and you can visit Daddy and Benjamin when you get home from preschool tomorrow?"

She nodded, blowing a kiss to Benjamin and waving to the team. Fran said a quick goodbye and walked out to the hallway.

* * *

Morgan walked over to her. "What's up, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Spencer dozed off so I'm getting the Princess home. Take care of him and call me if you need anything."

"Of course."

She leaned over, kissing his cheek and Parker wrapped her arm around his neck. "Bye, Papa."

"Bye, Princess. If I have the time, I'll call and read your story. If not, can Grandma do it tonight?"

She nodded. "Be good Benny."

He held out his pinky. "I promise."

She wrapped her pinky around his and waved goodbye as he walked back to the room.

* * *

That night, Benjamin went up to the nursery while Spencer slept. Morgan, who was sleeping across a few of the chairs, had to press the call button a few times because Spencer was whimpering in his sleep due to the pain. At one point, Spencer woke up, sighing.

"Derek?" he mumbled. "Derek, are you awake?"

Morgan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake, Pretty Boy. What do you need?"

He chewed on his lip. "I can't sleep alone."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "So you want company?"

He nodded. "Please."

"I really shouldn't, Pretty Boy. You need the bed more than I do."

"What I need is you, right here next to me." He shifted slightly, careful not to bump his IV.

Morgan got up, grabbing his blanket off the chair and laying beside him. "You're sure?"

Spencer nodded, resting his head on his chest. "I can't sleep without hearing you breathe."

Morgan pulled the blanket up over them, kissing his forehead. "I'm right here, Spencer. Get some sleep." He wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back until he fell asleep.

* * *

Spencer ended up sleeping most of the morning, and Morgan didn't dare to wake him up. Morgan sat in the rocking chair, Benjamin in his arms. He smiled, kissing his forehead as he opened his eyes, looking at him.

"Hey there, little man. You've got a whole lot of people coming to see you today. Your Aunt JJ is coming with your Uncle Will and your cousin Henry. If how much he loves Parker is any indication, he's going to be ecstatic to meet you. Then Grandma's coming back with your big sister, and I'm sure she can't wait to see you again. Most importantly, though? We're not going to wake Daddy if he's sleeping. He really needs to catch up on sleep, because I'm sure you're going to cost us plenty of time over the next year or so."

Spencer smiled slightly, glancing over at them. "Being Papa's little boy didn't take too long," he said softly, curling up on his side.

Morgan shrugged. "And that surprises you?"

"How is he today?"

"The nurses said he slept through the night for the most part. He had a couple feedings and they all fell for his set of puppy dog eyes."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Those are your fault."

Morgan laughed softly. "If I'm not mistaken, you used those eyes _quite_ a few times while you were pregnant to get your way."

Spencer glimpsed over at the clock. "2:30 already? You let me sleep the day away?"

"Considering you didn't sleep yesterday and you were up half the night in pain? Of course I did."

"I was not in pain."

He gave him a look. "Oh? Last I checked, someone squirming and whimpering in their sleep wasn't a sign that they were perfectly content."

Spencer mimicked him, sitting up and sighing. "When are the visitors showing up?"

"Garcia and Emily stopped by on lunch for a visit, but you were asleep. You'll be happy to know I didn't allow her to take any pictures of you sleeping, and Emily was thrilled to spend time with her godson. I just got a text from JJ about ten minutes ago. She and Will are picking up Henry from school and on their way over now. And Hotch wants to know if he and Jack can stop by to meet the latest comic book character. His words, not mine."

Spencer smirked, nodding. "It's fine. How's he doing?"

"He just had a feeding about 20 minutes ago, a diaper change about 15 minutes ago, so he's nice, happy, and alert for you."

Spencer held out his arms. "Let me see him."

Morgan walked over, laying Ben in his arms. "You know, Garcia mentioned something earlier."

Spencer adjusted his cap, kissing the top of his head. "What's that?"

"That not only does he share a name with a comic book character in Spider-Man, but if you take his initials, they spell one of the most common sounds in comic books."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on."

"And she also called him her little macchiato."

He thought about it and shook his head. "Only Garcia."

* * *

When there was a knock on the door, before Spencer could say anything, Morgan walked over, opening it. JJ walked in, holding Henry's hand. "Is he up?"

Morgan nodded. "They both are." He pointed over to the bed. "Spencer just got up for the day."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "_Spence_ slept in past noon? Definitely didn't do that with Parker."

"I had a lot better medications in my system last time."

Henry looked up at his father. "What's medication?"

Will patted his shoulder. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Why don't you go see your new cousin?"

Henry ran over to the bed. "Can I come up?"

Spencer nodded, shifting slightly and making room for him. Henry climbed up, sitting beside him. Spencer bent his arm down so Henry could get a good look at him. "What do you say, Henry, does he look like me or Derek?"

Henry studied his face for a minute and looked up at his godfather. "Uncle Derek."

Spencer smirked. "I think so too. Do you want to hold him?"

Henry nodded. "Mommy, can I?"

"Just remember to hug Uncle Spencer on his neck and not his belly, okay?"

"Okay!"

Spencer smiled, putting Ben into Henry's waiting arms. "You're a natural, buddy."

Henry bent his head down, kissing his forehead. "Hi, Benjamin. I'm Henry, your cousin. You're really pretty."

When Ben looked up at him, he gasped.

"I think he likes you, Henry," Spencer suggested.

Henry smiled as JJ snapped a picture. "Look, mommy, I'm doing it."

"You're doing a great job, honey," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And it looks like Benjamin's really happy to meet you."

* * *

After Henry was done holding him, Will picked up Benjamin as Henry wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. "Thank you, Uncle Spencer. He's awesome."

Spencer smiled, rubbing his back. "Thank _you_ Henry. I'm expecting you to be an amazing big cousin and teaching him everything you taught Parker."

"I promise."

Will looked over at Morgan. "Congratulations, Derek. He looks just like you."

Morgan smirked. "He's got Spencer's eyes. And he's extremely well behaved."

"Also from me," Spencer commented.

JJ walked over, fixing his blankets. "Can I get you anything? An ice pack? Maybe a meal from the cafeteria?"

"I'm fine, though if you'd like, when you come back tomorrow, you can grab me a grilled cheese from the shop on the way from work? Maybe even with a side of fries?"

She patted his arm. "No problem."

* * *

Once JJ and her family left, Spencer set Ben in the bassinet beside his bed.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded. "I'm just a little sore."

Morgan sighed, reaching over and pressing the call button. "Spencer, like I told you, if you're in pain, you need to get something. You're not going to get the pain relief you did last time with the narcotic and need it if you can get it."

Spencer chewed on his lip. "Fine."

A nurse walked in, handing him a cup of pills and a glass of water. He quickly swallowed them, drinking the glass of water and handing it back to her. "Thank you."

She nodded. "If you change your mind and you'd like something stronger-"

"I won't, but thank you."

She walked out and Spencer turned to Morgan. "Nothing stronger."

"I promise, I won't let it happen."

* * *

Hotch came in a while later, Jack in tow. Spencer had fallen asleep, and even though he slept most of the day, Morgan didn't want to wake him.

"Poor Reid," Hotch said, looking over at the bed. "How's he doing?"

"He's already slept about 13 hours today – I think he's trying to sleep away the pain. If he can, kudos to him, because he's in a lot of it."

Jack looked up at his father. "Why's he in so much pain, Daddy?"

Hotch smiled. "Because Spencer was pregnant for over ten months with Benjamin, then had to go through surgery to get him out."

Jack winced. "Ouch, Poor Spencer."

Morgan smirked. "Hey, Jack, do you want to come meet Benjamin?"

"Can I?"

He nodded, picking up Ben out of the bassinet. "Come on over."

Jack walked over, standing beside Morgan, looking between him and Ben. "He looks a lot like you, Uncle Derek."

"You really think so?"

He nodded. "Definitely. But he kinda looks like Uncle Spencer too."

"I can see it. Do you want to hold him?"

"Please?"

He looked around. "Bring over that chair and you can sit down and hold him."

Jack grabbed the chair, dragging it over beside Morgan and sitting down. "Now, hold out your arms like mine."

Jack fixed his arms. "Like that?"

"Perfect." Morgan leaned over, resting Ben in his arms. "You're a pro, buddy."

"I held Henry before. And Parker."

"Then you're _definitely_ a professional."

Jack smiled, looking up at his father. "Hear that, Daddy? I'm a professional."

"I heard, and I guess you are."

* * *

Spencer woke up a while later, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"Where's Ben?" he mumbled, stretching slightly.

"He's back up in the nursery getting some sleep."

"What time is it?"

Morgan looked over at the clock. "7:40. You missed Hotch, Jack, my mom, and Parker."

He groaned. "I missed seeing Parker? She must hate me."

"On the contrary, she said 'Daddy needs his sleep' and followed up with 'so don't wake him, Papa. Or else'."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Our daughter _actually_ threatened you?"

He nodded. "She got your angry eyes too. Quite a scary moment."

Spencer smiled slightly. "So she's not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "All she cares about is you getting better and Benjamin being taken care of."

He thought to himself. "Pass me my phone?"

"Why?"

"It's almost 7:45, Parker's story time. I want to take this one."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Please, Derek."

Morgan took the phone off the charger, handing it to him. Spencer quickly dialed Fran's number and waited.

She set Parker on her bed, tucking her in and answering the phone. "Spencer, is that you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Fran. I'm sorry I missed your visit earlier. Being on less pain medications has really made me exhausted."

"It's absolutely no problem. I've been there before."

"I um, I was calling because I was wondering if I could take Parker's story time tonight."

She put her hand over the phone. "Parker, do you want Daddy to do story time?"

She nodded. "Please?!"

Fran smiled. "Did you hear that Spencer?"

"I did. Can you put the phone on speaker?"

"She might need instructions on that, Pretty Boy," Morgan stated.

"Watch it, Derek," she said, pressing the button and putting him on speaker. "All set."

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Papa! Hi, Benny!"

"Benjamin's actually sleeping up in the nursery, Princess, but it is me and Papa here."

"Okay. Hi, Daddy and Papa!"

He smirked. "Which story do you want tonight, Parker?"

She reached over on her nightstand, looking through the books and handing one to Fran.

"Looks like she wants to hear Peter Pan tonight."

"Sure you can do this, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer gave him a look. "Eidetic memory, Derek. I could recite every book I've read to her since she was inside of me."

Parker flipped open the book. "Go, Daddy!"

Spencer smirked. "Peter Pan – Chapter 1: Peter Breaks Through. All children, except one, grew up…"

Morgan leaned back in the rocking chair, listening to him reciting Parker's current favorite story.

When he reached the third chapter, Fran spoke up. "She's fast asleep."

Spencer bit his lip. "Can you give her a kiss from me, let her know how much I love and miss her?"

"Consider it done. We'll see you tomorrow after I pick her up from school."

"Thanks, Fran. I'm sure she appreciates all the time she gets to spend with her Grandma."

"It's no problem at all."

He hung up the phone, handing it to Morgan and curling up on his side. After Morgan plugged in the phone, he looked up at him. "So are you going to get on this bed or not?"

Morgan shook his head, getting on the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

"Derek?" he said, as Morgan pulled up the blankets.

"What is it, Pretty Boy?" he asked

"Benjamin is perfect, thank you for him."

Morgan smirked, kissing the back of his head. "Thank you for doing all the hard work."

Spencer reached back, patting his cheek. "If you want another child? It's your turn."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, it was time for Spencer to go home. Unlike when he was in the hospital with Parker, he couldn't wait to get home and be in his own bed, away from the doctors, nurses, and the smell of the hospital. He was currently walking around his room, wincing and wrapping an arm around his waist.

JJ walked in, rolling her eyes. She walked over, grabbing the bag from him and packing it. "Go sit. The last thing you need is to bust your staples open."

"JJ, I'm fine. I need to start moving around."

She shook her head. "You need to sit down and let me do this for you."

He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can I at least get dressed, or do I need help with that too?"

"I'd wait for Derek to get back up with the carrier so he can help. I love you dearly, but I've seen more than enough of you."

He mock laughed. "You didn't need to come this time. I could've handled it myself."

"While the nurses are babysitting Ben and Derek's out of the room, someone needs to be keeping an eye on you." She zipped up his bag, setting it on the bed and putting a change of clothes on top. "Is Parker excited that Ben's coming home today?"

He pulled on his pants carefully, standing up. "Oh, she's _ecstatic_. According to Fran, she's been counting down the days and telling anyone that'll listen that her little brother's coming home, including strangers in the park and grocery store."

She laughed softly. "Sounds just like her."

Spencer looked through the bag, taking out Benjamin's going home outfit. He pulled on his own shirt, buttoning it, and waited impatiently for the nurse to come in with him. When she finally did, Spencer laid him on the bed, kissing his forehead. "We're going to get you dressed, and we're going to go home, so you can spend time with your big sister and Grandma, before she goes back to her home in Chicago."

Benjamin looked up at him and Spencer smiled. "We get to spend every day together for two months until Daddy has to go back to work. And for the first month? Papa gets to be home with us too."

Morgan walked in, setting the carrier on the bed beside Spencer. "Are we having fun?"

Spencer nodded, pulling on his going home outfit. "Can you say 'thank you, Aunt JJ, for this awesome going home outfit'?"

JJ smirked. "I'm glad you like it." She shouldered their bags. "I'm going to run these down to the car. Be back in a few."

Morgan held out the key to her, which she took and walked out. He turned to Spencer, running a hand through his hair. "Feeling okay?"

"If 'okay' means 'ready to go home', then yes."

"After we get home, how about you take a nap and I'll take the first watch?"

Spencer contemplated the idea. "Once I let Parker hold him. She's been bothering me about it since I said she could when we get home." He set Benjamin in the carrier, buckling him in.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

JJ walked back in, wheelchair in tow. "Your chariot awaits, my fair prince."

He groaned as he slipped on his shoes. "Come on, this isn't fair. I can get up and walk."

Morgan shook his head. "I don't care what you 'can' do. Get your butt in that chair, it's procedure."

Spencer pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around his stomach and wincing slightly.

"On the way home, do you want to pick up your prescription?"

Spencer nodded, sitting in the chair and sighing. "Please."

JJ picked up the carrier. "Are we ready to go?"

"More than ready," Spencer said, yawning. "I miss my Princess and I miss my bed."

Morgan smirked, pushing him toward the elevator.

* * *

On the drive home, Morgan and JJ sat in the front seat while Spencer sat in the back with Benjamin, putting a blanket over him. "I'm so ready to get you home, buddy. Daddy and Papa chose a really nice nursery for you, and of course Aunt Penny felt the need to buy more things to decorate it with. Not to mention your big sister can't wait to have you home." He put his finger into Ben's palm, smiling when he gripped it. "There you go."

JJ glanced over at Morgan. "He's much happier now that he has his meds in him."

Morgan smiled, looking in the rear view mirror. "Okay back there, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, eyes still on Benjamin. "Perfect."

Morgan looked back at JJ. "And he talks about him being _Papa's_ little boy? He's already so tight around his little finger-"

"I heard that, Derek," Spencer said in the baby voice, kissing Ben's forehead. "But that's okay!"

When they pulled up at the house, JJ got out, grabbing the bags from the trunk. She then walked over to Spencer's door, opening it. "Need help?" He nodded, unbuckling himself and holding out a hand. She pulled him up carefully. "You okay, Spence?"

"I will be. What about Ben-"

"I've got him," Morgan said, opening the backdoor and lifting out the carrier. "Time for you to see your home, buddy."

"He looks _thrilled_," JJ observed.

Spencer glanced over and saw him pouting. "That face is from Derek, not me. Even Parker says so."

JJ laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his back. "Let's get you inside."

Spencer turned the knob, walking inside. He looked up and saw that Parker had colored a Welcome Home banner for Benjamin. "Parker, did you do that all by yourself?"

"Grandma did the letters," she admitted. "But I colored!"

He smiled slightly, sitting on the couch. "It's perfect."

* * *

Morgan set down the carrier, unbuckling Benjamin and handing him to Spencer.

Parker climbed on the couch beside him. "Daddy, you _said_ I could hold Benny," she reminded him.

"I guess I did, huh? Have Papa show you how to hold your arms."

She looked up at Morgan. "Papa…"

"I heard him." He kneeled in front of her, positioning her arms carefully. "You can't move off the couch with him, okay? Only Daddy, Papa, and Grandma can do that. And your aunts and uncles. You have to stay really still because you're still too little to move around with him. Understand?"

She nodded. "Promise."

Spencer shifted slightly, biting his lip and lowering him into her waiting arms. Once she was holding him, she gasped.

"I'm doing it!"

Spencer smiled. "And he's looking up at you, too. I think he loves you."

"'Cause he knows I love him," she pointed out.

Spencer looked up and saw that Morgan was taking pictures. "Derek Morgan, I had better not be in any of those."

"You have my word."

* * *

When Fran let Clooney in from the backyard, Spencer glanced over at Derek. "…Do we introduce him?"

He nodded. "Momma, did you let him sniff the blanket from the hospital?"

"Of course I did." She gave Clooney his dog treat and he ran into the living room, sitting at Morgan's feet.

"Parker, can I take Benny back?" Morgan asked, sitting in front of her.

She nodded and he picked him up, sitting on the floor beside Clooney. He reached a hand out, petting Clooney's head. "Clooney, this is Benjamin. I need you to protect him like you protect Spencer and Parker. Can you do that for me, buddy?"

Clooney sniffed his foot and rested his head in Morgan's lap. Morgan smiled, scratching behind his ears. "Good job."

* * *

JJ walked out of the bedroom. "Bags are all unpacked, bassinet is in your bedroom, and the pack and play is set up out here. My job here is done."Spencer tried getting up, but was immediately scolded by JJ. "Sit. I'll come to you."

He sighed, leaning back against the couch and she walked over, wrapping her arms around him.

"What if I need your help this time? Or I need to talk?"

She smiled. "You won't need my help, but my phone is always on for you – you know that."

"I've never raised a boy before, I'm _definitely_ going to need your help."

She rubbed his back. "It's pretty much the same – only you have to be _extremely_ quick with diaper changes, or you'll end up needing a wardrobe change."

Spencer glanced over at Morgan. "First shift is _definitely_ all yours."

Morgan smirked. "Thanks for your help, JJ. I'm sure he'll be calling you in no time."

Spencer shot him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear."

* * *

After JJ left, Spencer turned to Morgan. Without him even saying a word, Morgan nodded. "Go get some sleep, Pretty Boy. You could definitely use a good night's sleep in your own bed."

He leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't even think of getting up when those baby monitors go off, either, or I'll take them away."

Spencer smiled slightly, mimicking him and getting up. He walked to the bedroom and, once he was changed, climbed into bed and curled up, falling asleep.

A while later, while Morgan was feeding Benjamin and Fran was at the grocery store, Parker was growing impatient. She grabbed one of her books off the nightstand, walking out to the living room and holding it up to Morgan. "Papa, story time."

He sighed. "In a minute, Parker, I need to finish feeding your brother."

She pouted. "But Papa, it's story time."

"Parker, honey, I know it's your story time and I love you, but I need to take care of your brother first."

"But Papa-"

"Parker, please go wait in your bedroom for me and I'll be in after Ben's done eating."

"But-"

"Parker, please go."

She sighed, turning around and walking toward her room. When she was sure that Morgan wasn't looking, she walked into their bedroom, climbing on the bed and curling up beside Spencer, sniffling.

Spencer woke up a few minutes later, looking next to him. "Parker?"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes."Benny took Papa. It's story time. My time."

It took him a minute to process what she was saying and he leaned over, turning on the light on his nightstand. He winced at the light and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes. "Benny took Papa from me. It's Parker time, _not_ Benny time. It's always been Parker time."

He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:50 – 5 minutes past her usual story time.

"So Papa's taking care of Benny while he's supposed to be reading to you."

She nodded, curling closer to him. "He loves Benny more."

He sighed, kissing her forehead and running a hand through her hair. "Papa does _not_ love either of you more than the other. He loves you both the same amount. Benny just can't do things on his own like you can, so he needs Papa when he wants something. He doesn't know your schedule and just knows that he needs something and cries. He doesn't mean to make you feel left out at all, he loves his big sister."

She sniffed. "I'm a bad girl."

He wrapped an arm around her. "No, you're not. You're just not used to being a big sister yet. Once you learn to read? You can help us do Benny's story time. Now, how about I take this one?"

She nodded, handing the book to him. He laid back and flipped it open, wrapping an arm around her and reading. He looked down halfway through the book and saw she'd cried herself to sleep. He set the book down, turning off the light, and kissed Parker's forehead, covering her with the blanket.

* * *

After Morgan finished feeding Benjamin and got him to sleep, he set him in his crib, turning on the baby monitors. He then turned around, walking to Parker's room. Seeing that the bed was empty, he panicked. He quickly checked all the rooms in the house and turned to his mother on the couch. "Have you seen Parker?"

She nodded, turning the page in her book. "In your bedroom."

He sighed, walking to his bedroom. He saw her book sitting on Spencer's nightstand, and Spencer with his arm wrapped around her, both of them asleep. He pulled the blanket over them, kissing their foreheads. He looked at Parker's face and saw that her cheeks were puffy.

Spencer sighed, whispering softly. "She thinks we love Ben more because we missed her story time tonight."

Morgan looked down and saw that Spencer's eyes were still closed and he was rubbing circles on Parker's back. "Do you want me to move her to her room?"

Spencer shook his head. "She's fine in here with us for tonight."

Morgan turned on the baby monitors on his nightstand, climbing on the bed and pulling the blankets over himself. "How do you suppose we fix this?"

Spencer yawned, shrugging. "Maybe you can talk to her? Let her know that you still love her?"

Morgan leaned over, kissing Parker's forehead. "I think I can handle that."

Spencer put a finger to Morgan's lips. "Talking later. Sleeping now."

* * *

A few days later, Fran left to go back home to Chicago, leaving Spencer and Morgan to fend for themselves for the first time since before they brought Benjamin home. They'd fallen into a routine where they took turns staying up for his feedings and diaper changes, and any time they had a moment to themselves during the day, it was spent napping. Another routine that happened was Parker sleeping in their bed at night and considering she felt threatened by Ben, Spencer failed to see a problem with it.

One afternoon, after Morgan picked up Parker from preschool, she ran to her room, sitting at her table and coloring. Spencer walked by a few minutes later, peeking in. He saw that her usually tidy room had her toys thrown around and several clothes on the floor. "Parker, clean up your room, please."

She shrugged, continuing to color her picture.

He sighed, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, rubbing his back.

Spencer rested his head on his shoulder, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Parker's room is a bit messy and I asked her to clean it up."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You mean the room I asked her to clean this morning before she went to school?"

"The very same." He pushed himself up, picking up a whimpering Ben from the pack and play. "And I'm not sure how we're supposed to handle this."

Morgan got up, walking to the kitchen and making a bottle.

"How did you adjust to your little sister coming home?"

Morgan thought to himself, shaking the bottle. "Well, if I remember correctly, I was only three, and my reaction was Parker's exactly."

"You couldn't pass on the ability to play sports, could you? It _had_ to be jealousy."

He shrugged. "I can't control genetics, Pretty Boy." He walked over. "Want me to take this one and you can talk to the princess?"

"Sure." When Morgan sat down beside him, he rested Ben in his arms and got up. "Wish me luck."

He smiled slightly. "Good luck."

* * *

While Morgan was feeding Ben, Spencer walked to Parker's room. Somehow, the room was even messier than the last time he looked in. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Parker, clean up your room."

She shook her head, continuing on in her coloring book.

"_Now_, Parker."

She continued to ignore him, looking through her box of crayons and picking one out.

He groaned. "Parker, I want you to stop coloring and clean up your room _now_."

When she ignored him for the third time, he walked in, grabbing her crayons and throwing them in the box.

"Those are mine!" she whined, slamming her book down on the table.

"And you can have them back when you clean your room like we've been telling you to do all day. Now clean your room." He grabbed the coloring book, leaning against the wall and waiting.

She looked up at him, right in the eyes. "No."

"Excuse me? _No_?"

She nodded, getting up and looking through her toy box, throwing some out. Spencer was beginning to lose his patience and was preparing to clean up the room himself. "Parker, stop it." He walked over, slamming the box shut. "Now clean your room."

She stamped her foot on the ground. "No!"

He could feel himself getting angrier. "Parker Diana Morgan, I want you to stop acting like an impudent child. We did not raise you to be this disrespectful. Now clean your room or you're not leaving it until you do."

She glared up at him. "You yelled. I hate you, Daddy."

Spencer froze in his tracks, unsure of how to react.

* * *

Morgan heard her snap at him and set Ben down in the pack and play, walking to Parker's room. He took Spencer's hand, leading him out and turned to Parker.

"You're going to stay in here until you can apologize to your father for what you said." Before she could react, he closed the door, looking at Spencer. "Pretty Boy…"

Spencer shook his head, lip trembling.

"Don't give her the satisfaction of getting to you. She's three and she's rebelling, this is what she wants."

Spencer sniffed, burying his head in Morgan's shoulder and crying. "What did I do wrong?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back, humming softly. "Calm down."

The tears still fell, soaking through Morgan's shirt. He walked them to the bedroom, laying back on the bed with him, rubbing his back.

Spencer wiped his eyes, chewing on his lip. "She said she hates me. Once, when I was about ten, right before my father left? I told him the same thing. I tried reasoning with him and he wouldn't listen to me, so I said the only thing that came to mind: 'I hate you, Dad'. I… I heard her say it and-"

Morgan put a finger to his lips. "You are not your father, and you never will be."

"She said she hates me, Derek."

"You know she doesn't mean it. She's just trying to get attention any way possible with the new baby in the house."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, sniffing. "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

He sighed. "I'm sure it doesn't."

He kept rubbing his back until he finally fell asleep. He pulled the blankets over, tucking him in, and grabbed his phone off the nightstand before walking out.

* * *

He walked out to the living room, calling the only other person he knew who had been in this situation before.

"Hotchner."

Morgan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Hotch. I really hate to bother you while you're spending time with Jack, but I could really use your help on something."

"It's no problem, what do you need?"

He recalled the entire scenario to Hotch. "As an older brother, I was hoping you could tell me where she's coming from on this. I'm an older brother, but I'm also a younger one, which means I have no clue what's going through her head."

"Are you asking me to profile your three year old?"

He sighed. "I've seriously given up all other options, and we can't do it because we're too biased."

"How long has she been lashing out?"

He thought back. "Since a few nights ago – Spencer was sleeping, my mom was out, and I was busy with Ben. We were late for her story time and she started sleeping in our room that night."

"Has she changed any other ways?"

"She's stopped dressing like she fell into Garcia's wardrobe, she doesn't clean up after herself, and her manners have gone out the window. Her teacher stopped me before I got her today and told me she wasn't paying attention in class anymore."

"If she's started sleeping in your bed, that means she wants to still be considered the baby. If she's changed her behaviors, she wants you to notice her. If she's stopped paying attention in class? She wants the teacher to notice and bring it up to you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "She's three, she can't _possibly_ think all of that through."

"She didn't – it's what her mind is telling her to do to adjust to the new baby in the house."

"…So what do you suppose we do?"

"Ignoring her definitely isn't an option, and neither is showering her with rewards and praise, but showing her that this behavior won't be accepted is necessary. Start implementing time-outs and taking away her favorite things if she acts up. I can't say this will all blow over, but I can say it should help."

He sighed, pacing the living room. "So we have to keep punishing her? That doesn't seem to be a solution in the long run."

"No, but it'll show her that she can't continue to act up and expect to get away with it."

He looked over and saw Ben stirring. "And if that doesn't work?" He rested the phone on his shoulder, pressing his ear against it, and picked up Ben. "We can't just punish her forever."

Hotch thought for a moment. "If need be, this weekend I can take him for a few hours so you two can talk to her and set her straight. Don't reward her, but don't scold her either."

When Ben started crying, he sighed. "I'll think about the offer. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime you need it, I'm here."

He hung up, walking to the nursery and setting him on the changing table. "Just so you know, Ben. Your sister does love you a lot. She might not be showing it, but she asked for you… practically _begged_ us for you." He changed his diaper, kissing his forehead. "I hope she turns around soon, because I can't wait to see her react the way she was while Daddy was pregnant."

* * *

Later on, Parker refused to leave her room for dinner. Spencer bit his lip, grabbing her plate and walking to her room, knocking.

"Princess," he started, his voice shaky, "I know you're mad at Daddy, but I made your favorite… it's macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, and ketchup on the side." When there was no answer except her walking around, he sighed, wiping his eyes. "I'll just leave it out here. I love you…" He turned around to face Morgan, who swore he felt his heart breaking for Spencer. "You don't have to come out of your room, will you please just open your door and eat?"

She opened the door, taking the plate from him and slamming it again.

"She's three years old, you can't let her control you like this."

"When she tells you she hates you, Derek, you can tell me what to do in this situation until your heart's content. Until then? Let me handle this my way."

Morgan walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch, while Spencer sat outside her door, waiting for her to come out.

* * *

Morgan grabbed his phone, walking to the back porch and closing the door behind him. He answered his phone, sighing.

"Hey, JJ."

"Hotch told me what happened… how's he doing?"

He peeked through the window. "Well, Spencer made her favorite dinner, hoping the smell of it would get her out of her room. She didn't come out, so Spencer made a fresh batch and tried giving it to her. She only opened the door to take the plate from him, then slammed it in his face. He's currently sitting right next to her bedroom door, hoping she'll come out."

She sighed. "She really pulled out the big bad 'h' word?"

"…Yeah."

"Henry pulled that one on Will while I was on a case once. Granted, Will wasn't extremely hormonal and out of whack from just having a baby six days ago, but it wrecked him."

"Any advice?"

"Unfortunately, you just have to wait for her to come around and apologize. You can't force it out of her, and you can't punish her, because that'll only make it worse."

"So I have to keep letting Spencer beat himself up over this? That doesn't seem very fair."

"It's what you have to do."

"But… how does she not realize what she has? Spencer was willing and ready to raise her all on his own before I was even in the picture. How does she have it in her to be that selfish?"

"She doesn't know that. All she sees is that Daddy and Papa are giving all of their attention to the new baby and she's feeling like she doesn't exist and feels a need to lash out."

He sighed. "This should be fun."

"Let me know how it goes?"

"Will do." He hung up, walking back inside and looking in the hallway. Parker set her plate on the floor beside Spencer, as if he wasn't there, and walked back in her room, closing the door.

* * *

When 7:45 came around, Spencer sat outside her room, book in hand, waiting for her to come out and ask. He checked his watch several times, and by the time it was 8:00, he looked in her room and saw her curled up in her bed, turtle tucked under her arm and fast asleep.

Morgan saw this and sighed. "Maybe she was just tired – tuckered herself out with how angry she was."

Spencer shrugged, sighing and wiping his eyes. "It's no big deal." He pushed himself off the floor, wincing, wrapping an arm around his waist. Before Morgan could say anything, he walked to the bedroom, curling up on the bed, her book in his arms.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning, hoping the previous day had been a dream. He looked beside him on the bed, hoping to find Parker curled up, her hand resting on his arm. When he saw nothing but an empty bed he sighed, sitting up.

"She's at school, I can pick her up at 2," Morgan said, leaning against the door frame. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "Ben?"

"Just had breakfast and he's down for a nap."

"I'm sorry… I know I was supposed to stay up with him last night. It was my turn and I let you down."

"No, you didn't. You needed sleep more than I did."

He sighed, pushing himself off the bed. "Then at least get some sleep until you have to pick up Parker. I've got this shift."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, putting on his slippers. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Morgan walked over, lifting his chin and kissing him softly. "We're going to figure this out, Pretty Boy."

He sighed. "There's no 'we' here, Derek. She doesn't hate 'us', remember? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate anyone."

"That's funny, because she seemed pretty sure about it." He got up, grabbing the key to the office out of his nightstand and grabbed a baby monitor. He walked to the office, unlocking the door and walking inside, closing the door behind him.

Once inside, he grabbed Parker's baby book off the shelf, curling up in the armchair and flipping through it. He wiped his eyes, wondering where exactly she'd started disliking him.

* * *

A while later he checked the clock and saw that it was time for Ben's feeding. He closed the book, setting it on his desk and walking out, closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen, preparing a bottle, and went to the nursery. He set the bottle beside the rocking chair and picked him up.

"I know you're not going to like this, pal, but it's time to eat." When Ben remained calm, he smiled to himself, feeding him. "There we go. Thanks for going easy on Daddy, Ben." He sniffed, reaching up and wiping his eyes. "I really love you, and so does your Papa. Your big sister Parker? She loves you too. We tried for you for over a year, and you're our perfect little miracle. Don't ever forget how much we care about you and how much you matter to us. Even if we give you a sibling a few years from now, I want you to remember that we love you and we'll never replace you."

Morgan laid awake in their bedroom, listening to the conversation over the baby monitor.

Spencer set the bottle down, patting his back softly. He cleaned the spit up off his chin and smiled. "That's Daddy's big boy. You know, today? You're _officially_ a week old. A week ago right about now? I was trying to get some sleep, and you decided 'hey, Daddy, I want to get out of here!'." He smiled slightly as Ben looked up at him. "And I'm _very_ glad you did. You're the perfect little baby. Your ten little fingers and your ten tiny toes, your adorable nose, and how much you look like your Papa. I can tell you're going to be Papa's little boy. Just promise me to not be as much of a ladies' man as him. I can't handle that heart attack."

Morgan laughed softly, checking the time and noticing he needed to leave to pick up Parker. He got off the bed, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his phone and keys. He walked to the nursery. "Pretty Boy, I'm going to pick up Parker. Do you need anything?"

Spencer set Ben in the crib, shaking his head. "I might not be here when you get home. I might take Ben for a walk or something, get out of the house."

"You're _really_ going to avoid our daughter?"

He sighed. "I can't take another 'I hate you', Derek. Can you just let me do this?"

Morgan walked in, kissing his forehead. "No problem. Just calm down, okay?"

"I'll try."

* * *

While Morgan was picking up Parker, Spencer packed a diaper bag. Once he was done, he took out his phone, calling Emily.

She looked at the caller ID on her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Reid… is sitting at home really driving you that crazy?"

He smiled slightly. "Did you take your lunch yet?"

She checked the clock on her desk. "I totally forgot about it. Why, do you want to meet up?"

"If it's not too much trouble? I'm taking Ben for a walk in the park and could really use someone to talk to that'll actually respond."

"You do realize you have Derek, right?" She got up, closing her folders.

"I know, I just… I need an outsider."

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

He bit his lip. "Meet you in the park in 20?"

"That sounds like a plan. Want me to grab some coffee on the way – grande, four sugars?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"I'll meet you in 20." She hung up the phone, looking over at JJ. "Is there a reason he's calling me and wants to talk?"

JJ flipped through her folder, not glancing up. "He's going through a rough patch and needs someone that isn't Derek."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She shook her head. "The ugly green monster."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Parker's school, her teacher pulled Morgan aside.

He sighed. "Is she still acting out? I'm really sorry. We had an incident at home and we're trying to control it."

"On the contrary, she's improving. Today was definitely a turning point." She looked through a stack of papers. "During sharing time today, she talked all about her little brother and how much she cares about him. She was the first to turn in her assignment and I let her draw the theme 'what I want'. Most kids draw toys or pets. Instead, she showed me this." She handed the drawing to him and he looked at it: though not very detailed, it was a drawing of their family. Parker was next to the 'drawing' of Spencer, and she drew a heart next to them. He smiled when he also saw him with Ben, playing what appeared to be a game of hockey.

"… Would I be able to take this home, show it to her father? She's been acting out at him since we brought the baby home and he could really use the self-esteem boost."

She nodded. "No problem."

He tucked it in his pocket, walking over to Parker's desk, kneeling beside it. "Hey, Princess. Did you have fun at school today?"

She nodded. "A lot."

He smiled slightly. "Miss Amy showed me what you drew today – it's a great picture of you and Daddy together."

She shrugged, picking up her backpack off the ground.

"Why are you so mad at Daddy? Is it because he had Ben?"

"No. I love Benny."

"Is it because Grandma left?"

"No."

"Is it because he's sleepy since he got home from the doctor's?"

"No, he needs sleep."

"Is it because-"

"No!" she whined, zipping up her bag.

He sighed, picking her up and walking out to the car. Once he buckled her into her carseat and got in, he turned around to face her.

"Can you please tell me what Daddy did to make you say such a mean thing to him?"

She kept her gaze down, playing with the material on her dress.

"Is it because Daddy yelled at you? Or because we've been taking care of Ben so much? Is it because we missed story time?"

When she stayed silent, he knew he'd found his answer.

"Which one? Let me know so I can fix it."

She reached up, wiping her eyes. "All of it."

* * *

At the park, Emily sat beside Spencer as he told her everything. When he felt himself getting emotional, he'd take a sip of his coffee, setting it back down.

"She's _actually_ ignoring you?"

He nodded, sighing. "I even tried making her favorite food for dinner, and she didn't even come out of her room. When she finally did, it was to grab her plate and slam the door in my face. I even waited outside her bedroom for story time, but she never came out."

"Do you think it's because of Ben?" she asked, pushing the carriage back and forth, watching the sleeping infant.

"I honestly wish I had an answer. I can solve any mathematical equation you throw at me, but I can't for the life of me figure out what I did to make my daughter _actually_ say she hates me."

She sighed. "She's jealous, and jealousy's ugly. It makes people do things they never thought possible. Trust me when I tell you this, because I went through every rebellious stage you can think of. My mom moved me halfway across the world? Cue the godawful Garfield High yearbook photo. She tried moving me again? I got my first tattoo. Be glad she's young and getting all of this out of her system now."

He raised his eyebrow. "You have a tattoo?"

She pointed a finger at him. "It doesn't leave this conversation." She pulled off her jacket, pulling up the back of her shirt and showing him.

He smiled slightly. "Never pictured you as the type, then again, neither am I."

"Of course you're not-" she turned to face him. "Where is it?"

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "I showed you mine, you show me yours."

"Emily, I came to talk to you about the fact that my three year old daughter hates me and to ask for advice, not to share body art."

"If I give you advice to fix it, will you show me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"All you have to do is show her that you still care. When it was my mother? I just wanted her to take two seconds away from her job and show me that I still mattered to her, but she never did, so I just kept rebelling until I grew tired of it and got away from her. We both know you don't want that for you and Parker, so you just need to take the time to show her that she still matters and that Benjamin isn't replacing her."

He thought for a second and raised his eyebrow, impressed.

"I gave you the answer, didn't I?"

"We'll see," He got up, sighing and resting an arm on his stomach.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "After being stapled shut, it take a while to feel right again."

"So do I get to see the ink?"

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see if this works first."

* * *

Morgan was back at the house with Parker, waiting for Spencer to come home. He'd talked to Parker and told her that if she wanted to prove she was a big girl, she'd have to stop hiding in her room and talk to him. Spencer walked in a few minutes later, Ben's carrier in his hands.

"Where did you two wander off to?" Morgan asked, taking the carrier from him and setting it on the floor.

"We went to the park so I could talk to Emily." He set his car keys on the hook. "But driving may not have been my smartest decision."

"Do you need to go lay down with an ice pack?"

He nodded, setting the diaper bag down. "On the bright side, I got to talk to Emily."

"…Did it help?" He unbuckled Benjamin, picking him up and setting him in the pack and play.

"A lot, actually. And I realized that I don't need Parker to forgive me right away, so long as she does eventually."

Morgan smirked. "Go get yourself a drink, Pretty Boy."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I just finished a grande coffee, I'm fine."

Morgan shook his head, motioning toward the fridge. "Get a drink."

He walked over and looked at the fridge door, seeing several pieces of artwork from Parker. One, in particular, was new: a drawing of their family. He smiled, running a finger over the paper. "Where is she?"

"Her room."

He walked down the hall, pushing the door to her room open slightly. He saw her picking up her toys, putting them back in the toy box, and attempting to fold her clothes, putting them back in the drawers. Spencer turned around to face Morgan.

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet, and Spencer decided to turn in early. A while after falling asleep, he felt a tugging on his shirt. He groaned, wishing he had enough energy to get up and backhand Morgan for even thinking about waking him.

"Daddy," Parker whispered, pulling on his shirt.

He raised an eyebrow, opening his eyes and glancing down at her. "…Hi."

She didn't say anything, but held a book up to him. He looked over at the time and saw that it was 7:45 – right on time. Instead of bothering her, he went along, turning on the light on his nightstand and reading to her. While reading, he ran a hand through her hair, smiling to himself.

When he was sure she'd fallen asleep, he closed the book, turning off the light on his nightstand and sighing. He tried getting out of bed, but Parker kept the grip he didn't know she had on his arm. He laid back down, curling up and wrapping an arm around her, kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes, attempting to drift off.

A few moments later, Parker looked up at him. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. Spencer knew it wasn't the quick fix he was hoping for, and she wasn't exactly talking to him yet, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer woke up early the following morning, careful not to wake Parker, who was still fast asleep beside him. He walked out to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. Once he had a cup of coffee in his system, he looked around in the cabinets, packing Parker's lunch for school. He was already on his second cup when Morgan walked out to the kitchen.

"You're up early for someone who has the day shift today," he said, filling his own cup.

Spencer shrugged, adding more sugar to his coffee. "When did he last eat?"

Morgan glanced up at the clock. "He had a bottle and a diaper change about an hour ago, so you should be all set until 8."

He nodded, topping off his coffee.

"I'd have cuddled with you at some point last night, but it seems there's a roadblock in the middle of our bed in the form of a three year old."

He smiled slightly, leaning against the counter. "She had a pretty good grip on my arm too."

"So now do you believe me that she doesn't hate you?"

"We'll see how she starts acting, then I'll believe it."

* * *

Morgan walked into their bedroom a while later, kissing the top of Parker's head. "Rise and shine, Princess. You need to get dressed and go to school."

She whimpered, shaking her head and pulling the blanket over herself. He smirked, noting that she really was starting to take after Spencer.

"I made pancakes and even put food coloring in them so they're purple."

Her ears perked up. "Sprinkles?" she mumbled into the pillow.

He laughed softly. "Only if you get your goofy little butt in the kitchen."

She shoved the blanket off of her, holding her arms up to him. "I'm awake."

"Of course you are." He lifted her up, kissing her forehead and walking out to the kitchen, setting her in her chair.

Spencer bit his lip, setting the plate in front of her. "Papa made your favorite."

"It was Daddy's idea," Morgan quickly added.

She picked up her fork, eating. "Yummy!"

Spencer smiled slightly, taking the seat across from her and eating his own breakfast.

* * *

When Benjamin started stirring, Spencer checked the clock. "He's up early for his feeding." He set his plate on the counter, walking to the nursery.

Morgan walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle and the formula.

"Papa, can I do it?" Parker asked, looking over at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, come on over."

She set her fork down and ran over beside him, pushing over her stool. "Ready!"

He turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Once it was warm, he turned to her. "Can you turn off the water when the bottle gets to this line right here?" he asked, pointing to it.

She nodded, saluting him as he put it under the water. She watched carefully and reached over, turning off the faucet. "Like that?"

"Perfect." He grabbed the container of formula, opening it. "Can you grab one scoop and put it into the bottle for me?"

She took the scoop, and after filling it, dumped it into the bottle. "Good?"

"Fantastic." He kissed her forehead and screwed the top on. He handed her the bottle after he put on the lid. "Now shake it up, can you do that?"

She gave him a look and took the bottle, shaking it in her hands. When all the formula was blended in, she handed it back to him. "Done."

"Good job." He kissed her cheek. "Now go get dressed for school."

She climbed down off her stool, running to her room as Spencer made his way to the living room, sitting on the couch with Ben.

"I know, I know, you want your food and you want it _now_. You're taking more and more after your Papa every day." He put the pacifier in his mouth, humming softly. "You just have to wait another minute and we'll get you fed, I promise."

Morgan smirked, walking out and handing him the bottle. "Taking after _me_?"

"I'm not the one that gets crabby without food," Spencer reminded him, taking off the cap and removing the pacifier, feeding Ben.

He shook his head. "One word, Pretty Boy. _Coffee_."

"Coffee is not a food, Derek. It's a lifestyle choice." He looked down at Ben. "Slow down there, buddy, there's more than enough."

"Now he's like you with shots of whiskey."

Spencer shot him a glare. "Watch it."

* * *

Parker walked in the living room. "Ready, Papa."

Morgan looked over and saw she'd once again dressed herself like Garcia: pink polka dotted leggings with a lime green shirt and her purple sandals.

"That's what you're wearing to school today?"

"Uh huh." She grabbed her backpack, zipping it up.

"Derek, do her hair," Spencer instructed.

Morgan looked over and saw that she still had bedhead. "What do you want today, Princess? Headband, pigtails, braid?"

"You can't braid, Papa," she said, grabbing a headband and handing it to him.

He shook his head, brushing her hair. "I could if I wanted to."

She shook her head as he put the headband in. "Nope."

He smiled, picking up her backpack. "Did you tell Daddy what you did?"

"I made Benny's bottle," she said proudly, putting her bag on her back. "All by myself."

Spencer smiled slightly. "You did? Well, Ben _really_ seems to like it, you did a great job."

She looked over at Morgan. "I win."

"Oh, you are _so_ your Daddy's daughter. Go say bye to him and Benny."

"Can't Daddy drive me?" she asked, pouting.

Spencer couldn't stop the smile that came across his face.

"Daddy still can't drive because of the cuts on his belly, but once he can, I'm sure he'd love to."

Spencer nodded, putting Benjamin over his shoulder and patting his back softly, humming. When he spit up, Parker ran over to the pack and play, grabbing a rag and handing it to him.

He smiled, impressed. "Thank you, Parker." He wiped off his mouth, putting his pacifier back.

She climbed on the couch, pushing off Benjamin's cap and kissing the top of his head. "Bye, Benny, I love you a lot." When he looked up at her, she gasped. "Yay!"

"Now Daddy," Morgan ordered, waiting.

She groaned. "I _know_, Papa." She stood up on the couch, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and kissing his cheek. She leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back, smirking. "Thank you, Princess."

"Thank _you_, Daddy," she said, patting his head and climbing off the couch.

* * *

As Parker started making her way out the door, Morgan grabbed his keys off the hook and walked over to Spencer, kissing his cheek.

"I told you she doesn't hate you."

Spencer mimicked him as he bent down, kissing Benjamin's forehead. "See you soon, little man."

While walking out the door, Morgan turned to him. "And Pretty Boy?"

"Hm?" he asked, rubbing his back and humming softly.

"You owe Emily a peek at your ink."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Derek."

* * *

When Morgan got home from dropping her off, he set his keys on the hook, kicking off his shoes. Spencer got his attention, putting a finger to his lips and pointing to the pack and play, where Benjamin was fast asleep.

"If you wake him, I'm going to bed and you're staying up."

"Noted." He leaned over, kissing his forehead. "JJ wants you to give her a call."

He raised an eyebrow. "JJ? Do you think Emily told her?"

"Or I did."

Spencer groaned, closing his book and setting it on the table, grabbing his phone. "You're lucky I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I know." He kissed him softly. "Wake me up at 2 so I can go pick up Parker?"

"Can do."

* * *

After he was sure Morgan was in their bedroom and asleep, he called JJ, leaning back on the couch.

She reached over on her desk, answering. "I'm sorry, who is this? The caller ID says 'Spence', and I used to have a brother with that name, but he never calls anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, JJ. I'm sorry that I've been too busy raising your adorable nephew to call and tell you how uneventful my days really are."

She smiled. "If you send me some pictures, I'll forgive you."

"Oh, _that's_ all it takes. In that case…"

She smirked. "Someone's awful sarcastic this morning. Let me guess – you have the day shift today?"

"That I do. And this morning, your goddaughter took after you far too much."

"Impossible, but please, do go on."

"Well, Derek tried getting her out of bed with her _favorite_ purple pancakes for breakfast, and let's just say she has a hint of early morning JJ in her."

"That's my girl. How are you two doing, anyway?"

"Me and Parker?"

"No, you and the president, Spence. Of _course_ you and Parker."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Yesterday after I got home from talking to Emily-"

"Which you drove to and I should really scold you for-"

"I already got it from Derek, but _anyway_. I got back and there was a drawing on the fridge of her family, with the two of us together and a heart over it, which was definitely refreshing from the 'I hate you' she gave me the day before. I went to her room and she was cleaning it, or at least attempting to."

"Well, that's a start."

"And I fell asleep early last night – like, when the sun was still up early."

She laughed softly. "Oh, the joys of new parenthood."

"No enjoying my misery or you don't get the rest of the story," he scolded.

"I'm sorry, continue."

"And I was woken up a while later to someone pulling on my arm. I assumed it was Derek and wanted to reach out and backhand him. Luckily, I didn't, because it was Parker and she wanted me to read to her."

"From 'I hate you' to you reading to her? Nice."

"She didn't exactly say anything or specify that she wasn't still mad at me, but she wanted me to read to her, and she fell asleep in our bed. I tried moving and she was clinging onto me for dear life. And this morning? Not only did she help Derek make Benjamin's morning bottle, but she gave me a hug, told me she loved me, _and_ apologized."

She raised her eyebrows. "From 'I hate you' to 'I love you' in that short amount of time? You guys are definitely doing something right."

He smiled. "Thanks." He listened closely and heard Benjamin whimpering. "I've got a grumpy gus in need of a diaper change. I'll talk to you later."

"Do you mind if I stop by later?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "You shopped, didn't you?"

"A little bit – but I did for Parker too, so I'm not abandoning my goddaughter."

"Sounds fine, I might be sleeping but Derek should be up."

"I'll see you later, then." She hung up and he got up, picking up Benjamin.

After a quick diaper change, he set him in his swing, turning it on. He watched as he listened to the music and drifted off to sleep. Smiling, he laid back on the couch, grabbing his book off the side table and flipping it open to where he left off.

* * *

Morgan got up a half hour before he was supposed to and walked out to the living room. He saw Benjamin fast asleep in his swing and Spencer dozing off on the couch. He shook his head, kneeling beside the couch and kissing Spencer's forehead.

"Go lay down, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shook his head. "I'm awake."

"Oh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Spencer groaned, opening one eye to look at him. "I'm about to hold up one."

He laughed softly. "I'm going to pick up Parker. I'll take Ben with me so you can get some sleep."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You'd take both of them?"

"If it means you actually sleeping? Yes."

"Derek Morgan, have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

He smirked, kissing his forehead. "Tell me later. Now go."

Spencer sat up, wrapping an arm around Morgan's neck and pulling him in, kissing him softly.

Morgan shook his head, pulling back. "Go get some sleep." He helped him off the couch and made sure he went to the bedroom instead of the office.

* * *

Once he was sure Spencer was sleeping, he walked to the nursery, packing Benjamin's diaper bag. He set the carrier beside the swing and lifted him out.

"Oh, I know, you're going to hate me, but we need to let Daddy get a little bit of sleep. We're going to pick up your sister, and we're going to go for your first visit to Daddy and Papa's work, how does that sound?" He slipped the pacifier into his mouth and set him in the carrier, buckling him in. "I'm sure you're thrilled."

When he fell right back to sleep, Morgan smiled, picking up the carrier and diaper bag, walking out to the car.

Pulling up to Parker's school, he peeked into the backseat and saw that he'd woken up. "Excited to see your big sister, little man?" he asked, getting out and picking up the carrier, walking inside. He walked to her classroom and set his carrier beside her desk while she drew. It took her a minute, but she looked over and saw him looking up at her.

"Benny!" she shoved her papers into her bag, climbing out of her desk and sitting in front of him. "Miss Amy, come see Benny!"

Morgan looked up at her teacher. "I'm sorry, I had to bring him today."

She shook her head. "It's fine, happens all the time." She glanced down at the carrier. "He looks just like your pictures, Parker."

"Better!" she said, fixing his blanket and putting the pacifier back in his mouth.

"Good job, Princess. Go get your coat."

She nodded, kissing his forehead and running over, grabbing her coat and pulling it on. "Ready!"

He smiled, picking up the carrier and holding out his hand. "Come on, we're going to go visit Daddy and Papa's work so everyone can see Benny."

"Good, 'cause he's the best." She took his hand, squeezing it.

* * *

When he parked at the BAU, he turned around to face Parker.

"Who do you want to visit first?" he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

She didn't even hesitate before answering. "Aunt Penny!"

He smirked. "Can you keep an eye on Benny for a minute while I get his carriage ready?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He got out of the car, locking the doors and opening the trunk. After little struggle, he set up the carriage and put the diaper bag underneath. He opened the back door, looking at her. "How'd you do?"

"Awesome!"

He peeked over and saw that Benjamin was still fast asleep in his carseat. He lifted out the carrier and snapped it onto the carriage, putting the blanket over him. He then reached in, unbuckling Parker and letting her climb out.

"Hold onto Ben's carriage, okay?"

She nodded, keeping a grip on it as he walked inside. He got into the elevator and turned to her.

"Can you press the button for number 6?"

She scanned the buttons and got on her tiptoes, pressing the button for the sixth floor. "Done."

He smiled. "Good job, Princess."

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, he looked at her. "Want to pull a prank on Aunt Penny?"

She shrugged as they walked down the hall. "I guess."

He bent down, kissing her forehead and turned the corner. "Go knock on her door."

She walked over to her lair, knocking on the door repeatedly.

Garcia groaned, slamming a hand down on her desk. "What is that incessant knocking? For the love of God!" She pushed herself out of her seat. "I swear if this is another episode of 'let me bother Penelope Garcia with useless facts' and you're not Spencer, I am going to hunt you down and-"

She opened the door and looked down to see Parker waving at her. "Hi, Aunt Penny!"

"Oh, honey, I didn't – you didn't hear any of that, did you?" she asked, crouching down in front of her.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Good." She looked around. "Where's your Daddy and Papa?"

"Daddy's home sleeping."

"…How did you get here, Princess?" she picked her up, peeking down the hallway.

"The elevator."

"Has anyone told you lately that you're your Daddy's daughter?"

"Uh huh."

She turned the corner and saw Morgan looking extremely proud of himself. She set Parker down and backhanded him. "You're not funny, Derek Morgan. You damn near gave me a heart attack!" She turned her attention back to Parker. "Don't repeat that word ever, okay?"

"Okay!"

She set Parker down. "Where's my little macchiato?"

He smirked. "You're really proud of that nickname, aren't you?"

"Hey, Princess Parker stuck just fine, he needs one too."

Morgan reached over, pulling up the hood on the carrier and moving the blanket. He woke up at the sudden movement, looking up at her and sucking on his pacifier.

She gasped. "He gets more and more adorable by the minute! Can I hold him?"

He reached in, unbuckling him and lifting him out, wrapping the blanket around him. "Do you want to see your Aunt Penny, little man?"

"Yes, he does," she demanded, holding her arms out.

Morgan looked down at Parker. "What do you say, Princess, do I let her?"

"You'd better," Parker snapped, crossing her arms.

He shook his head. "And _she's_ more like you every day." He set him in her arms. "Is the rest of the team around?"

She nodded, kissing Ben's forehead. "Oh, I _love_ that new baby smell."

He curled up against her chest, burying his head and yawning.

Morgan caught the pacifier before it hit the ground. "So where is everyone?"

"In the bullpen. Parker, would you like to lead the way?"

She nodded, walking over and pulling the door open, holding it open for Garcia and walking inside. She ran over to JJ's desk, pulling on her pant leg.

* * *

JJ set down her folder, glancing down at her. "Well, hello there, Princess." She picked her up, setting her in her lap and kissing her cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Papa did," she said plainly, looking up at her.

Blake walked back to her desk, setting her tea down. She looked across at JJ's desk. "And who is this?"

Parker waved to her. "Parker Diana Morgan, nice to meet you again."

She laughed softly. "Nice to meet you again too. I hear you have a brother now."

"Uh huh. Benny Allen." She pointed to Garcia. "Penny stole him."

Garcia gasped. "I did not 'stole' him. I'm simply borrowing him with full intention of returning eventually."

"Is Rossi in?" Morgan asked, clicking the lock on the carriage.

"In his office," JJ answered.

"Time to share, Baby Girl."

She groaned. "Fine."

Emily walked into the bullpen. "So, Morgan, since everything's fixed, are you going to let me know about Reid's ink?"

He shrugged, picking up Benjamin. "JJ's seen it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little man who wants to see his godfather."

"Godfather – you totally did that to make a jab at his mob past, didn't you?" Emily asked.

He laughed softly. "Unfortunately, the thought didn't even occur to me. Now, JJ, enjoy them attempting to figure it out."

* * *

Morgan walked up to his office, knocking on the door lightly.

"It's open," Rossi called, keeping his focus on his laptop.

He walked in. "I've got somebody here who wants to say a quick hello while he's awake."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and looked up. "One of few people always allowed in my office."

"Thanks, Rossi," Morgan started.

"I wasn't talking about _you_."

Morgan faked pain. "Hurtful." He walked to the other side of the desk, leaning against it. "I don't think your godfather wants to see you today, kiddo."

Rossi shook his head, taking the infant from his arms. "No Reid?"

Morgan smiled as Ben curled up against Rossi's chest, sucking on his pacifier and looking up at him. "No, I decided to give him time to actually get some sleep without Parker wanting to color or watch a movie with him, or Ben needing a feeding or diaper change."

"Smart move," he said, fixing the blanket, humming softly.

"You're a lot better with kids than I expected. Do I have another babysitter?"

"I'm only to be called in emergencies. I may be good with kids, but I still like my nights of cigars, Sinatra, and scotch. Understood?"

"Definitely. But you do realize I need to get photo evidence to Spencer of you spending time with him?"

Rossi shrugged. "Do what you will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Garcia was leaning against JJ's desk, questioning her.

"What is it? Where is it?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you, Garcia. It's his body art, not mine."

"That's not fair, though, I showed him mine," Emily said, immediately regretting it.

Garcia turned to her. "We'll talk about that later." She then turned her attention back to Parker. "Hey there, sweetie. You've seen Daddy and Papa without their shirts, right?"

Parker nodded, playing with the rings on JJ's fingers. "Uh huh. It's how they sleep."

"You know how Papa has drawings on his arms?"

"Uh huh."

"Garcia, you are not manipulating my goddaughter right now!" JJ said, running a hand through Parker's hair.

"I'm getting my answers the best way I see fit." She looked back at Parker. "Does Daddy have one too?"

"Uh huh," she repeated, pointing to her backpack. "Can I have a cookie?"

"You can have whatever you want, Princess." Garcia picked up her backpack, taking out the bag and handing one to her. "How long has Daddy had his drawing?"

JJ shook her head. "Over a year, and that's the only thing you're getting out of me."

Garcia turned her attention back to Parker. "What is Daddy's drawing? What does it say?"

Parker shrugged, chewing. "I can't read."

Garcia sighed, defeated. "Touché, Spencer Reid."

"Morgan," Parker corrected, finishing her cookie.

JJ kissed Parker's forehead. "How about you go see Uncle Aaron before you have to head home?"

She gasped. "Can I?!"

"Of course!" She picked up Parker and Blake got a look at her outfit.

"Garcia, is there any chance that you dressed her this morning?"

Parker shook her head. "I did it!"

* * *

JJ walked to Hotch's office, knocking on the doorframe. "You've got a visitor who would like to say hello."

"Who is it?" he asked, continuing his work.

She smiled, putting a finger to her lips. "A princess."

Hotch closed his case file, looking up. His serious face dissolved when he saw Parker waving at him. "Well, hello there. What are you doing here?"

"Papa brought me." JJ set her down and she ran over, him quickly scooping her up. "Did you miss me?"

He smiled. "You bet."

She looked around his office, pointing to a picture. "That's me!"

He walked over to the photo, pointing to another one beside it. "What about that one?"

She gasped. "Benny!"

He pointed to another. "And that one?"

She smiled. "Me, Henry, and Jack!"

"Good job." He walked around, her set against his hip. "No Daddy?"

She shook her head. "Daddy's sleeping. Benny made him real tired."

"Wow, I'm sure. Where is Benny?"

"Uncle Dave has him."

He gasped. "Uncle Dave is actually holding him. I think this is a must see."

"Uh huh."

He smirked, walking to Rossi's office. Sure enough, Rossi was cradling Ben against his chest while he slept.

Morgan looked over. "You made Spencer promise he wouldn't think about this place for two months. You said nothing about me stopping by with the kids for a visit so he could get some sleep."

"No, because I knew the two of you would somehow find a loophole. Dave, you do realize that babies tend to spit up and don't pay attention to the fact those who are holding them are wearing fine Italian suits?"

Rossi moved the blanket, pointing to some spit-up on his jacket. "I know, but it's only a suit."

Morgan glanced over at Hotch. "For the record books? David Rossi doesn't care about the condition of one of his suits."

* * *

As Morgan was packing up the diaper bag and buckling Benjamin into his carrier, Garcia was pestering him.

"Come on, Derek, let me know. Is it your name? Is it Parker's? His mother's?"

"It's not a name, Baby Girl." He stuffed the diaper bag underneath. "And that's all you need to know."

"Is it a picture of something? A symbol? A mathematical equation?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, no, and also no."

JJ walked back from the bathroom holding Parker's hand. "She's ready to go."

"Okay, so it's not a picture, symbol, equation, or name. It's a word, isn't it?"

"With a nearly infinite amount of words in this world in all different languages, good luck guessing," JJ said, zipping up Parker's jacket. "Do you want to come to my car? I have some presents for you and Benny."

She looked up at Morgan. "Can I!?"

He nodded. "Be careful, and JJ, meet me at the car in ten."

"No problem."

Garcia turned her attention back to Morgan. "So it _is_ a word. Can I know what body part it's on?"

"You already know enough."

Emily walked over, kissing Benjamin's forehead. "See you another time, little man. Maybe once your Daddy's up to it, he and Papa can go out on a date for old time's sake and you can spend the night."

"I'll hold you to that," Morgan said, putting the blanket over him. "I've got to get this little guy home before his next feeding."

* * *

JJ met Morgan at the car and buckled Parker into her carseat. "Be good for your Daddy and Papa, okay?"

"I promise, JJ," she said, holding out her pinky. JJ wrapped her pinky around it.

"Good. And keep being an awesome big sister."

"The _best_."

She smirked, picking up Ben's carrier and snapping it in while Morgan took care of the carriage.

"JJ, you could've saved me some of my trunk space for something that _wasn't_ presents."

She shrugged. "In my defense, Henry helped me shop. You're not really going to scold your pseudo-nephew, are you?"

"I guess not." He stuffed the carriage in, slamming the trunk shut.

Before he got in, JJ turned to him. "How's he doing?"

"A lot better now that Parker's talking to him and she wants to help with Ben. He's in a much better mood and he's getting sleep. I know what you're thinking, and I don't think we have to worry about PPD this time around. If I see any warning signs? I'll let you know."

She hugged him, patting his back. "Take care of him."

"I promise."

* * *

When he got home, Spencer was still sleeping. After a diaper change, he set Benjamin in his swing and put on Beauty and the Beast for Parker.

"Can you keep an eye on your brother for two minutes while I go check on Daddy?"

She nodded, sitting in front of his swing.

He smiled, walking to the bedroom and leaning down, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy," he whispered, rubbing his back.

Spencer pulled his head down, kissing his cheek. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"Once or twice. I take it you slept well?"

"Mhm." He sat up in bed, stretching. "Where did you go?"

Morgan sat on the foot of the bed. "We actually went for a visit to the BAU. Ben spent some time with his godfather, Parker spent time with her godmother, godfather, and her wardrobe influence, and everybody sends their well wishes your way."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Rossi spent time with Ben?"

"And he enjoyed it. Ben ended up spitting up on one of his suits and he didn't even flinch. There's even photo evidence."

"Good." He stretched, getting up. "Anything else?"

"Your tattoo was a topic of discussion again."

He groaned. "It is a word on my shoulder. Why is it up for discussion all the time?"

He shrugged, reaching up and tracing it with his finger. It wasn't anything big or overly detailed: it was simply _superstes_, the Latin translation of 'survivor', written over the scar from when he'd been shot in the shoulder. To Spencer, it had multiple meanings: he'd survived his childhood, kidnappings, drugs, being shot multiple times, the journey of his relationship with Morgan, and now two pregnancies. When Morgan saw Spencer going into his own mind and thinking about the reason behind it, he tilted his chin up, kissing him softly.

Spencer pulled back. "What was that for?"

Morgan smiled, tucking the hair behind his ear. "For being you."

Spencer smirked, taking his hand and walking out to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"You know," Morgan started, sitting beside him, "Emily made us an offer."

"Oh?"

"Once you're ready? She said she'll take the kids for a night so we can have another date."

Spencer smiled. "Here's hoping we can cash in on that one soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** One-shot based on the tattoo (and several other missed parts in this story) coming soon! Look for a series of one-shots with this storyline, mainly because I'm going to have an extremely hard time letting this storyline go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Years Later**

Derek and Spencer had come to the mutual decision that Benjamin would, in fact, be their last child, considering both of their ages and how complicated both of his pregnancies were. Much like Parker, Ben was proving himself to be the son of a prodigy, walking and talking very early on. He was also taking after Derek, or so Spencer claimed, being extremely active and alert since day one. He had been an extremely easy baby, only crying when he'd needed something, and would always have a smile on his face. Though Spencer knew it was gas, it still made him happy to see.

For the first year, the two of them had again taken turns going on cases, because they didn't want to miss any of his firsts, knowing he'd be their last. They talked every night the other was gone, also being sure to talk to the kids. Shortly after his second birthday, they decided to both go again, having Garcia watch the two of them. At first they questioned it, but when she'd moved to a different apartment and set up a bedroom for anytime she was babysitting, they knew she didn't mind.

After a particularly difficult case, Spencer sat on the jet, watching out the window. JJ walked by, patting his knee before taking his own seat. He smiled slightly, knowing this case had affected everyone, especially those of them who were parents. Willing himself not to get upset about it again, he pulled the blanket over himself while Derek was on the phone with Garcia. Derek joined him a minute later, sitting beside him. Spencer leaned into Derek's waiting arms, resting his head on his chest.

"Well?"

"They both went down early tonight, so she can't meet us at the airstrip, but once we get home-"

Spencer just nodded, understanding what he was thinking.

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, kissing the top of his head.

He exhaled, reaching in his bag and taking out his photo album, looking at the pictures of Parker and Benjamin to cheer himself up. Derek smiled when he landed on a picture, taking it from him.

"The day I fell asleep on the couch and you let our son draw with a Sharpie on my face."

Spencer gave a small laugh. "He got the marker on his own, and the damage was done. Besides, he looks pretty proud of himself."

Derek leaned down, kissing Spencer's forehead. "He got the pride from his Papa."

* * *

Once they arrived home, Spencer thanked Garcia for taking the time to watch them. She insisted it was no trouble and kissed both of their cheeks before leaving. When she left, he walked to Benjamin's room, sitting beside his bed and kissing his forehead. He smiled to himself when he started stirring and looked up at him. "Daddy?" he asked tiredly.

He smirked, nodding. "Hey, buddy. Sorry we're home so late."

He sat up in bed, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Miss you."

He rubbed his back. "I missed you too." He kissed the top of his head. "Want to sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight?"

When the answer was a nod against his chest, he picked him up, walking to their bedroom and setting him in the middle of the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Parker's room, Derek ran a hand through her hair, sighing. No matter what happened, when a case involved children, he couldn't help but imagine what if it was one of theirs. He sat there quietly watching her for a few minutes before leaning over, kissing her forehead.

"Rise and shine, Princess," he whispered.

She buried her head in her pillow, shaking her head repeatedly. "Nuh uh."

He laughed softly. "Come on, Daddy and I are home."

She seemed to think for a moment before looking up at him, holding her arms up and waiting.

He lifted her, rubbing her back. "We really missed you."

She yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Papa." She moved her head over, kissing his cheek before nuzzling into his shoulder.

* * *

He stood up, walking to their room and sitting down, setting her beside her brother. He quickly leaned over her, kissing Ben's forehead. "Love you, little man."

With a yawn, Ben curled into a ball. "Love Papa."

He smiled as Spencer reached down, pulling the blankets over them. Spencer then kissed his hand, resting it on Parker's cheek.

She reached up, resting her hand on his briefly. With a yawn and her eyes still closed, she mumbled, "I love you, Daddy."

When they were both asleep, he looked up at Derek. "I know we're not supposed to," he started, whispering, "but… I couldn't help but think about it. If it had been one of them, and-"

Derek leaned over, kissing him softly. "I do it too, Pretty Boy."

He sighed, reaching down and running a hand through Ben's hair. "We're not supposed to make it personal, Derek," he said softly.

"But everyone does. You saw it in everybody on this case. Whether it was as a parent or an aunt or uncle, they were just as scared as we were."

He sighed, nodding.

* * *

Derek put a finger to his lips, pulling the blankets down and pointing to the two of them. As always when they shared a bed, Parker wrapped her arms around Benjamin protectively, not wanting anything, not even a nightmare, to hurt her little brother.

Spencer smiled to himself, pulling the blanket back over them. "You know, last week, I caught her getting him some cookies in the middle of the night. And when I asked her why? She told me 'the monsters in Benny's nightmares _hate_ cookies, so I'm saving him'."

Derek bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. "All I'm going to say, is I don't _ever_ want to be the kid on the playground that she catches picking on her little brother. Something tells me we're going to be getting a call from the school that she got into a fight-"

"-and probably won," Spencer finished for him.

* * *

Once Derek fell asleep, Spencer watched as he instinctively wrapped an arm around the two of them, reaching over to rub Ben's back. He laid back, wrapping his arms around them and doing the same to Parker. After cases that really got to them, this is how they unwound, and their children didn't seem to mind it, because it gave them extra time with their parents. He knew, eventually, he'd have Benjamin asking about the big bad 'mommy' issue, and he'd also have him pulling out the 'h' word at one of them (hoping it would be Derek's turn this time around), but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had everything he'd ever wanted out of life: a beautiful daughter, an amazing son, and the best husband and best friend he could ever ask for.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for some of the ending getting cut off when I posted it - been having that problem with the Doc Manager lately on several stories. Finally realized the error and fixed it! I'm glad so many people enjoyed this series. Maybe some oneshots will follow if the inspiration strikes.


End file.
